The Child of The Key
by Sam-453
Summary: The REAL chapter 52 is up! BuffyHarryPotter Crossover. Dawn goes to Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of its mine 

Notes: This is set after season5 of Buffy but the timing is a little off, because it's the middle of the summer hols, and Buffy is already back and they know where she was, so it's a little way into S6 (Dawn is 15 and Buffy is giving UC Sunnydale yet another go) Set after book4 of HP.

Really not sure where this will go, so just bare with me, ok? (please review)

Chapter 1 

"My god…it can't be… oh my…"

            "What? What is it?"

            "I think… I think I've found… her."

            "Excuse me?"

            "The child. I have found the Child Of The Key."

------------------

            "Dawn! Dawn honey, please! I've got to go!" Buffy yelled up the stairs to her sister. A minute later, the fifteen year old came jogging down, muttering under her breath. "Finally! I'm going to be late!"

            "Well sor-ry. I don't see why I can't just stay here… it's not like I'm a kid."

            "We've been over this, Dawnie. Just get in the car." Dawn rolled her eyes, and walked out of the door. Buffy rolled her eyes and followed her.

            About twenty minutes later, Buffy was standing in front of UC Sunnydale once more. After a quick sweep to check for black vans, she headed for her first class, where Willow was going to meet her.

            Dawn wondered around the magic shop, looking for something interesting to do. With the lack of demons, school and permission to actually do anything, she was unbelievably bored. She soon came across a crystal ball, through which she could see the magic shop, but it was different; not distorted, just… different. She picked it up, and tried different angles.

            "Put that down!" Anya squealed from the counter.

            "What is it?" Dawn asked, still starring into it.

            "Expensive!" Anya moaned, grabbing it from Dawn's hands and replacing it on the shelf. Seeing Dawn's still questioning face, she said, "Ough, it's an extraneous orb." Dawn looked at her blankly. "It means different. When you look through the orb, you can see into different dimensions, ok?"

            "Cool. Extraneous… hm, cool."

            "Don't touch it."

            "Then what _can_ I do!?"

            "Sit still, keep quiet and touch nothing." Anya said, returning to the counter. Dawn didn't remove her angry glare from Anya for several minutes, and eventually Anya caved, "Ok! Arrange those books in alphabetical order, customers keep messing them up."

            "Whoopee. Fun." Dawn said, kneeling in front of the bookcase. "Anya, half on these aren't in English!"

            "I know." Anya smiled.

When Buffy entered the shop that afternoon, Dawn ran to her,

            "Thank god! Please tell me there's some demon eating people, or ooh, new vamps in town?"

            "No, just the end of my classes." Buffy said, confused.

            "I have to get out of here!" Dawn growled. Buffy smiled,

            "So Anya, how's things?" Buffy said brightly. Dawn looked like she might pop. "Kidding." She whispered to Dawn. "See you later Anya!" Buffy called as Dawn dragged her out of the door.

            When they got home, the two sisters collapsed on the couch and were sharing war stories, Dawn's of a day with Anya, Buffy's of the new Psychology professor, when the door bell rang.

            "Hm," Buffy said, "Maybe Will forgot her keys." She stood, and opened the door, to see a very formidable looking woman, wearing a long, dark green dress and cloak, with her grey hair tied harshly back in a bun. "Can I help you?" Buffy asked.

            "Are you Miss Buffy Summers?" the woman replied with a soft Scottish lilt.

            "Err, yeah, who's asking?"

            "An honour to meet you dear. My name is Minerva McGonogall."

A few hours later, Dawn and Buffy were sitting side by side on the couch, eyes wide and jaws nearly touching the floor.

            "So I'm…" Dawn said for the fifth time,

            "A witch." McGonogall smiled.

            "Because she was made from the key, right?" Buffy said slowly.

            "Exactly."

            "But it isn't a witch as in Wicca and stuff, but as in wands, and cauldrons, and a whole different world!?" Dawn said, her speech accelerating as she spoke.

            "Yes, my dear." McGonogall replied. "…and we would like for you to join us at Hogwarts."

            "Which is a wizarding school?"

            "Yes." the witch smiled.

            "In England?" 

            "Yes."

            "When would I have to go?"

            "As soon as possible. You see, most students start at the age of eleven. You'll have rather a lot of catching up to do."

            "Ok, I like school, but there is no way I'll be able to catch up four years of school in a month and a half." Dawn looked almost despairing, but McGonogall could see the spark of excitement in her eyes.

            "I think you'll catch on quite quickly. You were born for it, after all."

            "Uh-huh." Dawn's eyes were still wide, but she was revelling in this discovery that she was _not_ just Buffy's sister. She was not just an ex-key who looks fifteen but is technically only about one. She was a witch, by blood, by birth, by right. "And I'll be able to come back in holidays, right? …you do _have_ holidays?"

            "Of course!" McGonogall laughed, "We have basically the same ones as muggles."

            "Muggles?" Buffy asked.

            "Non-magic folk." McGonogall told her.

            "Well, Dawnie." Buffy sighed, "I guess it's up to you. It's big, but… you always wanted to see England, right? And… it'll be exciting… and no more helping Anya alphabetise demon texts!" Buffy laughed as Dawn grinned,

            "I'm coming! Right now, let's go!" All three laughed, then Dawn said, more seriously, "I think I will though." She looked slightly nervously at Buffy, "I mean, you wont have to worry about me getting grabbed by demons or anything… and, I think I need to do this." Buffy smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. She took Dawn's hand.

            "Whatever you want, Dawnie." Dawn nodded, and turned to McGonogall.

            "When?" Dawn asked simply.

            "As soon as you are ready."

            "Right." Dawn smiled, swallowing nervously. "Can we tell the others about all of this?" McGonogall nodded,

            "Of course. As long as they aren't going to go telling people. If you trust them, then we trust them." Dawn nodded.

            "I'll call everyone here, ok?" Buffy suggested. Dawn nodded again.

            "What do we tell people at school?" she asked. Buffy thought for a moment, and then said,

            "The truth. You're transferring to boarding school in England."  McGonogall stood.

            "I'll leave you to sort yourself out." She smiled. "Just give this note to my owl when you're ready."

            "Your owl?" Buffy asked. McGonogall smiled and pointed to the window, where a large owl sat on the sill.

            "She'll get the message to me." She gave them a little wave, and disapparated.

            "Wow." Dawn grinned. "Wonder if I'll be able to do that!"

            "Slow down missy." Buffy smiled, "You can't even float stuff yet… you don't even have a wand. I wonder what we have to do for that… god, we didn't ask!"

            "It'll be ok. She'll tell us later."

            "Yeah… I'll get the others. You wanna call your friends?" Dawn nodded. Buffy gave her a reassuring pat and went to use her private line to phone the rest of the scoobies.

Several hours later, the gang was assembled in the Summers' living room, the expressions on most of their faces was much like those Buffy and Dawn had been wearing not so long before.

            "So you're going then?" Willow asked. 

            "Yeah." Dawn replied, certain she'd said that already.

            "Wow." Xander said. Anya, however, did not seem so shocked.

            "I've heard about this type of witches and wizards. Odd lot. _Wands_ you know?"

            "Yeah, we heard." Buffy said, frowning. "How come you never told us there was a whole different world within our own?"

            "You never asked! There's lots I know that you don't. Am I just supposed to tell you everything?" Afraid that she was about to give them a tour of the demon worlds, or worse, a tour of Xander, Buffy cut in fast,

            "No, no, that's ok. Sorry."

            "You'll have to show us what you learn during the holidays!" Tara said excitedly. "Hey, you better not get better than us!"

            "Don't think that's really possible." Dawn grinned, making Tara blush. "I should get my stuff together. What clothes do I take to last me 'til Christmas!?" Buffy grinned wickedly,

            "Oh, you only need to worry about weekends, Dawnie. You have a uniform during the week, remember?" Dawn frowned at her sister "Sorry, sorry." Buffy smiled as Dawn punched her playfully. "I'll come help, k?" Dawn nodded, happy to spend time with Buffy when she knew she wasn't going to see her for so long, and really, she'd only just got her back.

The next day, Dawn had packed a large suitcase full of clothes, as well as a backpack with everything she thought she might need. Professor McGonogall apparated into the hall minutes after Buffy had sent the owl out. Xander screamed and hid behind Buffy. This earned him an odd look from the witch and playful punches from all the girls. Spike just grinned, and Giles looked disapproving.

            "Are you ready?" McGonogall asked kindly. Dawn nodded,

            "Just gotta say good bye. Are we going by plane? Or… magic?" McGonogall smiled,

            "Magic." Dawn nodded, and turned to the gang. She hugged them all, including Spike-

            "Take care, Lit'le-bit." She hugged Buffy last, and they both held on for a long time. Buffy tried to hold back the tears, but a couple fell none the less.

            "I'll be ok." Dawn said, wiping the tears from her sister's cheeks.

            "I know." Buffy sobbed. "I'm just so proud of you." She hugged Dawn again, and their friends looked on, slightly shocked, as they knew how detached and emotionless Buffy had been since she'd come back. Dawn stood back, wiping tears from her own eyes, and putting on her backpack.

            "I'll miss you guys. I'll write." She smiled bravely. They all nodded ferverently. Then Dawn took the handle of the suitcase and looked to McGonagall.

            "All you have to do is take hold of this." She said, holding out a pen. Dawn looked a question at her. "It's called a port key. Make sure you're holding everything you need, then take hold and we'll be transported straight to London."

            "Cool." Dawn said, being echoed by most of the surrounding group. "Bye guys." She grinned, and closing her eyes, touched the pen.


	2. The wizarding world

Chapter 2 

 All of a sudden, she found she could not let go of the portkey, and opening her eyes, she saw nothing more then swirling nothingness. Then her feet were touching solid ground, and she collapsed, trying very hard not to be sick.

            "Are you alright?" McGonogall asked, still standing and apparently completely un-phased. "I'm sorry, I does take a bit of getting used to, and such a long journey first time… I understand you being a little woozy."

            "I'm ok." Dawn said in a wobbly voice. She tried to stand, and swerved violently when she tried to walk. The professor caught her and righted her.

            "Careful." She smiled. Just stand still a moment.

            "I'm not moving!" Dawn retorted, "I swear, it's the ground that's moving!" McGonogall chuckled,

            "You'll be fine in a moment." Sure enough, Dawn soon recovered and was able to look around. They were in a small, deserted back street, in, she presumed, London, England.

            "Cool." She breathed. McGonogall smiled again. Anyone who knew her would be amazed at how much she'd done that in the last couple of days.

            "Come." Was all she said. She took Dawn's suitcase, and led the girl into the bustling street. A little way down, they came across the entrance to a shabby looking inn. Dawn raised her eyebrows, and McGonogall nodded, the girl had noticed it without any prompting, she really was the one they'd been searching for.

            Inside, Dawn looked round in amazement at the various magical people, from ghouls to hags. Several people greeted McGonogall, some just nodded, and all those who tried to start a conversation got a sharp,

            "Sorry. On Hogwarts' business." The pair went straight through and out the back where there was a brick wall and a dustbin. McGonogall tapped one brick with her wand, and Dawn felt her jaw drop again as the wall folded out into an arch, revealing the most amazing street she'd ever seen. Witches and wizards in all colours and styles of long robes, much like McGonogall's wondered round, going in and out of shops, window shopping and talking about plenty of things Dawn didn't understand.

            "Quidditch is back on this year!" a young boy said excitedly to his mother.

            "Flippin' newts eyes, just not as good… what is the world coming to!" an old wizard grumbled.

            "It's the end of us all, I'll tell you!" an elderly witch whispered to her friends. Mingling with the witches and wizards Dawn could see more of the slightly odder magical folk, now extending to dwarves, and… goblins!

            "Come my dear." McGonogall urged her on. They went first to Gringrotts bank, where they opened an account for Dawn, exchanging the muggle money Buffy had given Dawn into wizarding money and depositing what she wouldn't need for the moment. Then they went to Madame Malkins robes for all occasions, where Dawn was fitted for her new uniform, which she realised wasn't quite as bad as she'd expected. Next, a wand. Dawn wrinkled her nose as they entered the dark shop, lined with thin boxes. It smelt mustier than Giles' books.

            "Ah, Professor McGonogall! What can I do for you today?" asked the owner, "Who is this…" he trailed off, and raised his eyebrows at McGonogall, who nodded.

            "That's right. And Miss Summer's needs a wand, if you please."

            "Certainly, certainly, a pleasure to meet you, dear." He smiled, through a myriad of wrinkles. He searched through rows of boxes, then presented a wand to Dawn. She looked cluelessly at him. "Give it a wave!" he prompted. She did, to no avail. "Ah." He said, taking it back. "The wand chooses the witch, you see dear. So this may take a while." About tend wands later, he took down one stashed high up in a corner. Dawn had the feeling it hadn't been tried for a long time. "Maybe… hmm, lets see." He said, handing it to her. Dawn immediately felt a flow of energy through her. It was familiar… she waved the wand, trailing glittering sparkles in its path. The old man grinned widely. "Yes, yes, that's the one." Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he continued, "That wand was forged with the help of Wiccan power, it is connected in ways most wands are not; as you are in a way most people are not." Dawn nodding, she thought she understood. She stroked the surface of the beautiful thing. The wood was many different shades of deep green that all seemed to merge into one. "Lignum Vitae… the wood of life." The man told her- "with a core of one hair of a Wiccan: the witch I told you aided in it's making. The purest soul I ever did meet, I'll tell you." Dawn smiled, greatly comforted that in some way she was still connected to her friends in Sunnydale at all times. They paid for the wand, and moved on. They bought books, and a cauldron, and various herbs and potion ingredients, most of which Dawn had seen at one time in the magic shop. McGonogall glanced at the list they'd been working down, and nodded.

            "Well, that's everything you need… but you may also have a pet. An owl, cat, rat or toad." Dawn grimaced at the last two.

            "Ew." She said, and they entered the shop. She browsed through the cats and owls and eventually picked a gorgeous golden brown owl so that she'd be able to keep in touch with her Sunnydale friends and family. When they'd finished all the shopping, McGonogall took Dawn to lunch at one of the many cafes that lined the street, and they then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, laden with everything Dawn would need for the coming school term. Inside, Dawn was lead to a back room, where there was nothing more than a fireplace that gave the impression of always being lit.

            "Flue powder." McGonogall said, taking a pot from the mantel, as if this explained everything. She threw a handful into the fire, and it turned a vivid green. She then piled some of Dawn's things in, and motioned for Dawn to stand with them. The fire gave her a wonderful tingling sensation. "Now, say very clearly, 'Hogsmeade' and you'll be there in no time. Keep your arms in!"

            "Hogsmeade." Dawn said, still confused, and found herself whizzing upwards. She saw blurred rooms speed past faster than she could look. Suddenly, she stopped, and tumbled out of the fireplace into a strange room. She stood up, and pulled her stuff out, wiping soot from her face and clothes. A minute later, McGonogall appeared, standing elegantly in the fireplace, and actually grinning when she saw her soot covered charge. "That was wicked." Dawn smiled. They gathered all Dawns things and walked together out of the room and through a pub, once more full of magical folk. They walked through Hogsmeade and up a long road leading to huge gates.

            "Welcome to Hogwarts." McGonogall said as an enormous castle came into view.


	3. Dumbledore

Chapter 3 

            Dawn was unable to even blink as she gaped at the spectacle before her. The castle was like those of dreams and fairytales. Surrounding the castle were rolling lawns of luscious grass, reaching down on one side to a huge lake. Beyond the lake was a vast forest, which gave Dawn chills even from here. They followed the path up to the gigantic front doors, and mounted the stone steps. From this point, Dawn turned, gazing down across the lawn and the lake to where a small hut sat, smoke rising from its chimney.

            "Come." McGonogall said again, and led her through the doors into the equally spectacular entrance hall off which led a magnificent marble staircase, as well as several other passages. McGonogall headed for the stairs, and beckoned for Dawn to follow. It was only now that Dawn realised all her shopping as well as her suitcase were floating obediently behind McGonogall.  Dawn shook her head slightly and followed McGonogall up the stairs, through passages and doors, some which didn't seem to be doors until McGonogall convinced them they were and they moved aside. After another such instance, Dawn beheld a tightly spiralling staircase onto which she and McGonogall stepped. It immediately began to move, carrying them to the door above. The luggage waited at the bottom.

            "Headmaster? It's me." McGonogall stated as she knocked on the door.

            "Yes, yes, come in." answered a voice that was both deep and soft at once. They obeyed, and were asked to take a seat opposite the tall, white haired man. "Miss Summers." He smiled, looking at her over the top of his glasses. "I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster." Dawn smiled and nodded, shaking his offered hand. Minerva here is my deputy as well as the transfiguration teacher. She and the other teachers will do everything they can to help you catch up before term begins." Dawn nodded again. She found it very hard to think of anything to say to this man, from whom she could feel power emanating. "Minerva will also show you where you will be staying until term begins. I'm afraid there is only one other student here at the moment, and as you will not be sorted into your own house until just before the other students return, I think it would be best if you were to stay in the same area as him, yes?" Dawn noticed McGonogall stiffen slightly, but nodded,

            "Yes, that'll be great." She smiled, thinking _god how dumb must he think I am! _

            "Excellent, excellent. Oh, and in your free time you may venture anywhere in the school except the forest, which is strictly forbidden."

            "Ok." She answered. McGonogall stood, and Dawn took this as a cue to do the same. She shook Dumbledore's hand once more and they left. McGonogall led Dawn through the corridors again, the luggage leaping from the floor to follow them. Occasionally Dawn heard a bump as a package bumped into something. They took the marble staircase back down to the entrance hall, McGonogall's expression getting worse as they proceeded into one of the passages which lead down into darker ones, lined with torches. Eventually they reached a painting, in front of which McGonogall stopped.

            "This is the Slytherin common room." She told Dawn stiffly. "I am not supposed to go in here, so I'll leave you now. Your lessons will begin tomorrow; your fellow student will fill you in on meal times, and show you to your room. Do you have any questions?"

            "Just one. What's sorting?"

            "Ah." A smile broke McGonogall's frown, "New students have to try on the sorting hat, which tells them which school house they will join, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Your house is like your family while you are here. You will have lessons with them, you share a common room and dormitories, and you share a table at meals."

            "Cool." Dawn said. "Oh, and this other guy… is he my age, or..?"

            "He will be in the fifth year, just like you." Dawn nodded, and McGonogall sighed quietly. "The password is 'Boomslang'- make yourself at home." Then she turned on her heel and was gone. Dawn turned to the painting, and frowned,

            "Boomslang?" she said, unsure of what she was supposed to do, and the painting swung forward revealing a large hole in the wall. "Oh." She exclaimed and climbed through. When she realise that the luggage wasn't floating anymore, she went back to get it.

            "Can I help?" a voice asked from behind her. She jumped a little, then turned to see a platinum blond boy, with an outstretched hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Draco Malfoy."


	4. Muggle born

Chapter 4 

            "Oh, that's ok." Dawn said, still flustered. "I'm Dawn." She shook his hand.

            "Yeah, Summers, right?" Dawn nodded, "I was told you were coming." He helped her to bring in her stuff and showed her up a staircase to a large room, which held five beds, but only one made. "This is the fifth year girls room. I'm up the other stairs. Oh, this trunk is for you. They left it earlier, figured it'd be easier than all these bags… most people have trunks." He seemed at a loss for anything else to say.

            "Thanks." Dawn smiled, "I'll sort all this out later… can't be bothered right now."

            "Yeah, I guess you must be tired…"

            "No… I mean, I am, but I'm all excited too, so I… could you show me around?" The boy seemed to brighten,

            "Yeah, sure." He led her back down stairs to the common room and out into the passage. "Down here is the potions dungeon, where Professor Snape teaches. He's the head of Slytherin too. The teachers will show you their classrooms tomorrow." They went up to the entrance hall, where he pointed out the big doors opposite the marble staircase. "That's the great hall. It's huge, and the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside."

            "Wow!" she gasped in genuine astonishment. Draco smiled at this, and continued outside.

            "There's a giant squid in the lake." He told her, and she laughed. He frowned slightly, "I was serious, look." He pointed down the lawn to the lake where the enormous creature floated in the afternoon sun. 

            "Oh!" she cried, and laughed again. They walked down the lawn, and Draco pointed out Hagrid's house, and the forbidden forest. She laughed again at this, "Uh-huh, I hadn't noticed the forest." She said sarcastically. He nudged her, laughing too. After seeing the whomping willow and the Quidditch pitch, and when Draco had explained the complexities of Quidditch, Dawn found herself relaxing into this place. She'd been terrified all day until now, and as the sun began to set, and she walked the lawns with Draco, she began to feel that this could really be home after all.

            That evening, they had dinner with the teachers in the great hall, and Dawn once again found herself with her eyes wide as the food appeared on the plates. Draco found this extremely amusing, but when she said in retort that she'd only just found out about being a witch, he became much quieter. Dawn felt like she'd said something wrong.

            After dinner, Draco went straight to his room, so Dawn followed suit, still wondering what she'd done wrong. She packed all her new stuff neatly into the trunk, which seemed to be much bigger inside than it looked outside. She piled her clothes in too, and pushed the suitcase under the bed. For a few minutes, Dawn just sat by the window, stroking the feathers of her new owl, who she had not yet named. It took a little while for her to realise that the stairs from the common room had bought her up above ground again, hence the window. She laughed shortly at herself, and finally decided that she needed to know what had upset Draco. She found the entrance to the boys' staircase in the common room, and climbed until she found the door claiming to be the fifth year room. She knocked tentatively. Presuming he hadn't heard, she knocked louder. When Draco still did not answer, Dawn opened the door, her sister's short fuse showing in the younger Summers' sister.

            "Look." She said, as Draco looked up, "If I said something, or did something to piss you off, just tell me, ok? It's not my fault I'm new in this, so what is your problem!?" Draco looked shocked.

            "I… I didn't…" he sighed. "When you said you only just found out about all this… it confused me. You didn't seem like a mud… muggle-born. You just… sorry." Draco was having a hard time figuring out exactly what he should be feeling, let alone saying. Right from the start he'd felt the power in this girl and presumed she was pure blood. It hadn't really occurred to him that if she were, then she would have come long ago. It had shocked him when he'd realised this amazing girl was really that which he'd grown up hating._ Amazing girl?_ He thought, _where'd that come from?_

            "So what's wrong with not having magical parents?" Dawn said angrily. She intended to get a straight answer before informing him of the truth of her origin.

            "Well… my family…" _wow_ Dawn thought, _he's ashamed_. That had been the last thing she'd expected. She got the feeling from what he'd said that the idea of her being muggle born disgusted him, but now… "My whole life I've been told that pure-bloods are better. But when I met you today, I could feel the strength in you. I automatically presumed you were pureblood, otherwise how could it flow so strong in your veins? I've always trusted everything my father told me… until this year… but that isn't the point. I guess it freaked me out that … I like you, even though you'd never even heard of real magic 'til now." Dawn realised this was a moment of serious weakness for the boy, and that this was not something that happened very often. She sat beside him on the bed.

            "That's not exactly true." She shrugged. "I knew magic was real, just not this kind." Draco frowned. "I knew about Wicca, and demons, vampires and alternate dimensions. But I didn't know there was a whole different world, all these people…" Dawn's excitement at her new life seeped through into her voice.

            "Cool… I've only heard rumours about that stuff… nothing solid." Draco said. "So are you a Wiccan then?" Dawn snorted a laugh,

            "No way! I can't do a damn thing! But I know a couple of witches, and an ex-demon… and a vampire actually… two vampires." Draco raised his eyebrows.

            "Demons and Vampires?"

            "Ex-demon." Dawn corrected. "And one of the vampires has a soul. The other has a chip which stops him hurting people, plus he's in love with… the slayer, so he doesn't try to hurt people… he's mostly a good guy."

            "The Slayer? As in vampire Slayer?" Dawn nodded,

            "You've heard of her?" It was Draco's turn to snort,

            "Dawn, sorry to break it to you, but he was stringing you a tale. Vampire Slayers don't exist!" Dawn raised one eyebrow.

            "Really." She said. Draco frowned,

            "What?"

            "He didn't tell me a story. I found out because the girl he was in love with happened to be my sister." Draco's jaw dropped,

            "Your sister?"

            "Yup. My sister is the slayer."

            "Serious?"

            "Seriously." Dawn laughed.

            "Shit." Draco said.

            "You can say that again."

            "Well I guess… if there's slayer blood in your family…"

            "Uh-uh, still not quite right…" Dawn winced

            "What do you mean?"

            "I… it's complicated." She conceded. Draco shrugged,

            "Don't worry. I think I may be able to cope with you not being pure blood, as long as you don't tell anyone I hung out with you, cos that would totally wreck my reputation!" Dawn laughed.

            "So how come you're here in the holidays?" Draco went a bit pale. "Sorry. That's none of my business." Dawn said quickly.  

            "No, it's ok." He said, shaking his head. "It's just… my father… did McGonogall tell you about Voldemort?"

            "Briefly. Big evil guy, right?" Draco smiled grimly at Dawn easy acceptance of this fact.

            "Yeah, big evil guy. Well, my dad was right in Voldemort's inner circle, and everyone knew it… so when Voldemort returned, when Fudge finally admitted it… my father fled… went to join Voldemort… my mother took ill, I guess she just couldn't take this stuff anymore." Draco's voice was dry and bitter, and he had the strangest feeling that he could tell this girl the truth, no matter her heritage. "All these years, I've listened to everything my father taught me about who is better, who is stronger… he told me Voldemort was the most amazing man… truth is I never really thought Voldemort would return! … I've said… and done some bad stuff in the past few years, Dawn, I wont deny it… but when it comes down to it, that's all just talk! Y'know? Killing people, torturing people… that's a whole different thing… I just never realised it would come to this…" his voice broke, and Dawn laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

            "It's ok, Draco… I understand. Obviously I don't know the things you've said or done, but I'm getting that it's probably all been to live up to your father, right?" Draco hesitated, but nodded. "Well, you don't have to do that any more… your dad is gone. Be who you want to be."

            "You don't get it, Dawn… that is who I am! I always have been… I mean, look at today… I freaked out cos I realised you weren't pureblood!! I'm racist… I'm worst than that…"

            "No." Dawn said. "You don't have to be. The past doesn't matter, Draco! It's what you feel now… what you do from now on that matters." Draco shook his head,

            "No."

            "Yes." Dawn smiled, "Hell, Draco, you remember the vampire I told you about?" Draco nodded, frowning. "Well, he has killed hundreds of people in the past. He killed two slayers. He was known as 'William the Bloody' and dubbed 'spike' because of what he liked to do with railroad spikes. But only months ago he risked his life plenty of times to save and protect me and the others back home. He fought along side us. He is still a demon. He is still the same person that did those awful things, but he has changed. If you don't like the shit Voldemort stands for, then stand against it. You don't have to be your father."

            "But he's so powerful… I don't know what my father would do to me…."

            "So you're just gonna give in?" She spat. After a long silence, Draco answered,

            "I don't know what to do… everyone in the school, except Slytherins, hates me. I don't know if I can change, Dawn."

            "You can, because you already have." He looked up at her, confused. "Would you have even considered this stuff last year?" Draco reluctantly smiled,

            "No." he breathed. Dawn smiled.

            "I should get to bed." She said.

            "Yeah." Draco replied as she made her way to the door. "Dawn?" She turned. "Thanks." Dawn smiled again,

            "S'ok. See ya tomorrow."

            "See ya."


	5. Sorted

Chapter 5 

            Over the next few weeks, Dawn had lessons with each of the teachers, learning all she had missed in the past four years, and as she had been told, she caught on pretty quick. Draco helped her with anything she had problems with, and sometimes attended her lessons because he frankly didn't have much else to do. Draco and Dawn often sat up late in the common room, talking. Dawn told him all about the muggle world he'd never had any interest in, and he taught her the ways of the wizarding world. About a week before term was to begin, Draco told Dawn he had a surprise for her.

            "What kinda surprise?"

            "You'll see." He took a long bundle from his trunk and led her down the lawn to the quidditch pitch. As they entered, Dawn looked at the bundle again, and her eyes widened,

            "Oooh no." she said, and turned right around. Draco laughed and pulled her back.

            "Wait!" he cried, "You have to try it, I'm telling you, you'll love it!!"

            "I really don't think so. I've had this thing about heights since a certain incident earlier this year." Draco frowned in confusion, but dragged her back.

            "Please?" he said, unwrapping his beautifully sleek broom. 

            "Ok." She said, rolling her eyes.

            "Right. You take this, cos its better, and I'll use a school broom." He fetched one from the shed and took Dawn out into the middle of the pitch. "Ok, lay it on the ground beside you." He showed her, and she obeyed. "Now hold out your hand and say 'up'." Dawn raised her eyebrows, and watched the broom jump into Draco's hand. She took a deep breath.

            "Up." She called. Much to both their amazement, the broom flew off the ground and directly into her hand. "Cool." She grinned. 

            "That's a good sign." Draco told her. "Ok, then you mount it like this." He showed her. "Push off gently." He couldn't help a grin as he remembered their first flying lesson back in first year, when Longbottom had sent his broom out of control. Dawn push off as he showed her, and found herself hovering several feet of the ground.

            "Wicked!" she laughed. Draco smiled.

            "Now just try it out, it should obey your very thoughts… just let yourself go." He circled her a couple of times. Dawn took another deep breath, and leant forward on the broom. She felt a rush of excitement as she found herself soaring around above the pitch. She let out a whoop of joy, and Draco grinned, flying along side her, he called out, "Not bad! Now here, try getting this ball," He yelled 'accio' and a football sized ball flew up from the ground, "through one of those hoops."

            "Like basketball?" Dawn let out a groan, she'd always sucked at basketball. However, she felt a new confidence she'd never had in running, so she took the ball and headed to one end of the pitch. She scored. Draco grinned and gave her the ball again, 

            "How 'bout with a keeper?" he said. She tried again and he easily knocked the ball away.

            "Told you!" she yelled, still grinning. "I don't really think I'm quidditch material."

            "I think you'd do ok." They played around with the ball for a while until they had to go back to the castle for dinner.

            That evening, Dawn made a decision.

            "Draco?" he nodded, "I… y'know I said my heritage was a bit more complicated than I wanted to go into?"

            "Yeah."            

            "I… would you promise to believe me if I told you?" Draco nodded,

            "Of course!" Dawn bit her lip, 

            "Ok… There was this thing called the key. It was a mystical ball of energy that had the power to open a portal between our dimension and all these other demon dimensions. If that portal was ever opened fully, it would rip the world apart, literally." Draco nodded,

            "Ok."

            "Well see, there was this hell god, Glory, who wanted to open the portal in order to get home, and there were these priests who were sworn to protect the key, and stop Glory ever finding it. To hide it from her, they transformed it into a human being and sent it to the slayer in a form she would protect with her life." Draco's eyes were wide as he gasped,

            "You?" Dawn nodded,

            "Me."

            "So you're more than pureblood. You're…"

            "No." Dawn interjected. "They made me in a way that I would be as close to Buffy's actual sister as possible. They made me _from_ her. The blood that runs in my veins is hers. And Buffy is very definitely a muggle." She grinned slightly at the last bit. "So yeah, I'm made from this magical thing, but the other half of me is totally normal, well, not normal, but you get what I mean."

            "So… how come you're a witch?"

            "McGonogall told me that there was once a prophecy that if the key was ever given human form, then that person, 'the child of the key' would be a witch… or wizard."

            "Cool." Draco smiled. "When did all this happen though? I mean your sister wouldn't have been able to protect you when she was like… six."

            "Hmm, yeah that's the thing. It happened last year. The monks fiddled it so that as far as any one knew, I'd been here for fourteen years when they'd only just given me form."

            "So technically you're about one?"

            "Uh-huh." She frowned. Draco laughed, "Hey!" Dawn exclaimed,

            "Sorry." He said, "It's just weird. But cool. And if its any consolation, you act way mature for your age." He grinned. Dawn threw a cushion at him, but laughed too.

            "Yeah." Dawn felt finally totally comfortable here. Draco knew what she was, and still accepted her. It meant a lot.

            The day that all the student s were to arrive, Dawn and Draco were called to Dumbledore's office. Professor MvGonogall stood waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase and showed them into the office.

            "Aah, Miss Summers, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore greeted them warmly. "It is time, my dear, for you to be sorted. I thought you might want Mr. Malfoy to be here." Dawn smiled,

            "Thank you professor." The old man smiled at the girl and reached to a high self for a battered old wizards hat. McGonogall showed Dawn to a seat, and she sat nervously as the hat was placed on her head. Not really sure what she was meant to do, Dawn just waited, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice in her ear-

            _Aah, so you're the one, eh? The child of the key… so much strength, power…but pain, and love, too… so much emotion, passion… hmmm… I think… GRYFFINDOR!_

            The last word was called out for all in the room to hear, and Dawn saw the immediate disappointment on Draco's face. Dumbledore removed the hat, smiling broadly.

            "Excellent, excellent." He muttered. "Well, child, Gryffindor it is. All your things will be transported to your dormitory in Gryffindor tower. Professor McGonogall is now your house mistress, so if you have any questions, address them to her. You are still to attend evening classes with some of the teachers for the first couple of weeks, as you know, but today you are free to do as you will." McGonogall, beaming, led the pair back down the stairs, and showed them to the Gryffindor common room painting. She handed Dawn a slip of paper with the password on, and warned her to keep it secret, before leaving them alone. Dawn got the feeling she meant especially to keep the word from Draco, but she figured she knew the Slytherin password, and anyway, she trusted him.

            "Wanna come in?" she asked him. Draco hesitated, then nodded. Dawn looked at the paper, and turned to the fat lady in the picture. "Butterbeer" The painting swung out and they entered. Dawn immediately saw that this was a lot cosier than the Slytherin room, and from the look on Draco's face, he agreed. "Do you know which is girls?" Dawn asked, indicating the two staircases. Draco shook his head, so Dawn picked one at random. Entering the fifth year dorm she found her trunk by one of the beds. "Cool." She smiled. Draco stayed by the door. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

            "I'm not supposed to be in here. Gryffindor girls dorm." He said stiffly.

            "So? I just spent half the summer in the Slytherin dorms, and came into yours plenty. That isn't it." Draco wouldn't meet her eyes. Dawn swallowed. "It's cos I'm a Gryffindor now, isn't it?" Draco opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Dawn shook her head. "After everything we talked about, everything I've told you, your gonna be like this over what house I'm in?" she gasped bitterly.

            "It's how it is, Dawn! Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals! Most… no, all Gryffindors hate me!" he burst out.

            "I don't!" she cried, on the verge of tears. "How can you be like this?"

            "It's how I am, Dawn. This summer has been great… but… I dunno…"

            "It's your bloody rep., isn't it!?" Dawn spat, "Oh, god, I don't believe it!! You are gonna pretend none of this ever happened because it would mean you hung out with a Gryffindor mudblood!!" tears rolled down Dawn's cheek, and she didn't try to stop them. She'd trusted Draco, and in her anger she ignored the part of her that tried to register the pain she could see in his eyes at her words. He was stricken.

            "Dawn…"

            "Fine! Forget all of it! Go back to being what everyone thinks you are, for the sake of you precious reputation. Never talk to me again if that's what you want. But I wont forget who I know you really are, under all this pretentious shit! Hate me if that's how it has to go. But I will never forget you." Dawn turned away to the window, now furious that she'd allowed herself to cry, to show her weakness.

            "Dawn." He repeated, but she didn't turn. "You're right." He said quietly. "Except…I could never forget all this. I never will." She swung round, but before she could say a thing, he caught her in a kiss. His hand caressed her tear-stained cheek, and she felt herself melt towards him. Dawn wrapped her arms around him as his other hand became entangled in her hair. They came apart, and just gazed into each other's eyes. "How could I?" he whispered, stroking tears from her face with a thumb. "How could I ever forget you?"

---

Do you like? Please review!


	6. The trio

Chapter 6 

"If anyone finds out what you just did, your rep. will be shattered." Dawn laughed quietly.

            "Have to be our little secret then." He smiled.

            "Yeah. I guess."

            "I'm really sorry." Draco sighed, "For everything… I have a serious habit of screwing up." Dawn laughed again,

            "It's ok."

            "No, it isn't." Draco said, breaking eye contact. "It's my father coming through… I don't want to be like him Dawn, but every time I turn away, he's still there, always."

            "Then just ignore him." Dawn said, pulling Draco back to her, "And hey, maybe I can help distract you." She smiled, kissing him again.

            "You do realise that none of the Gryffindors will talk to you if they realise you're… fraternising with the enemy." He smiled,

            "I'll have to teach them all about the new improved Draco Malfoy." She grinned,

            "Hey watch it, don't forget the rep." Dawn poked him,

            "Boys." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

            "Girls!" he retorted, rubbing his ribs where she'd poked him. They both smiled, and sat together on the window seat, looking out over the grounds.

That evening, they were sitting in the same place, Draco with his arms round Dawn, when they saw the first of the horseless carriages start up the path to the front door.

            "Here they come." Draco said, "Time to face the music."

            "Big time." Dawn grimaced.

            "Shall we?" he said. Dawn nodded, and they left the room together, hands clasped together. When the reached the entrance hall, Draco released her hand, and Dawn grinned at his terror of wrecking his rep. Moments later the doors burst open and chattering students filled the entrance hall. A couple of people glanced at the pair already standing by the doors to the great hall, but in the excitement of holiday stories, no one paid them much attention. Dawn had dragons, never mind butterflies in her stomach as more and more students piled in, all dressed in their school uniforms. Dawn and Draco had changed earlier, Dawn trying her best to make it more bearable, tying her tie loosely, leaving the shirt untucked. Draco had laughed at the faces she made while surveying herself in the mirror. Across the hall, Dawn noticed three people sitting on the marble steps when one of them craned his neck to get a better look over at her. She wished she could hear what they were saying.

            "Who is she?" Ron wondered, "She doesn't look like a first year."

            "Don't know." Hermione replied. "We'll find out at the feast, she's in Gryffindor."

            "So she can't be a first year." Harry pointed out, "They haven't been sorted yet."

            "Oh yeah." Ron agreed, trying to get a better look again. "What's she doing with Malfoy!?" the last word was brimming with bitterness.

            "Lord knows." Hermione said, "Hang on, looks like… he's smiling at her! That cannot be Malfoy! He's being _nice_ to a Gryffindor!" 

            "Wonder what they're saying?" Harry said.

Dawn leaned over to Draco,

            "I'm so scared!" she whispered excitedly. 

            "You'll be fine!" he smiled, "You'll fit right in with all the goody goody Gryffindors." She elbowed him, giggling. Then she frowned,

            "I swear those three are talking about us." She told him. Draco looked, and groaned,

            "My rep just flew out of that window."

            "Why?" Dawn laughed.

            "That's Potter, Weasley and Granger." 

            "Oh." Dawn grinned, Draco had told her about them, and through all his bias she still felt they were probably perfectly nice. "Don't worry, they probably dislike you enough to just ignore me, rather than get the silly idea you're a decent person." Dawn said. Draco grinned, raising his eyebrows,

            "Lucky you." He said, almost sincerely.

Soon the doors to the great hall swung wide open, and the students poured in. Draco gave Dawn's hand the tiniest comforting squeeze before heading off to the Slytherin table. Dawn took her place at the Gryffindor table, and soon found herself next to and opposite Potter Weasley and Granger. She smiled to herself; Draco had said they'd be eager to know why he was being nice to her. Thankfully, Dumbledore stood and called for silence, so none of them had a chance to say anything.

            "Welcome back to yet another year at Hogwarts." The headmasters voice boomed out across the hall. "As we all know, times are going to get hard due to events at the end of last term, but I believe in everyone of you, and we must strive to keep our routine as normal as possible. So… let us welcome our new first years." A side door opened, and first years trooped in. The sorting began, and Dawn felt very relieved she'd been able to have her own private sorting. She'd have hated to be up there in front of everyone. The school song followed the sorting, and Dawn found it very hard to keep a straight face due to the many different keys and styles being sung as one, especially a few people further down the Gryffindor table, who's voices rang out over everyone else and who's tune was very… inventive. "So all there is left to say, is welcome to all our new students," Dawn felt his smiling gaze momentarily shift to her, "And of course, tuck in!!" The food appeared on the plates before them, and chatter broke out once more. Dawn tried not to laugh as the three pairs of eyes turned to her.

            "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl held out a hand.

            "I know." Dawn replied, shaking her hand, "I'm Dawn Summers."

            "Harry Potter."

            "Ron Weasley." Dawn nodded, taking in the first names (Draco had always referred to them as Potter, Granger and Weasley)

            "Hi." Dawn replied.

            "You in fifth year?" Hermione asked. Dawn nodded.

            "So how come you're new? Did you transfer from another wizard school?" Ron asked.

            "Ah… no. I only just found out I was a witch. I've been here half the summer, catching up."

            "Really? Wow, that's a lot of work." Hermione gasped,

            "Tell me about it." Dawn smiled, raising her eyebrows.

            "You American?" Harry asked,

            "Yeah. California."

            "Wow, I'd love to go to America." Hermione said dreamily, but Dawn still felt that this was just polite small talk, they hadn't asked what they were dying to. Dawn couldn't take it anymore, she cracked a grin,

            "Just say it." She told them

            "Huh?" said Ron and Harry as one voice. Dawn rested her chin on her hand, her cheeks beginning to go pink.

            "Just ask and get it done with." Hermione smiled wryly at this,

            "Ok." She said, "How come you're so chummy with Malfoy?" Dawn noted the same contempt in her voice when she spoke his name that he always expressed for them.

            "And how did you know we'd want to know!?" Ron exclaimed. Dawn smiled.

            "He told me you'd want to know." Harry shook his head,

            "I don't get it. Malfoy has never spoken a civil word to a Gryffindor in his life."

            "Well, I only became a Gryffindor this morning. I've known him for about six weeks." Off their looks, she continued, "He was staying here over the holidays, so he was the only other student around. I stayed in a Slytherin dorm, and… got to know him."

            "Oh shit, yeah!" Ron exclaimed. "Dad said that Lucius Malfoy had disappeared and that his mum freaked out." Harry nodded in understanding,

            "So he had to stay here. Wow. Didn't you freeze in the Slytherin rooms?" he smiled, Dawn laughed,

            "Very nearly."

            "So you spent half the summer with Malfoy?" Hermione said, sympathy clear in her voice. Dawn laughed shortly again,

            "He really isn't that bad… But don't tell him I said that, or he'll accuse me of ruining his rep."

            "Malfoy, not that bad? Are you sure we're talking about the same person here? His father is in you know who's inner circle!" Ron exclaimed

            "So?" Dawn snapped, "Why does that automatically make him bad? He isn't his father, Ron…. I know he's done things," she turned to Hermione, "And said things, that shouldn't, can't be forgiven, he told me himself. But he doesn't support Voldemort!" Ron flinched when she said the name. "What?" she frowned. Hermione shook her head,

            "Don't worry about it, most witches and wizards don't say his name, it's a thing."

            "Sorry, I didn't realise I wasn't supposed to, Draco always…"

            "Draco? You're on first name terms?" Ron gasped bitterly.

            "God, Ron!" Dawn said, shaking her head, "What is your problem? I already said, he is my friend. The first damn one I got in this world. You don't even know him, not really… I know why you feel the way you do…"

            "No you don't! The number of times he's ground my family's name in the mud, and said unspeakable things about Hermione…"

            "I do know, Ron!" Dawn said. "I'm muggle born." It was all she needed to say for all three of them to stop and think.

            "And he… he's still nice to you?" Hermione asked. Dawn nodded,

            "At first he freaked, but I kinda yelled at him about it, and we got talking. It's just how he was bought up… he's ok really. Look," she sighed, "I'm not asking you to like him, just don't get on my back about me liking him, ok?" after a slight hesitation, even Ron nodded. They didn't bring it up again.

            After the feast, Dawn went with the trio to the common room, where the password Dawn already knew was announced. As they were all tired, they said goodnight, and the girls headed up their stairs to the dorm. Dawn was introduced to the other girls, who got very excited when they realised she was American. Eventually they all settled down and fell asleep, except Dawn. She was tired, but could not sleep. She was happy to have made these new friends, but she was worried that they would never understand her feelings for Draco. She feared the disgusted look they would get in their eyes if they knew they were more than friends. Sitting on the window seat, using only moonlight, Dawn began yet another letter to Buffy. She'd been writing all summer, filling her in on everything she'd learnt, and on Draco.

            Dear Buffy,

            How're things? I miss you guys!! Are Tara and Will ok yet? I feel so awful when I think of them being apart! This morning, I got sorted into my house, and I'm in Gryffindor. Draco was weird about it at first, but then I yelled at him some and he came around. He really is sweet y'know, underneath it all. This evening all the other students came and I met some of the people Draco had told me about. It's really hard to deal with the way they all see him… they think he's so nasty, and from what he told me, I cant blame them. I guess it's hard for them to see that he's different. I don't know what to do. They just won't understand Buffy! I think, I probably shouldn't being telling you this, but I think I more than just like him, and please don't come and slay him or something, but we kissed this morning, and it was amazing Buffy!! I never thought I'd ever feel that way away from home, but I'm worried that I'll never be accepted if people know, plus he'll lose a lot of friends, from what he's told me. This sucks, and I don't even know if I'll actually send this to you… you know how I am when I start ranting. I should probably sleep now, so I'll probably finish this later… seriously, don't be mad about what I said, cos I really like him. I think you would too, actually. Huh, I just thought, he actually looks a bit like Spike…

Dawn sighed deeply, and stroked the feathers of her still nameless owl who sat beside her. Then she went back to bed, putting the letter on her bedside table, and not noticing when a flick of her covers sent it fluttering to the ground.


	7. Trust and the teacher

Chapter 7 

            The next morning, Dawn awoke early and hurried to get down to the great hall before everyone else was up. She was praying that she might be able to see Draco before other people were around. As she entered the great hall, she fell her heart leapt at the sight of the single student: Draco. He looked up when she entered, and they both smiled,

            "Hey." Dawn said, sitting the wrong way on the seat beside him.

            "Hey." He grinned. She noticed his swift glance round the room before he kissed her.

            "You're so paranoid." She laughed.

            "Hey, you came down early too."

            "Yeah, touché." She smiled sadly.

            "You met the trio then?" Draco asked. Dawn breathed deeply,

            "Uh-huh. They're really nice, Draco. But they did ask the question, like you said they would." They laughed together,

            "Lemme guess, they can't get their heads round me being nice to you?"

            "Oh yeah. 'Specially Ron… Weasley." Draco grinned again,

            "It's ok Dawn. They're your housemates, and I'm sure they're great… to you. Don't screw it up on my account."

            "I just…" Dawn sighed, touching his cheek, "I don't want this to be so hard! I shouldn't have to hide this from people I think could be really good friends… but I don't want you hurt."

            "Don't you worry about me, doll." They smiled, and kissed again.

Back in Gryffindor tower, Hermione was the next of the girls to get up. She was just getting dressed when she noticed a piece of paper, not parchment, on the floor near her bed. Thinking that maybe it was one of the letters from her mum, she picked it up, wondering how it had got there. It was only when she'd started reading that she realised this wasn't hers. Her conscience wailed as she knew she should put it down right now, but sentences kept leaping out at her:

……..Draco was weird about it at first, but then I yelled at him some and he came around. He really is sweet y'know, underneath it all…….. really hard to deal with the way they all see him… they think he's so nasty, and from what he told me, I cant blame them……… I think I more than just like him, and please don't come and slay him or something, but we kissed this morning, and it was amazing……… I'm worried that I'll never be accepted if people know……

            Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. She hadn't realised that Dawn was _that_ close to Malfoy. From this letter, she couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt at the difficulty they posed for the new girl. Looking over it again, she recognised that Buffy was the sister Dawn had told them about. She frowned at the 'don't come and slay him' bit, 'slay' was an odd word to use, she thought, _and who is 'Spike'?_ Hermione shrugged it off and found her annoying goody goody side telling her she had to admit this to Dawn. She even consoled herself in the idea that someone knowing might take some strain off. Hermione finished getting ready quickly, and headed downstairs in the hope of getting a chance to talk alone with Dawn.

            When she entered the great hall, she saw Dawn sitting with Malfoy, and quickly sat facing away. Over on the Slytherin table, Draco groaned,

            "Granger alert- she looks edgy." Dawn twisted to look, and smiled when she saw that Hermione wasn't looking.

            "I guess I'll see you in potions?" Dawn smiled. Draco nodded, and pulled her into a final kiss,

            "See ya." Dawn gave him a little wave as she went to join Hermione.

            "Heya." She said brightly, sitting beside her new friend.

            "Hi." Hermione said far to quickly. Draco had been right; she was way edgy.

            "You ok?" Dawn asked.

            "Uh-huh." Dawn had the feeling there was something Hermione wanted to say.

            "What is it?" Dawn asked with a sigh. Hermione looked at her sharply,

            "You are annoyingly good at reading people, you know that?" Hermione smiled. Dawn tilted her head to one side,

            "So…" she urged.

            "I… please don't be mad… I found this on the floor, and thought it was mine…" she handed the paper to Dawn, whose eyes widened when she realised what it was.

            "You read it?" it was more a statement than an accusation, and Hermione nodded, hoping this was a good sign. Dawn briefly closed her eyes, "And…?" Hermione frowned slightly,

            "Well it's really none of my business." She said simply.

            "But you think its crazy that I'm like that with him."

            "See… it's annoying." Hermione was glad to see this had the desired effect in that Dawn laughed a little. "Look, Dawn… I don't know how much he told you, from the sounds of it, it was most everything…and I don't know what happened with his father… but I guess, if you've spent half the summer with him, and you really believe he's ok… then I wont get in your way. All I'm saying is… be careful." Dawn smiled, feeling her slight anger ebb away at Hermione's words.

            "Thank you." Dawn said, smiling genuinely. "It means a lot that you care, and that you don't hate me because of…"

            "What? Dawn, was that what you were afraid of? That would be stupid! Why would I hate you?"

            "Some people would… Ron would." Hermione hesitated.

            "Maybe he'd freak at first, but Ron freaks about everything, Dawn. That's just Ron. He'd get over it. It's not up to us anyway. If you like him, you like him, and I wont argue with that. Hell I'll help you hide it if you still want to." The two girls grinned at each other, and Dawn felt she'd made a long-term friend. They hugged quickly to close the deal, and finally gave in to the gorgeous smells coming from the various dishes on the table.

            When the boys came down, they severely reprimanded the girls for leaving without them and strange as it was, Dawn felt a great warmth in the fact that she was included in this, meaning she was part of the group. She realised minutes later that the fact they knew she was friendly with Malfoy made this even more significant.

            "Oh yeah, Dawn, who's the new Dark arts teacher?" Harry asked a little way in.

            "No idea." Dawn shrugged, "The guy isn't supposed to turn up til today, so I've had Snape all summer." She grimaced. Ron smiled fondly,

            "Hey, she's a quick learner, this one!" Harry laughed and scanned the teachers table,

            "I guess that must be him coming in right now." He said. The others turned to look, and Dawn dropped her fork with a clash against the plate. Her jaw dropped.

            "Oh, My, God!!" she gasped.

            "What?" three voices asked in unison as Dawn totally cracked up laughing. When she'd sobered a little, she turned to her expectant friends.

            "If he's the new Dark arts teacher, then… oh I can't wait to see Snape's face!!" she laughed again,

            "What!?" Hermione exclaimed, "Do you know him? Who is he?"

            "He's… he was my sisters…." Dawn caught her tongue in the nick of time. "He err, I knew him back in Sunnydale. His name is Wesley Windam-Price."


	8. Teasing

Chapter 8 

The first Defence against the dark arts lesson was that afternoon, and Dawn had cracked up at random points during the day, just thinking about Wesley teaching defense against the dark arts. Thankfully she managed to keep a straight face in Potions, even when Draco floated her a note under the table, which contained the line, 'Did you see the new DADA teacher? Looks like a right ponce…' 

So that afternoon, Dawn sat with the others and hoped she'd used up enough of her initial reaction to not laugh in his face. When he entered, Dawn had to admit that up closer he looked a lot better than he used to. He'd lost the glasses, and his hair was wilder, and _oh my god!_ Dawn thought, _is that stubble!?_ The new improved version of her sister's stuck up watcher was astonishing. Wesley stood at the head of the class, and, head raised, chest puffed out, at that moment he reminded Dawn way too much of the old Wesley. She held in the laughter, but Hermione, beside her could feel her shaking with it.

"My name is Professor Windam-Price." Dawn nearly popped at the word 'professor'. "I drive a hard course, and expect you all to pay attention at all times. Slackers will not be tolerated." Dawn felt herself swallow. There was an edge to Wesley's tone that took the amusement out of the situation. As he spoke, Wesley was scanning his first class. Some of them rang a bell from the list with pictures he'd been given, but he'd only looked briefly, so when his gaze fell on the girl with the reddish-brown hair at the back of the class, his words stumbled. Dawn gave him a little wave, little smile, and he forced himself to continue. As soon as he had a chance, he looked through the list again and found her, 'Dawn Summers', beneath the only picture that was not moving. At the end of the class, he called Dawn to the front. Hermione promised to wait outside, and Dawn did as she'd been asked. 

"Dawn!" Wes greeted her warmly.

"Hey Wes." Dawn grinned. He pulled her into a hug, and she didn't resist. A familiar face was always a good thing. "I'm getting you didn't realise I was here."

"No! What are you doing here? I was told there was a new girl who'd need some tutoring, but I never guessed…"

"Yeah, well here I am." She shrugged. "Did Giles fill you in on the whole 'key' dealio?"

"Yes, but…?"

"Well, apparently there's this ancient prophecy that the 'child of the key' would be a witch or wizard. So, here is me."

"Wow. That can't have been an easy transition."

"I've been here half the summer, catching up."

"Really? That can't have been to great, all on your own."

"There was another student here, so it was ok. What I want to know is what the heck you are doing here!? Are you a wizard?" Wesley reddened,

"Yes, technically."

"Technically?"

"I came to school here, but I was never so brilliant at the actual magic, more the books and the mystical side, rather than the magical. So I ended up getting handed over to the watchers council."

"Cool. But you have a wand and everything?"

"Yes." Dawn nodded at this, 

"Cool. Well, I'll see ya later. I gotta go." She waved again, and he nodded,

"Bye." 

Outside, Hermione was waiting with Harry and Ron.

            "Well?" Hermione asked. Dawn looked a little worried,

            "He's changed. I dunno what musta happened, but he is so much less… British." She saw the looks on their faces, and cringed, "Ok, bad choice of words. Sorry, no offence." Hermione punched her playfully, and Dawn covered her face in mock shame. As they were walking down the corridor, all of them gently teasing Dawn in retort, three people reached the top of the stairs just in front of them. Ron groaned quietly, and Dawn nearly laughed, seeing Draco flunked by two huge boys.

            "Hey, Potter." He spat the words. As Dawn caught his eye, the tone became very slightly more playful, "Weasley, Granger… Summers. I see you've fallen in with a bad crowd now." Dawn raised her eyebrows, a smile playing on her lips. Teasing Summers girls was a bad idea.            

            "Depends on your definition of bad." She purred. Hermione tried not to laugh, as she realise what Dawn was doing. Harry, Ron and Draco's flunkies just starred in amazement. Draco swallowed, knowing he was going to regret taunting her. Dawn stepped closer to him, so that any movement on his part might turn it into a kiss. "Watch it, bad boy." She said in a voice only he could hear. Then she smiled, grabbed Hermione's hand and  skipped off down the corridor. The boys were left standing there, all gob smacked. Draco was turning very pink.

Bit of a short pointless chapter, but hey…


	9. Memories

Chapter 9 

When Dawn left the common room that evening to go to her transfiguration tutorial, she found Draco hanging around outside. Dawn grinned

"You don't think someone will notice you hanging around Gryffindor tower?" she said. He smiled.

"Maybe I don't care." Dawn raised her eyebrows in a 'like hell' expression. "Seeing as my rep was pretty much trashed when a nameless Gryffindor embarrassed me earlier today." He smiled never the less. Dawn grinned again.

"Shouldn't'a' teased me." She shrugged. He advanced on her, pretending to be menacing. Dawn giggled a little, backing up until she hit the wall. Draco leant one arm against the wall, leaning over her.

"What if I wanted to?" he smiled

"Then you gotta be prepared for the consequences!" she giggled.

"Well maybe so should you."

"Oh really? And what are those consequences?"

"Finding out how much of a bad boy I really am." He cradled he cheek with his other hand, and kissed her. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pushed her up against the wall. He moved the kiss from her mouth, to her cheek, and down her neck. In a flash that Dawn did not understand, she was reminded horribly of her Halloween experience, and her first ever kiss… Dawn freaked out.

"Sorry." She stuttered, pushing him away. "I have to go." She didn't look at him or say another word, but just hurried off down the corridor.

"Dawn?" he called after her. He felt awful, even though he wasn't really sure what he'd done. Knowing Dawn wouldn't be back 'til much later, Draco went back to his dorm, trying to work out what he'd done.

Through the whole tutorial, Dawn was barely listening. When McGonogall transformed herself into a cat, and Dawn didn't bat an eyelid, the professor realised something was really wrong.

"Miss Summers?" she said, changing back. Dawn didn't answer. "Dawn?" she asked more softly. Dawn jumped,

"Uh-huh?" she said quickly. McGonogall smiled.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked, sitting beside the girl.

"Yeah." Dawn said, not very convincingly. McGonogall raise her eyebrows. "I mean, yes. I will be." Dawn smiled.

"Would you prefer to call it a night?" the professor asked. Dawn smiled apologetically.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all, dear. We're ahead of schedule anyway. Don't worry about it. But if there is something you need to talk about…?"

"No. Thank you, but no, I'll be fine." Dawn gathered her books and apologised once more before heading back to Gryffindor tower. She hoped beyond hope that Draco wasn't waiting for her. She didn't feel she could face him yet.

The moment Dawn entered the common room, Hermione knew something was wrong. Dawn gave them all a quick smile and rushed up to the dorm, her books clutched tightly to her chest. Hermione followed her without a word to either of the boys. They exchanged glances, then decided it must just be girl stuff, and left them to it.

"Dawn?" Hermione said softly as she entered the room, which was empty except for the other girl. Dawn spun round quickly.

"Yeah?" she said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"You ok?" Hermione asked, genuine concern evident in her face. Dawn tried to say 'yes' but all that came out was a small sob. She'd been holding it in for nearly two hours, and couldn't take it any longer. Dawn sat down on the bed, and Hermione was soon beside her. "Dawn, what..?" she asked. Tears began to roll down Dawns cheeks, so Hermione just swept her into a hug and let the girl sob into her shoulder. When Dawn was able to stop, the two girls parted, and Hermione looked worried. "McGonogall wasn't that bad, was she?" Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Dawn smiled. It didn't reach her eyes, but it showed that she appreciated the thought.

"It wasn't that." Dawn was wracking her brains for a way to tell Hermione. She was so tired already that it made her head hurt, so she resolved to tell her the truth, or most of it. "It's sorta hard to explain… but do you know about vampires, and demons and stuff?" Hermione nodded.

"Vampires definitely, but only from books, of course; demons, not so much, but I've heard of them."

"Right." Dawn considered how to continue. "Well, before I came here, even though I didn't know about this kind of magic, I did know quite a bit about wicca, and demons and vampires, for various reasons. The town where I live is kinda a major vamp. hang out." Hermione just nodded, not really knowing where this was headed. "Well, last Halloween, I went out with a friend of mine, and we met up with some guys we'd seen at parties. This guy… he was really gorgeous… we split up, and I sat with him in his car… and we kissed… it was my first real kiss. It was a bit after that that he vamped out." Hermione gasped, and Dawn shrugged, "I got away. Staked him actually. But it hurt, a lot. I'd really liked him. I think he liked me too. He was gonna turn me." Dawn shivered slightly. Hermione frowned,

"So what happened tonight?" Dawn took a deep breath.

"When I left to see McGonogall, Draco was waiting for me…"

"If he did something!" Hermione flared up. Dawn was faintly pleased to see this on her part, but cut her off swiftly.

"No, he didn't. It's just… we kissed again. And that was _good._" She grinned a little, and Hermione couldn't help returning it, "But then he kissed my neck. It felt good, but I had this sorta flashback to Halloween… I freaked out."

"Oh Dawn…" Hermione laid a comforting hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"I just freaked! And now I feel so awful… I wanna see him so much, to apologise. But I keep seeing that vamp! I don't even know why, really. It's so ridiculous! Draco is nothing like that!" Hermione resisted the temptation to say she wasn't so sure about that, and comforted her friend,

"It'll be ok. It's totally understandable that you got freaked out. Think about it! He kissed your neck, and the first guy you ever kissed turned out to be a vampire! It's perfectly reasonable!" Dawn nodded slowly, and sniffed.

"Yeah."

"What I wanna know is how you could stake a vampire!? They're supposed to be way strong!" Dawn cracked a smile,

"They are. To tell the truth, I tricked him. I'd fallen over, and he was right on top of me. He said he liked me, and I said I liked him too, and pretended to give in. He went in to bite me, and I staked him. Got vamp dust all over me." Hermione respected Dawn's ability to deal with the pain this memory obviously bought her. Then she had a thought.

"You really wanna see Malfoy?" she asked. Dawn nodded. "How much?"

"A lot." Dawn frowned.

"Like, now?"

"If I could! I don't think I can sleep, god this sucks!" Hermione bit her lip.

"Wait here." She said, before disappearing down the common room stairs. When she came back, she had a dangerous glint in her eyes, and was holding a bundle of shiny material. "Come here." She said to Dawn. Dawn obliged, and Hermione threw the cloak over her. Dawn gasped as she disappeared.

"Wicked!" she cried. Hermione laughed,

"It's  Harry's. We've used it hundreds of times to sneak around the castle when we shouldn't. You wanna see Malfoy, we go see Malfoy." Dawn head appeared again,

"What do you mean we?"

"There is no way I'm letting you go alone!" Hermione said. "You're inexperienced at navigating the castle in the dark, plus, you're not going alone!!" Dawn smiled at her new friend's protectiveness.

"Does Harry know the reason for this little loan?" 

"Lord no. I said I'd explain later."

"Will you?" Dawn smiled. The glint returned to Hermione's eye

"No." then she too disappeared beneath the cloak. After an awkward journey through the castle, carefully dodging Filch, Mrs Norris, and Peeves the poltergeist, the two girls were standing outside the Slytherin common room. "Oh crap, the password." Hermione whispered. Dawn smiled,

"I know it, as long as it hasn't been changed since the summer." She turned to the painting, "Boomslang." Dawn said. It creaked open. Thankfully there weren't many people in the common room, and the brief opening of the door went un noticed. They spotted Draco on his own in one corner. They crept over, and Dawn was amused to find he was reading the muggle novel she'd leant him, hidden inside a textbook. She touched his shoulder gently. He jumped, looking around, but heard a soft 'sssh' in his ear. He reached out inconspicuously to the side, and felt the warm lump that was undoubtedly a person, especially since it giggled under his touch. 'Outside' he heard in his ear, and looking around to see if anyone would notice, he hid the novel under the seat cushion and left the common room. Outside, the girls briefly uncovered themselves.

"Dawn! …Granger!" he gasped. Dawn touched a finger to her lips, and threw the cloak over all three of them. Hermione led them to the roof door they'd used once in first year. Once on the enclosed staircase, then took off the cloak.

"I'll wait here. I'll warn you if someone's coming. Don't take too long, K?" Hermione said very swiftly and quietly. Dawn nodded. Then, as she led Draco up the stairs, Hermione covered herself and sat on the steps. 

Once outside, Draco let it all out,

"What the hell are you doing! You're going to get in so much trouble if you're caught! And what's Granger doing in the Slytherin common room!?" Dawn pressed a finger to his lips.

"I just had to see you." Dawn admitted. "I felt so bad about before… I had to see you. Hermione got the cloak off Harry so that I could come, Draco."

"But… why would she…?"

"She knows about us." Dawn said quietly. "I didn't tell her, promise. She found a letter I'd written to my sister, in which I may have mentioned some stuff…" she grinned sheepishly. "Hermione's being really cool about it." Draco nodded,

"Ok. So then what happened this evening? Was it me? Cos I didn't mean to push you or anything…" he rambled apologetically.

"No, no." Dawn smiled, taking his hand. "It was me. I freaked out because of something that happened last year. It wasn't your fault at all."

"But what…?" Draco asked, confused. Dawn took a deep breath and told him the whole story. Slightly more than she'd told Hermione in fact, as she didn't have to hold back about Buffy being the slayer. When she'd finished, she looked at him nervously. "Dawn…" he gasped. "You don't need to apologise for that! That is so completely not your fault! Hell, I'd freak out if that had happened to me!" They both laughed softly as they thought about what he'd just said.

"You're not mad?" Dawn asked.

"No." he laughed slightly. "No way." He touched her cheek and she smiled. Then she made another big decision. She tilted her head to reveal the side of her neck. Draco looked at her in question, but soon understood. He nodded, and leant in slowly. He kissed her softly on the neck. First once, then again, and Dawn leant into it, wrapping her arms around him. When he stopped kissing her, they just hugged, and Dawn felt very warm despite the cold night air. They kissed once on the lips, then turned to the stairs in silent agreement. Hermione stood as they approached, and helped them both under the cloak. They walked quickly back to the dungeons, and just before he went back in, Draco turned to the empty space behind him.

"Granger?" Hermione stuck her head out. Draco hesitated, then said, "Thanks." And gave her the tiniest of smiles. It was small, miniscule even, but Hermione saw that it was real. Then he said, "Goodnight, Dawnie.", nodded to the shocked Hermione, and disappeared through the portrait hole.

N.B: I don't think the Halloween thing had happened by this time, I can't really remember, but I don't care either, I needed it, so I hope no one minds too much. Artistic license and all that…


	10. Draco

Note: Yey! Now officially my longest fic by far!! Really sorry about the large amount of relationship stuff, but if u don't like too much mushy stuff, don't give up on me yet!! I'm gonna try and steer clear as soon as possible, but it might take a while… Chapter 10 

            Back in the Gryffindor common room, the girls glanced around, and seeing that everyone had gone to bed, Hermione let loose,

            "Oh my god!" she shrieked, while still trying to keep her voice quiet. "I cannot believe that was actually Malfoy!!" Dawn laughed,

            "I did tell you!"

            "Yeah, but… he said thanks to me, Dawn! He was…nice! I have never heard a civil word leave his lips, girl!" Dawn giggled at her friend's amazement. "I can't believe this! First full day of school and you've reformed Draco Malfoy!!" Dawn collapsed into a chair, laughing.

            "Ok, one, It wasn't me, I think he's always been like that inside, but he's been afraid to show it; and two, we've actually been here half the summer, so for us its technically like the seventh week of school!"

            "True, I guess. But I still can't believe it!!"

            "Can't believe what?" yawned Ron as he and Harry came sluggishly down the stairs. Dawn and Hermione both cracked up at the thought of what Harry and Ron would say if they told them. "What?" Ron groaned, obviously practically asleep on his feet.

            "Nothing." Dawn said, chucking the cloak to Harry, who easily caught it even in this semi-conscious state. "Thanks for the loan Harry."

            "No prob." He yawned, "But where'd you go? You said you'd explain later." Hermione cocked her head to one side.

            "Huh. I did, didn't I?" she smiled, and took Dawns hand briefly. They grinned at the boys and headed for the girls stairs, ignoring the sleepy cries of 'Hey!' from behind them.

            Sitting on the window seat in their dorm, whispering so as not to wake the other girls, Hermione and Dawn chatted, while Dawn finished her letter to Buffy, including the way Hermione had found out about Draco and her acceptance of it. She also wrote about Wesley being there, knowing how that would shock her.

            "So what _is_ the deal with Windam-Price?" Hermione asked. Dawn scrunched up her face, and surveyed Hermione. She'd only known this girl one day, and she already knew most of her secrets. Would it really hurt to tell the rest? She decided it was a little too much, too soon, so she just shrugged,

            "He was my sister's teacher for a while, that's all."

            "Then how come you knew him? What kind of teacher?" Dawn wracked her brains, and smiled,

            "Fighting."

            "Fighting?" Hermione raised her brows.

            "Yeah, like martial arts an' stuff. Buffy has always been into that kinda dealio."

            "Oh. Cool." Hermione shrugged. "He doesn't seem the type though." Dawn chuckled,

            "Yeah, that's why he did the teaching, not the actual fighting." She bit her tongue a moment to late, but luckily Hermione missed the real meaning behind the words.

            Next morning, their first lesson was potions. Snape was being as awful as usual, and seemed to have decided to hate Dawn almost as much as Harry. The problem was, she had begun to rather enjoy the actual potions bit. She was quite good, and he found it very hard to trip her up. Yesterday he'd had a huge go at the whole class about always having the right ingredients to hand. At the start of this lesson, Dawn noticed Snape whisper to Goyle, one of Malfoy's cronies. Goyle, a nasty grin on his face, had soon 'accidentally' knocked half of Dawn and Hermione's ingredients on the floor. The little jars smashed, mixing the various powders into what both girls new to be a highly dangerous combination. They groaned, and flashing evil looks at the boy and the teacher, they began cleaning up the mess. Snape pretended not to notice.

            "Right." He bellowed, "I hope no one is missing ingredients, after what I said yesterday." No one could miss the horrid smile on his face. Dawn rolled her eyes,

            "Great, there goes a whole buncha points!" she whispered to Hermione, who nodded. Just as Dawn was getting back to her seat, she noticed something floating beneath the desk. Reaching her hand under, she came up with three small jars, with a note stuck to them,

Dawn and Hermione,

                                       Crabbe and Goyle's! Enjoy.

                                                                -D

Dawn smothered her laugher, and passed the note to Hermione, setting the jars on the table. Hermione snorted a laugh, but stopped it. They each flashed a smile across the room, and Draco knew they'd got the note.

When they began the potion making, Snape started pacing through the rows of desks, checking ingredient. When he reached the two girls, his eyes went wide, and he frowned. Dawn kept her head down, knowing she'd laugh if she didn't. Snape fumed, as he looked around, knowing he'd pretended not to see the spillage, he couldn't demand to know where the ingredients came from. Across the room, the two enormous boys sitting near Malfoy were scratching their heads. 'Where'd they go?' Dawn could hear them whispering. Eventually, a nervous hand was raised,

"Er, Sir?" Crabbe said. Snape swept over to them.

"What?" he snapped.

"We, err, can't find our ingredients sir." Goyle gulped. Snape rolled his eyes, and glared at the two girls. He didn't notice that Draco was trying very hard not to laugh. Snape said nothing, but fetched spare ingredients for the Slytherins. A murmur passed through the Gryffindors as they agreed that any of them would just have lost twenty points. Harry turned confused to Hermione and Dawn who were laughing silently. He nudged Ron, who shrugged and mouthed 'we can ask later'. Harry nodded, and they continued. 

At the end of the lesson, the girls deliberately took a long time to pack up, and the boys waited. When everyone else had left, Draco, who had also delayed himself, followed the girls out of the room. The second they were in the corridor, Dawn broke into a huge grin, and much to both Harry and Ron's shock, hugged Malfoy. More, he hugged back.

"Thank you sooo much!!" Dawn squealed.

"Ah, it was nothing." Draco smiled, trying his best to pretend Potter and Weasley weren't there.

"Yeah, thanks." Hermione said shyly. Ron and Harry looked extremely confused. Draco smiled at the girls as they began walking down the passage.

"Those idiots deserved it." He shook his head, "I used to like Snape… I never thought he'd stoop that low!" Dawn laughed,

"Yeah, well people surprise you sometimes." This time no one missed the real meaning to her words. When they came to the entrance hall, Draco raised a hand in a small wave,

"See ya." He said, and turned to go. Dawn hesitated a moment, then pulled him back. He looked at her, concerned, and after another minute hesitation, Dawn kissed him. Then smiled,

"See ya." Draco smiled a smile even Ron and Harry could tell was genuine, and started up the stairs. Once they were outside, on their way down to Hagrid's for care of magical creatures, Ron finally managed to speak,

"Ok." He blurted, "Did I just miss several chapters, or what?!" Dawn and Hermione giggled a little. "See!" Ron said to Harry. "Hermione, that was Malfoy. M-a-l-f-o-y!"

"Yep." Dawn smiled,

"What's with the kissing him?" Harry gasped,

"Why, you jealous?" Hermione quipped. Harry went bright pink,

"No! Just… Malfoy!?"

"I already told you. You guys don't know the real him! We would have been slaughtered by Snape if it wasn't for Draco!" Dawn protested,

"She is right y'know." Hermione agreed, "I mean, I've only seen it a couple of times, but he is different."

            "But…!?" Ron exclaimed, but he couldn't actually think of a retort.


	11. Vampire Slayers

Chapter 11 

            Next Defense against the Dark Arts lesson, Dawn had to hold back a laugh when Wesley announced the subject: vampires. Hermione looked at her oddly, but didn't know why she was nearly in hysterics again. Wesley continued.

            "So. Who can tell me the two most affective ways of killing a vampire?" Hermione's hand shot up as usual. "Miss. Granger?"

            "Beheading and a wooden stake through the heart."

            "Excellent. Now can anyone else tell me some ways of deflecting them, or defences against them?" A few people answered,

            "Fire."

            "Garlic?"

            "Err, I heard somewhere they couldn't cross running water."

            "Ah." Wes said, "That, I'm afraid, is just rumour. Any others?" When no one replied, Dawn rolled her eyes and stuck up her hand. "D… Miss. Summers?"

            "Holy water, crosses, they can't enter a house without an invitation by someone who lives there… ooh, and sunlight."

            "Excellent." The small grin was evident. "Does anyone have any questions about myths they've heard? No one? What about vampire slayers?" Dawn looked up sharply. The slightest glance in her direction told her that Wesley was showing her something. Hermione was the first to speak.

            "They aren't real, Sir. Vampire Slayers are a myth created to keep vampires at bay, nothing more." Dawn gaped. The wizarding world in general didn't believe in vampire slayers.

            "How can you be so sure?" Wes asked.

            "Well… err, they've never been proven to exist. Are you saying they do, sir?" She was amazed.

            "I'm not saying anything." Wes shrugged,

            "Well that means they do then." Someone said, "Otherwise you'd tell us they didn't!"

            "Ahh, but the slayer is supposedly very secretive. Without fear of the slayer, vampires might simply run wild. Even if they don't exist, would it do to go around telling people that?" The class dropped into a thoughtful silence.

            "I still say it's a loada bull." Hermione whispered to Dawn, who grinned widely.

-------------------------

            For the next few of weeks, Ron continued to refuse to believe that there was any way Draco was actually ok. Hermione and Dawn spent most of their time together, and Hermione, though uncomfortable at first, soon became accustomed to Draco tagging along. Of course Draco was strictly _not_ hanging out with them, and the girls, always thinking much quicker than him, had a lot of fun making up excuses for his presence. Thankfully, the public knowledge of Hermione and Draco's hate for each other kept rumours at bay. Harry wasn't as narrow minded in the subject as Ron, but still seemed to spend a large amount of time with a thoughtful frown on his face. 

Much to their surprise, the school spirit was barely affected by the Voldemort. situation terrifying the rest of the wizarding world. Now and then, a student would freak out after a delivery of the post with some news of death eater activities, but that generally died down within a day, as Dumbledore always had a calm explanation. 

Meanwhile, after explaining the whole situation to Dawn, the trio were very confused as to how she was not terrified. No matter their experiences over the past few years, the mention of Voldemort always struck fear into their hearts, but Dawn seemed to be of the 'the good guys will win' mentality. Ron secretly decided that she was either in total denial, or she was completely naïve and just didn't understand about Voldemort. But Harry and Hermione, both generally more clear-headed than Ron, felt there was a lot more to the Californian girl than any of them knew. What frustrated Harry was that he was certain Malfoy knew exactly what Dawn's deal was. 

            As Halloween approached, a new excitement put all bad thoughts from everyone's mind. Probably for this exact purpose, a ball had been arranged for Halloween night. The first-third years would have a party in the early evening, followed by the ball for fourth years upwards at eight. This spurred a new wave of giggly whispers following various boys (including Harry) around the school. Dawn laughed at Hermione's well-practiced eye-roll every time a blushing girl stepped in front of Harry, then squealed and ran away. Dawn heard via other fifth years that none of them were going to ask Harry, even though he was easily the most popular boy in the year, due to stories of the Yule ball the year before. Neither Harry nor Ron would talk about asking anyone, both simply reddening and changing the subject. Hermione easily explained this in Harry, but Ron she was baffled about. Other than Fleur Delacour, she'd never noticed him taking any interest in any girls.

            "Hmm, a mystery!" Dawn laughed, and they resolved to discover his crush. It didn't take long. Or rather, it didn't take long for Dawn, and once she knew, she was very reluctant to try explaining it to Hermione. After witnessing yet another attempt to ask this girl, (who was apparently clueless to his affection) Dawn was close to bursting, and it took all the self-control she possessed not to sigh with relief when she noticed a dawning look on Harry's face. Their eyes met, and she mouthed, _later_. He nodded, and they both tried desperately not to grin.

            After potions that same day, Dawn held back again, at the request of a note from Draco. She told Hermione not to wait, she'd meet her at lunch. Dawn finished packing up her stuff, and waited outside the dungeon for Draco.

            "Hey." He smiled awkwardly.

            "Hey. What's up?" she replied as they began to walk.

            "It's just… this Halloween thing…" Dawn couldn't help smiling,

            "Yeah?"

            "Well… Pansy Parkinson kinda asked me." Dawn swallowed,

            "Oh, right. Well, good for you, that's great…" she babbled. Draco broke into a huge smile. "What?" she asked, irritated.

            "I was hoping you'd be like that."

            "What!?" Dawn exclaimed. Draco laughed,

            "Hey, cool it! I said no." he grinned, "I just wanted to see your reaction." Dawn punched him in the arm. "Sorry." He whined, rubbing his arm. Then he stopped walking, and turned to Dawn, taking her hand over-dramatically. "So, Miss. Summers, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Halloween ball?" Dawn held back the giggle.

            "Why I'd be delighted to, Mr.Malfoy." He grinned lopsidedly, and said,

            "Cool." …and Dawn let out the laughter.

            "I'm gonna get a curse in the mail from Pansy, aren't I?"

            "Yeah, I wouldn't open any post for about a month if I were you."

            "And he's so modest too." Dawn quipped sarcastically. 

            "So it's a date?" Draco asked seriously.

            "Definitely." She smiled, and kissed him.

            When Dawn entered the great hall a few minutes later, the grin on her face confirmed Hermione's suspicion. The moment Dawn was seated, she squealed,

            "He asked you?"

            "Yeah." Dawn replied. Ron frowned, slow as usual.

            "What? Who asked you what?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "Draco asked me to the dance." Dawn told him.

            "What!?" Ron cried, dropping his fork with a clash. The other three, even Harry, just laughed.

            "Shh!" Dawn scolded. "We're trying to keep it hush-hush, on the grounds that if Pansy Parkinson finds out, I wont be alive by then. Plus, it'll be wicked fun when we turn up together. No one will believe it!!"

            "No wonder!" Ron retorted, still speaking ridiculously loud, "I mean…" Harry clamped his hand over Ron's mouth, 

            "Ron! Cool it." He said, grinning. Ron agreed to keep his mouth shut, but frowned constantly. Near the end of the meal, a Ravenclaw sixth year, who Dawn knew by sight, but no more, came up to their group and touched Harry on the shoulder,

            "Err, Harry, hi." She smiled. Harry blushed enormously, and spluttered,

            "Hi Cho." 

            "Could I talk to you a minute?" she asked nervously.

            "Sure." Harry agreed, and followed her out. When he returned, the dreamy, star-struck look confirmed that she had asked him to the dance. Ron looked at his friend in awe.

            "Wow." He gasped. Hermione and Dawn laughed again, causing Harry to frown. "Well." Ron continued, "Now Dawn has a date, and Harry has a date… has anyone asked you Hermione?" he said off handly. Hermione sighed and shook her head. Ron muttered "Oh" and left it. Dawn rolled her eyes. 

            "Harry? Could you help me with that thing?" she said. He frowned again, then met her eyes,

            "Oh, yeah, sure. That… thing. Definitely." They both jumped up before their friends could say anything, and legged it out of the hall. 

            "Urgh!" Dawn exclaimed, "I can't take this anymore! If he doesn't ask her soon…"

            "I know! God, I'd have thought she'd have clocked on by now!"

            "Has Ron ever seemed to, y'know… before?" Harry thought for a moment,

            "Well… not officially, although he did have a major strop last year when she went to the dance with another guy. He passed it off as being cos Victor Krum was up against me in the tournament, but I know damn well that up until that night, Ron worshipped Krum." Dawn giggled a little,

            "It's just so sweet! They like, perfect for each other." Harry raised his eyebrows,

            "They fight constantly!"

            "But have they ever actually split up as friends, despite that… except when she's dating other guys?" Harry, smiled, shaking his head,

            "I guess not."

            "See, perfect." She grinned. Harry shrugged, presuming this was some girl logic he didn't understand. "Anyway, we have to get them together." She added.

            "Definitely, just so that he's him again, instead of this babbling idiot… oh, wait…" Dawn elbowed him,

            "Rude!" they laughed and headed to the common room to get their books for the next class.

Note: Not actually positive wot house Cho is in. I cant remember and I cant be bothered to go look it up, so Ravenclaw will have to do!


	12. Ball preparations and screams in the nig...

Chapter 12 

The next day, Harry pulled Ron to one side before breakfast.

            "What's so important it can't wait 'til I've eaten?" Ron moaned, his stomach rumbling.

            "You have your eye on someone for the dance, right?"

            "Err, kinda."

            "Well get the heck on and ask her."

            "Harry, you don't understand! It's not that simple!" He whined.

            "Yeah it is."

            "Nooo… it's not someone you'd expect." Harry rolled his eyes.

            "I know who it is." Ron's eyebrows flew up,

            "What!? How?"

            "Please, Ron, it's amazingly obvious. Dawn knows too. I can't believe Hermione hasn't realised." Ron was flushing bright pink.

            "You don't think it's dumb?"

            "No! I just didn't realise that you liked her that way. But if you do, I think it's great!" Ron smiled nervously,

            "So… you think I should ask her?"

            "Well, the amount of times you've hinted, I don't think she's gonna get it until you're straight with her. So yeah, ask her. Dawn and me will leave you alone after breakfast, ok?"

            "You mean I have to ask her then?" Ron swallowed.

            "Yes! I can't take you mumbling and blushing every time she speaks anymore!" Harry laughed.

            "I do not." Ron grumbled, heading for the great hall.

At breakfast, Harry caught Dawns eye, and nodded towards the door. She nodded back. Towards the end, Dawn exclaimed,

            "Oh, sh…oot! I forgot my books in the common room! Harry, would you come with me?" Harry nodded,

            "Sure thing, see you guys down at Hagrid's?" he gave Ron a sharp kick under the table. Ron gasped, but said nothing. 

            Once they were alone, Ron took a deep breath, and dove right in.

            "Hermione." He said.

            "Uh-huh?" she replied, her nose still in the book she was reading. Ron sighed, and snatched it away. "Hey, what was that for, I was listening to you!"

            "I just wanted your full attention for something." 

Hermione frowned, noticing Ron's odd mood.

            "What's up?"

            "I just…I… Harry said I should… no. I… oh god… Hermione, would you go to the dance with me?" For a moment, Hermione didn't say anything, or change her expression at all. Then she slapped him.

            "I can't believe you think I'm such a loser that I would go to the dance with you when you're only asking me 'cos Harry said you should!!"

            "No, Hermione…" 

She stormed out, and Ron had to grab his bag and run full speed to catch up. He skidded round in front of her in the entrance hall. "Hermione, listen!" she raised her hand in warning, "Please!" Ron exclaimed. She still didn't say anything, but she lowered her hand, and didn't run off. "Ok, what I was trying to say was that Harry didn't tell me to ask you. I wanted to ask you before, but I didn't know how, I tried loads of times… Harry and Dawn both figured it out, and Harry said I should get the heck on and ask you cos he couldn't take me whimping out one more time." Hermione looked about to cry,

            "You… that was you trying to ask me?" 

Ron nodded sheepishly. Hermione laughed shortly, "Oh, I guess I'm kinda slow then… but, you wanted to ask me to the dance?"

            "Yep."

            "So all this time you've been saying you had someone in mind… it was _me_?"

            "Yep." Ron was vaguely maroon by this stage, not helped by the slap she'd delivered.

            "So… you're serious?"

            "Yes. Will you go to the Halloween ball with me?" 

Hermione grinned,

            "Ok. Yeah, that'd be great."

            "Really!?" Ron grinned,

            "Yeah. I'd love to… sorry about…" she indicated his cheek.

            "S'ok." He said, still grinning inanely. 

            "So, er, Care of Magical creatures."

            "Yeah. That way." Ron said dazedly, and turned round.

Harry and Dawn were sitting on the steps outside, chatting.

            "I thought you left your books behind!" Hermione exclaimed. Dawn gave her a withering look. "Oh." Hermione murmured. The others laughed,

            "You really are pretty slow Hermione!" Dawn giggled.

---------------

            A scream pierced the night.

            "NO!" someone yelled… the same person who screamed. "I wont!"

            "You will." Replied a sickly calm voice. The scene was not clear, and the onlooker could barely make out the face of the girl being flung across the small room. She was awfully pale, the pearly white of her skin punctuated by streaks of blood running from her lips and various cuts. "You will do as I have said, as the Dark Lord has commanded… You shall be granted access to great power… sit at his right hand… ravage the land…" the image was breaking up more, snippets of cold malicious voices all that reached her. Another wrenching scream, and Buffy sat bolt up right in bed, cold sweat dampening her skin. Her eyes were wide, and knowing that the dream was telling her of something happening either right now or in the near future, the only thought in her mind was, _I have to get to her!_

----------------

That Saturday night was Halloween. The girls retreated to their room hours early, and Harry and Ron were left wondering what on Earth could possibly take that long. Thankfully, due to popular demand, they had been given permission to wear muggle clothes if they wanted, rather than the traditional dress-robes. In the dorm, the girls were getting rather giggly.

            "Ooh, I wonder what he'll wear?" Dawn squealed. 

            "Who?" Pavarti exclaimed. She and the other fifth year girls were getting very annoyed that they had not yet figured out who was taking Dawn. Even Ron had kept his mouth shut, so Dawn was expecting plenty of dropped jaws, maybe even some fainting… who knows?

            "You'll see." Dawn smiled. She reached into her trunk and removed the dress her sister had sent the moment she'd heard about the ball. Everyone gasped,

            "Oh my god." Lavendar cried, "Who ever it is… he's gonna drop dead when he sees you in _that!_" Dawn grinned, laying the pink dress on the bed.

            "It was my sister's prom dress."

            "Wow." Pavarti sighed, "I'd love to have a proper prom like that. We have nothing that cool over here!"

            "That's a point." Lavendar said, "You'll miss your senior prom, being here an' all." Dawn sighed. She had considered that. But here, there was Draco, so that was good. She shrugged,

            "I'll survive." And grinned again.

NB: oooh, suspense!! ( I hope ) please review


	13. The Kick Pink Dress

Note: in reply to the review from 'Just Blackie'- just wait, ok? I have it all planned out… (well, some of it) Chapter 13 

A while later, Hermione and Dawn descended the stairs into the common room. Harry and Ron, who had changed sometime while they'd been in the dorm, gaped, wide eyed and mouthed. Hermione was wearing a deep blue dress with tiny spaghetti straps. The material was loose and flowing from the waist down, and moved constantly. She'd spent ages battling with her hair, taming it into delicate curls that framed her face. She grinned shyly to Ron, who spluttered something along the lines of, 'You…beautiful…' Harry tried very hard not to make the same pronouncement to Dawn, as she followed Hermione in the 'kick pink' dress. ('The Prom' Btvs S3) She'd curled her hair into perfect loose ringlets, and they were somehow invisibly tied back so that half were up, half down. Harry swallowed, and said,

"You look great." 

Dawn grinned,

"So do you." Both the boys were wearing black suits, white shirts and ties. Harry's tie was the colour of his eyes. "Shall we?" Dawn said, nodding to the portrait hole. They all nodded, and Ron wordlessly held out his arm to Hermione. She hooked hers through it and they left the common room. Outside, Harry turned to Dawn and said, sarcastically formal,

            "May I escort you?" and held out an arm.

            "Why thank you kind sir." She grinned, and took his arm.

When they reached the entrance hall, the girls were greeted by many looks very similar to Harry and Ron's. Most of the bearers of these looks got sharp nudges in the side from their dates. Pavarti gasped,

"You're going with Harry? That's the big secret!!??"

"Nope." Dawn grinned, releasing Harry's arm. "He was just being a gentleman." Ron snorted a laugh, and Harry punched him softly on the arm.

"So who!?" 

Dawn just smiled, and glanced around. Draco was standing near the door to the Great Hall. He smiled, and nodded a greeting. Dawn nodded back, but stayed with Harry and the others. They weren't about to give the game away yet.

"Harry!" Cho called across the hall, pushing her way through the crowd to him, in an emerald green dress.

"Cho! You look amazing!" Harry exclaimed, 

"You too." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Harry flushed pink, and Dawn rolled her eyes. _He has to stop doing that!_ She thought. A couple of minutes later, the doors opened, and the students flooded into the great hall. Draco waited for Dawn by the door until everyone was inside. Hermione gave Dawn's hand a nervous squeeze before going ahead of her with Ron. Dawn grinned to Draco,

"Hey." She said.

"You look… gorgeous." He decided, kissing her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied. He was wearing a black suit, shirt with a high, straight collar and tie.

"Shall we?" he said. They linked arms and entered the hall. Everyone who saw them had to do a double-take. Dawn tried very hard not to crack up when she saw Pansy Parkinson's face as they joined the others at a table. Dawn sat beside Hermione, to ensure a decent gap between Draco and Ron. Harry was beside Ron, with Cho, and some of her sixth year friends took up the rest of the table. Everyone gaped at Dawn and Draco.

"Dawn, you for real?" asked one of Cho's Gryffindor friends Dawn had spoken to a couple of times.

"Course." Dawn answered. She smiled apologetically to Draco. She knew this would probably be harder on him than her. The band struck up a lively tune, so many students made their way to the large dance floor. Harry and Cho joined them straight away. "You ok?" Dawn whispered to Draco.

"Yeah. I'm fine. My rep. is now officially non-existent, but… I'm ok." Dawn grinned,

"You _were_ the one who asked _me!_" 

"I know." He smiled. "An' Y'know what?" Dawn tilted her head to one side,

"What?"

"I'm glad I did." He kissed her gently, and she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, god, get a room you guys." Ron said, disgusted, and finally agreed to dance with Hermione, simply to get away from them. Dawn couldn't resist a giggle, she still found Ron's reactions so amusing. A minute late, a slower song began, and Draco carefully took Dawn's hand, not even needing to ask. They walked to the dance floor, and Draco changed his grip on her hand, holding it up close to his shoulder. Then he slipped one arms around her waist, and she rested her other arm around his other shoulder. They began to move a little nervously. Dawn had never really done this before, not properly; and Draco had never done it with someone he actually wanted to be with. As they rocked slowly, Dawn soon relaxed, resting her head on his shoulder. Draco pressed his face into her hair; it was fragrant with girly shampoo. Across the room, Hermione squeaked, and pointed. Even Ron couldn't frown or make a disgusted comment; they looked perfect together.

The evening continued much better than the one the year before, Ron and Harry enjoying it immensely, even the dancing. Both Dawn and Hermione were asked to dance by plenty of boys in their year and others, (except Slytherins, of course, who were all just giving Dawn nasty looks.) and although at first Ron insisted on giving everyone who asked Hermione the biggest of evils, he soon gave up. 

Hermione was off dancing with Harry (Cho was also in great demand) when Ron plucked up the courage, and squashed his pride enough to turn to Dawn and Malfoy.

"May I?" He asked, holding his hand out to Dawn. Draco frowned a little, making Dawn laugh.

"Don't be silly, Draco!" she said, poking him. "Sure." She replied to Ron. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Dawn stopped his words with a kiss. "I'll be back." She promised. Ron led her to the dance floor and they both smiled, dancing happily together.

"I still don't get it." Ron grinned, "You are way to good for him."

 Dawn poked him,

"Hey! Ron…" she was cut off when strong hands pulled her away,

"'Scuse us." Fred said to Ron. Dawn found her self being whipped away by George Weasley.

"Hey there Dawn." He grinned. 

"Hey." Dawn replied, eyebrows raised,

"Now rumour… and my eyes… tell me you're here with _Malfoy_!" his voice was laced with the same distain Ron's usually was.

"Yeah, well…" she was twirled into Fred's arms before she could finish,

"See, we were wondering if he hasn't bewitched you or something. Y'know to make you like him."

"Why would he…?" George again, while Fred grabbed the nearest girl.

"So we whipped this up, it should deal with any love spells." He flicked some sparkly power in Dawn's face, and she sneezed violently.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. 

"Sorry." Fred said, taking her again. "Had to be sure. So now what d'you think about being here with Malfoy?"

"Absolutely fine!" she said before he could say anything else. "He asked me, I said yes- we've been going out most of the term!" she said firmly. Fred's eyes widened, 

"George, we need more…"

"No you don't!" Dawn said, breaking away. "For god's sake, you people!"

"Look Dawn, you just don't know him like we do. He's obviously done _something_ to you…" Dawn slapped him. Hard. You don't live with a vampire slayer without picking up a wicked right swing. Dawn just stuck a palm on the end instead of a fist. Fred looked positively shell-shocked. Ron finally fought his way through the crowd back to Dawn.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" he exclaimed furiously. Dawn was pleased to see genuine anger in his face.

"Doesn't matter." Dawn muttered, taking his hand. Ron glanced back to his brothers, then resumed dancing with Dawn, wincing as she squeezed his hand a little harder than necessary.

"What did they do?" Ron asked, still fuming.

"Nothing. They just think like… you."

"What?" Ron gasped, "…oh. I see."  He looked very guilty, "Sorry, Dawn. I can't believe they freaked to this extent though. God…I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Dawn answered, forcing a smile, "They just… I get what they're saying, but I wish people would just give him a chance."

"We did, Dawn; Over four years ago. With most people, he threw it back in their faces." Dawn dropped her gaze,

"I know." She said quietly. "I know." At that moment, the sound of shattering glass filled the room, and at least twenty dark robed and masked figures flew through the windows.

-----------------

Dun dun dun!!! Lol. Please review and ill update as soon as poss.


	14. Enter the bad guys

_Previously…_

_"What did they do?" Ron asked, still fuming._

_"Nothing. They just think like… you."_

_"What?" Ron gasped, "…oh. I see."  He looked very guilty, "Sorry, Dawn. I can't believe they freaked to this extent though. God…I'm sorry."_

_"It's ok." Dawn answered, forcing a smile, "They just… I get what they're saying, but I wish people would just give him a chance."_

_"We did, Dawn; Over four years ago. With most people, he threw it back in their faces." Dawn dropped her gaze,_

"I know." She said quietly. "I know." At that moment, the sound of shattering glass filled the room, and at least twenty dark robed and masked figures flew through the windows.

Chapter 14

Most girls screamed as the masked Death Eaters spread about the room, stunning all the attending teachers and hovering on their brooms. The one who seemed to be leading swooped down low, surveying the crowds of students.

"You foolish children, screaming at your deliverance!" he hissed. Harry recognised the voice immediately, as did Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

"Shit." Ron gasped quietly. "Dawn, that's Lucius Malfoy!" Dawn swallowed, and produced her wand. "Where the hell was that?" Ron said frowning. She flashed him a small grin and hid it carefully out of sight.

"Tonight this place will be cleansed of all the filth that moron of a headmaster lets in. He, by the way, will not be turning up to save you. Now… where to start." Looking around, Malfoy caught a glimpse of flame red hair, and approached Ron. "Weasley…" he hissed, "Unfortunately, you are pureblood… By what about this fine little thing you're dancing with?" Ron could feel his heart trying to beat it's way out of his chest as Malfoy took a wand out of his sleeve, a maniacal grin on his masked face. Dawn was faintly aware of a commotion elsewhere on the floor, but all she could do was stare as the Death Eater advanced on her. As Lucius Malfoy uttered the first syllables of the curse,

"Cru…" Dawn heard a yell,

"NO!" and someone hit her hard, knocking her down and covering her with his own body.

"…cio." Malfoy finished before he realised what had happened. Draco's body shook like a leaf, as a scream was torn from him. The Death Eater broke the curse. "Draco?" he exclaimed to the breathless boy. Draco met Dawn's eyes in a silent, _you ok?_ She nodded, and Draco swallowed, standing before his father.

"Don't you dare hurt her!"  Draco yelled. "Get out you idiots! You can't do this!" Even the mask looked shocked.

"Draco, stand aside. This is what we've waited for our whole lives!" Lucius growled.

"No." Draco said defiantly. Lucius seemed at a loss. He just floated there before his son, looking baffled.

"Move aside Malfoy." Boomed a voice that could freeze fire, as a new figure flew in. Lucius bowed his head and moved. "Young Draco." The man said as he took Lucius's place. "You are an idiot."

"I'm not afraid of you, Voldemort!" Draco spat. Half the hall gasped at the name. 

"Then you really are a fool." A flick of his wand, and Draco collapsed to the floor, screaming in agony once more. "Now." Voldemort said, like a teacher starting a new topic. "Where is Harry Potter?" he looked around the room. "I know you're here boy. So just come forward, and maybe we can prevent a lot of pain here tonight… it won't prevent death, but pain maybe." He added as an after thought. A gasp of,

"Harry, no!" made Voldemort turn to see the dark haired boy approaching from across the room, head held high. But he had no wand.

"Excellent. You are a fool too, of course." He glanced briefly at the writhing figure on the floor beneath him. "Let's make this quick, then shall we?" 

Harry shrugged,

            "Whatever. I've beaten you…" he pretended to count on his fingers, "Damn I lose count on how many times." Voldemort sneered at the boy. He could tell he was utterly terrified, and part of the dark lord was actually impressed that the fifteen year old was standing up to him un-armed. 

            "Now, Harry Potter, you will finally die. Avada Kedavra!" he shrieked, raising his wand. Harry was thrown across the room in a jet of green energy. Hermione screamed and ran to his un-moving side. "There!" Voldemort shouted triumphantly. "What have I told you? He was only human! And he was no match for the power of the dark lord!" Behind him, someone yelled,

            "Stupefy!" He felt no more than a faint jolt, and laughed, turning to see the brown haired half-blood with her wand raised, and her face stony. The bitter, chilling laughter ceased, and he looked closely at the girl.

            "You have much power." He said disbelievingly. But he could feel her power… she was more than just a mud-blood. "Who are you child?" 

She held her head high,

            "I'm not a child." She growled, and resorted to her other training, kicking high. Her foot impacted the end of the broom and the dark lord was nearly thrown off as it flipped full turn. The wizard was now fuming. He grabbed her by the hair, and flew up higher, 

            "We're leaving." He called out to the Death Eaters.

            "But my lord…" Malfoy protested.

            "Now!" he yelled, and headed for the window, Dawn kicking and screaming all the way, and digging her nails into the mans hand. She really didn't care if he dropped her from this height; she just knew she did not want to go with him. However, nothing worked, and when Draco finally stopped shaking, and got enough breath to shout, his cries of,

            "Dawn!" did not reach her. Ron helped him to his feet, and made his way stiffly towards Harry and the weeping Hermione. She was holding her friend, rocking back and forth.

            "'Mione." Ron breathed. "Come away, 'Mione." He prised her away, and only needed to meet Draco's eyes to know he'd make sure she was ok. Ron dropped down beside his friend. His eyes wide, Ron couldn't believe it. He was certain Harry couldn't be dead. Ron frowned. Harry didn't look dead. Other than the lying on the floor, definitely unconscious, he wasn't pale, and his chest was rising and falling very slightly, and… Ron went back a step, he was breathing!! Ron fumbled to feel for a pulse, and it was there. It was very faint, but Harry was alive. "He's alive!!" Ron gasped, "He's bloody well survived!!" Hermione gulped, and starred at Ron with tear filled eyes as if he were mad.

            "What?" Draco exclaimed.

            "He's alive!" Ron shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Then he thought of something that actually seemed pretty obvious. "Get Madame Pomfrey! Someone get Madame Pomfrey!" The twins headed for the door immediately, even though several other people were also on their way. Ron grinned up at Draco. "He's bloody alive!!"

            "And they got Dawn." Draco breathed. He sunk to the ground. Every part of his body hurt from the curse anyway, and now he just felt so useless, so pathetic. A tear escaped his eye.

            "Malf… Draco." Ron began, "I… there was nothing you could do to stop it. There was nothing any of us coulda done." However much contempt he had for this boy, he could see the pain and utter emptiness in his eyes. This was no act.

            "Wasn't there? I don't even know anymore…" The boy's eyes looked totally vacant, like he was looking, but saw nothing, "I don't know…"

            "She must be crazy!" Hermione said, "Standing up to him like that…"

            "She saved us all." Draco said quietly. "If she hadn't done that, he'd have killed everyone with a drop of muggle blood in the whole room, and anyone who tried to stop him." It took a moment for Ron to realise the statement meant Draco would have tried to stop it, and not even just for Dawn. 

            "You're right." Hermione sighed. "But I don't see how she had the courage to do that! She'd just seen him… _kill_ Harry! Or as far as she knew, anyway." Draco smiled grimly,

            "I guess it runs in the family…" He said, more to himself than anyone else, as he knew the others didn't know about Buffy. Hermione was about to ask what the heck that meant when Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room with Fred.

            "Oh, my lord!" She cried, kneeling beside Harry. "What curse did this?" She asked,

            "Avada Kedavra." Hermione replied.

            "Don't be silly child. This boy is alive."

            "We know. But Voldemort hit him with the killing curse." Ron told her. Hermione gasped as she heard Ron say the name. He'd always flinched when Harry said it. Every time. Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrows.

            "Hm." She said. She conjured a stretcher under Harry and told them not to follow; she needed to work on him alone. As she left, George returned with McGonogall, who looked as white as a sheet. She went to each of the teachers, reviving them with something in a corked bottle. Hermione looked to the two boys, and they hurried to her,

            "Professor." Hermione managed,

            "Not now Granger." She said, only looking round briefly. She paused, then turned right the way round, registering that she had in fact just seen Granger, Weasley and Malfoy standing very much together.

            "They took someone." The murmur coming from the crowds of students reached the professors ears before the three even said anything. McGonogall, if possible, got paler,

            "Who?" she gasped.

            "Dawn." It was Draco who answered. "She stood up to him, he grabbed her and they left."

            "She probably saved us all." Ron added. McGonogall covered her mouth with one hand.

            "And Potter?" she asked.

            "He's alive." Hermione replied. "Madame Pomfrey took him."

            "What did… he … do?" McGonogall frowned finding it strange that Harry had been left alive.

            "Killing curse." Ron said, tired of going through this.

            "But that's not…"

            "We know, ok? That's not possible. But it happened!" Draco cried, finally snapping. "Potter is alive, and in good hands, while Voldemort has Dawn! We have to do something!" 

            "Yes, you're right." She said, shaken. "You three, come with me. The head master will be back soon." They followed her from the great hall and up the stairs, the unconscious teachers forgotten. "I suppose we should call Dawn's sister." This was more like loud thinking. Hermione got the feeling there was too much in her head to handle.

            "Of course!" Draco exclaimed, "She can help!" McGonogall nodded slowly as if only just realising it herself.

            "Yes… Yes, Malfoy, she could…"

            "What?" Ron asked, "What are you talking about? How could Dawn's sister do anything? She isn't even a witch!"

            "She can help. Trust me." Draco said. McGonogall nodded, 

            "She can… probably." They continued walking, and Hermione ran memories in her mind.

            _Don't come and slay him…Dawn knowing so much about vampires… "I guess it runs in the family."_

            "No way!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco turned to her,

            "What?"

            "Buffy… Dawn's sister is a vampire slayer, isn't she?"


	15. Voldemort

Chapter 15 

            Dawn awoke stiffly. She'd kicked, screamed and scratched so hard that Voldemort had been forced to knock her unconscious after mere minutes. She tried to move, and found her wrists were shackled and chained to the stone wall. _Great_ she thought. She was in a medieval-style dungeon, and her wand had been taken away. Still in her dress, she was freezing. She yanked at the chains, but the fixing didn't budge.  A few minutes later, a figure blocked the light through the steel bars that made up the door.

            "Ahh, you're awake. Good." The snake-like voice hissed. He unlocked the door and entered. "Now, _Child._ Are you going to be good and tell me who you are?" Dawn cocked her head to one side, thinking.

            "Hmmm… no." she gave him a withering look. He flicked his wand, and Dawn felt stabbing pain all through her body. When it stopped, she hissed, "Is that all you've got?" He hit her with it again and she was quiet.

            "I feel the pure energy within you! Yet you are mud-blood. Who are you? What are you?" Dawn spat on the floor. The pale wizard crouched beside her, pinching her chin between his finger and thumb. "Look, you little idiot, if you don't cooperate, you will die! Don't you see that?" Though it was hard, Dawn spoke.

            "Hm, die, work with you, die, work with you… it's a hard decision, but seeing as I'd kill myself if I joined you anyway, I'll have to go with…" she screamed as the cruciatus curse traversed her body once more.

            "We are not finished." Voldemort promised, and swept out of the room, leaving Dawn to lean breathless against the wall. She refused to let the tears fall, and tried to remind herself how many times she'd been in worse situations than this, and Buffy had always dealt… but Buffy wasn't here now. No one knew where she was, she didn't even know. She was alone and un-armed with the most powerful evil wizard known to man. But she forced a smile as she held her wand that she'd taken from Voldemort's robes when he held her a moment ago. _Damn I'm good_. She thought.

            A few hours later, she heard voices in the hall. Several Death Eater's passed, followed by another who was dragging something… no, someone. It was a dark haired girl. Dawn could not see her face, but her wrists and feet were bound, and the cloaked figure dragged her by the rope at her wrists. Dawn noticed she seemed to be wearing pyjamas.

            "What happened?" She heard Voldemort say.

            "She refused your offer my lord."

            "What? How could she?"

            "She said, if I remember correctly, sire, 'screw that'."

            "You told her exactly what I said? That she would have power beyond imagining? That she would have a seat at my right  hand when I rule this pitiful world?"

            "Yes sire. She… told us…" he paused, but under Voldemort's glare, he dared not lie. "She told us where to shove the offer, sire." Voldemort roared. Dawn could not see any of the speakers now, but she could imagine Voldemort's face. She laughed silently. _I like this girl already._ She decided. Dawn did not even consider why Voldemort would be offering this girl such things. Dawn heard a faint murmur that she presumed was the girl. It only now struck Dawn that she had probably been on the end of a very many cruciatus curses. 

            "What was that?" Voldemort hissed. Another murmur. "What? What did she say?" There was an awkward silence, then a Death eater replied,

            "She said… she said, that you should remove the pole from your… ass… and stab her with it. Because she won't join you… Sire." Dawn laughed again, she could actually visualise the smoke coming from Voldemort's ears.

            "Bring her through. She will change her mind." Voldemort snapped. The footsteps faded, and Dawn was utterly alone once more. She finally remembered the spell she'd been thinking of, and tried to break the chains. The little spark of red energy bounced right off them, and Dawn cursed. Apparently she was going to be here for a while. She leant her pounding head against the wall and soon fell asleep.

            Dawn awoke when the barred door was opened, and the girl was dragged in. After the initial glance, Dawn closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, not wanting any trouble. From the sounds she heard, Dawns figured that the girl was chained to one wall before the Death Eaters retreated again, locking the door behind them. Dawn opened her eyes. The dark haired girl was slumped against her wall, her upper body simply hanging from the wrist shackles, the chains of which were much shorter than Dawn's. Her feet were shackled too, something Dawn had been spared. Starring at the new comer, Dawn began to get an increasing feeling of familiarity, even though the girl's hair still obscured her face. She wasn't very tall, but reasonably well built, and now she looked closer, they weren't pyjamas, but a prison uniform. She wore only the trousers, and a white vest-top. The girl shifted uncomfortably, and Dawn saw the tattoo on her right upper arm. Dawn's breath caught.

            "Faith!" She gasped.

----

Sorry for the short ass chapter, but I just had to leave it there cos I luv to leave u hangin'!! Hee hee, sorry. More coming soon, promise. Please review!


	16. The Dark Slayer

Chapter 16 

            It took a while for Dawn to get over just starring at her. Faith. Faith was here. But soon this was taken over by the questions. What did Voldemort want with the rogue slayer? More… why was she locked up? Dawn still thought of Faith the way she'd last seen her, with a huge knife scarily close to her and her mother. Then something hit Dawn. That had never happened. Dawn had not been there. She had never actually met Faith! Dawn shook her head clear, and looked closer at the other girl. She stirred again and Dawn could now see her face. She looked awful, deathly pale, and bruised all over. Dawn winced. What had they done to her? Dawn laughed at herself: She new exactly what they'd done. More important was how come she had refused to join him? Back when she had been with the mayor, all Faith had wanted was that kind of power. It sounded to Dawn as if Voldemort had offered it to her on a plate, and she threw it in his face. Some part of Dawn just smiled, and said, good for her, but there was always that part that 'remembered' the times when Faith had been the bad guy, as well as when she'd been the good guy, fighting at Buffy's side. Dawn could not help the wrench of not hate, but betrayal. She'd trusted Faith so deeply, and was utterly shocked when things turned out the way they did. (maybe she wasn't actually there, but she still remembered it all) Dawn jumped slightly as Faith stirred.

            "Faith?" she said. 

            Faith opened her eyes slowly, shutting them again against the light. She tried to move, and found her self well and truly restrained, not to mention aching in every part of her body.

            "Faith?" Dawn repeated. "Can you hear me?"

            "Depends." She said with difficulty, her voice gritty. "Who are you?"

            "You don't recognise me?"

            "Kinda got eye opening difficulties here kid."

            "I am _not_ a kid!" 

Faith's eyes snapped open, and she winced at the light,

            "What the f*ck are you doing here!?" she exclaimed. Dawn smiled at the reaction.

            "Erm, sitting around, fiddling with my chains… getting a numb bum. This floor is way to hard and way too cold."

            "Uh-huh. Well I don't think he was considering comfort when he fitted it out Lit'le-bit." Dawn swallowed, shocked by the 'memories' that name bought back. It was funny how she'd never noticed that Spike's favoured nickname was the one Faith had always used too. "So seriously, what does that piece of shit want with you?" Faith asked. Then her eyes flew wide, "Oh, god, it's not cos'a me is it? Or Buffy? Please don't say he's comin' after…"

            "Hey!" Dawn cut her off. "He doesn't know about any of that. He doesn't even know who I am. And you can't tell him! Ok?"

            "Whatever. Why are you here then?" she asked again.

            "He nabbed me from my school."

            "In Sunny D?"

            "No. Here in England."

            "We're in England!?" Faith raged. "Well screw that!" She tugged on the chains and gasped as pain over took her body.

            "You ok?" Dawn asked automatically.

            "Five by five." Faith breathed. But she didn't try the chains again. 

There was a long silence. Faith had given up asking Dawn questions. She knew enough to figure that the reason Dawn was at school over here had to be round about the same reason Voldemort wanted her. Faith also knew simply from looking at the girl that she was not going to tell him a thing about it. 

Eventually Dawn spoke.

            "He worked you over pretty good, huh?" It was phrased as a question, but both girls knew it was the obvious truth.

            "Yeah. I guess he did."

            "Why?" 

Faith raised her eyebrows.

            "Wha'd'ya mean why?" 

Dawn didn't answer, but just looked into Faith's eyes. Faith soon broke the contact. "I just don't like being pushed around is all." She shrugged. Dawn sighed. She could see the loneliness in the slayer's eyes.

            "No." she said. Faith's mouth quirked at one side.

            "No? … Dawnie… I didn't like his offer, simple as that. I don't like grunt work."

            "But with the mayor…" 

Faith cut her off, fast, in a very scary tone,

            "That was different, Dawn."

            "I know what it feels like Faith." Dawn continued relentlessly. Faith had turned her face away so it was shrouded in darkness and Dawn could not see her expression. "Like stabbing pains all through your body. Like burning inside of you." Faith's body stiffened, and Dawn heard her voice out of the shadows.

            "He did it to you?" Faith said in barely more than a whisper. "He… he tortured _you?_" She didn't need an answer, and she didn't say any more. So Dawn continued.

            "If the only reason was that you didn't like his offer, then why did you let him do that to you? Why not just give in, and deal with it later?" Faith did not reply. "Faith? Faith!" She didn't even move. Dawn shut up when she heard footsteps approaching.

            "Ahh, you're awake already?" came the snake like voice.

            "What can I say? I'm just itchin' for more." Faith retorted in a flat voice. Voldemort grinned, and entered the cell. He took a step towards Faith, then changed his mind.

            "Better let you rest a while… wouldn't want you passing out half way through now, would we?"

            "I can take it." Faith replied, her voice a little strained.

            "No doubt. Later." Voldemort smiled. "Now, my little Gryffindor… it's your turn."

            "Didn't you hear me? I can take it! I can take it now!" Faith said in rising tones. She was kneeling up as far as she could. Voldemort's cold face frowned. He looked between the girls.

            "Don't tell me my dark slayer is protecting this shred of a girl?" Faith's eyes flashed to meet Dawn's. Behind the dark lord's back, they were pleading. Faith tried to mis-understand them, but the message was loud and clear. Dawn didn't care what he did to her, just so long as he didn't find out a god-damned thing. "Do my little friends know each other?" Voldemort continued mockingly. Faith hesitated, then sighed,

            "No." she said, slumping back down. "She means nothing to me." It hurt more than she would ever admit, but she knew that saying anything else would give him reason to use Dawn against her. Or help him to connect the dots between the girl and the slayer. Dawn didn't want him to know any of that, so she had no choice. Voldemort frowned a little, but accepted this answer. He clicked his fingers, and Dawn chains magically transferred from the wall to his hands.

            "Up." He said to Dawn. She obeyed, and followed him out.

Faith sat silently in the cell, waiting for what she knew would eventually come. Mere minutes later there was a heart-wrenching scream elsewhere in the building. For the first time ever, Faith cursed her slayer hearing.


	17. Buffy and the scoobies

Chapter 17 

The three fifth years sat in Dumbledore's office, two of them in a stunned silence. Dumbledore had returned, and though he had not explained absolutely everything, he had divulged that vampire slayers were in fact real, and Buffy was one. Due to Hermione's amazed questioning he'd also told them some of the more impressive things the scoobies had faced, carefully dodging Glory. Now Ron and Hermione just gaped as the reason for Dawn's easy dealing with bad guys came into perspective.

"So…When Voldemort said she had much power… is that cos she's the slayer's sister?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that, but I am not at liberty to tell you such things, that is up to Dawn."

"So let's get on with getting her back then!" Draco said sternly.

"Yes yes, Mr. Malfoy, I do agree that is the priority at this time. I have people trying to locate her as we speak, but I fear we may need assistance. Professor McGonogall is arranging for Dawn's sister to come directly. She should arrive in a few minutes.

"Excuse me, sir." Hermione interrupted, "But I really don't see what she'll be able to do. She has no magic, right?"

"No, but she has fought things with more power than herself before, and she technically _could_ learn magic, it comes with the slayer power, just slayers never come to wizarding schools as other things take precedent. Besides, Miss Summer's will want to be here to help any way she can, this is her younger sister we are talking about. Furthermore, I feel some of her friends may be of use too." A slight smile crept onto his face, and Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly. "They are here."

A few minutes later the door burst open and seven people entered, followed by McGonogall. Hermione looked over the group. They were lead by a short blonde girl. Hermione corrected her self; she was a woman really, but a young one. She was followed by two more women: a redhead and another blonde, who stuck very close together at all times. Behind them came two men, an older one with a stern look on his face, and a younger, dark haired man with broad shoulders, who lead another woman by the hand (another blonde), who kept looking suspiciously around at the witches and wizards. At the back of the group stood a man whose appearance struck Hermione immediately, and she was left in no doubt that this was Spike. The leader, who Hermione presumed was Buffy, seemed to be having similar thoughts about Draco. Then she grimaced, and looked away.

"I gotta say something for your transportation." She told Dumbledore, "California to England in the blink of an eye. _Must_ be a record. You Dumbledore?" Dumbledore nodded, slightly taken aback. "You found out where Dawn is?"

"No, I'm afraid not Miss Summers."

"Will?" Buffy said to the redhead. The girl nodded.

"I need some room, and ingredients." She replied. McGonogall looked a little confused, but seemed to know enough to catch on.

"Follow me." She said, and the redhead and her friend complied.

"So fill me in." Buffy said. "Who the hell is this guy, and why does he want my sister? …and who're they?" she added the last as an after thought, indicating Dawn's friends.

"These are some of Dawn's friends who were with her at the time. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and…"

"Draco Malfoy." Buffy finished. Draco looked shocked. "She told me about you." None of them but Hermione knew the full meaning of this, and she shared the slightest eye contact with Buffy, having to hold back a smirk. "So… tell me the sitch." Buffy continued. Hermione glanced at Dumbledore. She had never seen him so flustered before, but it seemed to please him. He wasn't used to the off-hand way Buffy spoke to him, but he seemed to admire her strength. 

"Why don't you three return to your common rooms, or the hospital wing with Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore told them. The three nodded, annoyed that they were being cut out, but understanding the reasoning. They left, and Buffy turned to Dumbledore once more.

"Who is this guy? And what…"

"I know Miss. Summers, I heard you. 'this guy' is Lord Voldemort, known to his supporters and some others as 'the dark lord'…" He stopped as the colour drained from Buffy's face.

"The Dark Lord? Oh God…"

Hermione and the two boys, who had left very quickly under the professors' gazes, started towards the hospital wing. Ron looked to Draco,

"You're coming to see Harry?" 

Draco shrugged,

"I can't go back to the common room right now. Anyway, Potter showed some guts in there. He also showed that he's a dope, … but a brave dope." Hermione smiled grimly. She knew this was as close as they would get to a compliment from him to Harry. Ron shook his head in disbelief, but said nothing. 

Madame Pomfrey allowed them to sit by Harry. There was no one else in there, and noise would not disturb Harry as he was in a magical healing sleep, so for once she didn't even mind them talking.

"I still don't see how he's even alive." Hermione breathed.

"Neither do I. But I'm not complaining." Ron said.

"He was hit point blank, we all saw it." Draco added. "It makes no sense." Hermione shook her head.

"Unless… maybe someone did something." She suggested.

"But that curse can't be blocked!" Ron protested. Draco, however realised what she meant.

"Our magic can't block it. But what about wicca?" he said quietly.

"Exactly."

"What!?" Ron exclaimed, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Dawn." Draco breathed.

"Did she tell you she could do that stuff?" Hermione asked, totally ignoring Ron. Draco shook his head.

"But I don't see how else…"

"Neither do I." Hermione breathed. "Neither do I."

            Buffy stormed through the school, heading for the entrance hall. Xander rushed after her.

            "Buffy! …Buff, wait!"

            "There's no time, Xander." She snapped, not even slowing.

            "You don't even know where you're going!" Buffy stopped abruptly and turned to her friend of over five years.

            "I can't just sit around! You heard him!" She pointed back up the stairs, meaning Dumbledore. "Voldemort is so powerful, and he has Dawn. If he finds out that she's …" Buffy glanced round, and lowered her voice. "If he finds out she was the key, who knows what he'll do!"

            "Well it's not like she's about to tell him!" 

Buffy dropped her gaze.

            "They have magical ways, you know that… But anyway, she won't need to."

            "What do you mean Buffy?"

            "A couple of nights ago I had a dream. I saw someone being tortured by someone who worked for 'the dark lord'…"

            "Shit, Buff, why didn't you say anything?"

            "I told Willow, so she could try a locator spell…if he breaks her…"

            "Dawn will be ok."

 Buffy shook her head vehemently.

            "No. That's not who I meant, Xander. Voldemort has…" She looked up again. "He has Faith." At the look of pure shock on his face, she simply turned and resumed her course. He shook his head and spun her back round.

            "Buffy! What do you mean he has her? Like she's working with him? I thought you said he was torturing her?" Buffy laughed shortly.

            "This is Faith we're talking about Xander. How long do you think she will resist ultimate evil power when the other choice is torture? I got the dream, right? So the powers are warning me. Warning me that he is getting Faith to join him. I have to stop them both!"

            "Buffy! Look, I hate to be the one to say this, I really do; but if they wanted to show that he was getting her, then why didn't they show you her accepting the deal? They showed him torturing her, Buff, doesn't that seem weird?"

            "The dreams always seem weird. They have never given me anything simple to work with. I'm the slayer, I know what I'm doing!" 

Xander sighed.

            "Do you? I got a feeling you mightn't be thinking straight on this one, Buffy. You're storming out of here, when Will hasn't even found them yet!  You're in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of a country you've never been to. Just wait until we know more, ok?" Buffy was getting annoyed.

            " If he finds out she is my sister- or maybe even more than that… then its over! And what reason can you think of for Faith not to tell him? Huh?"

            "I know, ok? I know. But there is nothing we can do until we know more, and Faith doesn't know about the key, right? Please just come back." A tear spilled from Buffy's eye as she nodded, slowly.

            "Ok."


	18. Friend or foe?

Sorry I kept u waiting longer than usual, but I've been posting so much that its caught up with my writing speed and I've run out of pre-written stuff!! So I have to write quicker, I know. Anyway… this will be the last post until next week cos I'm going away over the weekend (D of E for anyone that knows wot that is!!- my feet are gonna hurt L) Anyway, enjoy!! Chapter 18 

Faith sat with her head against the wall. It had been hours. She hadn't moved, but she felt totally drained. She didn't see how Dawn could keep it up so long. She was just a kid… but a thought kept coming up: no she's not. She has great power. Voldemort kept saying it_._ _Plus, she's a Summers _Faith added to herself, _so she's as stubborn as hell._ She was trying to lighten the mood for herself, but it didn't seem possible. She'd been hearing screams for far too long.

Eventually, she heard footsteps approaching. Praying that it would be Dawn coming back, Faith looked hopefully to the door. Several death eaters came instead. One entered, magically taking the chains.

"Stand." He ordered.

"Bite me." She replied. He murmured something with a flick of his wand, and Faith found her mind drain of all thought.

[Just stand up. Don't argue. Just stand]

[Just stand?] She nearly did, but then she frowned, [why?]

[Just do it.] The calm voice insisted.

[Erm, no.]

[Stand]

[No, I don't think I will.]

"Stand, slayer!" the death eater yelled.

"Bite. Me." She repeated. Thoroughly furious, he yanked the chains and began to drag her. Faith managed to find her feet, awkwardly as she was chained, and struggled all the way, not that it did any good. She was dragged into the large chamber where she had been tortured before. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace, and deep red furniture filled the cosy looking room. Voldemort was sitting with his finger tips pressed together thoughtfully, in a huge winged chair. Dawn was tied to another chair near by. Faith could see that the girl had been beaten as well as magically tortured, but she was still conscious. Faith was impressed.

"Ah, Faith." Voldemort said, as if greeting an old friend. She glared at him, and he smiled. "I have been thinking, and I can't help but feel that you and my young guest are… connected. You know her." Faith briefly glanced at Dawn, and the teenager recognised the steely look in her eyes that reminded her of the time when they'd first realised she had turned against them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The slayer said.

"Yes you do. You have killed many people in your time, yes?" Dawn noted that Faith found it hard to keep her head up as Voldemort said this. Faith swallowed slightly.

"Yes." Her voice was hard and cold. "So what?"

"You are a murderer. Yet when I threaten this girl…" He approached Dawn, and bought out his wand. Dawn braced herself for the hit of the cruciatus curse. Faith wrenched at the chains, as Dawn's body shook, unable to help herself. Voldemort smiled again, and released Dawn from the spell. "… you object. You care for this child." Faith choked a laugh.

"No. You idiot, I don't." 

Voldemort actually looked shocked. All trace of emotion, other than anger, had left Faith's face. Even Dawn could not tell whether Faith was acting or telling the truth.

"Then why do you try to save her?"

"You want to know? You really want to know how I know this girl?" 

Dawn's throat tightened, _oh god…_she thought. Faith continued. "The reason I don't want you hurting that little bitch is this: I tried to kill her once or twice- she is mine! No one takes any one away from me, you piece of crap! No one kills her but me!" Voldemort's smile widened. He could see the flame in the slayers eyes. Dawn wasn't sure whether to be terrified or elated. She'd felt sure Faith was about to tell Voldemort everything.

"Is that so, my dark child?" Voldemort purred to Faith. "In that case…" he snapped his fingers and the chains around Faith disintegrated. "Then prove it: help your self." He handed her a huge knife, and Faith's eyes widened in what could have been anything from pleasure to terror. Faith looked from Dawn to Voldemort.

"But it's no fun if she just gets to die." Faith said. Dawn looked into the other girl's eyes, and saw a terrible, wild spirit. Some part of her kept reminding her that Faith was a wicked actor, she'd fooled them for quite a while back in Sunnydale, but another part wanted to scream.

"You may do what ever you wish, Faith." Voldemort said, almost proudly. Faith walked to Voldemort, hips swinging, until she was so close she might have kissed him. She circle him a couple of times, and smiled playfully. Her fingers brushed his robes as she circled even closer. Dawn nearly smiled at how un-comfortable Voldemort looked, but this was overridden by her thoughts of _EW!_ Then Faith suddenly turned away from him, to look at the death eaters in the room. She made a face like a spoilt five year old.

"I don't like audiences." 

A flicker of doubt now crossed Voldemort's face, but he nodded.

"Leave us."

"But Sire…"

"GO! Now!" He bellowed, and the death eaters all but ran. Faith smiled wickedly.

"Much better." She sauntered up to Dawn, gazing into the younger girls face. "You scared, kid?" she drawled.

"No." Dawn replied stubbornly, producing a smirk on Faith's face.

"She's spunky, isn't she?" Faith said conversationally to Voldemort, who simply smiled. Faith circled the girl, and crouch down just behind her so that she was level with Dawn ear. "Do you like knives, kiddo?" Dawn swallowed as she felt the cold steel by her wrists. Faith grinned, "I do." Faith told her. Voldemort noticed the jerk of Faith's arm, and Dawn's wince. He smiled. Faith stood up, still holding the knife tight. Voldemort's eyes widened in pleasure; there was blood along the blade. Faith flashed him a smile and crouched before the girl. "What would you do if you weren't tied up, kid?" Faith asked menacingly.

"I'd kick your ass!" Dawn spat. Faith smiled.

"I bet you would. I know your type. Too stupid to think of what's best for them. I mean think of it- surely the best possible thing you could do would be to run like hell, right? It's not a guaranteed escape, but you have a chance! Someone once told me that the first rule of sl…life… is don't die." She grinned, a glint in her eyes. "What kind of chance would you have against both of us? Huh?" she finished. Voldemort laughed, throwing his head back dramatically, and missing the second jerking strike. Faith stood up, facing him. "What are you laughing at?" she snapped. Voldemort frowned.

"That child would have no chance again both you and I, Faith." 

Faith nodded, smiling.

"I see, that last question. One prob, Voldy." Faith grinned, " I wasn't talking to her." She switched the knife into her other hand and held up a bleeding palm as Dawn stood up behind her, the cut ropes falling to the ground. Voldemort's eyes widened, and he reached for his wand. Faith retrieved it from the waistband of her trousers, "Looking for this?" She asked. Dawn took out her wand she'd nicked back earlier. Voldemort opened his furious mouth to shout for his men, but before any sound came out, Faith had crossed the room in a couple of spectacular leaps, and snap kicked him in the face, ignore the agonising pains that attacked her body when ever she moved. He hit the wall hard, but soon began to stand again.

"Faith, move!" Dawn yelled, and the slayer obeyed, looking a little confused. "STUPEFY!" Dawn cried, her wand pointed at Voldemort's heart. This time the red jet of energy blasted from the wand, hitting him with a physical force. Faith looked from the unconscious wizard to the bedraggled teenager. Faith too could now feel the power radiating from the small girl.

"Damn." Faith said, smiling. Dawn wracked her brains and remembered how to conjure ropes to bind the Dark lord. She knew it wouldn't hold him long, but it was something. Faith shook her head slightly. "I'm not even gonna ask… not right now anyway. Let's go." Faith said. They took the opposite door from that which the death eaters had left through, and the two shocked guards spun just in time to see Faiths fists as they impacted their faces. The two girls crept quickly down the corridor, and stopped when they reached a door behind which they could hear many excited voices talking. The sound was very creepy. Faith swallowed. 

"There has to be twenty of them in there. At least!" she whispered. Dawn nodded.

"We can't take them all on. They'll all have wands."

"Yeah, what is with this wand stuff? Will' never used a wand." Faith asked. Dawn raised her eyebrows.

"You mean they never explained it all to you?" She gasped. Faith shook her head. 

"Tell me later, right now we need to get out." 

Dawn nodded, and looked around. Her eyes fell upon a very ordinary looking broom leaning against the wall. A grin spread across her face. 

"What?" Faith asked, following her gaze. Dawn lay the broom on the floor, and said firmly,

"UP!" It leapt into her hand, and she grinned wider. "This is our ticket outta here." She mounted the broom (awkwardly, she was still wearing the prom dress) and told Faith to sit behind her.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." The slayer exclaimed.

"Just do it." Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

"Dawn, are you crazy? It's a broom, we ain't in a fairy tale!"

"Faith, you are a _vampire slayer._" Dawn said, cocking head to one side with a withering look. Faith thought about this, then nodded,

"Good point." And mounted the broom behind the young girl, about the same time as they heard an enraged cry from the room they'd left, and the door beside them flew open. "Go, go, go!" Faith yelled, grabbing on to Dawn as she leant forward and pushed off, propelling the broom through the nearest window. Angry yells followed them as Death eaters reached after them. Faith heard Voldemort scream,

"CATCH THEM!!" before they soared out over the dense forest surrounding Voldemort's hideout.

Note: please don't ask me to explain how the hell Dawn rode a broom stick it that dress, cos I don't know either. Just deal with it.

Reviews please!! -Sam


	19. The Pain

I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews, and read my note in the reviews section if you want my ranting answer to the question 'why didn't Faith just slit Voldemort's throat?' 

Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 19 

Minutes later, Death eaters on brooms were swarming forth to recapture the escapees. Though they were well ahead, Dawn knew that the broom was slower with two people, not to mention that it was a pretty old broom to start with. Faith was thinking along the same lines.

"DOWN!" She yelled through the roar of the wind rushing round them. Dawn nodded, and sunk into the trees, speeding through the forest, dodging in and out of the trunks. 

It seemed as if they had been flying for hours, and Dawn only began to slow once they heard the yells of the death eaters fade. Some had flown right over them, not realising they'd taken to the trees. Others tried to find them in the forest, but soon realised that they had a much better chance from above. But eventually they flew away, no doubt moving the search rather than stopping it. Dawn hated to think what would happen to those Death eaters when they returned without their quarry, but couldn't bring herself to feel too badly.

Dawn set them down a little roughly, and they ended up in a pile on the forest floor.

"Sorry." She winced. "I've only flown once before."

"You serious?" Faith asked. Dawn nodded. Faith leant against a fallen log and closed her eyes momentarily. Despite her ability to up keep the outer wall of strength, Dawn could see that Faith was utterly drained.

"Are you ok?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"Five by five." 

Dawn frowned.

"What does that even mean? Five what?" She asked. Faith shrugged, smiling.

"Damned if I know." She replied. "So, spill Lit'le bit. What the f*ck is going on, other than a mad wizard wanting me to help him take over the world, and kidnappin' you from school even though he doesn't know who you are!?" Dawn laughed as Faith's face was vaguely reminiscent of Xander's expression during any complex explanation.

"Ok, where do I start? There's a whole different type of magic to Wicca. A whole world in fact."

"Different dimension?" Faith frowned.

"No, no, just another world within our own, that no one except those involved in it knows about. Just like the world of vampire slaying I guess. Its right there along side every day people, but no one notices it." Faith nodded in understanding. "So… some people are just born with the gift, and some people inherit it through their family. There are even some people who are born to magical families with no magic what so ever. But they're rare. They are called Squibs. Non magic folk are Muggles. The school I go to is for witches and wizards."

"But you…" Faith interrupted.

"It's complicated. I don't even know how to begin explaining why I have the gift… or why I only just found out…" A dawning expression crossed Faith's face.

"Is it cos you were the key?" She said quietly. Dawn was shocked.

"What? How did you know about that? Who told you?" Faith now just looked terribly sad, even though she tried her best to hide it. "Faith?" Dawn prompted.

"Even if I was locked up. I was… I am… still the slayer… a slayer." Dawn gasped as she realised her meaning.

"Oh god! You still had the dreams. The powers kept you informed on what was happening." She said. Faith nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

"But there was nothing you could do…" Dawn said, now understanding the sadness. "You had to see and feel things happening to people, even though there wasn't a damn thing you could do. How did that not kill you?" 

"I remember the first time I had one when I was in there." Faith said, starring vacantly into the trees. "I saw a demon attacking a girl down the other end of my block. It could teleport, so I knew they wouldn't see it coming. …I told one of the guards that she was gonna be attacked. I wasn't sure whether he thought I was just totally wacko, or if I was threatening her. Anyway, he ignored me. She was killed the next night. They thought it was me, cos of what I said."

"But then why would you have warned them!? That's stupid!" Dawn exclaimed. Faith smiled inwardly, Dawn's indignation on her part warmed her greatly.

"I got off cos they knew damn well I hadn't left my cell, but from then on I knew it was pointless to say anything. I just took it. Then last summer, I started having these nightmares…nothing was clear. There were just flashes of stuff, then eventually they started to slow down, and I'd see scenes from the past, once with you, then once without, and I just knew… I woke up and found I just knew stuff about what was happening." Faith blinked.  She wasn't entirely sure why she'd just told Dawn all that, but now she'd gotten this far, there was something she had to know or sure. "Buffy… she died, didn't she?"

"Yeah. You saw that too?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

Faith spoke slowly, as if the memory was very difficult.

"I didn't dream it, but one night I just… I felt it. I sat up in my bed, and I knew Buffy had just died. …I just knew…" There was a moment of silence before Dawn spoke.

"It's ok though. Willow bought her back at the end of the summer."

"What!?" Faith cried. "Why?" 

Dawn was very taken aback. She'd been beginning to think Faith was actually ok, but this anger at Buffy being alive hurt Dawn deeply.

"Faith…" she began. But the slayer was distraught.

"She bought her back!? How _could_ she? Don't you know where she was!? Dawn… oh _god_!" As Faith raged, Dawn realised that Faith really had felt what had happened to Buffy. She knew where she had been. "Dawnie, she was happy!! That was where she was meant to be!"

"Yeah well I'm sorry if I find it hard to be sad that my sister is alive! You sound like she did at first, like she hates us, hates this world!" Dawn snapped.

"Oh, Dawn…" Faith said, calming. "You don't understand. She loves you more than anything, dumbass. That's why she did what she did! But where she was, there was no pain, no fear, no worry. She was happy in a way no living person can really comprehend- I know I can't. It's not that she doesn't want to be with you. She knew that you were safe, and she knew that it was her time. Back down here, she has to fear for you again. She has to fight. She has to feel pain, see suffering, even though she had had her share. She had been released from that, and Willow dragged her back in. I don't think any of us could really get what a huge thing that would be. You can't imagine how it would feel to suddenly have to face the life of a slayer after several months of total bliss!" Dawn was silent. She had never really thought about it that way.

"I guess you're right… sorry." Dawn sighed. Faith nodded.

"So now that's outta the way…"

"Yeah." Dawn prepared to continue. "So… cos I was the key, I have all this mystical power in me, and that basically makes me a witch. There was this ancient prophecy saying that it would happen, and the people at the school… it's a wizarding school, did I say that?"

"Yeah. So they only found you now cos you didn't actually exist in human form before, right?" Dawn continued to explain the whole of the wizarding world, and how McGonogall had told her of her destiny. Faith eventually reached the question of what had happened when Voldemort took her. She immediately knew it really wasn't as simple as all that when Dawn's face fell dramatically.

"Dawnie?" she said quietly. 

"He… they… they were gonna kill all muggleborns, or anyone with any muggle blood… All of us in the whole school. But first… y'know I said there was a boy who stopped him before?"

"When he was a kid, right?" 

"Yeah. Harry. Voldemort wanted to get him out of the way first… I tried, Faith! But I … he killed him! Oh god…" Dawn hadn't even allowed herself to think about Harry since she'd been taken, and now she sobbed.

"Dawn…" Faith breathed. She'd never been any good at emotional stuff… unless you count anger of course… 

"I tried to stop him, but it can't be blocked!"

"Dawnie, what do you mean?" Faith said frowning.

"He… there's a curse- the killing curse, that can't be blocked. I knew that's what he would use, so I figured, even if wizard magic can't block it, maybe Wicca can, y'know? So I tried a protection spell Will' taught me once… but it didn't work. He flew across the room…" she trailed off, her eyes wide and vacant. Faith was still frowning. She didn't want to get Dawn's hopes up, but she'd seen the killing curse in action- she'd seen the deatheaters kill the prison guards- they'd just collapsed, not flown across the room. She shook her head, and decided that it was probably best to keep that to herself, and instead put an awkward arm around Dawn's shoulders. The girl was shivering. Faith shifted her weight to move closer in, and lost her balance, landing hard on her cut hand. She winced,

"Damn it." She cursed. Dawn took her injured hand in her own.

"Why did you do that?" she asked quietly.

"Had to make it look realistic, di'n't I?" The slayer replied.

"You could've cut me. He might have realised you'd cut yourself, and then we'd have been trapped." 

Faith shook her head slowly.

"No. I couldn't have."

"But, Faith…"

"Leave it, Lit'le bit!" Faith snapped, snatching her hand away. "Try to get some rest, we'll have to move soon." Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but knew it was pointless, so instead she leant her head on the slayers shoulder and closed her eyes. Faith was startled, but didn't pull away. She gently leant back against the log, glad that the other girl could not see the confusion written on her face.

-----------------

"Willow, didn't you find _anything_?" Buffy asked again.

"I'm sorry, Buffy, no." 

Buffy held her head in her hands. She was at a total loss. She sighed, then remembered something,

"Hey, is Wes around?" Both McGonogall and Dumbledore frowned.

"What?" McGonogall asked.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Is he around?"

"Um, yes. Of course, but I don't see… I'll get him." She left, still frowning. Buffy turned to Dumbledore.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Dawn told me he was teaching here."

"Yes yes, what I meant was how do you know him?" The head master asked.

"He was my watcher, didn't you know that?" 

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"No, no I didn't. I knew he went to be trained, but I didn't imagine… oh." 

A few minutes later, Wesley entered with McGonogall.

            "Buffy!" he gasped. "What's going on?"

            "Voldemort has Dawn."

            "Really?" the ex-watcher gasped.

            "Yes, and I think… I think he has Faith too." She added.

            "Faith? How?"

            "I don't know!" the slayer cried, "But I had a dream- Voldemort's guys had her." 

            "Then we must work quickly and save them both." Wes said. Buffy frowned.

            "Save them b…?"

            "Well we can't just leave Faith behind, can we?" He voice was tinted with a little bitterness, as if he would actually have loved to do just that.

            "But surely she would join him!" Buffy said, losing her temper. Wesley looked terribly sad.

            "Buffy, time was I would have agreed, but I saw how she was in LA… She was… she begged Angel to kill her for what she'd done, Buffy. She turned herself in… I don't see her joining Voldemort."

            "Really? Even when the alternative is to be tortured to death? I'm sorry, but I know what she is capable of, and I know that she would not sit there and bring on the pain when there was an easy way out!"

            "Don't you understand, Buffy? She wanted to die! She didn't want to live with herself anymore. She hated herself for her actions, Buffy. If she is still the way she was then, then she _will_ sit back and 'bring on the pain'. Nothing Voldemort can do would make any difference to her while she believes that she deserves it!" As much as she tried to throw the words off, Buffy could not help the remembering the words that Faith had screamed at her own likeness when they'd fought in Sunnydale. _Disgusting Murderous bitch! You're nothing!_ Tears came to Buffy's eyes as she folded into the nearest chair, shaking.

            "I just don't know anymore!" she gasped. "I have to find Dawn." She was regaining her resolve quickly. "I can deal with Faith later. Right now we have to find Dawn. Will, could you try again?"

            "Way ahead of ya." Willow said, already laying her tools out on the floor before her.


	20. First rule dont die

Sorry this has taken so long, I've been away all weekend, and as I said, I have to write chapters between posts now, cos I ran out of pre-written stuff! Ahh, the stress! Thank god for summer holidays!! Chapter 20 

            Faith sat in the forest for some time, allowing the pain to consume her at last. When it was necessary, she could hide it, even pretend it didn't exist, but now they had stopped running, she had nothing to distract her. Her body ached all over, from the spells Dawn knew about, and some she didn't. The slayer heard distant voices through the trees, and sat upright abruptly.

            "Dawn!" she whispered urgently. "Kid, wake up!" Dawn moaned, and opened her eyes. She didn't remain groggy for long, realising where they were. She shifted awkwardly, knocking into Faith, who winced.

            "Sorry." Dawn gasped. She turned to retrieve the broom, but something she saw through the corner of her eye made her return her gaze to the slayer. A deep red stain had recently blossomed on Faith's white shirt. Faith followed her gaze, and swallowed.

            "It's nothing. We have to move." But Dawn wouldn't take that. 

            "Let me see." She said. Faith held up her hands to ward the girl off, but Dawn grabbed her right hand, squeezing hard on the cut palm.

            "Ah, crap!" Faith cursed. Dawn smiled faintly as the slayer let down her guard. She lifted the edge of the t-shirt to see a large, deep cut in Faith's midriff. Dawn grimaced.

            "Oh, god, they stabbed you!?" But Faith shook her head.

            "No." Dawn looked back at her stomach, and saw there were no other large scars. Her eyes fell upon the cut once more, and she realised what had happened.

            "They just opened up an old one…" Dawn gasped.

            "I'll be ok." Faith assured her. "But we gotta get outta here." She turned to peer through the trees.

            "It put you in a coma last time." Dawn said quietly. Faith turned back, but didn't meet the other girl's eyes.

            "I'll be ok." She repeated. "Come on." They mounted the broom and took off, deciding that though there would be death eaters up in the open too, they'd have more chance of out stripping them than they did while swerving between trees.

------------------

            "OH!" Willow exclaimed. "I got it!"

The slayers eyes went wide. Willow continued, "She's alive… and moving fast. I think… I don't know what's going on, but she's either running, or being taken somewhere."

            "Well then lets go." Buffy said, standing.

            "She's…" Willow frowned, not understanding the reading she was getting "… I think she's flying!"

            "Broom stick." Dumbledore said. The scoobies looked at him in disbelief. "What? I'm serious. But if she's flying, you'll need to take brooms too."

            "Ok then, where can we get 'em?"

            "Only you, Wesley and perhaps these two young ladies will be able to fly a broom." The head master said. Buffy nodded,

            "The magic, right? Ok then, me an' Wes go."

            "Buffy!" Willow cried.

            "Will, I need you here- you can tell what's happening, at least to an extent." The witch sighed and nodded. "K, Wes, you can fly?"

            "A little." He said, paling. Dumbledore produced a couple of brooms from nowhere, handing them to them.

            "Good luck." He said. Buffy nodded, and strode out of the office.

As Buffy and Wes reached the entrance hall, they heard running footsteps behind them.

            "Buffy!" a voice yelled out. She turned to see Draco streaking down the stairs. He was holding a broom. "I'm coming."

            "No way." Buffy snapped.

            "Yes I am. I, kinda sorta heard some of the conversation (thanks to the Wesley twin's invention) and I _am_ coming." Buffy looked in the boy's eyes, and saw the angry determination she felt within herself.

            "Ok." She nodded, "But you get Dawn and get her back here, you understand? No heroics just grab her and go."

Draco nodded, and the three left the castle, the two wizards showing Buffy how to deal with the broom.

            The broomstick burst from the trees at a terrifying speed, the two girls clinging on for dear life. The shocked Death eaters quickly pursued, closing quickly on the old broom. One held out his wand, shooting a streak of red energy at the girls. Faith winced in anticipation of the hit, but the blast was deflected before it came close. She looked at Dawn. The young witch was murmuring under her breath, her lips constantly moving. Faith raised her eyebrows, impressed, but the death eaters would soon be close enough to grab them without magic. Faith looked around, weighing the odds, even as she lashed out with a foot to un-seat the closest death-eater. He tumbled down towards the forest with a nasty yell. It was then that she knew the truth. There were too many. Either Dawn's shield would fail, or they'd get through her physical defences… as long as they were concentrated on Dawn. She leant closer, speaking in the girl's ear.          

            "Keep going, ok? No matter what, just get outta here. Hold up that shield and go!"

            "Faith…" Dawn protested.

            "NO! Remember what I said? First rule is don't die. Run, ok? And don't stop for anything." She aimed at three death-eaters close behind them, and leapt from the broom. Dawn screamed,

            "FAITH!" but kept flying, the broom picking up speed the second the extra weight was lifted. Faith wrestled the first death-eater off his broom, taking it for herself. Then she rammed his two friends' with a force even few quidditch players had felt. One slipped and fell immediately, the other clung on. Faith punched him in the face, changing that. Then she headed for those closest to Dawn, kicking, punching and ramming as hard as she could. Now and then, Dawn glanced behind to check on the slayer. She knew Faith was strong, but she'd just experienced days of torture, not to mention the re-opened stab wound.

            Buffy, Wesley and the novice wizard sped through the air in the direction Willow had indicated. They scanned the horizon for any sign of Dawn, or men in black cloaks. Not far off, Buffy heard a yell. She couldn't hear what was said, but knew somehow that it had been Dawn. She gestured to the others, heading off in that direction. Sure enough, they soon beheld a terrifying scene. Dawn was speeding towards them on a broom, closely followed by many death-eaters, but none of their spells hit her, even when they were right on target; and behind her, this took Buffy's breath away, a figure on another broom was fighting tooth and nail against the swarming death-eaters. Just as they were approaching, Buffy saw Dawn glance over her shoulder at Faith. A death-eater swung at the not-so-dark slayer from one side. Faith performed a spectacular move, rolling round on the broom to dodge the blow and unseat her attacker, but she lost sight of the guy on the other side. A jet of red energy hit home, and Dawn screamed,

            "FAITH!" Faith lost her grip on the broom, flopping sideways into the space between the broom and the forest. "FAITH!" Dawn cried again, swinging round. But as the slayers limp form dropped beneath the canopy, strong hands encircled her arms, preventing her following, so all she could do was watch.

Sorry its so short, but I just HAD to leave it there… he he he! Sorry. More soon.


	21. Voldemort doesn't ask questions

Stewed enough? He he he, sorry.  Here's the next chapter. Chapter 21 Previously… 

_Faith performed a spectacular move, rolling round on the broom to dodge the blow and unseat her attacker, but she lost sight of the guy on the other side. A jet of red energy hit home, and Dawn screamed,_

_            "FAITH!" Faith lost her grip on the broom, flopping sideways into the space between the broom and the forest. "FAITH!" Dawn cried again, swinging round. But as the slayers limp form dropped beneath the canopy, strong hands encircled her arms, preventing her following, so all she could do was watch._

A soothing but strong voice told her,

            "We have to go. Now!" She turned to Draco, and her heart fluttered as she realised he'd come to rescue her. But she shook her head.

            "No! Faith!" 

Draco dragged her round.

            "There's nothing you can do now! We have to go! Buffy's here, she'll deal!" Dawn reluctantly did as she was told, following her boyfriend back towards the school as Wesley and Buffy engaged the startled enemy.

            Dawn and Draco landed on the Hogwarts lawn, just as Dawn made up her mind. She leapt back on the broom.

            "Dawn!" Draco cried, "What are you doing?"

            "Going back." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

            "No way."

            "Yes way!" she retorted childishly. "Buffy will fight off the bad guys, yeah, but she wont go back for Faith. She hates her, so does Wes. She saved my life, Draco! I can't just leave her!"

            "But your sister said…"

            "Screw what my sister said! I'm going back, and you can't stop me!"

            "Dawn, I can't let you get hurt! Buffy told me to get you back here and keep you here." He drew his wand. "Please don't make me stop you."

            "Oh I would love to see you try." She said coldly. Draco swallowed awkwardly. Power was crackling round the small girl.

            "Then I'm coming with you." He said. Dawn softened, glad she wouldn't be alone, even if it seemed selfish.

            "Thank you." She said. He smiled softly.

            "I can't lose you, Dawnie." He said. They kissed once, gently, before pushing off again, heading straight back into the fire. 

            Buffy wrestled hand to hand with the death-eaters. They'd expected an un-armed girl to be a pushover, but unlike Faith, Buffy was at full strength, and very pissed off. Most of them found that their wands had been kicked from their grasp before they even got close to the blonde slayer. Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy saw something that infuriated her. Dawn was back! She flew past un-noticed by the battle-engaged death-eaters, and sunk into the trees with Draco.

            "Faith?" Dawn called out, as loud as she dared.

            "She probably isn't conscious after that fall." Draco reminded her. Dawn saw movement to the left, and went towards it, only to find a wounded death-eater, who they stunned quickly.

            "Crap, this'll take hours!" Dawn exclaimed. Then she smiled. Laying her wand flat on her hand, she concentrated on Faith and said, "Point me." The wand spun round and pointed off into the trees on her right. She grinned, and Draco shook his head,

            "You spend too much time with Potty Potter." He grumbled. Dawn nudged him in the ribs, and he was silent. Dawn repeated the spell frequently, knocking out death eaters as they went, until she saw a crumpled figure up ahead, that even in the darkness, she could tell was not dressed in black. She rushed to the fallen slayer's side.

            "Faith?" She said, touching her face gently, scared to move her too much. The blood from her stab wound had spread, giving the shirt a sickly tie-dye effect. Dawn swallowed, and checked for a pulse, sighing in relief when she found one, though it was weak. "Faith, oh god…" She repeated. The older girl's eyelids fluttered. "Faith?"

            "Dawn?" She breathed. "I told you to run…"

            "Yeah, well I'm a Summers, I never do what I'm told." She replied with a scared smile. Faith tried to return it, but couldn't.

            "Go…" Was all she managed.

            "Uh-uh. No chance. I came back for you, and now we take you with us."

            "Too… heavy… catch you…"

            "No! Buffy is here. She's fighting the death-eaters. We can get away. Now shut up and stop doing the tragic martyr thing!" She looked the older girl up and down. "I'm sorry if this hurts a little." She tried to pick her up, but failed. Draco pushed her aside, using his wand to cast a feather-light charm, enabling them to lift her easily. Dawn floated her broom and mounted it, Draco helping her to seat Faith behind her, though she nearly flopped off sideways. Dawn bit her lip in thought, then carefully pulled the slayer's arms around her, using conjured ropes to tie her hands in front, forcing her to hold on. Draco didn't seem happy.

            "Will you be able to hold on?" He asked.

            "She weighs nothing... literally. It'll be fine."

            "Ok… Keep that weird shield of yours up, and I'll fight them off if I need to." He ordered. Dawn nodded, and they set off once more. 

            Buffy saw her sister leave the forest again, the limp form of the other slayer leaning against her. Something within Buffy twisted, but she forced herself to concentrate on the fight. 

            Thanks to Buffy and Wes, Dawn and Draco had little trouble escaping again. When they set down the brooms in Hogwarts for the second time, they saw a small group, including the headmaster, McGonogall, Madame Pomfrey and several scoobies. McGonoagll kept repeating,

            "Oh lord! Oh lord!" while Dawn untied Faith's hand, and laid her gently on the grass. Faith's breathing was shallow and ragged, her pulse even weaker than before.

            "Madame Pomfrey?" Dawn begged, ignoring everyone asking her if she was alright. Madame Pomfrey looked the slayer over, removing the feather light charm and conjuring a stretcher beneath her.

            "We must hurry." She said, turning and heading back up the lawn, the stretcher floating close behind. Dawn raced after her, barely even hearing the insistent questions.

            "Dawn!" Spike yelled eventually, followed by,

            "Miss Summers!" By both McGonogall and Dumbledore.

            "Huh?" She replied, turning

            "Are you ok?" They all repeated.

            "Erm, yeah." She looked down at the tattered dress, covered in splodges of blood.

            "You bleeding?" Spike said frowning. He could see the blood, but it didn't smell like hers.

            "No. It's not mine." Dawn answered, glancing back towards Faith.

            "But what happened?" Willow gasped, "Where's Buffy?"

            "Right here." Buffy said, dropping off her broom with Wesley at her side. "We took some of them down, but there were plenty left to report back, they just kept coming!" She winced as she tried to move normally after the long stint on the broom. "Dawnie!" She cried, embracing her sister, "Thank god you're ok!"

            "No, actually." Dawn said, wincing under her sister's grip on her bruised body, "Thank Faith. She saved me."

            "What did he do to you?" Buffy asked quietly, pulling back to see the young girls bruised face and arms. Dawn shrugged, meeting none of their eyes,

            "Asked me questions, wanted to know who I was and how I had this power."

            "Voldemort never just asks questions." Draco said quietly. Only the scoobies didn't understand what he meant.

            "Oh god, Summers…" McGonogall gasped. "Go to the hospital wing. Malfoy..." She indicated for him to take her. Dawn did not protest; her strength was draining now that she had nothing to concentrate on. The memories, the pain, everything was catching up with her.

            As she entered the hospital wing, she saw Faith on one bed, Madame Pomfrey working quickly over her, but past them, she saw two people watching confused from where they sat by another bed, with another patient.

            "Harry!" Dawn cried when she saw him. If he was in the hospital wing…

            "Dawn!" Hermione answered, her eyes going wide as she leapt from the chair, sweeping her friend into a hug. "We didn't know what to think!"

            "Where'd you go off to?" Ron said accusingly to Draco,

            "Oh, y'know- saving the day." He shrugged. Dawn gave him a withering look, then turned to Harry.

            "He's…?"

            "Yeah, he's alive." Hermione finished. Dawn grinned widely,

            "I thought… when Voldemort…he's gonna be ok, then?"

            "Yeh. He survived." Draco confirmed, only grimacing a little. "Again." 

Dawn realised that they were all looking at her curiously,

            "What?"

            "That force shield you used when we were flying… it wasn't any normal charm, was it?" Draco said. Dawn took a deep breath, and shook her head.

            "It was Wicca." She told them. Hermione's smile widened,

            "I knew it!" she cried. "Wow! How, though?"

Dawn shrugged.

            "When I knew Voldemort was gonna kill Harry, I knew there wasn't any wizard spell to deflect it, but I figured there was nothing to lose by trying, right? Willow taught me a protection spell ages ago… so I tried it… I thought it hadn't worked."

            "Well it did." Draco smiled, "You saved Potty's life." With everyone relatively safe, Draco slipped back into taking the piss, just to lighten the situation. He got two elbows in the ribs, one from each girl.

            "Right, Summers." Madame Promfrey said, "Let me get a look at you child. Oh, lord you're freezing!" She bustled Dawn towards a spare bed, pulling curtains round. When Madame Promfrey re-emerged, she shued the others off, much to their annoyance.

Dammit, couldn't find anywhere for an interesting cliff-hanger! **Sigh**, oh well! Review please!!


	22. Hospital wing, original, i know!

IMPORTANT: ok peeps, I'm going on holiday tomorrow (yey!) so I'm not gonna be able to update for two weeks, so don't yell at me!! I don't know if I'll be able to update again before tomorrow, but I'll see… anyway, that's why I wont be updating, its not cos I gave up, or I'm neglecting you!! So here ya go, and sorry if you get bored with fluff, I promise I'll get back to more interesting stuff as soon as poss!! And lotsa reviews please!! Cos if I get back to loads of reviews then I'll feel all happy and get inspired to write tonnes and tonnes!!! : ) Chapter 22 

            Dawn awoke slowly from her enchanted sleep. It took a while for her to remember where she was, but when she did, she rolled over quickly, to see Faith curled up in the next bed. Her face turned to Dawn's side, she was fast asleep, and still as white as the sheets that covered her. Bruises were now showing across her face, and Dawn couldn't help thinking how vulnerable and child like she seemed. Dawn looked past the slayer to the next bed, where Harry lay. Dawn craned her neck to see him better, but he was turned away, so she slipped silently out of the bed, noticing that everything ached less than it had before. She tiptoed round to Harry's bed, only now noticing his glasses were gone from the bedside table. Dawn smiled as he rolled over,

            "Hey." She said quietly.

            "Hey." He replied, frowning slightly.

            "You ok?" she asked. He nodded, but seemed to be thinking hard.

            "What happened?" He said finally. "I remember Voldemort… and then… a voice… he was gonna kill me, but…" His eyes cleared, and widened, "It was you."

            "Me?" 

            "You saved me." He gasped. Dawn wrinkled her nose,

            "O-k… that's wiggy." 

He laughed, 

"Sorry… but it was, wasn't it?"

Dawn nodded slowly,

            "Yeah. It was lil ol' me." She shrugged.

            "So… how?"

            "Knew you'd ask that. Wicca- a spell Willow taught me ages ago."

            "Wait… I thought you didn't know about magic before you came here?" Harry exclaimed. Dawn winced- she'd been scared that this would lead here.

            "Not this kinda magic… but a bit about wicca."

            "How? I thought you were bought up as a muggle? How come you never told us this?" Another wince.

            "Did I ever tell you that you guys ask way too many questions?" She scolded, frowning.

            "Sorry." He replied with a half smile. Dawn rolled her eyes.

            "The town where I live- Sunnydale, is kinda like a demon hotspot, so I know about demons and vampires, and wicca- kinda hard to miss it unless you walk around with your eyes closed."

Harry laughed,

            "An' I guess if you were magically inclined anyway, you'd notice it even more." Dawn nodded, trying to ignore the pang of guilt at steering round the full facts. "Wow…But I still don't get why you didn't tell us." Dawn gave him a major mock-evil.

            "See, too many questions!" She sat on the edge of his bed, and he sat up more, as Dawn thought hard and fast. "It's… complicated, Harry…" She said. "An' don't think its cos I don't trust you or somethin', cos I do, you're a good friend an' all… but it's… complicated." She sighed, looking up at him to see if he was hurt. Harry was looking at her too, and their eyes met. Dawn swallowed, he had really nice eyes. He reached out, touching her hand,

            "It's ok. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I can wait, or whatever… it doesn't matter."

            "Harry…" Dawn sighed, pulling her hand back. "Thanks. That's cool." She couldn't meet his eyes, and the boy was suddenly flushing red. Dawn stood up quickly; too quickly, and felt a wave of dizziness consume her, "Oh crap." She gasped, reaching out for something to hold onto. She heard hasty footsteps, and felt strong arms supporting her moments before she hit the ground.

            "Easy…" a voice cooed, "Come on." She was helped back to her bed as her vision began to clear once more. She looked up, seeing worried silvery eyes.

            "Draco…" She smiled.

            "Yeah, you ok?" He asked. Dawn nodded.

            "Just a little dizzy- tired I guess." She said. Draco nodded, but still looked worried. She glanced over to Harry, who was also craning to see if she was ok.

            "Malfoy?" He called over.

            "She's ok." Draco answered without looking at him. Dawn smiled as he squeezed her hand.

            "Did I thank you?" She whispered. Draco frowned in question. "For saving me." She confirmed. Draco snorted a laugh.

            "I didn't save you." He said softly. "She did." He nodded to Faith. "…That's Faith, right?" Dawn nodded, looking over at the sleeping girl.

            "That's Faith."

            "But, Faith as in, went crazy, killed people, fought your sister, ended up in a coma Faith?" He asked. Dawn shh-ed him, glancing at Harry, and breathing a sigh of relief that he was turned away again. Draco grinned. "The super-trio still don't know, huh?" Dawn rolled her eyes.

            "You're pathetic." He grinned wider, then winced,

            "Except, well… Weasley and Granger know some of it. That damn boffin figured out about Buffy when they decided to bring her in."

            "Oh… how much do they know?"

            "That she's the slayer. A couple of big fights she did. No more than that. Don't worry." He sat gently beside her, letting her lean against him.

            "I hate this." She breathed. "I hate that I keep lying… but I don't know how they'd… if they knew everything, knew what I'd been keeping from them…"

            "Then unless they were totally blind and stupid, they'd love you anyway." Draco interrupted. "I know I do." The last was quiet, tentative, as if he wasn't sure it was the right way to say it, or maybe he'd simply never felt like this before, about anyone. Dawn looked up at him,

            "You…?" He nodded nervously. Dawn smiled, and kissed him softly, cuddling in closer. Draco slipped his arm around her and held her protectively.

            "Thank you." She whispered. For a few minutes, they just sat together, grateful to be together and safe once more. Then Dawn's brow wrinkled, "Were you saying something?" She wondered, remember snippits of conversation. Draco smiled,

            "Yeah, about Faith..."

            "Oh, right, yeah it's the same Faith."

            "But then… Dawn from what you said…"

            "It's hard to explain, Draco, but I know she's on the level. She turned herself in two years ago for starters, and then yesterday… was it yesterday?" Draco nodded, so she continued, "She saved my life, Draco. She was offered ultimate strength, ultimate power, and she turned it down. She risked her life to save mine. I think she's in a lot of pain, Draco. An' I don't know what I can do… god I hope Buffy isn't mean about it… have you seen Buffy?"

            "Not since last night when I bought you up here. I think she's with Dumbledore. Dawn nodded, cuddling up to him again and sighing.

            A while later, Madame Promfrey appeared again, and tutted.

            "You should be getting to class, Mr. Malfoy. How's my patient?"

            "Fine." Dawn said automatically. Draco scowled at her.

            "She nearly fainted when she got up to see Potter." Dawn pinched him.

            "Hey!"

            "What? I don't want you to be ill. Let someone take care of you for once." He retorted. She frowned, but didn't argue. Madame Pomfrey thanked him, then made him leave, giving Dawn another dose of sleeping potion and forcing her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Fluff fluff fluff, la-di-da… review please!!


	23. Where do we go from here?

I'm ba-ack! Update, yey! Sorry, still a bit more fluff! Erm please excuse the major 'Buffy is unfair to faith' rants, but hey, they're necessary. Chapter 23 

            When Dawn awoke… again, she felt a whole load better. She rolled over, checking on the others, to see that Harry was gone, and Faith was propped up on one elbow, looking out of the window.

            "Faith." Dawn said with a sigh of relief. The slayer turned stiffly.

            "Hey, kid." She replied, a cheeky smile showing that this was for the sole reason of annoying the younger girl. Dawn just smiled, 

            "How you doin'?"

            "Y'know me. Five by…" Dawn shot her a withering look. "Ok, about two." She said resignedly. Dawn smirked.

            "Erm, did you see where Harry went?" Dawn asked. Faith frowned, then looked over her shoulder at the empty bed.

            "Oh. The other kid? Yeah, he was allowed to leave this morning. But … Harry?"

            "Yeah, he survived." Dawn grinned.

            "Wicked cool, Dawnie. You saved his life."

            "No more 'n you did for me." Dawn replied quietly.

            "Hey, ditto." Faith said.

            "Nu-uh, that doesn't count. See, that was only cos you'd only gotten hurt on account of me. You'd saved my life before that too, from Voldemort. So you saved me twice." She looked very proud of out-doing the slayer. Faith laughed,

            "What ever." Then gasped, "Ouch. Note to self: laughing= bad." She lay back down, one hand on her stomach.

            "Still hurts, huh?" Dawn asked sympathetically. Faith nodded. Dawn went quiet, causing the slayer to look over at her. The silence wasn't just the sort where you can't think of anything to say- Dawn felt guilty.

            "Whoa, kid. How the hell is this your fault?" Dawn's head snapped up,

            "An' Hermione thought I was good at readin' people."

            "Dawnie, This is Voldemort's doin' one hundred percent."

            "But Buffy…"

            "She did it first time, yeah, when we were fightin' to the death! I'd poisoned Angel, it was my fault this happened, not hers!" Dawn smiled softly, and nodded, but still seemed sad.

            "Things got so screwed up."

            "That goes without sayin'." Faith laughed, and winced.

            "Buffy did go to see you y'know." Dawn said, slightly hesitantly. Faith frowned. "When you were… 'asleep'. No one knew about it, 'cept me, and I know I wasn't actually there, but still. Whenever she felt lonely, or somethin' like that, she went to see you. She sat there and just talked to you, as if you were still there in the way you used to be. She went to you when Parker used her, she asked your opinion on stuff… I followed her once, cos I wanted to know where she went, and she caught me, of course. She said she knew it was dumb, cos you couldn't hear her, but she was scared for you. She didn't know whether she wanted you to wake up or not, and she knew the others wouldn't understand her going to see you, cos they'd never felt the connection between the two of you. She told me that she couldn't have defeated the mayor without you, so she owed you that much. She owed you company, even if she couldn't give you anything else." Dawn just said it all, finding that it was easier just to continue once she'd started. Now she looked at the slayer to find tears in her dark eyes. Faith sniffed and turned away, still hating to show weakness. Dawn could think of no more to say. Madame Pomfrey took the opportunity to cut in, bustling out of the office towards Faith.

            "Let's get a look at you, eh?" She said softly to Faith, raising her pyjama top to survey the wound. The witch frowned and looked up at Faith,

            "This was a spell, wasn't it?" She asked. Faith nodded absently. "Do you remember the words?"  Faith sniffed again, and thought hard, 

            "Something about… letting pains past manifest in the present… I don't remember it all… I just know that it reopened the wound, pain from the past, now, in the present." Madame Promfrey raised her eyebrows, and lifted the shirt further so that both girls could see Faith's midriff. It was perfectly smooth, and undamaged. The faintest of scars showed, but even that was fading. "How?" Faith gasped.

            "If it truly was the spell of which you speak, then it didn't mean physical pain, my dear. It meant internal pain, it would have taken the most painful feelings you've had in the past few years, and manifested it in the way your mind found fit. A wound like this can only heal when that pain subsides within. Only when you have accepted, or forgiven, and allowed the pain to pass can the physical wound be fully closed."  Faith swallowed, and Dawn bit her lip, thinking of the words that had just passed between them. Then Faith shrugged,

            "Whatever." She murmured. Dawn couldn't help but smile, and shook her head at Madame Pomfrey, telling her not to worry about it. The old witch sighed, and left.

            "Heya lit'le bit!" The blonde vampire exclaimed as the group entered the hospital wing. Faith looked up to see who was using her nickname for Dawn, and frowned. Dawn was beaming.

            "Spike! Hey."

            "Spike?" Faith exclaimed. Dawn nodded,

            "You've heard of him?"

            "We've met." She said, her eyes not leaving the vampire, her frown not fading. 

            "I don't think we have." Spike said. Faith just raised her eyebrows.

            "Anyway, Spike helps us now." Buffy said, trying hard to keep the coldness out of her voice. "Hello Faith." Buffy greeted. 

            "B." Faith said, nodding. Then she looked behind the other slayer, and greeted each of her once-friends, "Xander, Will, …Tara, right? And… Anya?" The two latter girls nodded in confirmation, and Xander and Will tried their best to smile.

            "So, how do you feel?" Buffy asked her sister.

            "I'm fine!" Dawn replied excitedly. Spike smirked, 

            "Only a Summers could be that hyper less than two days after what you went through." Dawn smiled proudly, but added,

            "I got nothing compared to Faith." The dark haired slayer was shocked; she'd been prepared to be over looked now that the Scooby gang had arrived. She was even more surprised to see genuine sorrow in Buffy's eyes,

            "Are _you_ ok?" Buffy asked.

            "Been better." Faith shrugged. "But I will be." Buffy smiled softly, her eyes flickering over the small patch of blood still showing on Faith's shirt. She quickly averted her eyes,

            "Erm, Dawnie, we've been talking to Dumbledore, and he said it was up to you whether we stick around or not, cos this whole sitch isn't really our deal."

Dawn shrugged,

            "Surely you're needed more in Sunnydale."

            "But with Voldemort…" Buffy argued.

            "Buffy, like you said, Voldemort isn't exactly your area of expertise, plus there's so many witches and wizards around anyway... I'll be fine."

            "But you weren't fine, Dawn! They need a fighting arm!"

            "Well, Faith could stay." Dawn suggested. The room temperature dropped dramatically.

            "Faith?"

            "Yeah, why not? She can't go back to prison, cos Voldemort could get at her so easy. He's gonna be majorly pissed with her… you," Dawn added, bringing Faith in, "So what better place is there for you to be than here?" Faith swallowed, knowing Buffy was not going to be happy with this.

            "Dawn," Buffy said, trying to keep calm, "I really don't think that a school is the best place…"

            "Jeez, Buffy! She saved my life!"

            "Dawn, its ok." Faith said quietly. "I understand. B's right."

            "Faith!" Dawn exclaimed, "You let Voldemort do all those things to you rather than join him, and then you saved my life…twice!! I don't care what you did years ago, I've seen how you are now. And Buffy, you're standing next to your trusted friend Spike, a vampire for gods sake!!" She let out a breath, and Spike smirked. 

            "Go Dawnie." Xander muttered, earning himself a sharp look from Buffy.

            "I agree." Anya said. They all looked at her, just waiting for her reasoning. "Well Spike used to be a killer til he got chipped, and I was a demon, and Xander summoned that singing demon, causing half the town to sing until they burned, and you forgave all of us. So why not Faith too? All she did was kill a couple of people and then try to kill you guys too. And hey, Spike has tried to kill you many a time, I actually did technically kill you all in another dimension, the singing thing nearly got us all killed, and even _you_ nearly killed people when you thought you were crazy!" The last was aimed at Buffy. Faith raised her eyebrows, the only one who'd barely followed any of that. Spike was holding back hysterics. He'd never seen Buffy look so put out. Buffy came to a decision,

            "Then I guess its up to you." She told Faith, "And Dumbledore, I suppose."

            "Whoa, whoa, you're askin' me to decide? I'm meant to be in prison for at least the next like, 23 years, people."

            "So? It's not like there isn't enough people to deal if you even if you did freak again." Dawn said it so simply that no one could argue, for a moment at least.

            "It's still a school, Dawnie." Faith said eventually.

            "Well I trust you." The teenager replied.

            "It's really up to Dumble-thingy anyway." Faith shrugged, "He's the principal, right?"  

            "Headmaster."

            "Right. England." Faith winced over dramatically.

            "Hey, it's not that bad!" Spike said. 

            "So you'll stay?" Dawn squeaked, "If Dumbledore lets you, you'll stay?"

            "If that's what you want." Faith agreed.

            "Yey!" Dawn cried. Buffy still frowned, but agreed to go talk to Dumbledore.

It was several days before Dawn was allowed to leave the hospital wing, and still longer before her Gryffindor friends got a chance to talk to her alone. She'd been dreading the confrontation, and welcomed the business of sorting out arrangements with Faith and seeing the Scooby gang for the first time since she come to Hogwarts. However, the next Sunday evening, she returned to the common room to find them the only people left in there. She sat with them, and mock-grimaced as they greeted her normally, but kept looking as if they really wanted to say something.

"Just get it over with." She said. Hermione laughed, still loving the way Dawn could read people.

"Where do we start?" Harry sighed.

"How about, why didn't you tell us your sister is the freakin' slayer!?" Ron blurted. The others all laughed.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Dawn said, "It's just that, well, you know slayers are supposed to be secret."

"But all the things she's done!" Hermione exclaimed, "They told us a little, but I got the feeling there's loads more where that came from."

"Well, I told you about the vampires." Dawn replied.

"What!?" Both Harry and Ron cried. Dawn winced, Hermione shrugged,

"Girl talk." 

Harry shook his head, he'd decided he would never understand girls.

"So… you've seen all sorts of weird stuff?" He asked. Dawn nodded,

"Demons, vampires, magic- well Wicca…"

"Like you used to save me?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"But that's nothing. Willow and Tara can do some wicked stuff…"

"Willow? Your sister's friend? She's a witch… Wicca?"

"Yup. Real powerful. And Spike is a vampire…"

"A vampire!?" The others exclaimed. Dawn sighed, this was gonna be a long night.  
  



	24. Settling in

Chapter 24 

Faith sat alone by the lake, watching in disbelief as the giant squid glided over the surface. She shook her head slightly, amazed that her life had actually become more screwy and complicated than it already was. As the evening breeze played on the slayer's face, she wondered if this really was the best thing to do- sure she couldn't go back to prison, the risk of Voldemort somehow getting control over her was too high, and at least there were people powerful enough to control her here, but Faith was terrified of that which she knew she once was. What if she lost control? What if the professors couldn't stop her? What if somehow Voldemort could control her from the outside, and she was in here, with all these innocents all around? She smiled wryly; Dawn believed in her. That had surprised her. Dawn stood up for her against Buffy- now that was almost enough on its own to make her stay… _besides_, she shrugged_, I promised_. 

She heard the footfalls moments before Spike appeared beside her. Faith looked up at the vampire, but he was gazing out over the lake.

"Sorry, you cravin' a moment alone?" he said without looking at her. Faith shrugged,

"Whatever."

He sat beside her and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Faith's eyes lit up, and he didn't miss it. He removed one, and offered her the pack. With a moment's hesitation, she accepted, also borrowing his lighter. "I guess you can smoke all you want." She said, "The big C not really an issue." 

He shrugged,

            "Teeth get yellow after an eternity, gotta watch that." 

Faith smiled, and went back to starring out across the water, blowing out a stream of thick smoke.

            "Umm…" she sighed, "Not had one o' these since snake dude nabbed me."

Spike looked sideways at her, 

            "Right- in the slammer." He said, waiting for her reaction. She just raised her eyebrows,

            "Right."

            "You coulda split any time you liked."

"Three squares, nice weight room, movie every third Sunday. Could've been worse."

"What movie?" Spike asked.

"Last one was 'Glitter'." Spike raised an eyebrow. "I guess it couldn't a been much worse… but y'know, after Voldemort, you see a different perspective…"  
Spike ignored the last,

"You had the power to walk away any time. Nothing to stop you."

"I stopped me." She said quietly. "I got… dangerous… for a while."

"You over it?" He asked.

"More or less." She let a grin creep onto her face.

"I'm not gonna ask." Spike laughed, pretty certain of where that road would lead.

"I have met you before, y'know." Faith told him. He just frowned, thinking, then eventually shook his head. "I was kinda… wearing a different body."

"Pity."

"You seemed ok with it."

Spike closed his eyes briefly,

            "The body swap, with Buffy."

            "She fill you in on that whole deal?"

            "Told me it went down. Failed to mention who was driving her skin around."

Faith grinned,

            "I may have said a few things…"

            "Like you could ride me at a gallop til my knees buckle, squeeze me til I pop like warm champagne… not the kinda thing a man forgets.

            "You shoulda known it wasn't blondie behind the wheel. She'd never throw down like that." She smiled. Spike didn't answer, didn't react at all, and Faith's insides did a somersault. "No way." She gasped, "Don't tell me little miss tightly wound's been getting her naughty on!?"

            "No." He said, way too quickly, "Not… no, course not."

            "Uh-huh." Faith's grin looked like one that wouldn't fade for a long time.  
  


            "So this is… mine? Just like that?" Faith asked, gaping at the room before her.

            "Just like that." McGonogall smiled. She knew the whole Faith story, but couldn't help liking the girl. "Professor Windam Pryce has agreed to begin your training as soon as you are fit enough, and I trust you will find everything you need in here somewhere."

            "Thanks." Faith murmured. The room was amazing. A vast fourposter bed dominated one wall, flanked by two large windows with glorious views out over the grounds. There was a writing desk on one sidewall, right next to a training area in the corner with a punchbag, attack dummy and a floor that looked just like the rest of the floor- smooth dark wood, but when Faith stepped on it, she discovered that it was soft, like training mats. There was also an array of training weapons, including fighting sticks with pointed, stake like ends and a very nice cross bow, on the wall. "Wicked!" Faith gasped. McGonogall just smiled. "Wait- you guys trust me this much?" Faith asked disbelievingly. McGonogall shrugged uncomfortably,

            "We trust you Faith… but this is a school… they disintegrate out side this room." She was waiting for an insulted retort, but Faith's reply was,

            "Wicked cool!"

 And she turned to the large wardrobe on the other wall. She walked over to it, and opened it, finding a selection of clothes, all her size. She choked a laugh, "Jeez…"

            "We thought… well, as you have none of your own…"

            "Yeah, they're great…" She said vacantly. There was a door leading to a large bathroom on the left, and she peered in, noting the bath the size of a small swimming pool. "Erm… whats with all the taps?" She asked.

            "You'll find out." McGonogall replied, almost grinning now.

            "Right…"

            "The portrait password at the moment is 'Dragon tooth'. But you can change it from inside now, just ask the occupant to move to one of these paintings, and give her the new password." She motioned to the few paintings (un occupied ones) on the walls of the room.

            "Cool." Faith nodded.

            "And dinner is at six." McGonogall added, "But I think you already knew that. So… I don't want to bore you. If you need anything, just ask, of course. And, ah… don't get lost on the way down to dinner."

            "I wont. I got a pretty good sense of direction." She forced herself not to feel unsure at the twinkle in McGonogall's eye, and watched the witch exit. McGonogall must have said something, because the young woman Faith had seen in the portrait earlier soon appeared in a painting of a fruit bowl within the room. "I am never gonna get use to this paintin's movin' thing." Faith exclaimed, shaking her head. The painting giggled,

            "Lots of muggle born students get a little …freaked."  She said the last as if she'd heard it somewhere and was scared of using it wrong. Faith smiled,

            "So you're my door, huh?"

            "At your service." She replied, picking up a grape that was comparatively the size of a melon and biting into it, squirting juice everywhere. But, even covered in oversized grape juice, there was something in the way she held herself, a sort of alertness and certainty about herself that told Faith she was not one to be pushed around.

            "Whoa." Faith gasped.

            "What?" she asked, wiping away juice with one of her many layers of skirt.

            "You… are you a slayer?"

The woman, closer to a girl, really, looked a little put out, and very shocked,

            "No one's ever seemed to notice that before." She said quietly, "No one asked, that's for sure."

            "But you are?"

            "Well, yes."

            "I thought either that, or a vamp…"

            "Well, technically…" She started, a deep sorrow in her voice. Faith frowned,

            "You were turned." She realised.

            "Yeah…" The painting said, "I was… but it don't work properly with slayers…"

            "How d'you mean?" Faith asked, she'd never even heard of a slayer being turned.

            "Well… it's somethin' to do with where our strength comes from… the demon can't take over properly… so the soul doesn't let go so easy."

            "So you had your soul…"

            "Yeah, but I also had this thing inside of me. This dark, evil thing that kept trying to claw its way outta me… every time I saw a human being… I couldn't take it!" She gasped, looking imploring to the other girl, as if trying to justify something. It was then that Faith understood.

            "You staked yourself."

The painting nodded.

            "I couldn't let the thing within me live."

            "I know how you feel." Faith murmured before she even knew she'd thought it.

            "How?" The vampire-slayer asked. Faith, the vampire slayer, looked up at her,

            "I wasn't a vamp…" She began, "I guess that makes it worse… but I know what it's like to have that darkness inside you. It's so easy just to give in to it… but then it takes you over…"

            "You over came it, though. I could not. I was not strong enough."

Faith shook her head.

            "You killed the beast before it could do any harm. I didn't. And when I found myself again… I was too weak to end it. I tried to make some else do it… but he wouldn't…"

            "He helped you instead." It was now that Faith realised how creepy it was that she could connect so well with a painting. "I had no one." The painting continued,  "The vampire that sired me killed my watcher; the council thought I was dead, naturally; I went home, tried to continue… but I couldn't take it."

            "I'm sorry." Faith breathed. 

"Yeah well, but now all that remains of me is a painting. And paintings don't have blood, and don't need to eat… so it doesn't bother me!" She said cheerfully.

"What was… what is your name?" Faith asked.

            "Maya."

            "Faith."

            "You are a slayer too?" Maya asked, only for conformation,

            "Yep. So… how about this password thingy then?"

------

I know I used a lot of Faith and Spike's conversation from 'Dirty girls' but I loved that scene so much and since it's not possible in its true form in this fic, I adapted it. Hope it was ok! 

I promise demon fighting in the next chapter!!

Please review.

-Sam 


	25. Slayin' time

Long awaited action comin' up!!

Chapter 25

            "Faith?" The cry accompanied a loud knocking on the door, and Faith couldn't help but smile as she was reminded of slayers' nights in, when Dawn would moan and spend half the evening rapping at the door. More often than not, they'd slip out of the window to escape her. Faith shook her self out of the reverie, and yelled 'open!' The portrait swung back, and Dawn entered, grinning broadly.

            "Heya!" She squeaked, waving. She looked around, "Wow." 

Faith grinned, 

            "Yeah, Wicked cool, huh?"

            "Definitely! Ooh, and training area… damn!" she smiled. "I came to see if you wanted to go down to dinner… it's a little confusing first time, what with moving staircases…"

            "Oh thank god. But… don't tell McGonogall you helped me." Faith replied. Dawn laughed, 

            "Come on."

They left the room, which was a discreet distance from Gryffindor tower, but close enough for Dawn and Faith to be near. Faith waved to the ex-Slayer portrait and the two girls followed the corridor until they met a staircase, where four others kids were waiting.

            "About time, Dawnie." The blonde boy drawled in mock boredom. Faith grinned as Dawn went to kiss him, only faltering when she realised Faith was there.

            "Um… Faith, this is Draco." She said awkwardly.

            "Hi." Faith said, clearly appraising him. Draco swallowed nervously. Dawn quickly moved to the others,

            "Hermione, Harry, Ron, this is Faith." They all nodded and said hello, before continuing together down the stairs, and eventually to the great hall.

            On entering the immense hall, Faith nodded to Dawn, and headed to the extra table set up for the Sunny dale group, who were still there thanks to Buffy making every excuse in the book not to leave. Faith settled herself at the very end of the table, still not totally comfortable with her former friends. Buffy glanced her way, but said nothing.

            "When are we going home?" Anya demanded, "The shop has been closed all this time. I need to get more money." Faith smirked, and Xander calmed Anya softly with promises of lots of money just as soon as they were sure Dawn was safe. Faith rolled her eyes. Only Spike noticed.

            "You know, I think the little bit _is_ safe." He piped up. Buffy shot him a look. "Buffy, I'm serious. Those super geeks are trying to… I dunno, take over Sunnydale or somethin'… shouldn't we all be there? Dawn is under the protection of Dumbledore and all the other teachers, not to mention more spells than I can count… she'll be fine." Faith noted the distinct lack of her name, and knew it was on purpose. Every one of them knew that Buffy did not want any suggestion of her leaving Dawn under Faith's care. It stung, but Faith understood the reasoning. Buffy sighed.

            "I guess so. We can move out tomorrow if you guys want." Anya visibly brightened, and announced a little too loudly that she and Xander could have sex tonight because she didn't have to worry about the money anymore. Faith and Spike shared a momentary look, before Faith dropped her eyes again and concentrated on her food. The last thing she needed was yet another reason for Buffy to get on her back. 

            As soon as the meal was over, Faith excused herself and left, going through the entrance hall and out into the grounds. She breathed deep, loving the clear, fresh air. She strolled down the lawn towards the quidditch stadium, wondering what it was for. She hadn't heard about quidditch yet, and frowned at the tall, bubble stick goalposts. Shrugging, she left again, wandering aimlessly round the dark grounds. Nearing the edge of the forest, she looked up in awe at the huge tree in the corner. Without thinking, Faith leapt into the air, her slayer spidey-sense going into hyper drive. When her feet returned to the ground, it still took her a moment to realise that the thing she'd just jumped over, the thing that had just swung at her, was a branch. Faith backed off quickly, watching from a safe distance as the tree flailed madly. Faith shook her head, this place was really gonna take some getting used to.

            "Wiggy, huh?" A voice said behind her. Faith controlled her urge to spin round and get ready to fight.

            "Yeh." She replied. Buffy came level with her, and without a word, they began to walk, steering clear of the murderous willow tree. For several minutes, neither said a word, but when they reached the forest again, Faith nodded towards it, "Can we go in there?"

            "I don't see why not. It's forbidden to students, but…"

            "We ain't students." Faith said, with a hint of a smile. The two slayers set out into the dark wood, both their eyes immediately tuning in, until they could both see pretty well. "There vamps in here?" Faith wondered aloud. Buffy shook her head.

            "Don't think so… they wouldn't be able to get into the school, so they'd starve in here.

            "There is a town near by, and this place is perfect vamp territory." Faith argued. Buffy detected a little hope in her voice. Buffy chuckled,

            "You want a fight, huh?"

Faith shrugged,

            "Vamps need to be got, right?" She looked sideways at her blonde counterpart, and shrugged, "But I wouldn't hate a decent stakin'. God… I haven't dusted a vamp since… shit, I can't even remember."

            "Guess there was a severe lack of demon activity inside, then?"

            "Nope, there was plenty, just there was nothing I could do about it." Faith snapped coldly. 

            "What do you mean?"

            "Killing other inmates is frowned upon."

            "Faith…" 

Faith sighed, 

"They killed people, guards… got us all in a world o' trouble. Some escaped… I got a couple, if I could make it look like they'd split. But still… no vamps- the whole sunlight issue."

Buffy nodded. Suddenly, Faith grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

            "What?"

            "Ssh…" She continued in a whisper, "One good thing about where I was… you learn to listen real well _all_ the time. I lost count of the number of times people tried attacking me."

            "Tried?" Buffy whispered back. Faith shrugged, as they moved back-to-back, automatically in sync.

            "They regretted it." She said, and though she didn't know it, that made Buffy smile… hell, she nearly laughed. "There, off to the right… your left." Faith whispered without moving. "You see him?"

            "Yep… but I got more too… I don't think they realise we know they're there… shit Faith, I'm counting five.

            "Me too. That's ten."

            "Feel like trying for that synchronised slayin' title?" Buffy quipped.

            "Oh yeah." Faith grinned, and they burst into action. The demons caught up quick. The first one was ready when Faith reached him, but still couldn't block the furious rally of punches. She used his body to block the next one as he leapt at her, and blood covered her as the one she was holding was skewered by some sort of weapon she hadn't seen the other holding- but she _did_ know it was meant for her. Faith threw the limp form aside, and kicked number two's head, sending him teetering to the side while she looked for the next one. He found her first. She felt claws scrape her back, and cried out, spinning to trip him, and stamping down hard on his throat once he hit the ground. Still pinning him, Faith was now wrestling the next demon in line.

            "Faith!" Buffy yelled, throwing a stake to her. Faith freed one hand in time to catch it, and plunged it into the thick hide, where it didn't seem to do much.

            "Seems you need a bigger stake, slayer!" He hissed. Faith grimaced, and used her own body as a pivot to swing him round. The demon slammed into he nearest tree, where a low branch went right through him.

            "People should stop sayin' that." Faith said, retrieving her stake and turning back to the fight. She finished of the one she'd floored, who was still trying to get up, grasping at his throat. Faith made a quick tally- that was three down, one wounded. But they were still coming- there were just as many as when they started. "Buffy!" Faith yelled, not needing to say more.

            "I agree!" Buffy cried back, lopping off the head of the nearest demon, before legging it back the way they'd come. Both slayers were praying that the demons wouldn't leave the forest, but even if they did, at least they'd be able to see they better. They ran out of the forest, and turned in unison to see many pairs of glowing eyes flicker, then fade away.

            "What the hell were they? I've never seen them before."

            "Polgara." Buffy gasped- they were both out of breath, "I've never seen them in number- I only fought one… how many were there?"

            "I dunno- I killed three, but there were still at least ten when we ran." 

Buffy nodded,

            "Yeah, I took three or four…" She winced, moving her arm tentatively, "Bloody skewer things."

            "What were those weapons?" Faith asked. Buffy grimaced, and motioned that they should head back to the school. Faith nodded, and Buffy answered, 

            "They have these bone skewers that come out of their forearms."

            "Gross."

            "Uh-huh."

Now Faith winced, "Urgh, jeez, they got some claws on them too." Buffy nodded,

            "What I want to know is why there are that many Polgaras, all together, in the school forest. Polgaras are random chaos-y demons- they don't do packs."

            "They knew we were slayers… or that I was anyway."

            "Yeah, they said that to me too- d'you reckon that's why they're here?"

            "Na… not even half the Staff knows about that."

            "Voldemort knows about you- and probably guessed you came here."

            "You think he sent them?"

            "I don't know." Buffy shrugged, "But we better tell Dumbledore."

            "Polgara demons?" Dumbledore gasped.

            "Yup. More 'n I could count." Buffy agreed.

            "And why were you in the forest?" Dumbledore asked. The slayers both shrugged, 

            "Takin' a walk." Faith replied. Dumbledore chuckled, 

            "I doubt anyone else would ever choose to 'take a walk' in the forest. I'll see that Hagrid alerts his contacts in the forest. Meantime… I think you should both go to the hospital wing." Both slayers frowned for a moment, then looked down. Each was covered in mud, as well as blood, both demon and human.

            "Na, I'm ok." Faith said.

            "Me too." Buffy smiled. Dumbledore looked over them again, taking in Buffy's gashed arm, and their many bruises and smaller cuts.

            "What?" They asked simultaneously. 

            "Nothing." Dumbledore smiled. The slayers turned to leave, and Dumbledore's eyes widened as her saw the five long claw marks across Faiths back. He shook his head, and chuckled once more.

            Heading back towards Gryffindor tower, (some guest rooms had appeared close to Faith's) there was an awkward silence. When they reached Buffy's room, she stopped Faith.

            "Look." She began. "I… well, we're…" She sighed, "We're going tomorrow, as you probably heard… and I just wanted to say…"

            "That you'll kill me if Dawn gets hurt, I know." Faith said with an edge of annoyance, did Buffy serious still not trust her?

            "No." Buffy said, unable to help a smile, "I wanted to say that no matter how it's seemed… I know you can deal, Faith. And… I trust you. Please look after my sister."

Faith nodded solemnly, surprised to say the least,

            "Count on it."

            "I will." Buffy said. Faith turned to go, but was stopped again by Buffy's words, "Faith."

            "Uh-huh?"

            "You did good tonight. It's a long time since I fought with some one and didn't have to worry about them not coping, or letting me get got from behind." 

Faith held back the remark about the state of her own back, and smiled,

            "Thanks, B. You didn't do too badly yourself… it's been good to see you again."

            "Yeah."

            "Don't say anything else, or we'll end up hugging, an' it'll be all soppy."

            "An' we can't be havin' that." Buffy agreed with a grin.

            "Nope. See ya B."

            "Bye." 

Faith turned again, and finally walked away. Buffy watched her go, wincing yet again when she saw Faith's back and realised what she'd said. She was surprised to find she'd miss the dark haired girl- they'd had their share of problems, but it was good to fight together like that again. She hadn't realised how much she'd felt Faith's absence until now. She sighed, and gave her password, the portrait swung away, and she stepped inside.

Please review! (that includes u Becks!!)


	26. Fred, Fear and Goodbyes

Updatiness, yey. I'm not gonna be able to update for a little while cos I'm going to Reading Festival, yey!! And then ill be away for a few days after that too… so im gonna update as many stories as possible today. Also… fiddling with stories takes my mind off the fact that I'm getting GCSE results tomorrow!!!!! AAAHHH!!! Sorry, had to get that of my chest. Here's the story… Chapter 26 

            Faith reached her portrait, and Maya squealed at the signs of battle, her oil painted eyes bright at the memory of real life.

            "What was it?" She asked. Faith grinned, 

            "Pack of Polgara demons in the wood."

            "Polgaras? They ain't pack demons! I fought a couple in my day! Big bastards if I …" She trailed off, as they both heard footsteps close by. Faith spun to see a tall boy with red hair and an air of mischief. His eyes widened when he saw her- covered in mud, blood and bruises.

            "What?" She asked indignantly.

            "Erm… nothing… are you ok? Aren't you Dawn's friend?" Faith looked him up and down, noting his casual mention of her being 'Dawn's friend' as if he had heard much more.

            "I'm five by five." She smirked, as he looked her over too.

            "You sure? … cos, er… well…" He indicated her general state.

            "I'm good. I've had much worse." She said, finally relaxing a bit. He looked impressed. Faith smiled, "You're a Weasley." She realised.

            "Yup- branded for life." He laughed, "I'm Fred." Held out his hand.

            "Faith." She replied, shaking it.

            "So… you're sticking around when the others leave?"

            "Seems that way." She said simply.

            "Then I guess I'll see you around."

            "I guess you might."

He turned to leave, but frowned, 

            "You sure you're ok? Madame Pomfrey could have that tidied up in no ti…"

            "I'm fine!" Faith insisted, resisting the urge to laugh. "Trust me- I've had a lot worse. I can prove it if you force me."        

            "How?" He said, the mischief rising into a cheeky smile.

            "Well, I got scars, don't I?"

            "Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

            "Uh-huh." She fiddled with the edge of her shirt. Fred's eyes flickered to it, ignoring Maya's giggles. Faith grinned, and raised it only a couple of inches to show him the long jagged scar cut by a knife blade over two years ago.

            "Damn!" He exclaimed, the shock overcoming his disappointment. "Was that… how deep?" He stuttered.

            "Nearly all the way." Faith replied with a hint of pride. "With a really nice knife I never got back again." The pride changed to nostalgia, and Fred saw a flicker in her eyes that few lived to see twice. She shook her head, "I… you should be in the common room, shouldn't you?"

            "Yeah, I suppose…" He didn't understand her sudden change of heart.

            "Night." She said forcefully.         

            "Good night." Fred replied, and walked off.

            "Faith?" Maya asked.

            "Yeah?"

            "_Are_ you ok?"

            "Five by five." She replied vacantly. She gave the password, even though Maya knew it was her, and stumbled into her room. Stripping, she filled the bath with hot water, (which took a while) and slipped in, wincing as her cuts hit the water. She sank beneath the surface, and just floated for as long as she could hold her breath, trying to clear her head of all thought, wishing her life could be simple. When she was forced to take a breath, she found Maya watching her, sitting on a rock in a seascape on the wall. Faith rolled her eyes, "What?"

            "Nothing." She shrugged. The ex-slayer squinted into the water, and producing a small knife from down the front of her dress, stabbed down into the water, triumphantly spearing a fish. She grinned at Faith, then frowned, trying to think of a painting sporting some way to cook it. Faith laughed, shaking her head.

            "Thank god. From the look of your face, I wondered if you'd ever laugh again." Maya said.

Faith sighed, 

            "Sorry. I just… what if I lose control, Maya? What if I can't handle this?"

            "You wont. And you can"

            "You've known me like… six hours; how the hell would you know?"

            "Cos I know the power within you. I've felt it, Faith. An' I've heard enough about Voldemort… if you were gonna give in to the dark side again, you'd have done it already."

            "I wish it were that simple. I mean… all I had to do was think about that knife, and I was…"

            "But you told to the Weasley boy to leave, rather than slitting his throat."

            "Which is a start." Faith laughed sarcastically.

            "Damn straight it is!" 

Faith raised her eyebrows at the phrase.

            "I was in a girls' dorm before." The painting shrugged. Faith smiled, it definitely explained the many random phrases Maya came out with. "Look, Faith… you're a fighter, right? Well… you can't just give up on this. You're here because plenty of people want to give you this chance to be a, a good guy, I guess. An' you're sitting here saying maybe you should just go back to jail? Get your act together slayer!" Maya scolded. She didn't know why, (it _was_ a painting talking to her, after all) but this spurred Faith on. She nodded her head, and looked around,

            "Right… which one of these is shampoo?"

            "What do you mean weird?" George asked,

            "I dunno…" Fred replied, "I mean… she seemed ok, but then she talked about this knife that she was stabbed with, and her eyes got all… scary. But I think it scared her more than me. She practically pulled a teacher on me. Told me I should be back in here."

            "Huh." George said thoughtfully, "But she was fine?"

            "Definitely. In fact… fine doesn't cover it. She was covered in mud and blood and she was hot… I wanna see her that close when she's clean!"

            "Well she looks good enough from a distance." George agreed.

            "Summers is pretty nice too."

            "Fred! Mate, that's one step too far!"

Fred frowned,

            "I mean Senior. Dawn's _sister_!"

            "Oh! Oh… yeah, and the others… I wanna go to California if that's what all the girls look like!"

            Dawn burst into laughter.

            "What?" Hermione asked. Dawn pointed over her shoulder to where the twins were sitting. She'd caught a few words of their conversation. "They're talking about Buffy and the others." Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "God, do boys think of anything else?"

            "I know I don't." Ron said, smiling lovingly at her. This caused Hermione to melt, leaning in to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

            "I'm starting to think this might not have been such a good idea." Dawn said in a stage whisper to Harry.

            "Hmm, she's gone all mushy. The old Hermione would have huffed and stormed out if he'd said that."

            "Ahh." Ron said, as they parted for a deep kiss, "But I wouldn't have said it, cos I was aiming it at Hermione." He said proudly.

            "Whatever." Dawn laughed.            

            "An' it's not as if you're any better." Hermione teased, "You an' Draco, attached at the hip… or should I say the lips…" Dawn kicked at her, not quite reaching Hermione from her seat, and Ron blocked her foot with his anyway, pouting protectively. Hermione stuck out her tongue.

            "Ok, now that is so not Hermione. Ron, I'm sorry to say it, mate, but she's been polyjuiced." Harry said.

            "Definitely." Dawn agreed.

            "Y'think?" Ron said, looking at her critically, "Hmm, how can we check?" He continued, prodding her. Hermione giggled. "Maybe if I tickle her into submission, she'll show her true self." He said thoughtfully. She frowned in warning, but he tickled her anyway, as Dawn and Harry held her down.

            "Get off!!" she yelled.

            "Yey, we found her!" Dawn laughed, backing off. Harry stood back too, and Hermione slapped Ron's chest.

            "That was mean." She said, pouting. Dawn frowned,

            "Huh. Still soppy."

            "Nu-uh. I'm just biding my time." Hermione said, smiling wickedly. Ron looked uneasy.

            "I'm sorry." He said quickly. "Very, _very _sorry." 

            "Oh you will be."

            "Did I mention very, _very, very_ sorry?" He squeaked.

            "Oi, Hermione, no curses!" Fred yelled over, "We need our goalie… even if he is, well… Ron."

            "Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Actually that's a point." Harry agreed, "We need him, 'mione. Quidditch season has started. First match next week." The girls rolled their eyes,

            "Yeah, you mentioned it once or twice." Hermione said.

            "Just don't kill 'im." Harry pleaded.

            "I don't get this obsession everyone has with quidditch. I mean, flying is fun, sure, but…" Dawn was cut off by Ron's indignant snort.

            "Quidditch is only the best game on earth!" he exclaimed. "You've never seen a match, have you? This weekend you'll get it. You'll see."

            "It is pretty wicked." Hermione shrugged, "But I don't talk about it 24-7 like these two." She glanced at her watch. "I'm going to bed, guys, it's late."

            "Me too." Dawn said, standing.

            "Night." Ron said. Hermione gave him a good night kiss, and they waved to Harry, then went upstairs.

            The other fifth year girls weren't up there yet, so the two were alone.

            "What's happening tomorrow then?" Hermione asked.

            "Oh, erm, I think I get off first period to say goodbyes and stuff. It'll be weird without them all again."

            "But Faith will be here."

            "Yeah, that should be cool. I know you're still a little wigged about all the Faith stuff, but…"

            "She saved you. I know, an' I get that, Dawnie. If you trust her, then I can accept that. Sorry if I seem… wigged." She grinned.

            "Sorry." Dawn laughed. "It's a Buffy-ism. My sister affects me in bad ways."

            "Na… what I'm trying to say is that I'm sure she is a good guy… what happened before… it doesn't matter to me."

            "Thanks." Dawn said. "I know it's really screwy. All of this. All the slayer stuff…" She paused.

            "When Dumbledore told us Buffy was the slayer, he said the reason you were a witch was complicated, and it was only for you to tell us. There's still stuff you haven't told us, isn't there?" Hermione said quietly.

            "Sorry." Dawn whispered, not even surprised that Hermione knew. 

            "Do you not trust me?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking slightly.

            "That's not it!" Dawn cried, trying to hold back tears. "I… of course I trust you, Hermione. It's just so complicated…"

            "Draco knows though?"

            "Yes." Dawn replied. Hermione sighed,

            "I'm sorry. I have no right to be like this."

            "Yes you do, though. I've held so much back… it's not fair. I wish it was simple, I really do. But every time I think to tell you guys, something stops me. I think of the way I reacted when I found out this stuff, and I can't tell… I'm sorry. Some day… maybe I'll manage it…"

            "Dawnie… don't worry about it." Hermione said, hearing the pain in Dawn's voice. The other girl was sitting on her bed, facing away from Hermione, shrouded in darkness. Hermione moved to her side to comfort her, and saw that she was touching something gently on the inside of her left forearm. Hermione frowned, and leaned closer. She held in the gasp when she saw a long thin scar down her arm, scarily close to the major artery.

            "I didn't slit my wrists, if that's what you're thinking." Dawn said, her voice vacant. "Not exactly."

            "So you did do it?" Hermione gasped. Dawn nodded. "But why?"

            "I wanted to prove I was real."

            "What?"

            "Told you it was complicated." Dawn said, choking a laugh.

            "I won't push." Hermione decided. "An' I wont say anything. But if you ever need to talk… I'm here." Dawn looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

            "Thanks." She said. Hermione smiled, and shook her head.

            "S'nothing." 

            "I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Dawn said, without the slightest hint of last night's sorrow.

            "Yeah right!" Buffy joked, "The moment we leave, you'll be tongue wrestling with your own little mini-Spike, and we will be totally forgotten."

            "Buffy!" Dawn cried indignantly, while the others laughed. She frowned, "You're right, I wont miss _you_."

            "See ya Dawnie." Willow said, Bundling her into a hug, "An' remember those protection spells I taught you, ok? Apparently they could be very useful."

            "I will. Thanks."

            "Bye Dawn." Tara said with a sweet smile. They too hugged, and then Xander grabbed her before she had a moment to breath.

            "Bye Dawnie." He said.

            "Bye Xand." She squeaked. Anya waved bye, and then Dawn turned to Spike.

            "See ya lit'le bit. Take care now." 

            "I will." Dawn said, initiating the hug she knew he wouldn't dare. He seemed shocked, not quite sure what to do with his arms while she hugged his chest. Eventually he patted her back awkwardly. Faith was watching from the periphery, grinning at this. Giles took Dawn next, when she let go of Spike; he hadn't seen much of the girl in the last few days they'd been here, but knew he'd miss her again once they left. "Bye Giles." She said.

            "Good bye. Remember, if you need anything…"

            "Hey, that's my job!" Buffy scolded. Dawn laughed, 

            "I know, ok. I'll send you an owl."

            "Be careful!" Buffy insisted, pulling her into a rib-crushing embrace.

            "Ok… oxygen… needed…" Dawn gasped.

            "Oh! Oops." Buffy smiled sheepishly, letting her go. Then the slayer turned to Faith, "Bye, Faith."

Faith raised a hand in a short wave, taking a couple of steps closer.

            "Bye, B." Dawn frowned when she saw the bruises on Faith's face, but said nothing- it wasn't the time.

            "It was good to see you again." Willow said, perfectly genuinely.

            "You too." Faith replied, with a real smile. "All o' you." Before she could say any more, Buffy hugged her, and they both winced in the pain of remembered injuries,

            "Look after her." Buffy said in a voice only Faith could hear.

            "Always." Faith said sincerely. 

            "Erm, Miss Summers?" McGonogall said, entering the room, "The coach to take you all down to Hogsmeade is here. You'll be given a port key by Rosmerta at the Hogs head. Just tell her I sent you."

            "Thank you." Buffy answered, "For everything." She gave Dawn a last squeeze, and they all went to the front steps of the school, where the scoobies piled into the huge coach, pulled by the same black, winged horses that had pulled the coaches at the beginning of term. "Ooh, cool horses." Buffy exclaimed. Dawn, Faith, and McGonogall stood on the steps and waved as the coach pulled off down the driveway towards Hogsmeade.

            "Well, Miss Summers… junior." McGonogall said, "You still have twenty minutes until your second lesson… I wont insist you go until then, but please don't be late for period two."

            "I wont, Professor… thanks." 

McGonogall smiled and left, while Dawn and Faith moved onto the grass where they could sit comfortably.

            "What happened?" Dawn asked immediately, indicating Faith's various injuries.

            "Little fight in the woods." Faith shrugged, "Buffy had 'em too, just she bothered to cover it all with makeup."

            "Oh my god! I didn't notice! I feel all bad now!"

            "Dawnie, the point of the makeup is that you don't notice!" Faith laughed.

            "But… so what were you fighting for you both to get so hurt?"

            "Whole buncha Polgara demons. Dumbledore is trying to figure what they were doing here."

            "Are they a danger to the school?"

            "Na… they wouldn't even come out of the forest. Just make sure none of your wannabe super hero friends go wandering in there." Dawn nodded agreement, but still looked concerned. Faith was glad she didn't know about the gashes on her back, or Buffy's skewered arm. "What lesson you got now?" She asked, changing the subject. Dawn grimaced,

            "Potions. Snape is gonna be pissed that I missed the first period."

            "That dude needs to lighten up in a major way." The slayer replied, shaking her head.          

            "Have you talked to Wes yet?" Dawn asked, a little quieter. Faith didn't look happy.

            "McGonogall said he'd agreed to train me. But we haven't actually talked…"

            "You avoiding him?"

            "Big time." Faith admitted. "I don't see how he can even look at me Dawnie." Shame filled her voice.

            "Maybe cos he knows you're different."

Faith shrugged, 

            "I dunno. You should be going, shouldn't you?"

            "I got plenty of time, the dungeons are right there."

            "So… how did the explanations go? With your friends?"

Dawn frowned,

            "Ok."

            "But you didn't tell them everything."

Dawn shook her head,

            "I'm so scared, Faith. What if they totally freak?"

            "You'll never know til you tell. If they're your friends, they wont."

            "That's what I'm afraid of."

            "Don't be dumb, Dawnie. They seem like decent kids. An' Hermione at least seems smart enough to know that stuff doesn't matter. If you wanna tell them, do. If they freak out on you, they're not worth it in the first place."

            "Anyone would freak out, Faith. I did." Dawn said quietly, touching her left forearm again. Faith frowned, 

            "Shit, you did that to yourself?" She gasped. Dawn nodded,

            "When I first overheard Buffy talking about it… I wanted to prove I was real."

            "Oh, Dawn." Faith sighed. "Y'know I'm here, no matter what, right? I ain't goin' anywhere."

            "Yeah, I know. Thanks." Dawn smiled, "I better go. See you later."

            "See ya."

Dawn left Faith there and headed to Snape's dungeon. She slipped in and sat beside Hermione, who gave her a reassuring smile.

            "Now that you've decided to join us, Miss Summers, perhaps you could tell me, as you feel it is un-necessary to learn about the mystical properties of items used in compound with potions, what the hardest wood known to man is?" He obvious didn't expect an answer, and a murmur ran through the class- he hadn't taught them that, what did it have to do with anything? Dawn bit her lip, then,

            "Ooh! Lignum Vitae. The wood of life- my wand is made from it."

Snape snarled, and continued with the lesson, ignoring her completely. Hermione held in the giggles, and Draco grinned across the room to Dawn. She gave him a little wave, and they got on with the lesson.


	27. When you go down to the woods today

I'm back…again. Thanks for all the reviews. So here we go, more violence, as I promised… Chapter 27 

Faith wandered through the grounds, Wesley hadn't contacted her about doing anything, so she pretty much had a free day. Curious, she headed over to the stone house near the forest. She'd heard of Hagrid, but they'd never actually met. Just as she reached the small house, she heard out of tune whistling, and excited barking, and a huge dog bounded out of the open door and raced towards her. Faith felt sure that if she hadn't been a slayer, she'd have been bowled right over.

            "Whoa, doggy!" She cried as he tried to lick her face.

            "Down Fang!" a deep voice bellowed, and as the dog relented, Faith looked up into the biggest, but gentlest face she'd ever seen. "You'll be Faith then?" Hagrid asked.

            "That's me."

            "Hagrid. Nice ter meet ye." He shook her hand with his huge one, and grinned broadly, "I have a class comin' down in a minute…"

            "Oh… I'll get outta your way then…"

            "Oh, no no no! I could actually use some help."

            "From me?" Faith asked, disbelieving. Hagrid laughed,

            "Y'are a slayer, aren't ye?" Faith just nodded, "Well, we're goin' into the forest…"

            "Are you crazy? There's a huge pack o'…"

            "I know. That's why I could use your help. Fang keeps most things away, and most of them leave me alone, but with a load of kids…"

            "Buffy an' me couldn't fight them all!"

            "I 'aven't seen the Polgaras around since then…"

            "It was last night!" She exclaimed.

            "I assure you it's perfectly safe! The creatures we're goin' ta see are pretty tough themselves. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it if it wasn' safe, now would 'e?"

            "I guess not… sure I'll come… but if I get a weird feeling, or wee see them, we get the hell outta there, ok?"

            "O' course. I agree. Ah… here they come now." Hagrid pointed up the lawn to where a group of students were leaving the castle, all chatting together. It was only when they got closer that Faith recognised a few faces, and she gave an inward groan- it just had to be them, didn't it?

            "Oh my god! Faith!" Dawn squealed as the group approached, "What're you doin' here?"

            "I really don't know." Faith groaned. Dawn skipped the last few steps with her arm entwined in Draco's who did not look the least bit happy about the skipping. At least that made Faith grin. Harry, Ron and Hermione were right behind them, as well as the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years. Faith leaned close to Hagrid, "If Dawn gets hurt, and her sister comes looking for vengeance, you are so taking the blame!"

He chuckled, and glanced around to check that everyone was there. Then he hefted what looked like half a dead cow over his shoulder, causing even Faith to grimace.

            "We're workin' in here today!" he called happily, jerking his head back towards the forest. "Bit more sheltered, anyway, they prefer the dark."

            "What prefer the dark?" Draco whispered to Dawn, "Did you hear? What prefers the dark!?" 

Dawn giggled, 

            "Wuss!" she said, poking him. He did not look happy, and neither Harry nor Ron could find anything wrong with that.

            "I've been savin' a trip inter the forest fer yer fifth year…"

"An' the night after a demon attack." Faith murmured sullenly. Hagrid frowned, but continued,

"I thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the the on'y person in Britain who'd managed to train 'em."

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" Draco said, the panic clear in his voice. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, while Dawn and Hermione shared a knowing look. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

"Course they're trained!" Hagrid retorted, clearly put out. Dawn huddled closer to Draco, and whispered in his ear,

"Cut 'im some slack, Draco. If he says their safe…"

"You weren't here last time!" He snapped back. Dawn sighed,

"Look… I'm sure it's perfectly safe…"

"An' what about what Faith mumbled? Demon attack!?"

"I was gonna say, that even if there is some danger, we got slayer to watch our backs, ok?"

"It'll be fine, Draco!" Hermione added over his shoulder. He sighed, and nodded.

"But… just cos I like you doesn't mean I have to like that lump o'…"

"Finish that sentence, Malfoy." Harry said sternly, his wand poking into Draco's back.

"Harry!" Dawn protested.

"He was gonna insult Hagrid." Harry argued.

"Do you guys have to be so lame?" Hermione groaned. "Draco, don't be a git."

"Don't think he can help it." Ron said under his breath.

"Oh for gods sake." Dawn said, and she and Hermione let go of their respective boyfriends and linked arms with each other, marching ahead as the group headed into the forest. They came level with Faith, who was looking around suspiciously. She raised her eyebrows at them,

"You guys ok?" She asked,

"Boys." Dawn said by way of explanation.

"Ah."

"Uh-huh." Hermione agreed.

"You think the Polgaras will turn up?" Dawn asked the slayer. Hermione's brow furrowed,

"What? What are Polgaras?"

"I dunno, Dawnie." Faith replied, ignoring Hermione, "I hope not."

"Hello? Dawn? What are Polgaras?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh. Demons. Faith and Buffy fought a load of them in here last night."

"And Hagrid doesn't think that's something to worry about?" Hermione asked. Faith shrugged,

"He seems to think that whatever it is we're goin' to see will keep 'em away. I dunno… I got a bad feelin' about this. It just stinks of Voldemort." Hermione winced at the name. "What?" Faith continued, noticing the look of pain, "Oh, god you're not one of these 'he know must not be named' freaks? Jesus. He's a bad guy, just as nameable as any other."

"Yeah." Dawn agreed, "I mean, it's like Glory's minions always calling her 'oh shining one' and stuff." Faith nodded, but Hermione looked confused.

"Who's Glory?" 

Dawn gaped, annoyed she'd let that out, but thankfully Hagrid's booming voice cut off further conversation.

            "Gather roun', gather roun'!" He bellowed. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat…"

            "As well as other things…" Faith sighed, still looking round. Hagrid ignored her.

            "But, I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me." He turned, shook the hair out of his face, and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. Nobody laughed, though Faith looked vaguely amused. Most of the students were too scared to make a sound. After calling again, and several minutes of terrible silence, Dawn gasped, and pointed through the trees. Harry was doing the same, but neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to see anything. Draco came to Dawn's side,

            "What?" He asked her, even as the blank white, starring eyes Dawn had seen began moving closer, and a dragonish face, neck and then skeletal body of a great, black winged horse emerged from the darkness. It glanced around at the class, then bowed it's head to tear flesh from the carcass Hagrid had dropped. Harry was very excited; finally there was proof that he wasn't crazy. These were the creatures he'd seen pulling the school coaches at the start of term… but Ron was still starring through the trees,

            "Why doesn't Hagrid call again?" He asked. Harry and Dawn frowned at each other, and looked around. Neville was following the swishing progress of the long black tail, but didn't seem at all scared for once. A Slytherin boy was watching the creature with disgust… and Faith, though she'd seen them before, looked rather pale. Dawn turned back as another appeared, and Hagrid said gleefully,

            "Oh, an' here comes another! Now… put up your hands up, who can see 'em?" Harry raised his hand with relief, and Hagrid nodded at him. "Yeah…yeah, I knew you'd be able ter Harry." He said seriously. "An you too Neville, eh?" Draco really wanted to say some snide comment about what they were meant to be seeing, but Dawn's raised hand stopped him. Not many others had raised their hands, and Faith just stood there, starring.  A few people murmured questions, wondering what was happening. In answer to their queries, Hagrid pointed to the meat, and received several squeals. Draco's eyes went wide as he saw the chunks of meat disappearing. Pavarti was the first to voice the question on all their lips,

            "What's doing it? What's eating it?"

            "Thestrals."  Hagrid replied proudly, and Hermione gave a soft, 'Oh!" of comprehension. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows…"

            "But their supposed to be really unlucky!" interrupted Pavarti, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawny told me once…"

            "No, no, no!" Hagrid insisted, "They're dead clever and useful! Course, they don't get much work, it's just pulling the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' doesn't want to apparate…" Pavarti squeaked as another Thestral pushed past her,

            "Oh! I think it's near me!" she cried.

            "Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh." Hagrid told her, "Now, who can tell me why some of yeh can see 'em an' others can't?"

Unsurprisingly, Hermione raised her hand,

            "The only people who can see thestrals are people who have seen d…" She trailed off, looking to Dawn, who'd gone very quiet. "Death." She finished.

            "That's exactly righ'." Hagrid said solemnly, "Ten points for Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals…" But Dawn didn't hear what followed. One Thestral had raised it's head, and was starring unblinkingly at Faith, who shuddered. For some reason, she couldn't look away from the horse-like creature. All Faith could think about were the people she'd killed… the majority of the death she'd seen. Hagrid was asking Neville about his experience when Faith finally tore herself away, and returned her attention, somewhat shakily, to the forest around them. She froze,

            "Shut up." She said suddenly. Hagrid didn't hear her, but most of the class looked her way. "I said shut up!" she repeated. Hagrid turned, looking angry, but one look at her face told him she wasn't being rude. "They're everywhere." She told him. "Those horse things are tough?" Hagrid nodded, "Then get the kids onto them, now. As many as can fit on each."

            "Faith…?" Dawn began,

            "You first Dawnie… and, erm, whats 'h called, Harry." Dawn thought to argue, but realised this wasn't the time. Instead, she said,

            "We can both see them, we should take separate ones to help the others." Faith just nodded. Hagrid helped Dawn onto the nearest Thestral, then Hermione and Draco behind her, ignoring Draco's annoyances at being lifted. Soon the whole class was mounted, many looking down, terrified, as it appeared they were floating.

            "Ok, go!" Faith ordered. Hagrid led the train of thestrals back the way they'd come, and Faith looked around, trying to see the demons she come sense all around. A yelp from up near the front had Faith running, and she tackled the demon as it reached for Pavarti. In moments, it was pinned to a tree with its own skewer, and Pavarti was screaming. Several more Polgaras appeared, grabbing at Faith, and the thestrals took up a gallop, dragging away the yells of 'FAITH!' from Dawn at the head of the line.

----

He he, I love doing that!


	28. Why?

Chapter 28 

            "We have to go back for her!" Dawn yelled at Hagrid, who was having to physically restrain her.

            "Don't be ridiculous! She's a slayer, she can take care of herself." This raised an excited whisper in the class, and Dawn and the trio frowned at Hagrid for blurting this out.

            "So what? There're loads of them in there!" Dawn retorted, "And the other night, Buffy and Faith had a hard time dealing, and she's on her own!!"

            "Dawn… there wouldn't be anything you could do!" Draco said more calmly.

            "But… What if she doesn't come out?" Dawn asked. As if in answer, a horrible, inhuman cry came from just inside the forest, and the sound of running hooves met their ears. Moments later, Faith burst forth on the back of a Thestral, a Polgara demon gripping the back of the creature, trying desperately to hold on. Unsheathing one skewer, he tried to stab Faith from behind, but she dodged, pulling his arm forward and snapping of the protruding bone. The class watched as the slayer and demon wrestled on the back of the still moving Thestral as it cantered around, trying to throw the demon off without unseating Faith. This was especially interesting as more than half the class couldn't even see the Thestral. With a final growl, the Polgara collapsed off the back, it's own weapon thrust upwards into its neck. The Thestral calmed enough for Faith to dismount, before bolting back into the forest, followed by its fellows, as the fifth years clambered down. Dawn ran to Faith, 

            "You ok?" She squealed.

            "Five by five." Faith said with a grin. Dawn frowned at her, and she rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. Look… just a scratch." She looked down at her arm, and wished she hadn't said that. Sure, for _her_ it was just a scratch… but most people aren't used to demon damage. Dawn gasped as she looked down to the huge gash in her arm, which was bleeding profusely.

            "You should get ter the hospital wing righ' now." Hagrid said, rather pale.

            "I'm fine." Faith insisted, "This is nothing. Now… is everyone else ok?" She looked around, and it seemed that the whole class had gotten away unscathed. "Ok… Hagrid, no more classes in the forest, aight? No one goes near the forest, ok?" She turned to the rest of the class, "No one goes near! And Hagrid… even you should be careful."

            "I go in there all the time!" He retorted,

            "So what? You think the nice demons will just go 'oh, he's a regular, lets not eat him'!? If it wasn't for those …Thestrals, we'd all be demon fodder right now, you got that? I'm going to see Dumbledore."

            "Faith you really should go see Madame Pomfrey!" Dawn said.

            "Dawnie… you're Buffy's sister, you know this is nothing. I can deal. I'll see you later." She hurried up the lawn, barely hindered by her recently added injuries.

Hagrid didn't look happy. 

            "Um… I suppose… that's it fer today then… enough excitement… off yeh go." He retreated back to his house before Harry could follow.

            "You guys ok?" Dawn asked them all.

            "Yeah… D'you think Faith is?" Hermione replied. "Her arm looked pretty bad."

            "She's had worse." Dawn sighed, "I get the feeling she got way worse last night…"

            "Why would Dumbledore allow Hagrid to take a class in there if he knew about those creatures?" Harry ventured.

            "I don't know." Dawn said, "But they weren't just creatures, Harry, they were demons."

            "Like your sister fights?" Ron said apprehensively. Dawn nodded.

            "I'm slowly getting this." Hermione murmured, as they began to walk together. She was once again linked with Ron, and Dawn with Draco. "I mean… we've been through our fair share of shit… but… as Buffy's sister… all that…" She gestured to the forest, "That's just life for you? Demons, pain… I guess I never realised what being the slayer's sister actually meant." They were all quiet for a moment, and Dawn had the distinct feeling that Hermione wanted to talk to her alone.

            "Hey, guys…" She began, "It's nearly lunch, an' I need to go to the bathroom. Why don't you guys go to the hall, and we'll meet you there?" She flashed Hermione a look, and she smiled gratefully. The boys muttered agreement, and headed up the lawn, knowing they weren't wanted. It wasn't hard to tell when the girls were getting rid of them.

            "So what is it?" Dawn asked once they were alone.

            "It's just… You could see the thestrals. So you've witnessed death."

            "Yeah," Dawn shrugged, all too casual, "Demon death."

            "But we all saw Faith kill that Polgara. Obviously demon death doesn't count."

            "Oh." Dawn said, grimacing as she realised she'd been caught out.

            "Yeah… I'm sorry, maybe I'm outta line…" Hermione began.

            "No." Dawn said, but it took her a while to figure how to say it. "It was my sister."

            "Oh god, Dawnie… you had another sister?"

            "Er… no. Same one, actually."

            "Huh?"

            "Yeh, Willow resurrected her." Dawn said quietly.

            "You can do that with Wicca!?" Hermione gasped.

            "Well, err, no actually." Dawn said awkwardly. "Not anymore. The urn of Osiris got smushed, so no one can do it anymore. I mean… people can still do, like, zombie stuff, but not proper resurrection." Dawn cringed at the memory of her attempt at reviving her mother.

            "Damn." Hermione muttered. "I… in ordinary magic, there is no spell that can reverse death. That's one thing we cannot do." They walked in silence for a minute. "So…Willow is really powerful then?" Dawn nodded, 

            "Really powerful." Dawn breathed a silent sigh of relief. Hermione was more interested in Willow's power than the circumstances of Buffy's death, and although right then she was prepared to tell Hermione everything if she'd asked, she still wasn't looking forward to it. But Hermione pursued the questions of Willows strength instead, and Dawn's fearful past remained undiscovered.

Meanwhile, Faith was storming into Dumbledore's office, glad to find him alone.

            "Why!?" She demanded.

            "Why what?" Dumbledore asked, startled.

            "Why the hell did you allow Hagrid to take a loada FIFTH years into the forest when you know damn well that it's swarming with Polgaras!?" It was now that Dumbledore began to take in her ripped clothes, and the gash on her arm. He rose sharply from his seat,

            "Dear lord, what happened?" he gasped.

            "What the hell do you think happened!?" She cried, fit to explode. It took all the self-control she had not to throw every swear word she knew at him- there was always the reminder within her that one word from him, and she was outta here.

            "Are they alright?" The Headmaster asked, considerably paler than usual.

            "Yes. But only cos I happened to meet Hagrid just before the class, and he asked me to come along, and thank god for the thestrals, that's all I can say. I mean, what the f… hell were you thinking!?"

            "I had no idea it was this bad." He replied, "I had extra charms put on the forest, and I thought with the centaurs, and Hagrid and Fang… oh lord how could I let this happen." Faith softened slightly as she saw his despair.

            "No one got hurt. Voldemort is probably using some sorta magic enhancement to help the demons. You couldn't have known that." She sighed.

            "Even so… no more lessons in the forest. Even Hagrid…"

            "Already gave that order." Faith cut in. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Look, I get that you're in charge, but where demons are concerned, lets face it, I'm the only one qualified to deal."

            "No quite the only one." Said a voice from the door. Faith winced- she'd been avoiding this for days. She turned slowly, "Hello Faith." He greeted.

            "Wes." She said, nodding to the ex-watcher standing in the doorway.

----

I know, I'm evil. Sorry.


	29. Trust again

Sorry for the delay. I've just gone back to school last week, so I don't have so much time to write or edit written stuff to post it. So I'm really sorry if it gets a bit slow…er Chapter 29 

            "I couldn't help over hearing… are you alright?" Wesley asked, entering and closing the door. Faith was amazed to find genuine concern in his voice.

            "Thanks to some way creep horsey-things." She nodded.

            "You should see Madame Pomfrey." He said, eying her arm. Faith shook her head, 

            "I've had much worse."

Wesley frowned, but he knew there were more pressing issues here.

            "Headmaster, what can we do?" He asked.

            "I think… no one is to go near the forest. I'm going to take a Thestral myself to go and see the head of the centaurs, so they can keep guard, and I'll create a barrier to confine the demons to the forest. And… I think I may bring in someone to help you deal with them… an expert on dangerous creatures."

            "Professor, they aren't just 'dangerous creatures'…" Faith began, but Dumbledore cut her off,

            "He mostly works with dragons."

Faith gaped,

            "Cool."

            A little while later, Faith was heading to her room, to wash and change- she'd get lunch later. She was just thinking about how interesting it would be to see what this guy could really do to help, when she froze; there was someone behind her.

            "Are you stalkin' me or somethin'?" She asked, without turning. The boy jumped.

            "No!" He replied, "Of course not. I was just coming back to the common room after lunch." Faith said nothing about how he was going the VERY long way round. But she turned to face him as he continued, "But… erm… Ron and the others _were_ talking… are you ok?"

            "Five by five." She said smirking. His eyes were running over the rips in her clothes and the dried blood from her arm. "I'm fine… Fred, wasn't it? Ron's brother." She smiled, remembering at the last second that she had been told not to inform anyone of the plan to bring in the dragon expert. "Now if you don't mind," Faith continued, "I'm gonna go take a warm bath… I'm all achy." She stretched a little as she turned, fully aware that she was driving the teenager crazy. She knew she was being mean, but she couldn't help it. She never had taken men very seriously.

            Fred entered the common room and slumped into a chair.

            "Ok… what happened to you between the great hall and here!?" George asked- his brother had claimed to be going to the bathroom.

            "Nothing." Fred said sulkily. Unfortunately, George had lived out his previous eighteen years at Fred's side, and could read him like a book. George grinned cheekily,

            "Ah, has Freddy got 'imself an 'ikkle crushy-poos?" He teased.

            "Shut it." Fred snapped.

            "Sorry mate." George said with a grin. "So… Slayer has you in a twist, huh?"

Fred sighed,

            "I dunno what's with me. I mean… like she'd ever even acknowledge me! She's like three years older than me… I'm an idiot." George opened his mouth to agree, but thought better of it, and for once in his life, didn't push it.

            That evening, Faith was settled down on her couch, reading a comic book she'd gotten from the library that afternoon. She'd decided to find a book, and eventually came across a magical volume claiming to have the ability to become any book the reader desired. (Within certain boundaries- Dumbledore had set it to stop students from getting at books in the restricted section of the library.) Wondering if it included comic books, as she'd never been a great reader of real books, but a dedicated fan of comics, and this library didn't seem to have any, she opened it, and said the name of the next comic she would have got if she hadn't been in a coma, and then jail, and… well, you get the idea, she'd missed a lot. Anyway… it worked, so she got the book out, and was going through her missed comics one by one.

            There was a knock on the door, and presuming it was Dawn, Faith just called out for it to open, not raising her eyes from the comic.

            "You really ought to be more careful." Wesley said, shocking her. She dropped the comic.

            "Wes."

            "As I said. You should find out who it is before you let them in."

            "I… I thought it would be Dawn…" She said lamely.

            "Yes… well, I wanted to discuss training plans. Especially with all that's happening, the Polgaras and all, I think it is imperative that we begin a strict routine." Faith nodded, but clearly wasn't interested. Wesley frowned, "Faith. As this is one of the main reasons you are here…"

            "I know, Wes." She cut him off. "I'm down with the training. But I can't take the way you're being. You act as if we're old friends. If we're gonna work together, I need you to be honest with me- I can't take the way you're holding back. I can feel it; I can see it every time you look at me, hear it every time you speak. I don't care if you hate me, Wes." She laughed bitterly, "Hell, you have every right to. But if that's how you feel, then tell me, don't act like we're best buddies, cos if you're holding back, then I don't know what level you're on, which means I don't know where I am with you, an' when I gets down to it, I can't trust you." She finished abruptly. Everything she'd being dying to say all the way through the meeting with Dumbledore. Wesley sighed.

            "I don't hate you, Faith. I wont deny that I did. But I know your circumstances, and I know what you've done, and what you've been through. I've seen and heard enough to know that you're at least trying to make up for the things you've done." As he looked at her with sorrowful eyes, Faith swallowed hard. Whatever she'd been expecting, it wasn't this. "I remember what you did to me, Faith. I know what you're capable of. But I also know that I lost family when Voldemort was in power. I know people who have been tortured by him and his followers. Two good friends are in a mental institution courtesy of him… and yet you defied him. You took his punishments rather than join his forces, and even if I didn't know if you'd ever done a single other good deed in your life, for that alone I would trust you."

Faith didn't know what to say. For several minutes she was utterly speechless. When she finally found her voice, she said,

            "So where are we gonna train then?" 

;) sorry, not as many sparks flying as I'd planned. How did I not make Wesley a total twat? Hm… I don't even know how the hell that happened, but it fits now, so it'll have to do.


	30. Quidditch

Sorry for the delay…. Again. School sucks, it's not my fault!! Chapter 30 

            Saturday came, and even Hermione and Dawn were leaping around with hyperactive excitement. Ron constantly seemed about to be sick, and Harry was alternating from taking the piss to telling him it would be fine. Draco had consented to come along, even though it meant sitting at the Gryffindor end. (The match was against Hufflepuff) So he and the girls said goodbye and good luck to Harry and Ron ('you're gonna need it' Draco added.) and went into the stadium. Dawn watched in awe as the two teams rose into the air, and Harry shot up above them to watch for the snitch. Hermione looked sideways at Dawn with an eyebrow raised. The American girl was squeezing her hand so tight it was turning purple.

            "Er, Dawn? I'm gonna need that hand."

            "Oh! Sorry!" Dawn squeaked. "I'm a little nervous." Draco quickly avoided her hand, (knowing he'd get the same treatment) and put a comforting arm around her instead. Dawn snuggled against him, loving his scent, and the warmth he gave her on the clod November morning. They heard a commotion down the line, and looked to see Faith ploughing her way through startled first years to reach the group of fifth years. 

            "Budge up." She ordered, and squashed onto the crowded bench between Hermione and Dawn.

            "Hi." Dawn said with a raised eyebrow. Faith looked at her, and cracked up. "What!?" Dawn demanded.

            "Sorry, sorry, you just looked so much like Buffy just then. Sorry." She controlled her laughter as Dawn pouted and turned away.  Hermione smiled too, she knew just what Faith meant, and she'd only met Buffy a couple of times.

            "So… what the hell's goin' on?" Faith asked her. She'd never had quidditch explained to her, and was watching the speeding players with a plainly baffled look. Hermione took a deep breath,

            "You see Harry up there?" Faith nodded, "Well, he's the Gryffindor seeker, and he has to look for and catch the snitch…." She explained the whole game, with the help of Draco, who couldn't help butting in now and then. Eventually Faith understood, by which time the score was 60-20 to Gryffindor. So they went back to watching properly, even though Faith kept asking more questions. After a while she quieted down, and just watched. 

            When the score was 90-60, people were getting worried- Ron wasn't doing extremely well. Sure, they were winning, but not by far. Faith was watching intently, finding herself truly interested. Her slayer senses picked up the tiniest buzzing, and she noticed something about a foot form Dawn's face, and moving very fast. Her hand shot out, almost punching Dawn in the face, but instead closing her fingers around the speeding object. Dawn's eyes went wide, and she yelped.

            "What the hell was that for!" she cried. But Faith was looking down at her hand, where the thing was struggling.

            "What the f…" She said.

            "Faith!" Hermione laughed, "Apparently slayers would be good seekers, that's the snitch!!"

            "Oh." Faith said, a little shocked. Dawn, getting over her shock, looked closer,

            "Huh." She said. "Erm… shouldn't we let it go?"

            "Oh yeah." Faith said. She held out her hand, and released the small golden ball. It hovered for a few moments before darting away. But a few moments was enough. A larger object was racing towards them- Harry. He yelled,

            "Hiya!" As he passed them in a blur, following the snitch. The small group leant quickly over the edge to watch him go as he headed towards the ground. As happened so often in Harry's matches, the whole game had stopped to watch him. He was in a vertical dive, the Hufflepuff seeker miles behind. Suddenly, he veered upwards as the snitch changed direction, and started on a terrifying chase around the stadium. But Harry had flown against a dragon. He was not giving up. Now the snitch was going up. And up. And up, until the people in the raised seats could barely even see him. But they heard the whoop of joy, and he was soon speeding down again, the snitch clasped in his hand. As the Gryffindor team headed up towards him, there was a flash, and when the bright light was gone, so was Harry.

------ 

Hmmm… should I finish the chapter there? I think I might….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ha ha, no I'm not THAT mean… actually, yeh I am, but it's not long enough to bother posting yet. Dammit. ;)

-------

All four cried out, along with the rest of the stadium.

            "What the f*ck was that!?" Faith exclaimed, not bothering to mind her language.

            "I don't know." Hermione gasped, still starring at the place Harry had been. "Maybe someone apparating and disapparating again?"

            "That doesn't work with more than one person, they couldn't've taken him with." Draco replied, "You know that Granger. "Anyway, it was inside Hogwarts."

            "Maybe they were above the dome of spells?"

            "I don't think so." Dawn said thoughtfully. "I've seen something like that before." They all looked at her expectantly. "That wasn't someone apparating, you all know it doesn't look like that, and we've established it's not possible. But none of you have seen a wiccan teleportation spell, have you?" They all frowned, and in any other situation Dawn would have laughed at those expressions. "That's what that flash was. That was wiccan." While Hermione and Draco looked up, wondering what that really meant, Faith continued to frown.

            "Wait a minute. Flash?" She said, "Singular?"

            "Yeah." Dawn replied, "Flash. That great big, bright flash…"

            "But… you guys didn't see the other ones?" They all swung to face the slayer.

            "What do you mean?" Dawn asked slowly.

            "Well, there was the bright one, but at almost exactly the same time, two green… kinda bolts… like wand jets… oh shit…" She realised what it had been. "Two Avada Kedavra shots."

            "You're sure?" Hermione asked.

            "Positive."

            "So… if Dawn thinks that the big flash was a teleportation, and someone tried to kill Harry too… then did they kill him and take the body, or did the teleport save him?"

            "The green was just after, he was already gone." Faith said.

            "But if someone was shooting at Potter… they must still be near." Draco stated. They turned to look out across the pitch again, to see the end of a struggle between Ron and his twin brothers. Ron broke away from their grip, powered by pure fury and fear, and sped off into the sky, heading desperately towards the point where Harry had been. In a second, Hermione realised that he was heading into the line of sight of Harry's attackers. She screamed with every ounce of breath she had,

            "RON!! NOOO!!!"  He didn't even glance around. However, a few seconds later, he jerked to a stop, nearly falling off his broom. This gave the twins time to reach him, and wrestle him back down. Hermione didn't understand. She knew Ron had not stopped voluntarily. When she turned around, she saw a wide-eyed Faith supporting Dawn's limp form. Faith was looking down at one of her own hands, which had a red handprint wrapped around it. 

"What happened?" Draco was asking. Hermione repeated it, and Faith stuttered,

"I don't know. He flew off, she grabbed my hand, he stopped, she collapsed." Faith stumbled backwards into a chair, but not from Dawn's weight.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… I… just a bit drained… busy day I guess…" Faith truly didn't know what had just happened, but she did have some ideas. "We have to get her Madame Pomfrey. Go see if Ron is ok- tell him what we know. Then go to Dumbledore- I'll meet you in his office. Don't let him dismiss you." Faith rapped out. Hermione nodded, and looked to Draco.

"I'm staying with Dawn." He insisted. Faith nodded acquiescence. Then she picked Dawn up, cradling her body, which seemed so small now, and started towards the exit.


	31. which witch?

Chapter 31 

            WOW! Ok, this is the first chapter to be written (of this story or any of my others) on my new laptop! (Which I'm currently grinning widely about!!) I love my parents. They rock. Just thought I'd note that before I started. So on with the story…

Up in Dumbledore's office, Hermione was pacing while Dumbledore sat still, his chin resting on intertwined fingers. 

"Hermione, would you sit down?" Ron said finally. Hermione hesitated before taking his advice. However, moments later, she was up again. "Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She spat back, "But I can't just sit back and relax as if nothing has happened! First Harry… then you went after him- I thought you were gonna die, Ron! And then Dawn… I can't just sit…"

"I'm sorry." Ron cooed, standing up, and enveloping the shaking girl in a hug.

"I thought I was gonna lose you!" She breathed. 

Faith joined them a few minutes later, with Draco tagging along, reluctant to leave Dawn, but feeling that it was important to be at this meeting.

"So what we got, Dumbledore?" Faith asked.

"I honestly don't know." The old man sighed. "I've sent for professor Wyndam Pryce to aid us."

"You don't know? Jee-sus Dumbledore! All I hear is that you're he great and powerful wizard that even Voldemort fears, but I've seen no proof that you're even vaguely capable! Polgaras in the forest, kids getting kidnapped and nearly killed on school campus! I thought this place was meant to be protected!"

"It is!" Dumbledore exclaimed. " I don't know what happened at Halloween, and the forest incident was a mistake on my part, but today, the spells held. No one entered the school grounds… Harry flew too high."

"You're saying it's Harry's fault!?" Hermione cried indignantly, shocking them all.

"No Miss Granger, that's not what I'm saying." Dumbledore verified. "I simply want to affirm that the school defences held. At that moment, Wesley burst in,

"What the hell was that!?" he asked.

"We don't know." Dumbledore said.

"Dawn does." Hermione corrected, now fully aware that she was countering the headmaster once again, and really not caring. "Dawn said something about a wiccan spell…"

"A teleportation spell." Faith agreed.

"Teleportation?" Wesley asked with a frown, "there are few witches capable of magic that advanced. Where is Dawn, anyway?"

" She collapsed." Faith said. "When that idiot went after Harry."

"She fainted?" Wes asked.

"No. She collapsed. I think she did something."

"You think she was the one that stopped me?" Suggested Ron.

"Could be." Faith said. But Wesley shook his head,

"That would take a great deal of power. I don't think Dawn could do that. Floating small objects is one thing, but… did she even have her wand out?"

"No." Faith conceded, "But Dawn is stronger than you'd think. She knows how to access Wiccan powers, and when she grabbed my hand… it was like she was, kinda borrowing my strength." She finished weakly, knowing how silly it sounded. But a dawning look had crossed Dumbledore's face.

"A slayers power would give someone great strength… if Miss Summers wanted to stop Mr Weasley fast, and acted on instinct, the quickest reaction would be Wiccan telekinesis, rather than a wand aided spell…"

"But she knew she wasn't strong enough on her own." Wesley finished.

"I was right?" Faith said disbelievingly.

"Yes." The two men replied. 

"What about Harry though!?" Hermione interjected, "As much as I love Dawn, she is safe, down in the hospital wing. Harry could be anywhere!"

"Yes yes." Dumbledore agreed. "What was this about a spell?"

"Wiccans can teleport things, objects, people, from one place to another with a relatively simple spell, but in all it's simplicity, it takes a great deal of power to perform, and getting the object to appear in a specific place is near impossible."

"So we're saying, only a majorly kick ass Wicca could do this?" Faith translated.

"Yes."

"Someone like, say, Willow?" Faith continued, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Willow? You think Willow kidnapped Harry?" Wes interjected. Faith rolled her eyes,

"No, Wes. We think that whoever teleported him, saved him from a couple of wand blasts."

"Green wand blasts!" Ron confirmed.

"Yes, I was wondering if anyone else saw that." Dumbledore said. "I have to agree, the teleportation probably saved Harry's life… you say Miss Rosenberg could perform this spell?"

"She bought Buffy back from the dead, dude." Faith's respectful language to Dumbledore had finally disintegrated back into her normal speech. Her fear of him had seriously decreased over the past weeks. "If she can navigate different dimensions, I think a little teleportation within our on dimension would be piss." Hermione couldn't help grinning at Dumbledore's blatant difficulty in understanding the slayer.

"From what Dawn has said, I think she could do it." Hermione said to make Faith's meaning clear.

"Then I think we need to contact her." Dumbledore decided. He went to the fireplace, and threw some floo powder into the flames. Faith, having never seen floo travel before, raised her eyebrows as the wizard stepped into the fire.

"Sunnydale." He said. Nothing more accurate was needed, as the Summers house was the only one in the town connected to the floo network- most witches and wizards avoided hellmouths as the mystical energies disrupt ordinary magics. As Dumbledore disappeared, Ron and Hermione stepped forward, ready to go too. They were disappearing in the flames before either Faith or Wes could say a thing.

"I'm gonna stay." Draco said. He'd barely contributed, and felt he'd be better off watching over Dawn. Faith nodded to him, and stopped Wes just as he reached for the powder,

"Erm, how do we…" She gestured into the flames.

"Oh! Of course you've never travelled by floo before… here." He gave her a handful of powder and told her what to do. Faith did as she was told, and gasped as the world began to spin.

Faith found herself thrown out of the fireplace at the other end onto the Summers living-room carpet, covered from head to foot in soot.

"I totally understand why you don't just use planes." She choked sarcastically.

"Hi Faith." Buffy said grinning.

"Hey B… Sorry about the carpet."

"S'ok."

"Erm, Dumbledore…" Faith said, looking down at her clothes, and then at his perfectly neat, clean ones.

"There's no point in cleaning them now." The headmaster told her, "They'll just get dirty again on the way back."

Faith scowled. He was getting pay back.

"So what's up?" Buffy asked, then, "Where's Dawn!?"

"Dawn's fine." Faith told her, as Wesley tumbled from the fireplace, just managing to stay standing. 

"So why…" Buffy began.

"We're actually looking for Miss Rosenberg." Dumbledore told her.

"Will? Why?"

"It's a long story." Dumbledore said. Faith rolled her eyes,

"Screwy stuff happening, Wicca involved, Will's a major Wicca, need to ask her stuff." She summarised. Buffy knew Dumbledore was thinking [apparently not that long.] 

"Ok." Buffy said, and yelled up the stairs for her friend. There was no answer. Buffy tried again- no reply. The Hogwarts group exchanged glances, wondering what that implied. Buffy frowned, and they all followed as she started up the stairs. At Willow's door, they all smelt a strong herbal smell. Buffy knocked. No one answered. Buffy turned the handle, and pushed the door open. Willow was lying on her bed, typing away at her computer, headphones on, blaring music they could hear metres away, and incense sticks burning on the bedside table. They breathed a communal sigh as the tension was relieved. But the Hogwarts group knew that this could in fact be bad news. At least if it had been Willow they'd know Harry was safe.


	32. you'll never believe it

Sorry its getting to be so long between posts! And this isn't exactly a thrilling chapter… probably just confusing actually… oh well, I'm writing as much as I can as often as I can. But wud u take a look at the number of unfinished fics I have! Then add homework, and u start to get the picture. Sorry for moaning… 

OH! And if u like NightWorld Books (LJ Smith) Then take a look at my rpg at hope that link works… ( I wud put this in my bio bit, but then no one would bother to read it, so HA I tricked u into reading it. Yes, I AM well aware that I am mad. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 32 

Meanwhile, Harry was slowly regaining consciousness. The last few moments were coming back to him… he sat bolt upright, realising that once again, the jets of Avada kedavra energy had not, in fact, killed him. He looked around. He was in a small, dark room, lit only by flaming torches on the wall, and a small fire beneath a  small cauldron. Next to the cauldron, a figure sat leaning against the wall. A figure was the only description Harry could manage, as it was draped in a thick cloak which obscured all features- Harry got the feeling that that was the idea. He said the only thing he could think of.

"You saved my life." 

"It seems so." It answered.

"Why? How?" Harry asked.

"Why… I can tell you. How… I teleported you."

"But how did you know when?"

"Because I was there when it happened the first time."

"What?" Harry didn't understand, and the soft chuckle told him it was expected.

"I don't know if I should say even this, but if I hadn't saved you, you would have died, and the future would be… unpleasant. Leave it at that, shall we?"

"Do I know you?" Harry asked. The figure hesitated.

"That doesn't matter."

"Then I do." Harry smiled. "Only I don't recognise your voice." 

It sighed,

            "I altered my voice with a potion." It motioned to the cauldron, "You can't know who I am. It would change things." Harry was still thoroughly confused, and it was now he realised that his head was throbbing. The figure cocked it's head to one side.

            "Headache?"

He nodded. It slid a tray towards him, on which was a glass of water, and two asprin. Harry frowned. Since when did wizards use asprin? He shrugged, and took the painkillers.

            "So when do I get to go home?" Harry asked. The figure looked at it's wrist.

            "Soon." It seemed to think a bit, "Oh, crap!" it exclaimed, "How am I supposed to know!?" It was yelling at itself, not Harry. "Damn!" Then Harry got the impression it was smiling, "Of course, the note…" it took a piece of paper from a pocket, and a pen (not a quill, Harry noted), and scribbled something down. Then it folded the paper, and handed the note to Harry. "Give this to Dumbledore. Don't read it! You must not read it, understand?" Harry nodded. "Good… Dumbledore should figure it out… ha… of course he figures it out…" it seemed to be marvelling at something. Harry shook his head, whatever. It looked at it's wrist again. "You have to go now, Harry." It said. The figure looked up at him, though Harry still couldn't see the face. It seemed to long to reach out to him, but it didn't. Instead, it produced a handful of glittering powder. At the last moment, before it sprinkled the powder over the boy, it gasped, "Oh! Don't forget these!" It handed Harry his broom, and the smallm wriggling ball. Harry nearly laughed.

            "Thank you." He said.

            "It's ok. Don't forget the note!"

            "I wont. Good bye."

            "Bye." It covered Harry in powder, mumbled some words, and clapped. Harry was sure he saw a stiffening of it's body, like a cringe, just as the world faded. When the world came back, he realised why. He'd been transported back to where he'd come from- over fifty feet above the quidditch pitch. He gulped as the ground rushed up to meet him, fumbling with the broom, and yelling at it to get it flying. Feet from the ground, he swerved upwards, and landed gently, breathing hard.

            "You're sure you don't know anyone who could do this?" Faith asked again.

            "Positive… 'cept me an' Tara, and we didn't. I guess Giles' coven friends in England could…"

            "But why would they?" Hermione finished for her. The Wicca nodded agreement.

            "Damn it." Faith cursed.

            "We should return to the school." Dumbledore said, "We can try to contact this coven… Thanks you Miss Rosenberg. Miss Summers. Goodbye." They were back in the sitting room, so he was gone in seconds. The others said their goodbyes, and followed.

            The group dusted themselves down in Dumbledore's office.

            "Well that was a waste of time." Faith grumbled.

            "No it wasn't."Dumbledore insisted, "We know much more about the spell, and…" the office door opened, and Harry walked in,

            "You will never believe what just happened." He said grinning. 

            "Someone teleported you with a Wiccan teleportation spell to save you from Voldemort's dudes." Faith said- she really couldn't have helped it if she tried.

            "Oh. Well, yeah… but they sent me back…right to where I was before I left." Harry said. Hermione was the first to catch on,

            "Oh god! Are you ok?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine, thank god she remembered to give my broom back."

            "She? Who was it?" Faith asked.

            "I dunno… I mean, I don't even know for sure it was a girl… I just got the feeling it was… it was so strange. She was so familiar, yet I didn't know her…"

            "How d'you mean?" Ron said.

            "Well, they were wearing this big thick cloak, so I could see their face, or features at all… I… this is weird, but I think that she was from the future."

            "Huh?" Faith was sure she was speaking for pretty much everyone.

            "Y'know," Harry said, turning to Hermione, "Like when we went back to save Sirius. She said stuff about 'when she's come from' instead of 'where' and she said that if she hadn't saved me, things would be worse. Oh! And she told me to give this to you." He handed the note to Dumbledore.

            "What is it?" the headmaster asked.

            "No clue. She said it was important that only you read it."

            "And you listened cos…?" Ron said disbelievingly.

            "It sounded kinda omious." Harry replied with a frown. "It creeped me out." They all looked expectantly at Dumbledore as he read the note. His face went through stages of expression from curiosity to confusion to amazement, before resolving itself back to indifference.

            "Well?" Hermione asked.

            "There was a reason only I was meant to read it." Dumbledore said. With a swish of his wand the piece of paper disappeared.

            "No way!" Faith exclaimed, "You gotta give us more than that!"

            "I cannot." He replied sternly. "I am sorry. But now… if Harry is alright?" Harry nodded, "Then I suggest everybody goes to their common room, or their own room, and lunch shall be sent up. And perhaps we should check on Miss Summers. I would like to know exactly what she did."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked frowning.

"Oh, of course!" Hermione gasped, "You weren't there! Dawn collapsed. We think she might have stopped Ron from going after you and getting hurt."

"Stopped Ron how? He was in the middle of the pitch wasn't he?" Harry was no less confused.

"That's the question." Hermione said nodding, "We don't know exactly." So they all nodded and agreed that they should go see Dawn, neither Hermione nor Faith missing the worried look that had imprinted itself on Harry's face from the moment he heard something happened to Dawn. Dumbledore summoned a house elf, and ordered the lunch as the rest of the school had eaten in the great hall shortly after the incident at the quidditch match. 

            Draco was sitting holding a woozy looking Dawn's hand when they all arrived. 

            "Dawn, you're awake!" Hermione cried, running the last few steps to her bedside. "Are you ok?" The others gathered round, and Dawn squeaked at seeing Harry, before she'd even answered Hermione.

            "Harry!" She exclaimed, "You're back! What happened!?" Harry smiled, and explained briefly, while Draco frowned. He too could see the mutual worry between the two. 

            "So Dawn." Faith said when Harry finished, "_Are_ you ok?"

            "Yeah, I'll be fine. But are you?" She asked nervously, "I'm sorry I did that, but I couldn't think of any other way…"

            "It's ok." Faith said, "I get it. Don't worry."

            "What exactly did you do though?" Dumbledore asked. Dawn blushed as she realised they were all watching her intently.

            "Not much… just a wiccan telekinesis… and I didn't even have the power to do it myself… that's why I grabbed Faith, cos I knew her strength would help."

            "With or without help, stopping Ron like that when he was going full pelt in mid air, so far away from you- that was incredible, Dawn." Wesley put in. Dawn went positively scarlet. 

            "It was Faith really." She said,

            "Uh-uh, no way. You tapped a little of my strength, but only enough to make me a little dizzy- most of it was you, Dawnie, and the actual workin' was all you." There was a moment of silence as this sunk in.

            "Erm, did I miss lunch then?" Dawn asked, "Cos I'm kinda hungry." Faith grinned, while Dumbledore explained what they'd decided. However, Madame Pomfrey now appeared, refusing to allow her charge out of the hospital wing. Dawn argued, understandably.

            "I just don't feel you should be in a crowded common room, with all the students crowding you while you're in this state!" Madame Pomfrey told her.

            "Well… she could come to my room." Faith suggested, "I guess they all could if they want." Madame Pomfrey knew now that she'd lost. Her major argument had been crushed, so she sighed, and gave her consent. Wesley took his leave of them with a claim of marking to be done. Dumbledore made to go too, and Faith asked the fifth years to wait a moment, before following the headmaster from the room.

"Dumbledore!" She called after him. He turned with a questioning look. "When is this dragon guy coming then?" She asked. She'd been unsure about admitting the need for help, but it had got to that stage. "With everything that's going on, an extra pair of hands would be useful."

"Soon, Faith." Dumbledore told her, "He is coming as soon as possible. He should arrive within the next couple of weeks."

Faith nodded. As much as she liked being the lone fighter, those Polgaras were a handful, and besides, she was looking forward to meeting this guy. A wry smile on her lips, she turned from the headmaster and rejoined the group.

            "You guys wait here a sec." Faith said when they reached her door, I'll open it from the inside- don't want you lot barging in at any old time, now do I?" She winked at Maya, who swung forward to admit her. Only seconds later, the small group followed. Apart from Dawn, their jaws all dropped,

            "Oh my god!" Hermione gasped.

            "Why do you always say that?" Ron asked, still gaping, "What's your 'God'?"

            "Nevermind." Harry and Hermione said in unison. Ron wandered over to the training area, gulping at the sight of the weapons on the wall. Dawn grinned, loving the reactions. Faith smiled wryly, and collapsed onto the sofa that stood in one corner. Dawn sat with her, her head still spinning a little, and they waited until the others had managed to force their mouths closed and sat too. 

            "Cool room." Hermione said. Faith nodded,

            "Yeah, it's pretty wicked."

            "So what were you talking to Dumbledore about?" Dawn asked. She'd quickly picked up on the Gryffindor thirst for mystery, making her more curious than she'd ever been before, and that was saying something.

            "None 'o your business." Faith reproached her. It was only now that's eh realised that was the worst possible answer to give. They all looked at her expectantly, and she sighed, "It's nothing. Just stuff about precautions an' crap. An' we might be getting some help in. that's all."

            "Help?" Harry asked, "From who?"

            "Aurors!?" Ron asked excitedly. Draco rolled his eyes, and Danw snuggled up to him, grinning. Faith raised an eyebrow as Draco went to put an arm around her- it swiftly became a stretch.

            "No, not aurors." Faith said, without looking away from the girl she'd come to feel very protective over. "They've got bigger fish to fry at the mo'. An' demons isn't exactly their line of work anyway. This s someone who apparently knows a lot about… dangerous creatures." Dawn knew the slayer was holding back, but got the feeling she was forbidden to say any more. As Faith seemed to be in a genuinely good mod for the first time in quite a while, she was reluctant to push it.

            "Ooh, look, sandwiches." Dawn said as they appeared on the coffee table. Faith smiled, knowing that the over enthusiastic reaction was for her sake. Hermione noticed it too, but didn't pursue the subject of this mystery helper.

Please review to convince me that people are still actually reading this!


	33. Mystery guy

Sorry for the wait. There is lots more to come when I get to write it, like I say like every time!! Sorry! Anway, hope this will please you wonderful reviewers, and whoever it was that suggested Draco was turning into a rily-esk character… I am making a major effort to reverse that!! I HATE Riley!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Draco will not be turning into Riley No chance! Riley is and always will be mini spike, so thanx for bringing that to my attention!! On with the story then… Cos _no one's_ been bugging m about this _at all_… no… especially no one called Rebecca… ( note the REALLY heavy sarcasm!) I guess I should be thankful for the support! Lotsa reviews please!

Chapter 33

Due to baffling Quidditch rules, Gryffindor had still won the game despite the disappearance of their seeker, and the snitch with him. This put the entire house in great spirits, but gave Draco a serious problem, as he got an elbow in the ribs every time he tried to show it as a bad thing. Harry and Ron continued to attempt to trick Faith into revealing the identity of the mystery guy, but to no avail. Faith trained hard almost constantly, even outside of her training sessions with Wesley, and could frequently be seen running round the Hogwarts grounds barely even working up a sweat. And thankfully, no one disappeared or got kidnapped for three whole weeks. Faith was growing almost as impatient as the curious group of students, which over time had expanded from the trio, Dawn and Draco to often include the Weasley twins and Ginny too. (though Fred rarely managed to actually look at Faith without blushing- making endless fun for his brothers and sister) The dragon expert still had not arrived, and all Dumbledore said was that he would come soon.

The fifth years waded through mounds of homework, Hermione actually congratulating Dawn (to the boys' horror) on figuring out how to write two essays simultaneously by using her Wiccan telekinesis. A quill was easy to lift this way, and with some practise, the control came quickly too. The hardest part was thinking of the two subjects at once and not getting them muddled up. But when Ron suggested that dawn could do one of his essays this way too, he got a swift slap around the head from his oh-so-loving girlfriend. 

So three weeks after the quidditch match, the fifth year group found themselves shocked that they had a Sunday afternoon completely free. Even Hermione had to recheck her immaculate timetables and diaries, and still came up empty.

"So, we've done all our work?" Dawn said as if it was the most ridiculous suggestion anyone ever made.

"Yeah." Harry said, a little bemused.

"Weird." Ron murmured, "I've not felt so free since the summer!" 

Hermione laughed,

            "I told you that if you followed my schedules and did all your homework when it was assigned…" She began, but the others groaned.

            "Shut up, 'mione." Dawn said in the nicest possible voice. Hermione scowled, but accepted it, and they all headed out of the common room together.

            As they came down the stairs into the entrance hall, they met Draco, who smiled,

            "Guess what?" He asked Dawn.

            "You have no work left for the first time since the summer." She replied. His face fell.

            "How'd you know?"

            "Same with us. Teachers musta gotten lax this week." Harry said. Draco shrugged and glance around. Dawn smiled,

            "She's training." She said. Draco heaved a sigh of relief and slipped an arm around the girl's waist, making time or a scowl at Ron for the hell of it. They made their way out onto the lawn, and sat on the grass in the afternoon sun, looking down to the lake. They talked and joked, and, to Harry's annoyance, the two couples kissed more than a few times. Draco could almost feel the other boy's temper flaring while he kissed Dawn. So he kissed her again. 

            It was while Harry was averting his eyes from the others that he saw Faith and Wesley walking down the lawn from one of the other castle exits, apparently unaware of their audience. He told the others, happy for a reason to break them apart, and the group watched as slayer and ex-watcher stopped a little way from the lake. Wesley produced his wand, and conjured a strange, silvery cloud. As they watched, it formed into the shape of a person, without features or details of any kind. Faith looked a little taken aback, but didn't hesitate to react once the figure began to move. It soon became apparent that this was a magical attack dummy. Faith fought against it without having to worry about hurting it the way she would with a sparring partner, but it actually fought back, unlike a punch bag or regular dummy. Apart from Dawn, none of them had really seen Faith in full action- the thestral/ polgara incident being an unusual instant, and each found themselves gasping- even Draco, as she jumped, rolled, flipped and spun between hits in what was almost a dance. Now and then Wesley would throw her a weapon, which she would catch without taking her eyes off the advancing apparition, but the problem with weapons was that this thing did not die. It just kept coming, and Faith often discarded the weapons in favour of fighting hand to hand- it made it easier to keep going as she needn't worry about the weigh of a weapon, or its position during her acrobatic displays. Dawn was the first to see the real danger. Faith would not give in. She would never tell Wes to stop the dummy, and Wes wouldn't stop it until Faith said she'd had enough. So what if she got too tired? What if it got though her defences? Would Wes dare to call it off when he knew she would be furious if he did it too early? What if he was unsure that she had really lost? So while the others thought it was an excellent display, Dawn, knowing the two people better than her friends did, was getting more and more agitated. 

            None of them noticed the man approach them from behind. They all leapt out of their skins, drawing wands and spinning round when he spoke,

            "Who the hell _is_ that?" 

            "Charlie!?" Ron exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

Ron's older brother had both hands held up in surrender. "Guys, it's ok." Ron continued lowering his wand. They all did the same. "This is my brother, Charlie." He said to Dawn and Draco.

            "You guys a bit on edge?" Charlie asked.

            "A little." Ron said with a sheepish grin, "Lots going on here at the moment."

            "So I've heard." He looked at Dawn and Draco in question.

            "Oh." Ron said, "This is Dawn and Malfoy."

            "Malfoy? As in Lucius? Draco Malfoy?"

            "Yes." Dawn said sternly, before even Draco could defend himself, so he settled for scowling. "Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend." Charlie looked down at the girl. She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, he noted, and sitting with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Charlie frowned,

            "Ok then…" He shot Ron a look that meant 'tell me later'. Then he returned his gaze to the fight by the lake, "So who _is_ that?"

            "That's Faith." Said Ron off handly, "What are you doing here, Charlie?" Charlie tore his eyes away to look down (but not much) at his brother,

            "I came to help out. Dumbledore said you had a monster problem."

            "You!? You're the mystery help they've been talking about?" Ron exclaimed.

            "Yes, Mr Weasley." Said Dumbledore, joining them. "I'm glad you could make it." He greeted Charlie, shaking his hand. Ron looked baffled, and a little annoyed that the great mystery was just his brother. 

            "I was just asking," Charlie said, "who that is?" He indicated the slayer.

            "I already said, that's Faith." Ron snapped. Charlie gave him a withering look, 

            "Who is?"

            "She is a slayer." Dumbledore provided. "After her kidnap by Voldemort, she helped save Miss Summers and has now agreed to stay and help here. You will be working with her."

Charlie looked down the lawn again, to where the silvery man was trying to throttle Faith, who was flat on her back. He winced as she kicked him hard between the legs and threw him across the grass.

            "A slayer, huh? Interesting." 

Down by the lake, Wesley squinted up the lawn, noticing the group.

            "Faith." He said to the girl who was now straddling the apparition, pummelling it. "I think our guest may have arrived. Dumbledore and Dawn's group are watching you."

            "Great, I'll give this dragon expert a demo!" She said back, snapping the figures neck with triumph. It clicked it's neck back into position and threw her off. "No fair!" Faith yelled at Wesley. She'd been fighting this damn thing for ages, and was getting more than a little pissed off. "Screw this." She said, and snap kicked it in the chest. The silvery man flew backwards, landing with a splash in the lake, where it began to disintegrate. Faith grinned at Wes and started up the lawn.

            "Ah, yes…" Wesley murmured forlornly, "They don't much like water…" Faith ignored him.

            "Well done." Dawn called as Faith approached. Faith smiled a real smile at Dawn's complement.

            "'s no biggy." Faith shrugged. Then she turned to Charlie. No one introduced them. There was something in each of their stance which told the group nothing they said would even be heard. "So you gotta be Charlie." Faith said.

            "And you must be Faith." He replied, offering a hand. Faith looked him over appraisingly, then shook his hand.

            "Welcome to Hogwarts… where you send your kids if you don't want them back at the end of term." She smiled wryly.

            "I know the place. I went here for seven years." He said.

            "And you're still alive?" Faith said in mock shock. Charlie grinned. He liked this girl. But he was surprised that even Dumbledore had not interrupted her, or attempted to introduce him. 

            "Is dinner some time soon?" Charlie asked in general, desperate for a reason to drag his eyes away from Faith's deep, dark gaze.

            "Yes. In a few minutes actually." Dumbledore replied. "There is a seat at the teachers table for you." Charlie nodded, but could say nothing before Faith said,

            "I think I'll sit with Dawnie today. Lovely as you teachers are, I need some real conversation."

            "As you wish." Dumbledore replied.

            "I was about to say I'd prefer to sit with Ron and the others." Charlie said, "I've not seen him, Ginny and the twins since the summer."

            "Very well." Dumbledore smiled, "I shall see you all later." He made his way up to the entrance hall. Faith raised her eyebrows and followed, with a quick,

            "I'll see you guys in there, I need a shower." Dawn watched her go before turning back to the others. She looked Charlie over. He was tall, with red hair like the rest, and very good looking. Dawn had watched his eyes just as Faith had left, and no matter what he claimed, she was sure that hadn't been what he was about to say.

After dinner, the whole group headed towards the Gryffindor common room. But Faith and Charlie said their goodbyes at the portrait hole. When Faith set off for her own room, Charlie walked beside her. When she reached her door, and he stopped too, she frowned,

            "Look, dude, do you want something?"

            "Huh?"

            "This is me. Why'd you stop?" She jerked her head towards Maya's portrait.

            "Oh… I didn't realise. Good night then." He walked off a little way before stopping again.

            "What?" Faith exclaimed.

            "This is me." He said, mimicking her motion to the next portrait along, and grinning.

            "Oh. Night then." She murmured, before whispering her password and disappearing within. Charlie shook his head and chuckled.


	34. Testing

Ahh, sorry its been so long! But here ya go, a whole new chapter. Chapter 34 

            The next day, while the fifth years were at lessons, Faith and Charlie walked awkwardly round the grounds- Faith was meant to be telling him the details of the demon situation.

            "So how many Polgaras were there?" He asked. Faith shrugged,

            "Lots. They just kept coming. Which is weird seeing as Polgaras aren't pack demons."

            "Which is how we got to it being Voldemort sending them?"

            "Yup."

            "Can you show me where they were?" He asked. Faith raised her eyebrows,

            "You got a sword on you? Cos that would be very useful if you intend to go into the forest."

            "This is even better." Charlie said holding up his wand. 

            "Fine then." She conceded. So they entered the forest, and Faith showed him roughly where each attack had been. Charlie nodded knowingly, and Faith grinned- it was plain that he could make nothing more of this than they could. He looked over at her, and saw that she was on the verge of hysterics.

            "What?" He asked.

            "Nothing." She said defensively. Then she rolled her eyes, "look, this isn't helping any. If there ain't anything else you wanna see, then I'm gonna go train. Just hangin' around is pointless."

Charlie nodded.

            "Sure. Where do you train?" He asked as they began walking back out of the forest.

            "In this wicked cool room Dumbledore told me about- it's like, whatever you want it to be. You walk in, and wham- whatever you need."

He chuckled, loving how excitedly she spoke of something barely even unusual to a magic born person. "You wanna see?" Faith challenged, mistaking the chuckle for disbelief. Charlie looked sideways at her,

            "Ok then." He agreed. And he knew it was agreeing to much more than just seeing the room.

Faith lead the way to the room of requirement, practically jumping for joy at the thought of testing this guy out. She didn't know why, but she needed to know what this guy could do- and it wasn't just that he was meant to be helping her. There was just something about him…

            "This is it." She told him, opening the door.

            "Damn!" Charlie gasped, seeing the large training room, complete with just about everything one could possibly need. He walked round with wide eyes, commenting on the practice weapons, and much of the training equipment. Faith watched carefully, noting how he seemed to really know what he was talking about. It helped to know that he really wasn't just a novice.

            "So." Charlie said, turning to her.

            "So." She repeated with a grin.

            "We gonna spar then?"

            "Sparring is for wusses." Faith scoffed. 

            "Ok then- first one to get the other to yield, no wand of course." He conceded. Faith smiled widely,

            "Deal. But just to warn you- I don't give in easy."

            "Well I don't give in full stop." Charlie said cockily. Faith snorted a laugh,

            "We'll see." She pulled off her sweater, revealing a plain vest top. Charlie did the same, (except he was wearing a t-shirt) and it was only now that Faith realised he hadn't been wearing robes. She frowned, but didn't ask. Instead, she took off her heavy boots, figuring that smashing this guys face was probably not such a good idea. As a gentleman, he took off his shoes too. Faith grinned, unable to stop her mind considering whether he'd keep going... She shook her head- that was so not the right state of mind! She dropped into a fighting stance, and smiled at Charlie. "Ready?"

            "As ever." He replied. He took a stance too, but nothing happened. Faith didn't move so much as a muscle. He swallowed, her pure control over every part of her body becoming scarily obvious. Faith raised an eyebrow. Charlie knew it was bait. He knew she was playing him- but he couldn't just stand there while she was looking at him like that. So he moved forwards, trying to get close enough to make a decent move. Faith still didn't move. Charlie swung a fist. He saw the flash of triumph in her eyes. In moments she was in movement, grabbing his thrusting arm, toppling him, while bringing up a knee into his chest, knocking him right back. When Charlie could control his movement again, he was on his back, on the floor. Faith was straddling his chest, kneeling on the ground on either side of him. She grinned down at him, also holding his hands down with her own.

            "Yield?" She teased.

            "No chance."

            "Move then." She told him. Charlie smiled back, but inside he was regretting his reluctance to hit her. He knew all too well that if he'd been a bad guy, he would now be dead. That quickly. Faith rolled her eyes, "Ok, I'll make it easy." She released his arms, and Charlie immediately swung his legs up, pushing with his hands at the same time, flipping her off, and ending standing. Faith leapt up quickly, her eyes bright with anticipation of a good fight now Charlie had figured she wasn't just a little girl. This time there was no waiting. Fist flew within seconds. Each was now building up a profile of their opponent- strengths and weaknesses, speed, skill, style. Faith was impressed. Charlie was amazed. He'd heard of slayers, but in the wizarding world, they were largely myth. He'd met people who'd believed in them, but it was always presumed, even by those who thought of themselves as unprejudiced, that as slayers were from the muggle world, they could not possibly be more skilled in the area of mystic creatures than wizards and witches… He now knew that assumption was wrong. Charlie had never met a man that could beat him in a fight, but Faith was holding back, he could tell. 

            "Come on Charlie Brown!" She called to him, dancing around to dodge his various attempts to hit her. 

Faith was enjoying the fight- granted she could take him down right now if she wanted to, but he was more of a challenge than Wesley. Faith spun to avoid a punch, and felt a jolt within her, a wrenching pain. In her momentary lapse of concentration, Charlie got a kick in. As the pain faded just as quick as it'd come, she cursed herself for letting her guard down, and went to stand up. Faith stumbled, and hit the ground hard.

            "Oh come on!" Charlie taunted "I didn't hit you that hard!" Faith was curling up, trying to hold in the scream that wanted to break lose. "Faith?" She began shaking violently, and a cry was torn from her. "Faith!" Charlie gasped, falling to his knees at her side. He touched her arm, but she shrugged him off.

            "Get off me!" She yelled, trying to stand again. Charlie could see how much pain she was in, and was terrified that he'd caused it.

            "Faith, I'm sorry…"

She actually managed to laugh.

            "This wasn't you, dumbass." She said. Faith screamed, and hit the floor hard. A cold voice sounded in her mind, _'You should have destroyed me when you had the chance, killer…'_

             "Get… Dumbledore!" Faith cried, finally realising this was beyond her to control. "NOW!" She screamed.

-----------

Sorry, I know its short, but I had to! (cos I know how much you all love cliffhangers! ;) ) Now realising I may be killed on Monday by someone beginning with an 'R'… lol, ;) don't forget to review!! Lots of reviews will remind me to update… 


	35. You gotta fight

See!! Lotsa reviews, and bam- I update again!! It works!! Lol. SO- onward… Chapter 35 

            Dumbledore ran after Charlie, simple shouting to the needed teachers as they ran past classrooms. As they passed the darks arts classroom, and called to Wesley to follow, they were inevitably followed by Dawn Harry, Draco Ron and Hermione who were in the lesson. Dawn just knew it was about Faith- she just knew. So no one could convince them to go back. They all burst into the room of requirement, where Faith was curled into a ball on the floor, screaming in pain. All of them had at least some idea of the sort of thing Faith could withstand, so this sight was a major shock. Not one of them had really thought it would be this bad. Dumbledore dropped to his knees at the girl's side, taking her shaking hands. She looked up at the Headmaster, her eyes wet with tears, and full of fear and pain.

            "Faith?" Dumbledore said, "What is it?"

            "He's…. he's in here…" She gasped, her voice quaking like that of a child who'd just awoken from a nightmare. "Get him out!!" She screamed, wrenching away from Dumbledore and grabbing at her own head, "Get him out, oh god please! Get him out!"

            "Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore snapped, "Get Professor Snape this instant!" Draco nodded, squeezed Dawn's hand, and ran from the room. Dawn pushed past Dumbledore, kneeling beside the stricken slayer, and forced her hands down, taking them in her own.

            "Hold on Faith." She whispered, "Just hold on." She pulled her closer, holding her tight in her arms. Faith did not pull away. Her body was shaking terribly- jerking and wretching.

            "Oh god… please…" She cried out. Dawn was terrified. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew it had to be bad. She knew better than anyone how tough Faith could be when it was needed. A few minutes later, Snape entered, following Draco. He looked to Dumbledore, but nothing was said. So he turned to look at Faith. They'd never spoken much- to tell the truth he didn't trust her much. He frowned. "Get him out! Get him out!" Faith screamed again, suddenly pulling away from Dawn and throwing herself against the wall. "GET OUT!!" Now Snape needed to ask no questions. He hurried forwards, the third person to kneel and take Faith's hands. He forced Her head up, and they locked eyes. Or Snape locked eyes with her- her eyes showed no presence within them. It was as if she had retreated right into herself- nothing showed on the outside. Snape took a deep breath, and the world fell away.

Clouds of mist covered a rocky landscape. The potions master could barely see more than a foot in front of him. He could hear screaming. Bloodcurdling cries that rivalled any he'd ever heard. And past that- a hollow, evil laugh. The laugh died away to be replaced by a cold voice that Snape recognised all too well. 

            "Give it up slayer. You're like me. You are a killer. You hurt, you maim, you kill, and you love it."

            "NO!" She cried, but it was full of fear. Snape still wondered what it was that was hurting her so much if she'd withstood so much torture before. 

            "Yes. You are dark. You are a creature of darkness. You know they will never accept you! After what you've done? No! You know they still hate you."

            "No! They're my friends!"

He laughed again.

            "You know that is not true. They turned from you before and they will again. They hate you. You disgust them. Just think of the things you've done! Can you really blame them?"

            "No…" Faith sobbed. Snape was hurrying through the mist, following the voices in an attempt to find the slayer. Her mind was so confused. So tangled and distorted- so pained. Snape heard the laugh again, just as Faith gasped, "No…" But it was different than before. Suddenly, Snape broke through into a small clearing in the fog. Faith was crumpled on the ground, looking up with wide eyes at a young-ish man covered in blood.

            "I just wanted to talk to you." The man said. He walked towards her, zombie like, "But you… you're sick- you didn't care…"

            "No!" Faith screamed, "Get away from me!" She shuffled backwards away from him. 

            "You didn't even care, did you?" the man continued.

            "She never cares." Another man appeared, also covered in blood. He grabbed at Faith, but she managed to pull away.

            "Please…" She sobbed.

            "Please?" The second man asked, "Please? I said please… that didn't change anything for you. Are you a screamer Faith?" She was now shaking her head, tears trickling down her cheeks, and Snape was beginning to get it. These were people she'd killed. These were images from her own memory that Voldemort was using against her. Of course they weren't exact memories- they were what she had created. This wasn't just Voldemort's doing- he supplied the opening, but it was Faith herself who was hurting her. Her mind made up what these men were saying. This is what she thought of herself.

            "You're disgusting." One of the men told her. "Like something you scrape off your shoe. You don't deserve to live."

            "And weak too." A deep voice added. Snape could not see the newcomer yet- he was still hidden in the mist. But Faith's eyes flew wide- she knew what was coming. "You never could do a thing when it came down to it, could you Faith? You act all tough- but when it comes down to it, when something goes wrong, you fold. So you see, that's why things get so bad." Who ever it was was circling them, staying just out of sight. "It's your fault. It's because of you that those people die. You killed your watcher, Faith. And you destroyed yourself. You wouldn't let them help you. You chose darkness and now you're stuck with it. You belong in the dark Faith. With us." He stepped out, and Snape gasped. It was a vampire like none Snape had ever seen. His hands and feet were cloven- he was very old.

            "NO! No, no please!" Faith screamed, leaping up, and running off into the mist of her own mind. The apparitions chased after her, and Snape snapped out of his fascinated daze. He rushed along side her, trying to get her attention.

            "Faith!" He shouted, "Faith listen to me."

            "No, no, no." Faith was chanting to herself. She dodged away from Snape's outstretched hand, and sped up. The slayer ran so fast. Propelled by her own strength, fear and determination. Snape just couldn't keep up. But Kakistos could. He grabbed Faith by her hair, and threw her to the ground. She whimpered.

            "See. Weak." Kakistos scoffed. Other apparitions appeared- the ones from before, and more and they lunged at Faith, tearing at her, hitting her. She crumbled, curling into a ball. Snape could not see her, but he had some idea of what was going on. So he called out to her.

            "Faith! Fight it! Voldemort is using your own fears against you! You can fight it! You're stronger than this."

            "Am I?" Snaped jumped. Another Faith had stepped up beside him. Infront of them, the fog thinned until they could see her on the ground, the appartitions attacking her, and Kakistos laughing.

            "You're…" Snape began, very confused.

            "Dude, it's my mind. Why shouldn't there be more than one representation of me here?" Snape shrugged,

            "I suppose… Look, Faith, you have to fight, or Voldemort will take you- it might even kill you!"

            "So?" She shrugged, "Isn't that what I deserve? I killed all those people, Snape."

            "And the vampire?"

            "He killed my watcher. I couldn't stop him… he scared the shit outta me. I beat him eventually, but… it was still my fault that she died."

            "Faith, you know that you need to fight this."

            "Why?" She shook her head, "Look at all the things I've done… they're right, I'm weak, and pathetic and disgusting. I should die."

            "Summers doesn't seem to think so."

Faith stiffened, and Snape continued, "You saved her. You turned yourself in. You've saved others. You are trying to repent…"

            "But I never will. Nothing I do will ever make up for the things I have done."

            "Maybe not." Snape shrugged, "But does that mean you should just stop trying? You're not the only person who has ever done something they regret, Faith."

            "Shut up, traitor!" The cold voice said. It wasn't a physical thing, Snape now realised. Voldemort was too far away to manifest himself. But he still felt a strong presence. "You know what you are Faith. Don't listen to this idiot."

            "No, Faith!" Snape said firmly, "You know you need to fight! This stuff scares you so much because at the heart you are a good person. You are just too stubborn to let anyone in, and that is where it goes wrong! You have to believe in yourself. Stop trying to hide!"

            "Faith! You are a killer!"

            "Faith!" Faith began to shake her head- everything was so confusing. Snape was shouting now, "Faith, if you just give in, then he was right, you are weak! You are worthless! You…"

            "NO!" The slayer screamed. It was as if the Faith beside him and the one on the ground had merged together. She threw off the attacking memories. "No no no!" She yelled, retrieving a stake from nowhere and plunging it deep into Kakistos' heart. The mist began to rapidly recede, making Snape go dizzy and his vision blur. When he could see properly again, he was back in the room of requirement, holding the slayers hands and starring into her eyes. But unlike before, they showed consciousness- she was back.

            "Faith?" Dawn said as the slayer blinked a couple of times.

            "You should get to the hospital wing." Snape said, trying to help her up. 

            "No." Faith replied, her voice void of feeling. She shrugged off Snape's hold on her.

            "Faith…"

            "I said no. But… thank you." She met his eyes briefly, before walking straight past the others and out into the hall. Only Charlie followed.

            "Faith, are you ok?" He asked.

            "Five by five." She murmured tiredly.

            "You sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing- it would be good for you…"

            "You don't know me, Charlie boy. Stay out of it." She snapped. Then Faith walked away before he could retort.

-------

***grins*** dun dun dun……. He he. Reviews please!!


	36. Bad moods

So much for quick updates… sorry. I'm gonna try to move it on, since we still haven't gotten past Christmas! So updates might take a while cos I want to try writing more before updating. Ill still try my best to update regularly tho. Enjoy…

Chapter 36

            No one mentioned what had happened. Faith went back to her training routine, ignoring Charlie, while everyone else went back to normal too, trying not to consider what it meant that Voldemort could affect people's minds over such distance ad through such barriers. The first person to try and approach Faith about it was Dawn, but while Faith didn't completely blank her, Dawn still felt like she was talking to a brick wall. The second person was Snape. 

            Faith sat out by the lake after running several times round the school grounds. Snape came to stand just beside her, and she looked up, frowning.

            "What?" She asked.

            "I merely wished to enquire about your well being." Snape replied pompously.

            "Whatever." Faith murmured.

            "Are you alright?" Snape said with exaggerated calm.

            "Five by five." 

Snape sighed, and sat down beside her, grimacing as he felt the damp ground.

            "Faith, I know the powers of the dark lord. I know the distress that such an invasion of one's mind can bring. Do not shut yourself off from me, or I cannot help you."

            "Didn't ask for your help, did I?" Faith snapped.

            "But you need it." Snape told her matter of factly. Faith raised her eyebrows, more than a little pissed. "Think of the damage the dark lord could do if he overcame you, Faith. What if tries again, and you are not ready? What if he makes you hurt someone- someone like Miss Summers?"

Faith stiffened,

            "I can handle it- I know what to do now."

            "No, you do not. He will not play the same angle twice."

            "So I'll tell him where to put his wand from another angle, what difference does it make?"

            "The difference," Snapped Snape, getting irritated now, "Is that he might beat you next time! If he can penetrate your mind in that way, he may learn to control it too! You may be of the opinion that you can defeat The dark lord, just because you've escaped before, but it is not that simple! You did not kill him then, so you must learn to deal with him now!"

Faith snapped her head round to look at the potions professor, fury burning in her eyes,

            "You did _not_ just scold me for not killing Voldemort!" She cried, "If I had, then no one woulda trusted me cos no matter who it was, if B had thought I could just kill someone, just like that, she wouldn't have let me stay in the same _continent_ as Dawn; but I don't kill him, and you say I'm weak! What the hell am I supposed to do then!?" Snape was taken aback- he hadn't realised that the comment would hold such weight with her.

            "I was merely suggesting that the Dark lord…"

            "Well you can keep your _mere suggestions_ about _Voldemort_ to yourself you self righteous, pompous, watcherish, egotistical son of bitch!" And with that she leapt up, storming off back to the castle, leaving Snape sitting stunned on the lake side.

              "Dawn?" Hermione said, slipping into the room. Everyone else was still in the common room, but she'd come up early, trying to get some transfiguration reading done.

            "Uh-huh?" Dawn looked up from the book. "S'up 'Mione?"

Hermione sat beside Dawn on the bed,

            "How is Faith?" She asked. Dawn grimaced,

            "I a bad mood." She replied.

            "I don't get it." Hermione sighed, "She obviously has people who care, but she just shuts everyone out- I don't understand why." Dawn screwed up her face- Hermione knew the basics of the Faith dealio, but not the whole story, not the details, not the bit where Buffy and Faith had been like sisters…

            "It's…"

            "Complicated?" Hermione finished with a raised eyebrow. Dawn chuckled,

            "Yeah… when you've been through the stuff she has, it's not so easy to just let people in. First time Faith came to SunnyDale, she acted as if she was like… on holiday. She told us her watcher was away…" Dawn paused, once again shocked by the thought that she had not actually seen this stuff- she hadn't even existed…

            "Dawn?"

            "Um… yeah…" Dawn shook herself, and laughed a little, "Sorry, yeah-she said her watcher was at this retreat thingy, but truth was she'd been murdered by this ancient vampire. Faith hadn't been able to stop it- she ran. Thing is, the vamp followed her to Sunny dale. When he caught up with her, Buffy was with her, and she told me Faith had just screamed and collapsed, totally terrified… I guess Faith builds up walls cos she's scared of being vulnerable like that. She figures that if she doesn't let anything, or anyone really touch her, then nothing can hurt her."

            "Problem is, when walls like that break down…"

            "They crash down." Dawn finished, nodding. "When something happens you just can't defend yourself from, you try to deal with it the same way, but the hole has already been made, and you just keep running, hiding within yourself…" Dawn had a far away look in her eyes… "I was so scared when Faith… turned. She'd always been so cool… it really freaked me out."

Hermione squeezed her friend's hand,

            "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

            "S'ok." Dawn said quietly. "So anyway, that's why Faith is in a bad mood, cos she knows she got hurt, and she knows we saw it- she hates being weak."

            "Don't we all." Hermione agreed. Dawn nodded, and they were silent for a moment. Then Dawn grinned mischeviously,

            "So… hows it goin' with you an' Ron?" She asked. Hermione blushed,

            "What do you mean?" She became suddenly very interested in a stray lock of hair.

            "You know exactly what I mean." Dawn said teasingly.

            "Maybe I should be asking about you and Draco!" Hermione teased back.     

            "Maybe you should." Dawn said grinning, "Cos the other day, when you guys were all studying…" She raised her eyebrows, speaking in a conspiratorial whisper, but Hermione cut her off,

            "Dawn!?" Hermione exclaimed. Dawn giggled hysterically,       

            "Joking! I'm joking!" She laughed. Hermione slapped her playfully, and they both giggled. When they were a little calmer, Hermione said,

            "Hey- Hogsmeade this weekend- you _have _to come, it's the best. You got a permission slip?"

            "Huh?" Dawn exclaimed, "I didn't know I needed one! No one told me that!"

            "Oh… erm, well, you have all week… you could send an owl to your sister…"

            "That's four days, 'Mione, cos today's Monday- no owl could get to an from Sunnydale from here in four days… cept maybe a demon owl… or like, if we sent it through another dimension so time was different..."

            "Earth to Dawn?" Hermione said with a grin.

            "Sorry."

            "You could use floo I guess." Hermione suggested, shrugging.

            "'Cept we're not meant to leave school grounds, are we." Dawn said dejectedly. But then she smiled, "But Faith can."

            "Yeah!" Hermione said grinning, "In fact, scrap that! Faith can sign it!"

            "You think?" Dawn asked excitedly.

            "Yeah! I'm sure Dumbledore would accept that!" 

            "Now I've just gotta get through her sh*tty mood to get her to sign it." Dawn said, grimacing. Hermione winced,

            "That should be fun." She said sarcastically.

            "I can't wait." Dawn agreed.


	37. and more bad moods

Be proud of me! I actually had to pospone posting this cos I thought it was TOO soon!! *grins* 

I know, I know, I'm mean.

Chapter 37 

It was lunchtime the next day, Tuesday. Dawn stood before Faith's portrait door, and smiled at Maya,

            "Hey Maya. Miss Mopey in?"

            "Hey Dawn. Yes, she's here, but she's not in a good mood."

            "What else is new, can ya let me in?"

            "Password, or she's gotta let you in, you know the deal."

            "Could you asked her then?" Dawn said with a sigh. Maya nodded, and disappeared out of one side of the picture. A few moments later, the portrait swung open. "Heya Faith." Dawn said sheepishly.

            "Hey Dawnie, whats up?" Faith replied without looking up from her comic.

            "Erm… y'know this weekend I Hogsmeade, right?"

            "Uh-huh."

            "Well, I was wondering if maybe you could sign my permission slip for me?"

            "Sure thing, li'le bit." Faith said, shooting her a smile over the comic. Dawn frowned.

            "You ok?"

            "Five by five. Why?" Faith replied cheerily. Dawn rolled her eyes, great, the 'five by five' stage. Dawn flopped into a seat next to Faith.

            "Drop it. Now. Are you ok?" She said sternly.

            "Five by five." Faith repeated slowly, laughing shortly, "What got up your skirt, Dawnie? Or maybe I shouldn't ask…" She grinned teasingly.

            "Just stop it, Faith." Dawn sighed. "Stop the 'oh, I'm five by five' macho bullsh*t and just talk to me for a change. Let someone in for gods sake, before you explode… again."

            "Don't know what you're talking about." Faith said, but she looked back to the comic, holding it in front of her face. 

            "Faith…"

            "Gimme the slip an' I'll sign it, if Dumbledore will even accept that." Faith snapped. Dawn sighed, and handed over the piece of paper. Faith signed it, shoved it back into the girl's hand, and continued to read.

            "Faith… y'know I'm here if ya need me, right? Don't beat yourself up."

            "Don't your lessons start in a bit?" Faith said. Dawn clenched her teeth, holding back tears. She spun, and stormed out without another word. As the portrait slammed shut, Faith dropped the comic, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Stupid… stupid!" She scolded herself, and kicked the comic angrily across the floor.

            "You get it?" Hermione asked when Dawn reached the potions lesson.

            "Yeah." Dawn said shortly, dropping into the seat beside her, and slamming her bag onto the table with more than the necessary force.

            "You OK?"

            "Five by friggin five." Dawn snapped.

            "Ah." Hermione said. "Look… Dawn, don't get all huffed about her… from what you've said, it sounds pretty hopeless to me- she's got problems, and…"

            "You just don't get it…" Dawn said wearily. "It's not that simple. I just wish she would let me in!"

            "I know." Hermione soothed.

            "Bags off the desks, face the front." Snape bellowed as he strode in. Hermione sighed- the entrance just didn't have as much weight as it had in the first year. "Longbottom!" Snape snapped, "Bag!" Neville looked ready to drop dead from fear right there and then. Dawn rolled her eyes- she'd had way too much grumpy bull for one day.

            "Leave him alone." She murmured.

            "What was that Miss Summers?" Snape asked, obviously expecting her to mumble 'nothing sir'. But Dawn was a Summers.

            "I said 'leave him alone' Professor." She snapped back. The whole class could see Snape's jaw clenching, and a vein throb at his temple.

            "And when did you decide you had the right to tell a professor what to do?" He growled. Hermione closed her eyes, wincing, oh why did he have to say that?

            "About the same time you became a poncey pratt, professor… although… no, that can't be right… you've always been a poncey pratt…"

            "Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape exclaimed, actually twitching now. If only Dawn had not been bought up with Buffy Summers.

            "That the best come back you got?" Dawn replied. The class flinched as a whole, even as the majority of them cracked an awed smile at her bravery.

            "Detention. For two weeks." He said, in a low dangerous voice.

            "Great." Dawn yelled back, "See ya there then!" She flung her books into her bag, picked it up, and marched out of the classroom before Snape could move. As the door slammed, he seemed to unfreeze, and stalked towards the door. No one in that room, not even one Slytherin, didn't feel sorry for Dawn right then.

            "Miss Summers!" They all heard Snape cry as he shut the door behind him. Then he murmured something, and Hermione slammed her fist on the table,

            "Dammit!" Everyone looked at her, shocked, "What?" She asked, "He just put of soundproof charm on the door!"

Outside, Dawn had stopped, but not turned round.

            "Miss Summers, come back here at once!"

            "Why? So you can yell at me some more?" Dawn had reached the line a while ago, now it was miles behind her, and nothing was about to stop whatever she thought flowing out of her mouth, teacher or not.

            "You, girl, are out of line." Snape snapped. Dawn spun round,

            "GOD! You think you're so high and mighty!" She yelled, "You think you are so bloody powerful. You're like a little kid who knows he's pathetic and has to pick on the younger kids just to boost his own damned ego! You just love seeing Neville squirm, don't you? You're a sick bastard, you know that? You have no idea! You don't have a clue what real power is! Half the things I've seen in my life would freeze you from fear!" 

She found the words coming, no matter what she tried to do to stop it. Snape could see the worry in her face, knew she knew she was in deep trouble, and part of him was grinning, thinking he could give her detention for the rest of her life… but the rest of him just saw the anger and pain in those eyes. He realised now that it was not him that had set this off. Summers had been very pissed off before she even set foot in his classroom. She was still yelling… _why do girls keep yelling at me recently?_ He thought.  "Power isn't such a great thing, Snapey!" Dawn continued, "It corrupts, it scars, it gets under your skin and controls you… you can tell who is actually strong when you see those that can fight it, not be screwed up, no give in. You are not strong, Snape! You use what tiny influence you have to scare the shit out of kids- how bloody courageous is that!?"

            "Tacite." Snape said, pointing his wand at Dawn. Her mouth kept moving, but she was silent. She glowered at the professor, and crossed her arms angrily across her chest. "I could have you suspended for the language you've just thrown at me, Summers. I could make your life a living hell." Dawn didn't flinch. "But that would help no one." Dawn frowned, not understanding him. Snape pushed open the next door along, which lead to his private office. Dawn stepped in. "Have a seat." Snape said coldly. She stayed standing. He shrugged. "What was all that about, Summers?" He asked, removing the spell.

            "That was about you being a…" She stopped when he raised his wand again. Dawn clenched her teeth.

            "I ask again, what was all that about?"

            "I don't think it's fair for you to treat Neville that way."

            "Wrong. What…"

            "What am I supposed to say!?" She shrieked, "You can't say wrong to something like that!" 

            "You, as insolent as you are, little girl, are no less a student. I have been dealing with students for many years, and I know when one is lying. Why are you so angry?"

            "None of your god damned business." She snapped sullenly.

            "Dawn." Snape said, shocking her into looking up at him. "I know pain when I see it. Considering your experiences this year, I think it is prudent to enquire as to why you are quite so stressed." Dawn said nothing. "Although I will guess if you force me." He said. "It is Faith, yes?" Dawn swallowed, but nodded. "Ah."

            "She… she wont open up to anyone. She's killing herself from inside out." Dawn said quietly.

            "I know. You tried to do something about this?"

            "I thought maybe she would listen to me. We've talked before… but she's… I think she's scared."

            "Of what?" the malice was gone from the professor's voice. He was genuinely curious- this subject had been bothering him for days. Dawn shrugged forlornly,

            "I dunno… being weak, I guess. She's scared to feel, scared to let out emotions in case they come out like…"

            "Like before?" Snape finished. Dawn nodded. "She bought you much pain, yes?" he asked. Dawn shook her head,

            "No. Not really. But Buffy… and the others… I don't want to lose her again."

            "None of us wants that to happen, Dawn, and I don't believe it will… she is strong- in the true definition of the word." 

Dawn looked up at the potions professor again. He was obviously troubled by the slayer. He sighed, "We should return to the class." 

            "Do I still have detention?" Dawn asked, knowing she was pushing it a bit. Snape had turned to the door, and did not look back,

            "You will have extra essays- I'll inform you of details at a later point."

            "Ok…" Dawn said seriously, "And the points?"

Snape half turned, raising an eyebrow. Dawn could have sworn he was smirking. She chanced the tiniest smile.

            "Twenty-five." He conceded. 

            "Thank you professor." She said, and he knew that the meaning was wider than the obvious. 

            "And Summers?"

            "Professor?"

            "If I ever hear such profanities pass your lips again, I shall not be so lenient."

            Dawn nodded, and followed the professor back into the class through the office door, startling the few people who had refused to believe Hermione and were trying to listen at the other door.

            "Finnigan! Thomas!" Snape bellowed at Seamus and Dean as they ran back to their seats, but ignoring the Slytherins who were doing the same. "Five points from Gryffindor! Each!" Dawn almost laughed, rolling her eyes at him, and took her seat beside Hermione once more.

            "You ok?" Hermione mouthed silently. Dawn nodded, smiling. Hermione nearly fell off her seat. Half frowning half smiling, she mouthed, "Tell me everything- later." 

Dawn nodded, and the lesson began.

            "I will never forget the look on his face!" Ron said yet again, grinning widely. They were sitting together at dinner, and Dawn had got whispered congratulations from students from all houses- apparently rumours spread like wildfire in this school.

            "Priceless." Harry agreed. Hermione chuckled, and shook her head,

            "I just can't believe you're still alive! I thought he was gonna kill you he looked so angry!" She said.

            "Ah, we Summers women are very resilient." Dawn joked. "He was actually ok… I know it's crazy, but he was… nice." She grimaced at the thought.

            "You sure he didn't knock you out?" Ginny asked, "Y'know, and all this is a dream?" They laughed.

            "The essays are gonna be horrible, aren't they?" Dawn said.

            "Oh yeah." Replied Fred as he sat down at the edge of the group. "Snape's punishment essays will haunt me for years… Ah, forgive me, Dawn." He leant over across Hermione and Ginny to shake her hand, "Congratulations. I wish Ron had as much balls as you."

            "Yes." George agreed, reaching over from the other side of the table. "You are now an honorary Weasley. You can replace Ron- I think he's defective."

            "OI!" Ron cried, while Dawn went a little red, and everyone laughed.

------------

:D I had to get Snape in properly somehow. Gotta luv our favourite cranky pants.


	38. Release

How efficient am I!? ***grins*** But I wouldn't be able to post this much if it wasn't half term, and I was actually doing any of my homework… oh well. Two days is enough for 5 different bits of homework, right? Oh dear… 

Chapter 38 

            "Faith, that gorgeous red head is outside." Maya said as she appeared in one of the inside pictures. Faith looked up, frowning,

            "What gorgeous redhead?"

            "I think he's a Weasley- tall, muscley, very red head…"

            "Oh. Charlie." Faith said with a grimace. "Ok, let him in." Maya grinned, and disappeared again. The portrait swung open, and Charlie entered, glancing around.

            "Wow." He gasped.

            "Yeah yeah, it's great. What do you want?" Faith snapped.

            "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

            "Told you already. I'm fine." She said shortly. "An' I'd be a whole lot better if people would just stop askin' me that."

Charlie sighed,

            "For Merlin's sake Faith, maybe I don't know you all that well, but I do know that you are very far from ok. You're holding in your feelings, and it's dangerous!"

            "Oh great, another person to give me a friggin' lecture on what's best for me! You don't know me AT ALL Charlie! You don't know what I've seen, what I've done! You don't have the slightest clue, and yet you think you can tell me what I need!?"

            "I know enough, Faith! Dumbledore told me the basics, and I really don't care! What I care about is the fact that the person I'm meant to be working with is so wrapped up in her own feelings that it could compromise the whole situation! How the hell am I supposed to trust you and work with you if you wont tell me anything!?" For a moment, Faith had no comeback. She'd recently said something very similar to Wesley, and hated that Charlie had thrown her own argument back in her face. She turned to face the window angrily.

            "It's more complicated than that, Red. You don't understand…"

            "Then explain it to me." Charlie said softly, coming up behind her. Faith could smell him, feel his warmth… and more than one part of her wanted to lean back against him, just let herself drown in him. But no. She couldn't. She had never taken guys very seriously, and she had to work with this one. She couldn't go making things even more awkward than they already were… of course it had nothing to do with the fact that this guy seemed to be one of the few decent men on the planet… no. Just business, no more.

            "No!" She exclaimed, more in answer to her own thoughts than his statement.

            "Faith, you have to release! You have to let it out sometime, or you'll just pop!"

Faith spun round again, a dangerous flash in her eyes.

            "You don't get it, do you?" She growled, "I'm a bad person, Charlie brown. I'm not a good little girl…"

            "Dumbledore trust you…"

            "That doesn't change what I've done. You couldn't begin to imagine…"

            "Stop it!" Charlie yelled, startling her. "You can't just keep on trying to scare away every person that tries to help you! I'm not gonna run away, Faith! You have to let it go!"

            "You want me to release?" Faith snapped, "You want me to let out my frustration? You couldn't deal with either of my favourite ways, Charlie boy."

            "Oh really?" He retorted, "Why don't you try me?"

            "You so don't want that." Faith spat. She was furious, but inside, she was quaking, knowing that the point she had reached was on the verge of letting go. She didn't want to do this! Not with him!

            "Yes I do!" He cried, "Let it ou…" Faith grabbed him, her mouth meeting his, shoving him backwards onto the bed at the same time. He pushed her off a bit, looking shocked.

            "You wanted me to release?" She said in husky whisper, straddling him.

            "Yes…" He replied, a little shaken.

            "So what's the problem?"__

            "I…"

            "Aw… Charlie boy scared?" She teased. "You want me to…" But he stopped her, kissing her again. "That's more like it." She whispered.

Faith lay in her bed, covered pulled around her. She looked at the man lying beside her, asleep. He really was very handsome. A tear threatened to fall from Faith's eye, but she held it back, closing her eyes. _This was a release, nothing more. This meant nothing._ She turned over, looking away.

            Charlie awoke slowly, and smiled. He knew that the night before hadn't started out so well, but the rest had been just fine by him… he looked over the woman beside him, and frowned. Just above the line of the covers, he could see scars on her back. Only just healed, and very severe looking. Thinking she was asleep, he reached out, gently touching. Faith flinched away, sitting up abruptly.

            "Sorry." Charlie said quickly, "I didn't mean to startle you… just, those scars…"

            "What about 'em?" She snapped.

            "Well, how did you get them?"

            "Polgaras." She replied. "First time." He now noticed a jagged mark on her arm too, and as she followed his gaze, Faith shrugged, "Second time."

            "But… didn't you go to Madame Pomfrey? She can fix up stuff like that in no time." 

Faith rolled her eyes.    

            "Every one keeps saying that- as if I've never been hurt before! This is nothing. I've had a hell of a lot worse…" She swallowed, "I've done a lot worse." She wished immediately that she hadn't said it- she didn't even know why she had.

            "Faith… what is it that bothers you so much all the time?" He asked it quietly, and so simply, as if it was just an every day question.

            "Charlie, don't…" Faith found that she felt very tired- she didn't want to yell at him. She was more scared of the look in his eyes if she told him. He noticed it. Her eyes were full of sorrow, regret and shame. He reached out, taking one of her hands in his own before she could pull away.

            "Talk to me." He said.

            "But…" She began. 

            "Faith."

            "It's not that simple!" She snapped, dropping her gaze. "What am I supposed to say? Huh? The reason I'm grumpy is that I constantly see dead people in my mind? The reason I barely sleep is that when I do I dream about those same people? People I killed, Charlie! I'm a murderer! That's what you spent last night with! A sick, disgusting, waste of space that was too weak to even kill myself when I should have!"

            "Don't say that!" He said angrily.

            "It's the truth!"

            "No! I mean don't wish your-self dead, Faith. Is this why you don't let people in? Because you don't believe they can care for you, because you don't yourself? Dammit, Faith, look around! Look at Summers- she totally adores you and you just brush her off every time. Dumbledore trusts you with the lives of every child in this school! And I…" Faith chanced a look up, into his eyes, and was shocked. He didn't look disgusted at all. Just sad… "I care about you, Faith. I don't give a damn that you didn't tell me all this, because it makes no difference. I know who you are. I've seen the goodness in you."

            "But…" Faith began, shaking her head, "All the stuff I've done…"

            "Doesn't matter." He cut in. "You had some bad circumstances, and made some bad decisions. But if I remember correctly, You Know Who took you from prison, where you were by choice. He tortured you, almost killed you, and you still refused to join him.  You saved Dawn's life. You fought of those Polgaras when they attacked that class. What you were means nothing. What matters is what you _are_."

            "But that is what I am!" Faith retorted, close to tears. She pulled her hand away. "You should go now." She said quietly.

            "Faith…"

            "Now!" she cried. Charlie sighed, but got up, collecting his strewn clothes, and dressing quickly. Faith refused to look at him. He went to the door, pushing it open, but paused,

            "I'm still here for you." He said, "Always." And he left. As soon as the door closed behind him, Faith collapsed on the bed, tears finally flowing.

            "There there." Maya said from a near by portrait.

            That night-

"We're gonna get caught!" Dawn squealed quietly.

 Draco grinned,

            "I thought you were the fearless Snape attacker?"

            "Not so much!" She replied. "I was in a very bad mood!" He rolled his eyes, and put a finger to his lips. They continued along the corridor, but just before they reached the next corner, Dawn's eyes widened, and she pulled Draco behind a statue. Before he could ask why, heavy footsteps reached his ears, and he peeked carefully round the side to see Faith practically marching round the corner. He raised his eyebrows. She was dressed all in black, including a slim leather jacket. Her eyes looked dark from makeup and she was just re-tucking a stake into a jacket pocket. He looked a question at Dawn, who shrugged. As Faith approached, they heard a small voice coming from near her… from the paintings?

            "Just _think_ about this!" It said.

            "Already did, Hun." Faith replied without turning her head.

            "But- it's dangerous! Sneaking out on your own…"

            "I'm a slayer, Maya, danger is what I was made for."

            "But not like this! Not when you're like this!"

            "Great thing about being a slayer- killing monsters is comfort food. You should know that as well as anyone."

            "Yeah, Faith, but he was right! You should talk to him, not sneak out to go vamp hunting!"

            _Him? _ Draco mouthed to Dawn. She frowned and shrugged.

            "Leave it, Maya. I need to slay something- it's been boring around here for a while."

            "You managed without vampires in prison!" Maya argued when they'd just past the statue. Faith smiled wryly,

            "Only cos of the large number of demon inmates trying to kill me."

            "Faith…" Maya whined. Suddenly Faith came to a stop, and Maya smiled, "Thank you." But Faith just turned slowly, with an odd look on her face, and strode over to the statue, grabbing Dawn's arm and pulling her out. She smiled hopefully. Faith raised her eyebrows at the hand clamped in Dawn's. Dawn yelped, and let go, letting the arm swing back behind the statue.

            "You dude's aren't the brightest, are you?" Faith scolded. Draco came out with a scowl on his face. "What were you doing with Dawn behind a statue in the middle of the night?"

            "What's it to you?" Draco retorted. Dawn sighed- Draco had gotten so used to Faith recently that he'd lost his fear of her, and back came the bad boy. Unfortunately, when you get to know Faith really well, you realise that's the worst thing to do. Draco found himself against the wall with hand dangerously close to his throat.

            "What's it to me? It's a slimey little sh*t behind a statue with my fellow slayers little sister. That's what it is."

            "Faith…" Dawn protested. But Faith ignored her.

            "So what were you doing?" She asked again.

            "Nothing." Draco replied, "I was just…" Faith's eyebrows went higher, "Escorting her back to Gryffindor tower." He finished. Faith smiled, and backed off. 

            "Right answer. Go to bed- both of you." She turned away, and although Dawn desperately wanted to say something about Faith sneaking out, she knew pushing it was not a good idea. And besides- fighting did seem to de-stress Faith a bit. She took Draco's hand again, and they started off towards the tower. Faith watched them to the corner, and then rejoined her original course, much to Maya's annoyance. But neither of them noticed the other person out and about tonight as he followed silently.

----

cue dramatic music. Reviews please! If I'm gonna get slaughtered for lack of homework, (all for you!) I think I deserve reviews. Lol.


	39. Slaying

Chapter 39 

            Faith walked quickly down the long drive towards Hogsmeade, breathing in the cool air, and swinging her arms to loosen the muscles. Still she was unaware of the follower. She walked into the town, wondering where the vamps were likely to hang. She'd heard that not many vampires bothered to come to this area- witches and wizards were harder to get near then normal people. But Faith was enough of a vamp expert to know that the majority of vampires would go whereever there was blood, and a large number would favour a whole town of people with such power flowing in their veins.  It didn't take long for Faith to find a darker part of town, which stank of evil. And voila, a bar from which the stench of demons was all too clear. She entered calmly, and went to the bar, ordering a JD and coke, which she was served with a very confused look from the wizard barman. Faith sat on a bar stool, and looked around the bar. It was very much like Willy's in SunnyDale- jam packed with every type of scum, both human and otherwise. Many of them were looking at her very suspiciously. Within a few minutes, a vampire approached her, probably presuming that she was an innocent who didn't realise what she'd stumbled in on.

            "Heya sweetie." He cooed, "Can I buy you a drink?"

            "Already got one." She said.

            "Well then… why don't we go somewhere… quieter?" 

She rolled her eyes,

            "Na. I'm good here." Faith said, opening her jacket a little wider to show more neck, and flicking her hair back out of the way. She was very good at winding people (or vampires) up. He growled.

            "Well, see, me an' my boys are lookin' for some fun, so you don't really have much choice." Faith acted surprised as three more vamps joined them, just behind the first.

            "Oh… well… ok then… I guess…" She murmured timidly. They grinned, and the first one grinned at the barman as they left, the vamps surrounding the under cover slayer. Faith was grinning herself inside. It was great being somewhere completely different, where they didn't just cry 'Slayer!' and run away. Outside, Faith smiled coyly at the first vamp, "So… what did you have in mind?" She purred. The vamp grinned wider, and closed in, 

            "Oh, the usual." He said, putting on his game face, expecting a nice scream. Instead, Faith smiled dangerously at him

            "Oh I'm soo glad." She said. He lunged at her neck, grabbing for her arms, but she stepped calmly backwards, knocking him on the back of the head as he stumbled, "Well that was pathetic." She quipped. He was up again, growling, and holding up a hand to keep his friends back. He leapt at Faith again, and was staked in less than a minute. Faith wasn't even breathing hard, "I hope one of you can do a bit better." She said to the vamp gang. In answer, they all had a go, all at once. Faith was ecstatic. She'd been training day in day out for months and was in better shape than ever; plus she'd been craving a decent fight for a while. Soon enough there were two vamps left, both standing opposite Faith, preparing to attack simultaneously. Faith smiled, and they made their moves. Faith knocked one back quick, then played with the other a bit, knocking him down when the first was ready, and swapping. She was pummelling one when the other got up quicker than before, coming at her from behind. Faith sensed him, and staked the current vamp quick. But as she turned to face vamp number two, a figure leapt from the shadows onto the vampire. Faith put her hands on her hips- who dared get in the way of her fight? Then they moved further into the light of a street lamp-

            "Charlie!?" She exclaimed. He punched the vamp, staked it, and faced her.

            "You ok?" He asked.

            "Yah." She huffed, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

            "Erm… making sure you didn't get yourself killed." He replied. 

            "You followed me!?" She cried.

            "I guess you could say that- what the hell were you thinking? Getting into fights…"

            "It's called slaying. It's my job, dumbass." She snapped. Charlie sighed, knowing that arguing would help no one.

            "Look… I just saw you sneaking about when I was going back to my room…"

            "Sneaking about? I wasn't exactly being very sneaky!" She countered.

            "Faith. Stop it. I just thought maybe you could use some help."

            "Why does every one think I need help? I'm not deficient!"

            "That's not what I meant and you know it." He said calmly. Faith sighed,

            "We should get back."

            "I thought you wanted to slay?" He said. Faith just looked at him. What she wanted to say was that she didn't want him getting hurt, but there were so many reasons why she couldn't. She shrugged,

            "Lost the mood." She murmured, turning to rejoin the main street.

            "Faith… I didn't mean to put you down." He said, following.

            "You didn't." She replied quietly, "Don't worry about it."

            "I get the feeling you were avoiding me today."

            "Well done you."

Charlie chuckled,

            "So you were then."

            "You want a prize?"

            "I… whatever." Charlie said, reaching a decision. "I don't know why I even bother." He quickened his step, over taking Faith and leaving her stunned. She had been avoiding him- she didn't want him around all the time, making her feel things she shouldn't, but now that he'd actually taken the hint, she felt worse- she felt cold, abandoned, and guilty.

            "Charlie." She called after him before she could stop herself. She jogged to catch up, and stopped him. "Look… I'm sorry." He was truly shocked. "I just… I never… I'm not so good with dealing with people… urgh- I don't even know how to say this…" She took a breath, looked up into his eyes, and dove into the deep end, "When I care about people, they tend to get hurt… and it's usually my fault. I can't make… connections, Charlie. It's too complicated, too dangerous. Last night… well, that's always just been… skin… to me… It never meant anything…" Charlie shook his head and began to turn away. "Until you." She said quickly. He froze. "That's why I freaked." She sighed, "It wasn't meant to mean anything- it was meant to be a release, nothing else- but you…" She laughed shortly, "You keep making me feel, dammit. You made it more." She dropped her gaze, "I just needed to say that."

For a moment, they just stood there, Faith looking forlornly at the ground, and Charlie looking at the woman before him with an unreadable expression. This woman who acted like she'd seen everything, but was really little more than a girl. Charlie raised a hand to her chin, bringing her face up to meet his eyes. Then he stepped forwards, and kissed her gently. He moved his hand to her back, supporting her while she draped her arms around his neck. Inside, Faith was singing. This wasn't wild snogging- it was light, gentle, but passionate… and it meant something.

-----

Short but sweet.  Fluff fluff fluffity fluff!!

Review please!!


	40. Christmas is coming

Chapter 40 

Yikes, 40 chapters.

            "Mornin' Dawnie." Faith greeted the Gryffindor on the way down to breakfast on Thursday morning. 

            "Hi." Dawn replied warily.

            "Hey guys." Faith smiled to the others- the others being the trio, the twins, and Ginny. They all said hi, but Faith didn't miss the confused expressions. She bit her lip- had she really been _that _moody?

            "What d'ya got today?" She asked.

            "Transfiguration, Dark arts… oh god, and potions." Dawn grimaced.

            "Yeah- I heard about that." Faith said with a wide grin. "Good on ya Dawnie- that pompous prick needed a good yellin' at… but he's a teacher, and you should all respect him." she finished quickly. They all laughed.

            "Couldn't agree with you more." George murmured. 

            "Bout what?" Asked a breathless Charlie, who'd just caught up with them. Faith tried not to look at him, and Dawn could have sworn her cheeks got a little pink. Dawn grinned, nudging Hermione. She and Ginny looked at the two older people, and joined in the grinning- now the mood made sense. Faith was positively glowing.

            "Snape." Spat Fred, all the boys oblivious to the blushing and grinning. 

            "Ah, yeah- I can't believe he is still such a… um, great teacher who you should all respect." Charlie trailed off.

            "Oh for gods sake." Ron exclaimed, gaining sideways glances from both Hermione and Harry. Ron shrugged, "What? You guys say it all the time!" they both laughed, knowing he hadn't the slightest clue what it even meant. They continued to chat and joke all the way down, Faith and Charlie trying hard not to insult teachers, as they were, for all intents and purposes, staff now, and should surely be setting a good example- in public at least. When they reached the entrance hall, Draco met them, and noting Faith's warning glance, kissed Dawn anyway. Dawn looked at Faith after, and found her smiling wryly, as if impressed by Draco's defiance.

            "Well, don't want you dating a wimp, now do I?" She whispered in Dawn's ear.

            The group entered the great hall, and Draco headed off to the Slytherin table, with glares from his housemates at the others, especially Dawn. The rest all sat together at the Gryffindor table, including Faith and Charlie.

            "So what happened last night?" Dawn asked the slayer, startling her, and interesting everyone else.

            "Oh, not much." Faith replied, becoming very interested in her porridge.

            "She went slaying in Hogsmeade." Dawn explained to the others. "You get any vamps?" Dawn asked a little quieter, trying not to gain the attention of the entire table.

            "Oh, erm, a few." Faith said.         

            "Well?" Dawn pushed, remembering how Faith always used to really get into slaying stories, as well as being sure there was something else too.

            "Well what?" 

            "What happened? Good fight? You always used to tell stories." Dawn stuck out her bottom lip and gave her puppy dog eyes. Faith smiled,

            "Really wasn't so thrilling."

            "You kidding? That was run of the mill?" Charlie said before he could stop himself. All eyes turned to him.

            "You were there?" Fred asked. 

            "Erm… well, yeah… I thought she might need some help…" Charlie flushed red. The girls grinned and exchanged knowing looks.

            "Yeah, Charlie boy gave me a hand." Faith said, smiling at him. "An' I mean, that was a good fight, y'know, lots of vampires…" But everyone there knew she was just trying to make Charlie feel better, even if they didn't understand why.

            "So… you coming into town on Saturday?" Ron asked Charlie to change the subject.

            "Yeah, I guess so. Christmas shopping."

            "Yeah! Can you believe there's only one more week before the Christmas holidays?" Hermione exclaimed.

            "Yeah- it's so weird!" Dawn agreed, "I've been here since the middle of the Summer! Just doesn't seem that long." She shook her head in disbelief.

            "You going home for the holiday?" Hermione asked.

            "I dunno- haven't discussed it with Buffy… Guess I should owl her."

            "Did you ever name that owl?" Ron asked. Dawn blushed a little, 

            "Nope. He's been 'owly' all term." 

Faith snorted a laugh,

            "Owly? Dawn that's pathetic."

            "I know." She grimaced, "I just couldn't think of anything… what d'you think of 'Honey'?"

            "Keep thinking lit'le bit." Faith said. Dawn elbowed her, but returned to the original discussion,

            "So, are you staying 'Mione?"

            "I guess. We usually do, cos Harry has to."

            "Yeah- you've said how incredible the decorations are… but I'd like to see the gang again."

            "Maybe they could come here." Charlie suggested. He was eager to meet the other slayer and the SunnyDale gang he'd heard so much about. Dawn's eyes lit up,

            "Oh that would be so cool!" She squealed. "I'm gonna Owl Buffy at lunch."

            "You'll have to ask Dumbledore too." Hermione reminded her.

            "Yeah, I guess… or, oh! I could ask McGonogall in transfiguration." 

            "Speaking of which- we need to go." Harry put in. They all said bye to Charlie and Faith, Dawn giving Faith a big wink and a grin. The slayer didn't understand how Dawn could know anything about it, and blushed again. _Dammit!_ She thought. Faith couldn't remember ever blushing in her whole life, and now she'd done it at least twice in one morning.

            After confirming that it would probably be ok with McGonogall, Dawn ate lunch quickly and headed to the owlery. She sat by one of the windows, and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Dear Buffy,

            Heya! How are you? And everyone else of course- I hope you're all well. Sorry I haven't written more- I've had a tonne of work, and time seems to have flown by anyway! 

            I still haven't named this owl, so give me suggestions!!

            Ok, main reason I'm writing is that its only a week until Christmas break, and everyone is staying at school- it's meant to be amazing here at Christmas.  I thought maybe you guys could all come an' spend Christmas at Hogwarts! What do ya think? There won't be so many people here over the holiday, and it would be really cool if you guys could come! I have soo much to tell you, and you have to meet Ron's older brother Charlie. He's really cool, and works with Dragons. He's here to help Faith with the demon stuff, and they're getting on well if you know what I mean! (wink wink!) Nothing official yet, and of course the boys have no clue, but she seems all glowy!! Anyway… got a bit off topic there. I gotta go, I have to some potions homework… which of course I have already done… for next lesson. (just checking, over it J) Oooh, and I have to tell you about Snape! 

            Write back asap- just let Owly have a bit of a break! He likes bread. See you soon, give Will and Xander big hugs from me, and say hi to Spike and Anya and Giles. 

Lotsa Love from Dawn.

She rolled the letter up, and called her owl down. She tied it to his leg,

            "Take this to Buffy, ok?" the owl looked at her as if she were mad, if that's possible, "I know it's a long way, but I'll give you a big treat when you get back. Make sure you get a reply, too, ok?" She gave him a scrap of bread she'd kept from lunch, and stroked his soft feathers. "Be careful." The owl flew off her hand and out of the window.

----

Bit of a nothing chapter, oh well. Review please!!

Might take a while to update cos im still writing the next chap.

Oh!! I have a new HP/Buffy going, I'm on about page nine. I need ideas for who Buffy should get with, if she is 18 (just after S3) and Harry is 15, nearly 16 (summer after book 5) I'm not giving away story yet, but any ideas for little things are welcome. Thanx.


	41. Snow, hogsmeade and a surprise

Sorry it's been a while, but I said it would be. Thanx soo much for all your reviews. 

This is pretty much the most up to date bit I've got. That's why its taking a long time to update, I'm having to write each chapter between posts, and I have loadsa work right now. So don't give up on me!! It IS still coming! 

Plus, of course, im working on my new cross over, and I have plans for another, (with Lord of the rings, would ya believe!?) So thanks for ideas for that, its coming along, but I'm not gonna post it yet, and the lotr one will be quite a while in coming if it happens at all.

I also want to say thanks to any of you who are the ones that have reviewed my other Faith stories, including 'have Faith' I hadn't intended to continue it, as I only wrote it when I was getting worried that they wouldn't bring Faith back at the end of season 7! I never even thought it was very good, but hey, you guys seem to like it, so I may try taking it further.

Oh, and I guess I HAVE to mention a certain person who would _never_ bug me about updating (note the major sarcasm!!). I'm working as quick as I can on 'that one' as I already said, but it's gonna slow child of the key down, so you can't bug me about both of those AND the lotr's one, cos well, then my head might just go and explode, and ya don't want that, do you!? I think I may actually not print out the first bit of 'that one', just to bug YOU! Mwahahahahahahahaha…. Huh-hum… yes…

Argh, there we go, all done. Nice long chappie for ya now. Enjoy.

Chapter 41 

            Dawn awoke on Saturday morning to excited squealing.

            "Wha's goin' on?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

            "Merlin Dawn, you would sleep all day if you had the chance, wouldn't you!?" laughed Lavendar.

            "It snowed over night!" Pavarti said in answer to the question.

            "No way!" Dawn cried, the grogginess gone. She ran to the window with the others, and gasped. The Hogwarts grounds were covered in a thick layer of snow. "Wow… we never get snow in Sunny Dale… cept that time a few years ago… we were in the middle of a damn heat wave, and suddenly it was like a blizzard!"

            "That _was_ pretty freaky." Agreed a voice from behind her. Dawn spun to see Faith grinning widely.

            "What the heck are you doing in here!?" Dawn demanded.

            "Coming to see if you guys were ever gonna come to breakfast." She replied, pointing to Dawn and Hermione. "Everyone else is down there already. I mean, jeez Dawn, you sleep as much as Xander!"

            "I do not!" Dawn snapped.

            "Come on- shopping!" Faith said enthusiastically. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

            "You so don't seem like the 'woohoo, shopping' type." Hermione said.

            "Ok, Hermione, cept for the other night, do you realise how long it's been since I've gone out?" Faith said seriously. Dawn giggled, dressed unbelievably quickly, and took Faith's hand,

            "Come on- we'll leave you guys be- see ya in a mo, 'Mione." She dragged Faith out, and they chatted about Hogsmeade all the way down. Dawn couldn't believe how lively and cheerful Faith was being. Had Charlie really had this much of an effect on her? Faith was acting like… well, like a teenage girl.  Part of Dawn wanted to laugh; the rest of her was just sighing in relief that even if Faith had refused to confide in her, she had opened up to someone- the change was almost palpable. When they got to the entrance hall, Dawn was tackled by Draco, who spun her around and kissed her deeply. Faith raised her eyebrows, 

            "Whoa… there _is_ a line, dude!" She exclaimed. Dawn grinned at her, and Draco removed himself from his girlfriend, but Faith recognised the glint in his eye. She shook her head. "Come on- food."

            An hour later Faith, Dawn, Draco, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's were on their way down to Hogsmeade. Hermione, Dawn and Ginny were teasing Faith about Charlie, but subtle enough that the boys didn't understand a word of it.

            "So you were back doin' what you're really good at last night then?" Dawn said with a cheeky smile. Faith elbowed her.

            "Why don't we talk about what you and Draco were doing out?" Faith suggested. Dawn shut up very quickly, but Harry and the Weasley's looked at the couple in question. Faith grinned.

            "Touché." Dawn murmured. She hooked her arm through Draco's, and he whispered in her ear. She giggled. Everyone except Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

            "Dawnie, come on, we're nearly there." Hermione cried. She grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her away from Draco, skipping towards the town.

            "How does she have that much energy at this time on a Saturday morning?" Ron asked yawning.

            "Beats me." Said Faith, almost skipping herself, while inside wondering why she was so excited about going shopping with a bunch of teenagers. Of course it was nothing to do with the redhead walking next to her. Harry chuckled at Faith's response. Draco was fighting an internal war- he was walking along with five Weasleys, Potter and a slayer. The latter wasn't such a problem, except that he was getting the feeling she would rip his arms off if he ever came close to hurting Dawn, but the others, he desperately wanted to hate- they were everything he'd been bought up to despise… yet another part of him was yelling, _you idiot, stop being so stupid-you're dating a Gryffindor!!_ Unsurprisingly, this didn't help.

            Meanwhile, Dawn was getting her first glimpse of Hogsmeade. Much like in Diagon alley, there were witches and wizards everywhere, dressed in robes of all colours and the shops were all full of witchy looking supplies.

            "Cool." Dawn squeaked.

            "Here, I'll show you Zonkos- it's incredible!" They headed into the joke shop, just as the others reached the town.

            "Hm, its nicer in the day." Faith commented. 

            "Yeah- I'll show you around." Charlie said.

            "Na, that's ok, I'll…" Faith began, autopilot taking over. But Charlie caught her arm as she made to leave, spinning her round towards him.

            "Now now, none of that." He said with a grin. He kissed her, and Faith just thanked whoever was listening that the 'kids' had all run off to various shops. She grinned up at him.

            "Sorry, habit." They fell into step next to each other, neither knowing that their faces showed pink as their heart beats raced at the mere presence of the other so close by.

(wow, corny. *grins*)

            That evening the group crowded into Faith's room after dinner, chatting and discussing Hogsmeade. The boys had final noticed, after spending most of the day with her, that Faith was a whole lot more amiable than they had thought. Not one of them (except Charlie) could have said why she was so much happier, but they all felt strangely relieved. Neville and Luna Lovegood, an odd girl Ginny had befriended had joined them during the day, and both accompanied them in the evening. Harry was glad to notice how different Neville was from the boy he had met so many years ago. He had originally been terrified of Faith, partly simply because she was a slayer, and more so due the rumours that had spread through the school, but even he was laughing with her now. Luna was just fascinated by her, and Dawn too. Dawn kept getting the feeling that the younger girl saw more in her than people. There was just a way she kept looking at her, sort of sad, as if she knew how Dawn had suffered, and the kind of things she'd seen. To be truthful, it freaked Dawn out more than a little. 

            Fred Weasley, joking away as usual, looked at Faith more often than most. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful creature in the world; but he knew she would never be his. He had always known that, but it didn't stop the tightening of his throat every time she laughed, or the urge to sing every time she smiled at him. He knew for certain his twin would never let him live it down if he found out how bad he'd got it. He wondered now what had produced the change in her attitude. What had changed recently, other than Charlie coming, he could think of nothing. It was then that he noticed who Faith was sitting beside. Then that he remembered how the other girls had been whispering and giggling with Faith all day; and the blushing, and that they'd fought together a few nights ago. Someone said something, and Charlie laughed, obviously joking about Faith. She poked him in the belly, and he caught her hand. They both laughed, wrestling back and forth playfully. How had he not seen this before? The change _was_ Charlie. His brother. Fred felt anger swell within him. How could Charlie do that? Why would he just rub it in his face like that? It was almost half an hour before he remembered Charlie didn't know he even liked her. Fred cursed himself and his idiocy. He never had any sort of chance with Faith, and now she was happy. _Doesn't mean I can't be jealous though._ He thought with a laugh at himself.

            At about ten, Luna said to Faith,

            "Excuse me, but there seems to be an owl at your window." Faith frowned,

            "Huh?"

            "An owl." Dawn repeated, standing up, "Hey! It's owly. How the hell is he back already?" She opened the window, letting the owl in, and holding out he arm. 'Owly' perched on her wrist, and hooted happily as she took the envelope from his beak. Dawn sat back down, passing the owl to Ginny, who loved the small animal.

            "It from B?" Faith asked. Dawn nodded- it had to be, it was a muggle envelope. She opened it, and read through quickly:

Heya Dawnie,

            I just got your letter. I can't believe this poor thing doesn't have a name yet! The others all say hi. I'm not gonna write much, cos I'm gonna see you sooner than you might think. 

            That's all I'm gonna say- see ya soon!

Love Buffy.

Dawn frowned.

            "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Dawn exclaimed, handing the letter to Faith. She too frowned.

            "That's weird, even for Buffy." A few of the others read the letter too, and Hermione commented that it was surely impossible for the owl to have gone to and from California in a few days. Dawn was just saying that she was going to write back to ask what the heck she meant, when they heard voices outside the door.

            "But that's stupid." Someone said loudly, the voice barely muffled by the portrait. "We had a door before." There was a pause while someone else said something they couldn't hear. "I don't like these pictures- if there's one in our room I'm complaining- they'll watch us have sex."

            Many pairs of eyes flew wide in shock, and Dawn gasped,

            "Oh my god. I'm gonna kill her."

            "Was that…?" Faith said.

            "Oh yeah. Oh Buffy is soo dead." 

Everyone else was just confused.

            "How do we get in?" yet another voice asked.

            "Oh move outta the way, you big poofta." 

Dawn laughed, all of them watching the door. Maya appeared in an inside picture,

            "There is a large group outside." She said grinning. 

            "Let 'em in." Faith said. Maya nodded, disappeared, and the portrait swung upwards, causing a yelp from one of the group outside.

            "Damn thing hit me!" He cried.  

            "God you're a ninny." Murmured the person at the front of the group now. Dawn grinned.

            "Hey Spike."

He smiled, and stepped forwards, only to be thrown back.

            "Bugger!" He cried, "What the hell!?"

Faith was grinning.

            "Guess this place really does feel like home." She commented. Spike scowled at her as Buffy, Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya and Giles stepped around him and into the room.

            "Heya Dawnie." Buffy said with a grin.

            "I can't believe your didn't tell me you were coming!" Dawn cried. She leapt up and hugged her sister, then each of the others.

            "Er, Hello!" Spike said irritably. They all laughed, even those of the Hogwarts group that didn't quite understand.

            "What's up, Blondie?" Faith asked. The scowl got deeper. Faith chuckled. "Come in."

            "Thank you." Spike snapped. He came inside, and the portrait snapped shut behind him. Dawn hugged him too, and Buffy turned to look at the group sitting on the sofas, the bed and the floor. Faith was on a large sofa, next to a very good-looking guy. They were surrounded by teenagers of various ages, most looking eager to meet the Sunnydale group. 

            "Hey B." Faith said, her voice a little more reserved.

            "Hey _F._" Buffy replied. "How are you?"

            "I'm good." Faith said. It hit Buffy immediately that she had not said 'five by five'. "You?"

            "Yeah, Good." Buffy said nodding.

            "So!" Dawn exclaimed, "How come you're here!? I only owled you a couple of days ago!"

Buffy grinned.

            "Dumbledore owled a while ago, asking us all to come. We've been here a few days, staying with Giles- I told you he moved back here, right?"

            "Yeah, course. But I can't believe Dumbledore didn't tell me!" Dawn raged. Buffy laughed.

            "Surprise." Xander said. He looked over the group. "You gonna introduce us?" He asked. Dawn looked a little shocked, and then laughed,

            "Oh, yeah… Well, you all know Faith, and Hermione, Draco and Ron. This is Harry- I don't you guys met him before. They're Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers, Ginny, his sister, Neville, Luna, oh, and that's Charlie, another of Ron's brothers." Dawn winked at Buffy. Buffy smiled, nodding to each of them, and appraising Charlie. She now saw that what Dawn had written seemed to be true- Faith was definitely happier than she'd seen her in a very long time. They were sitting very close, as if they were trying to be as close as they could without letting on to the untrained eye. Dawn introduced the SunnyDale group to those who didn't know them, and Faith told them all to find a seat if they could. Maya watched from the periphery, smiling at the now very large group, which contained two slayers, a vampire, an ex demon, two Wiccas, a watcher, and many witches and wizards, all chatting, catching up with old friends and acting like they had not a care in the world.

-----

Aw. Don't worry, something will actually happen soon. Yes i do realise that this is chapter 41 and we're only at Christmas. Eek. But hey, all the scoobies are here, so things should get more interesting!!


	42. But i just wanna feel

I've been having some problems trying to post this, so I hope this has finally worked. Of course it obviously has if ur reading this, but hey. Chapter 42 

            For the next week, the whole group spent most evenings together, either in the Gryffindor common room (it took a while to convince the fat lady to allow Draco and Luna in), Faith's room, or one of the guest rooms that had been produced for the SunnyDale group. Most teachers had given up on teaching, as all the students had their minds on Christmas, with not the slightest thought to work of any kind.

            On Thursday, the night before most students would leave, Buffy found herself wandering the grounds, for some reason unable to deal with the animated chatter of the rest of the group. She breathed in the cool night air, and thought, as she hadn't really had time to before, how peaceful and tranquil the school grounds were at night. She settled down beside the lake, and watched the surface ripple in the slight breeze. She heard Faith coming, but didn't turn to greet her. The two slayers had not been alone at all, all week, and Buffy really didn't know what she was meant to say.

            "Dawnie was wondering where you were." Said Faith, knowing that Buffy knew she was there.

            "Those guys get a bit much after a while- how do you take it?" Buffy replied, more easily than she'd expected. Faith chuckled,

            "I haven't really been part of the big group for long… y'know me an' my moods."

            "You ok?" Buffy asked after a pause.

            "Fiv…" Faith began, then sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm doing good." 

Buffy smiled into the darkness.

            "Good- Dawn seems happy."

            "Yeah, I think she is, despite everything."

            "Everything?" Buffy asked.

            "Y'know, the whole Voldemort deal, then the match, and the whole Snape thing…"

Buffy nodded. They were silent for a moment, while Buffy thought.

            "So what about this Draco dude? I never got a chance to really think about him before." She asked. Faith chuckled.

            "Malfoy is ok once you get to know him- to everyone else he's a git. But Dawn… he cares about her, a lot. One second with them can tell ya that loud an' clear."

            "Yeah… what about you and Charlie?" Buffy asked with a grin, finally twisting to look up at the other slayer behind her. Faith blushed- she couldn't help it. And that made her grin in embarrassment.

            "What about me an' Charlie?"

            "You tell me." Buffy replied.

            "Nothin' to tell." Faith shrugged.

            "Yeah right!" Buffy exclaimed. She hooked an arm about Faith's knee and toppled her to the ground. "Tell. Now." 

Faith was shocked. She hadn't been ready for the attack, and fell hard- not that it was anything to what she took in battle. She frowned at Buffy, who smirked back, sticking out her tongue in a flare of childish triumph. Faith couldn't help but laugh.

            "You're an idiot." She said. Buffy shrugged,

            "I know. Now tell!"

Faith sighed.

            "Seriously B… I dunno how much there is to tell…"

Buffy sobered a little,

            "But… _things_ have happened, right?"

            "Yeah… but that's not exactly incredible for me, is it?" Faith said sourly. Buffy sighed,

            "What happened?" She said simply.

            "I was pissed off, worked up, and hadn't had a decent fight in quite a while. He told me to release."

            "Ah." Buffy said. But she could see the confusion in the other slayer's eyes. "What?" She asked. Faith didn't answer right away, trying to figure out how to say it. Then,

            "It wasn't meant to mean anything. It never did before. But when I woke up, and he was there, and he was… Charlie… I freaked, and kicked him out. I told him the whole deal with me, and threw him out."

            "He made you feel." Buffy said. Faith looked at her sharply, but Buffy wasn't joking or teasing. She was perfectly seriously. Slowly, Faith nodded. "And now?" Buffy asked.

            "You heard about going into Hogsmeade, right?" Buffy nodded, "Well… I got pissed at him for interfering, and he said he didn't see why he even bothered, and walked off…" She choked a laugh, "It felt different when he walked away from me."

Buffy smiled sympathetically, but then her brow puckered, and she grinned,

            "You went after him." She said. Faith frowned, irritated that even after all this time Buffy could still read her so well. But she nodded,

            "Yeah, I did. I told him why I acted like that… ie, hey, I'm a bitch… and…." She grinned widely. "and… well, then it got soppy, and in order to preserve my rep. I can say no more." She finished quickly. Buffy slapped her leg in annoyance, but Faith just kept grinning.

            "Now its your turn." Faith said.

            "Huh?" Buffy was genuinely surprised.

            "You and blondey boy." Faith said.

            "What did he tell you!?" Buffy exclaimed. Faith cracked up,

            "Well saved B. He denied it. Now tell."

            "Nothing to tell." Buffy said unconvincingly. Faith gave her a withering look. After about a minute of that stare, Buffy dropped her gaze, fiddling with the edge of her jumper. When she spoke, it was very quiet, and full of sorrow. "When I came back… everything felt so numb. At the end of the whole musical thing… I … We… I just wanted to feel…" She considered this a moment, "The line was actually 'this isn't real, but I just wanna feel.'"

            "Now that's true love." Faith murmured sarcastically. Buffy swallowed, nodding,

            "I know… but the only time I felt anything was when I was with him…" She looked up at Faith significantly, "He made me feel." She said. 

            "And now?" Faith said quietly.

            "Now we're over… I was using him… it was wrong… and it was killing me. Instead of facing things, I turned to him."

            "An' how did he handle that?"

            "He didn't really get a choice." Buffy told her. Faith smiled sympathetically.

            "Its not really fair, is it?" She said.

            "What isn't?" Buffy asked.

            "Well… that I'm the screw up; the botched job; and you're the good, strong, never-stops-fighting slayer, yet you're the one that gets all the f*cked up relationships."

Buffy shrugged,

            "You've had your fair share. I guess its just your time for one to go well." She said seriously. Faith broke eye contact.

            "But I don't deserve it." She said.

            "Does he thinks you do." Buffy said.

            "He's a dope."

            "He's the one it concerns. If he thinks you do, you do." Buffy insisted, "And besides, I think you do too."

            "Really?" Faith exclaimed.

            "Really. Stop being a drama queen and go get with your hunny." Buffy all but ordered, pointing up the lawn. Faith half grinned, glancing up to the castle.

            "You be ok?" She asked.

            "Always." Buffy replied. Faith squeezed the other slayer's hand, and jumped up, heading back inside.

-----

Its been bought to my attention that this story has kinda been seriously faith-ified. Sorry for the lack of Dawn detail recently, more will come soon. Just with the whole Charlie deal it got sorta faith tracked. But more Dawnie is planned…


	43. Holidays

I know, I know, its been ages again! Sorry. Lotsa work, plus I've got inspired into writing more of some of my other (shorter ) stories. PLUS 'its all in the blood' so just bare with me, k? Chapter 43 

            Most of the students went home for Christmas. The majority of parents were still terrified of Voldemort, and worried every moment that their children were not in their sight. Luna went home as it was only her and her father, and she didn't want to leave him all alone. Neville stayed, as did all the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Dawn (obviously) and one other fifth year. A Slytherin- Blaise Zabini. There were a few older and younger students too, but none the group particularly knew, and no other fifth years.

            As far as Dawn was concerned, this meant they had the run of the castle all to themselves. Ginny moved into the fifth year dorm with Hermione and Dawn, and they barely slept for the first few days, just sitting up talking and giggling all night. During the day, they played quidditch, lazed around and several times went down into Hogsmeade. Draco had taken it upon himself after their first mock quidditch game to make Dawn 'the best player Gryffindor had ever seen'. She seemed to be a bit of a natural, as Faith vouched for, and Draco staked his claim as her teacher the moment he noticed Harry watching intently as the young SunnyDale girl swooped around the pitch. Hermione did not miss this. She knew by now that Harry had a thing for Dawn. She knew that if circumstances had been different, Dawn might have returned that. But she also knew that the electricity that filled the air whenever Dawn and Draco were near was a rare thing. Draco Malfoy cared more for Dawn than anything else in the world, and Hermione was pretty sure she felt the same. If Harry got mixed up in that, all it would do was break hearts. She pulled Ron close to her – he was on a broom beside her- and he put his arms around her,

            "You ok, 'Mione?" He asked. She nodded, so he just held her.

            A week in to the holidays (they had nearly two weeks of holiday before Christmas, and just over a week after), at dinner, Dawn noticed that Blaise Zabini kept glancing over to the Gryffindor table. She was sitting with the other remaining Slytherins, except Draco, who had moved to the Gryffindor table (if grudgingly). She nudged Hermione,

            "How come Zabini stayed?" She asked. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin girl, who quickly looked away.

            "Her parents are supposed to be deatheaters, from what I've heard. They're probably on the run or something." She replied. But Draco shook his head.

            "No. My father always used to moan about the Zabinis'. Said he didn't trust them. I don't reckon they'd be rushing off to Voldemort's inner circle."

            "Maybe they want to prove their worth?" Dawn suggested. Draco shrugged,

            "Maybe, I guess. But I don't think that's why she's here. I heard that her parents just told her to stay. She was pretty pissed off."

            "Must be sh*tty to be all alone down there." Hermione said. Time was she would have scolded Ron for speaking like that, but over the years, Hermione found that scolding Ron did nothing, and hey, if you cant beat them…

Dawn nodded,

            "Yeah. The Slytherin common room is cold enough as it is."

            "Hey, 'scuse me." Draco said obviously looking for sympathy, "I'm all alone in my dorm down there too."

Dawn grinned,

            "Well I'm sure Harry Ron and Neville wouldn't mind if you moved in with them." She said.

            "YES WE WOULD." All three cried, even though they'd been deep in another conversation. Dawn, Hermione and Ginny laughed, while everyone else looked at them oddly.

            "Its really ok- I'll manage." Draco said. "But maybe I might need someone to come warm it up for me sometimes." He added, slipping an arm around Dawn.

            "OI!" Cried several voices from the SunnyDale group. Hysterics ensued once more, and most of them missed Harry's glare.

            The next day, Dawn was up before everyone else. She just couldn't sleep and went down to the common room with a book so as not to wake anyone else. After about half an hour, when no one else had surfaced, Dawn's stomach rumbled. She checked her watch- nine o'clock. None of the boys would be up for hours, that was for sure. Dawn sighed, and wrapped her dressing gown tightly round her and headed through the portrait hole. She reached the entrance hall without seeing another person. The school seemed totally deserted. She entered the great hall, expecting it too, to be deserted. But there was one student sitting at one of the long house tables. 

            Blaise Zabini looked up sharply when the doors opened. She looked back down when she saw that it was just Summers: That irritatingly chirpy Gryffindor Mudblood. Blaise returned to reading her book and took another bite of her toast. Someone sat down opposite her, and she looked up slowly in disbelief. Dawn smiled widely at her.

            "Hi." Dawn said.

            "What the hell are you doing?" Blaise demanded.

            "Sittin' down. Getting' Breakfast." Dawn replied.

            "You're on the wrong table." Blaise said coldly. Dawn looked around the room.

            "As far as I've seen, you an' me are the only two people awake in the whole school. I don't think sitting here is gonna cause problems." Dawn said jovially.

            "You don't seem to get my meaning." Blaise said, smiling sardonically. "This is the Slytherin table. You are a Gryffindor. You're not welcome here."

            "But we're the only two people in the whole hall." Dawn repeated. "There's no one to talk to on my table."

            "There's no one for _you_ to talk to here." Blaise retorted, lowering her eyes again.

            "So how come you're here for vacation?" Dawn asked conversationally. Blaise groaned, rolling her eyes,

            "Look, mudblood." She said. "I have no interest in talking to you."

            "Really? I didn't notice." Dawn said sarcastically. The two girls just looked at each other, each trying to stare the other down. Dawn had a lot of practice, and utterly refused to crack a smile, even when she was almost choking on the laughter. Eventually, Blaise's eyes dropped, and Dawn saw a flicker of a smile, even as the Slytherin girl suppressed it.

            "I'm Dawn." Dawn said, holding out her hand. Blaise looked at her again, shocked, and somewhat disbelieving- surely she wasn't serious? But Dawn just held her hand there, smiling wryly. Blaise chuckled softly, a smile breaking onto her face- she couldn't help it.

            "Blaise." She said, shaking Dawn's hand as she shook her own head. "You're well strange, you know that, right?" She said. Dawn shrugged,

            "It's been said. So what are you readin'?" She asked. Blaise showed her the cover, and Dawn nodded, "Cool- I read that a few weeks ago, where've you got to?"

            "Oh I've read it three times already." Blaise boasted, "Don't you just break down in tears at the end?"

            "God yes! I swear I actually cried the first time!" Dawn agreed, then smiled evilly, "But how come you're reading Phillip Pullman? He's a muggle."

            "No he's not." Blaise said, with an equally evil smile.

            "Serious!?"

            "Serious. Like hell any muggle could write like that!" 

            "Hey!" Dawn exclaimed.

            "What? I said you were a mudblood, not a muggle." Blaise said grinning. Dawn swatted her arm, and chuckled.

            "Maybe she just came down early." Ron said, yawning widely.

            "But she usually waits for me!" Hermione argued. They and Harry were coming down the stairs to the entrance hall, and Hermione had been loudly voicing her worries about Dawn's absence all the way down from Gryffindor tower. They entered the great hall, looking straight to the Gryffindor table. Hermione gasped, "Oh my god! She's not here!" She squeaked.

            "She could be in the library." Harry suggested.

            "No. Friggin'. Way." Ron exclaimed. The other two turned to see what he was gaping at. Their jaws dropped. Dawn was sitting at the Slytherin table, munching toast and chatting animatedly to Blaise Zabini. Just then, Zabini giggled loudly. None of the trio knew that was even possible.

-----

Harry/Draco rivally so fun to write, and thanx to DragonKatGal, I just HAD to make Blaise nice!!

Sorry that this is dragging out so much, I having some problems making it go places, but some more interesting stuff will be happening very soon, and I hope to wind this up as soon as possible.


	44. Girls Vs Boys

Woohoo, new chapter. Sorry this is going so slow!!

-Kyra2, Blaise is a GIRL definitely, absolutely and completely, and this is how you spell her name. Definitely a girl. I pity any boy with the name Blaise!! She IS in the books, shes right at the end of the list when they are sorted in first year. And sorry about the dumb spelling of Sunnydale. Sometimes I cant remember which way it is, plus my spell check keeps underlining Sunnydale… hmm… apparently not when I put a capital letter… ah, I think I fiddled with the settings… ok, it'll be right from now on!! 

Thanx for all your reviews. I think it's great that you guys stick with me even though I'm being awfully slow. Really am sorry about that! I want to wind this up pretty soon- not yet sure exactly how, that's why its taking a long time, it's gotten fiddly. ANYWAY, hopefully it'll go places soon!

So read on…

Chapter 44

            "Dawn, are you sure?" Hermione asked insistently for at least the fifth time.

            "Hermione! I swear!" Dawn retorted.

            "But you must have!" Draco cried.

            "Draco!" Dawn exclaimed. "I did not put a spell on Blaise!"

They were walking out by the lake, about an hour after breakfast. Dawn had told Blaise she'd see her later before joining the others, but of course she had asked Blaise to join her first. She declined. Now the group was trying to understand how on Earth Dawn had been sitting having a civil conversation with Blaise Zabini. 

            "I know!" Ron said suddenly. "Dawn _didn't_ put a spell on her…" Dawn was about to say 'thankyou', when he contined, "_She_ put a spell on Dawn!!"

            "FOR GODS SAKE!!" Dawn bellowed. "No spells were involved!! We were the only two people down, so I went to talk to her. She told me to piss off. I ignored her, and irritated her, and we both laughed, and started talking! Like I've told you a hundred times!! What the hell is wrong with that!"

The boys just gaped at her, wondering if the things she'd just said meant the same thing in girl language as they did in boy language, because each of them was sure they'd have ended up in a fight in the same situation. Hermione, however, sighed and nodded, 

            "Ok. I guess she's not as bad as we thought then."

            "Yeh." Dawn said, calming down, relieved that her friend believed her. "And jeez, Draco, you of all people should know that can happen." She said to her boyfriend.

            "Whoa, whoa." He replied, "Just cos I'm dating a Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm any less bad than…" But Dawn cut him off.

            "Whatever, Drake." She said, ruffling his carefully slicked back hair. Hermione cracked up, Harry grinned widely, and Ron almost exploded with laughter at the look of horror on Draco's face.

            "Dawn…"Draco said shakily, not really sure how to deal with this.

            "Looks better like this." Dawn said, pouting and batting her eyelids at him. He spluttered a bit. So Dawn stepped closer, and kissed him, killing Harry and Ron's smiles. "Trust me?" Dawn purred to Draco. He nodded slowly. Dawn grinned, and carried on walking, linking her arm into Hermione's. Behind her back, Draco self consciously patted his hair. She whipped round, and he smiled innocently, his hand incredibly quickly by his side.

            "Hey Dawnie." Buffy cooed, smiling as Dawn entered the guest room her sister was staying in. "How ya doin'?"

            "I'm ok." Dawn replied. She sat down on the sofa next to Buffy, huddling up to her. "It's so cool to see all of you again."

            "You too Dawnie. Are you happy here?"

            "Yeah!" Dawnie exclaimed, "It's great here.  And I never knew there was so much to magic! Oh Buffy I wish I could tell you all the stuff I've learnt! I was always so impressed when Willow, like, floated a pencil, but now… well, lookie!" She squeaked excitedly, and producing her wand, she called, "Accio hairbrush!" And Buffy's hairbrush flew across the room to her hand.

            "Cool!" Buffy said grinning.

            "Yup. Hey! Do you wanna come play Quidditch with us later? I bet you'd be a wicked beater!"

            "I'd be a what now?"

            "You gotta come." Dawn decided, "You'll love it."

            "Now this should be amusing." Faith murmured, as Buffy mounted a broom.

            "I heard that!" Buffy retorted, "And for your information, I have flown before!"

Faith smirked,

            "I know, I know." She said, "I'm kidding."

            "Come on Faith!" Dawn called, holding out a broom. Faith laughed, holding up her hands,

            "Not a chance." She said. Hermione, Ginny and Dawn exchanged glances, and grinned evilly at Faith,

            "Oh Charlie!" Dawn called over too the boys in  a sing song voice. Faith frowned at her,

            "What's up?" Charlie asked, coming over.

            "Faith won't fly." Dawn said. 

            "It's not that I wont, I just don't wanna right now." Faith argued unconvincingly. Charlie grinned at her, and took the broom from Dawn.

            "Come, on, I'll show you how."

            "Charlie, I don't…" But he had already wrapped his arms around her to control her hands to show her what to do. Faith suppressed a groan at his closeness, and in this moment, he forced the broom into her closed fist. "You're evil." She whispered. He grinned wider.

            "Now." He said, ignoring her. "Mount the broom." Faith just grinned, and Charlie rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic." He said.

            "And proud of it." But Faith did as she was told, and followed Charlie's instructions until they were both hovering a couple of feet off the ground. "Now what?" She asked.

            "Now I leave you be an' go get my own." He said teasingly. Faith pouted,

            "Do ya have ta?" She whined. He kissed her cheek, for the first time neither of them caring if anyone saw.

            "You'll do great." He said, before climbing off the broom.

            "Well. I'm ready." Faith said loudly, "What the heck is taking you lot so long?"  

Buffy made a face at her, 

            "If we all had a hunny to show us how it worked, we'd be right there with you!" She retorted. Faith noticed the flicker across Spike's face (he was standing in the shade of the stands), and then cracked up as Buffy stuck out an arm to stop Draco taking her hint with Dawn. "Not you." She said.

            "But Dawn…" He began, but Buffy just gave him 'the look'. Dawn giggled, mounting the broom on her own and pushing off. Hermione did the same, a little more wobbly, and soon everyone playing was in the air. They were going to play girls against boys. They'd had a huge argument about it, as more of the boys were on school teams, but they retorted that the girls' team included two slayers, two wiccas, and frankly, Hermione Ginny and Dawn, who whether they would admit it or not, all the boys were wary of.

            They began with a basic quidditch lesson for those who'd never played before, and briefly practiced the various positions. About two hours later, they split into the teams and began deciding on positions. The girls gathered at one end of the pitch, and as the closest to an experienced quidditch player, Ginny, took control. 

            "Ok." She said, "From what we've seen, I reckon Buffy and Faith as beaters."

            "Definitely." Dawn agreed with a grin. "But try not to kill anyone."

            "Noted." Buffy chuckled.

            "Ok then… I'll be seeker- we're gonna be going against either Harry Draco or Charlie, so no offense but we need someone who's done it before."

            "I agree." Hermione said, "All three of them are wicked." Dawn nodded her agreement too.

            "Dawn, you've been practicing chaser, right?"

            "Yup."

            "Great, so you, Hermione and Tara. Willow's keeper. Ok?"

Tara looked nervous, but they all nodded agreement. Willow was about to ask if it was ok if the ball just _happened_ to fly off course into her hands when they heard yelling, and turned to see that Harry and Draco were in the middle of a heated discussion of who should be seeker. Dawn grinned, finding it very amusing, but Hermione was less than happy. Sure it was Malfoy, but she didn't think Harry would have let himself get so worked up over a recreational quidditch game. She got the distinct feeling that they were really fighting over something else.

            "Enough!" They all heard Charlie yell. "Harry, you're seeker… No! Harry… Because he's better! … No! Not cos he's a Gryffindor… Malfoy, do you really want to get beaten by a team of mostly muggle, inexperienced _girls_?" Draco fell quiet. "Good. We need the best possible team."

            "We so have to totally crush them." Faith told the other girls.

            "Oh yeah." Willow said.

            "They're goin' down." Buffy agreed. Hermione Dawn and Ginny axchanged glances, this would either be wicked fun or _very_ dangerous.

            Anya, the referee, as she didn't want to play, rose into the air on a broom. (she was a vengeance demon again since Xander left her at the alter.) The two teams faced each other in the air. Ginny and Harry floated at the head of the two teams. Behind each were the chasers, Dawn, Hermione, Tara, and Draco, Charlie and Neville. Behind them were Buffy and Faith, Fred and George. Nearest to the goals at the appropriate ends were Ron and Willow, and floating just above were Harry and Ginny. Anya yelled,

            "GO!" (they didn't have a whistle) and many feet below, Spike released the balls. Harry and Ginny sped further into the air to get a good over view while the rest of the teams spread out. Draco caught the quaffle in seconds, and raced towards the girls' end. He got quite a shock when he realised that Dawn was right beside him, grinning widely. She tried the grab the ball, but he dodged below her and out of reach. But he still heard her squeal, and turned to see that she was ok. Instead, he saw the bludger heading straight for him at an incredible speed. Buffy was smiling smugly with her bat still raised. Draco dodged just in time, but in his shock, Hermione managed to bat the ball from his hands. She flew at speed towards the other end, throwing the ball to Tara when Charlie got too close. Tara dodged with surprising skill through Neville and Charlie and even avoiding the twins. She tried for a goal, but with a sigh of relief, Ron saved it. 

            As the game continued at a strangely fast pace considering half the players had never even tried to play before, Harry and Ginny floated above, watching, wincing and keeping an eye out for the snitch.

            "We're gonna whoop you!" Ginny teased. Harry grinned back at her,

            "Not a chance, Weasley." He said.

            "Oh you'll see. We have motivation!" Ginny shouted back as she flew off to the other end of the pitch. Harry frowned and tried to think of a reason for the girls to want revenge. When he found it, Harry's eyes went wide. Damn. Damn. Damn. Charlie insulting girls in a very loud voice on the same pitch as that particular group of girls may not have been a very good idea; He thought.

-----

Ah… girls out for blood, and two slayers with big clubs.... *grins* 

Please review!!


	45. What if?

You lots really want the boys to be utterly battered, don't you!? Thanx for all the reviews, but u lot are kinda bloodthirsty towards those boys, lol. Sorry if this isn't quite the massacre you were expecting… Chapter 45 

            The game continued in a whirl of speeding bludgers and worried boys, all of them shocked at how forcefully (and well) the girls were playing. Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry when he saw yet another bludger flying at Malfoy's head, Buffy grinning triumphantly and Faith laughing at Buffy. Fred raised his club to the other bludger, ready to pelt it towards Tara, who was racing up the pitch to score her fourth goal. At the very last second, Faith turned to him, and flew quickly to his side,

            "You ain't gonna hit that at poor sweet little, st-stuttering Tara, are you?" She said with an innocent face and a scolding tone.

            "Erm, I… well, cos… the game…" He managed. Faith felt a wrench, knowing it was way past wrong to use his crush against him, but a moment later she had whacked his bludger in the other direction, at Charlie, and the guilt was gone. 

            "Thanks Freddie boy." She said, leaning over to peck him on the cheek before flying off. Fred just starred after her until a sharp pain announced that his twin brother's club had just impacted the back of his head.

            "Get in the game, _Freddie Boy_ and stop ogling the opposition!!"

Tara scored again, and Ron, getting worried now, lobbed the quaffle as far as he could out to Malfoy as much as he hated to actually work with the Slytherin boy. Draco caught the red ball, and spun to head for the other goal. Only metres from it, Dawn suddenly appeared infront of him. Draco veered off course to avoid her, only to find a widely grinning Hermione in his way instead. Again he dodged, but Tara too was blocking him. He felt a hand low on his back, as Dawn leant over to him, shocking him with the touch and grabbing the ball at the same time, 

            "Thanks sweetie." She cooed, chucking it to Tara. Draco actually growled, grabbing Dawn's wrist as she turned away. Dawn shrieked, but grinned.

            "You'll pay for that Summers!" He told her. Dawn just laughed. Draco pulled her closer, kissing her in mid air. Dawn almost forgot that she was floating high above the ground, just wanting to melt into Draco's embrace, but the sound of rushing air made them both pull back- just in time. A bludger flew past so fast that it ruffled Dawn's hair. Draco's eyes widened in shock, realising as they both saw a fuming Buffy glaring at them that the bludger had been very seriously intended for his head. Dawn giggle again, and flew away.

Right then, while watching all this, and feeling burning envy for Malfoy, Harry saw a flicker of gold and flew downwards, only to stop abruptly as he realised it was merely the reflection of Xander's watch- he, Giles, Wesley and a few others were watching from the stands. But Ginny was racing upwards. With a jolt of shock, Harry saw that she had nearly reached the snitch. He darted after her, gaining on her faster and faster. Both Faith and Buffy thumped a bludger each , and both flew straight at Harry.

            "Harry!" Ron yelled. Harry dodged, without even looking round, but at the speed they were going, one bludger still winged him, sending the Gryffindor boy spinning off course. Dawn saw what was coming before it happened, and urged her broom into overdrive, moving as quick as she possibly could towards the bludger, and Ginny. Ginny didn't hear the warning yells, just took them for yells of irritation and/or encouragement. The snitch was feet away; she was grinning. 

            Dawn was right behind the bludger, going higher, higher, higher, until suddenly, as if she had hit a brick wall, all the air was pushed from her lungs, and bright white light consumed her as she screamed.

----

damn it! Not long enough yet for me to use that as a cliffie! Argh, that would be so much fun ***grins* **Oh well, today u appear to be lucky!

So on it goes…

----

            It was the strangest thing: Dawn couldn't tell where exactly _she _was, but she could see that Harry was above the quidditch pitch, right where she had been a second ago. _Exactly_ where she had been a second ago. He was whooping and cheering, the snitch held tightly in his hand. The Gryffindor team were rushing up towards him, most of the school yelling below. Then there was the light. But this time, it was not white. Just green. Two green streaks seemed to appear from nowhere, and Dawn heard herself scream as they both hit Harry. He looked vaguely shocked, before tumbling off his broom. No one managed to catch him. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, fell nearly seventy feet to the ground, and lay sprawled on the grass below. 

He was dead.

            Now Dawn was seeing something else, many men and women, witches and wizards, shouting at each other, arguing. They didn't even listen to Dumbledore any more. 

            Hundreds of people dying. People she knew, people she didn't. Screams of pain. And then even Dumbledore. She saw his shocked, starring eyes as the light within them faded. 

            "I failed." He gasped with his last breath.

A sickly, cackling laugh spread through the teenager's mind. 

            "The boy who lived lives no more, and now no one can stand in my way." The coldest voice imaginable hissed.

            "Nooooooo!!" Dawn screamed. It felt as if the world rushed back, hitting her in the chest. She jerked violently on the broom, still screaming, and toppled off. Somewhere between there and what happened next, she fainted.

            "Dawn!" Several voices cried in unison. At the first scream, Ginny had turned, and dodged the bludger just in time. Harry got control of his broom, and in a split second was beneath Dawn, catching her limp form.

            "Dawn?" He said desperately, shaking her slightly. "Dawn, god please answer me!" But she was silent. Then Draco was at Harry's side, his face paler than ever before, his eyes wide.

            "Let me take her." He said.

            "I got it." Harry snapped, beginning to descend.

            "Potter! Please." Draco said. Harry looked up from Dawn, meeting the Slytherin boy's eyes, shocked by his desperate, terrified tone. His eyes were almost childlike. He was in total shock, utterly petrified. And he loved her. In that second, Harry knew it. The others approaching froze, as Harry carefully passed Dawn to her boyfriend, who cradled her against his chest. Every one of them, even those who didn't know the two boys all that well, saw the significance. 

            Harry, Draco and Ginny glided gently but swiftly down, Charlie already flying off across the grounds to fetch Madame Pomfrey. The whole group landed, Buffy and the others rushing to Draco's side.

            "Oh my god… Dawnie? Dawnie, please!" Buffy gasped. She was about to take her sister from Draco, but seeing the protective fear in his eyes, thought the better of it. Instead, she, Faith, Harry and Hermione formed a guard around the Slytherin boy, escorting him and Dawn back up to the castle, where Madame Pomfrey met them.

---

            "So what the hell happened!?" Buffy asked in hushed exclamation. They were just outside the hospital wing.

            "I dunno- she just fell." Harry said, shrugging. But Ginny shook her head,

            "No. After I first heard her scream, I turned around, an' then she screamed again, and the look on her face… she was terrified… she looked like… it was like she had seen something awful. She didn't just faint or something like that…in fact, I think she fainted _after _she fell."

            "You guys didn't notice where she was?" Hermione said incredulously.

            "Huh?" several of them said.

            "She was right where you were Harry, before."

            "Huh?"

            "When you disappeared! When you nearly died!"

            "She was? No… not exactly…" Harry said.

            "No- Hermione's right." Faith said, thinking back. "Damn. Well that's wiggy."

            "More than wiggy." Buffy said, "If you're right, that's no coincidence."

            "So what do we think she saw?" Xander asked.

            "There's no way we could know, not yet…" Willow began.

            "She saw what would have happened." Tara said suddenly. They all looked at her strangely. "When you bought her down, there was something… off… about her aura. If she momentarily shifted to an alternate dimension, or saw part of it… ough, it's hard to explain… basically, that would explain it. I think she saw what would have happened if Harry _hadn't _ been teleported away that day."

            "Oh god…" Hermione gasped, glancing at Harry. Harry felt as if his stomach had dropped away. If Tara was right, then Dawn had fallen because _she saw him die_. Lord knows what else was different after that, but that one thing was enough to churn his inside. _In that world, I'm dead. _He thought.

            "She saw her friend die!?" Buffy exclaimed, "God! I hate this place!"

            "B…" Faith began.

            "No! It's awful! Look at all the shit Dawn has been through since she came here! It like, attracts badness… even more than _me_ an' that's sayin' something! I thought Hogwarts was meant to be safe!"

            "It is!" Hermione insisted. Buffy ignored her, heading down the corridor in the direction of Dumbledore's office. 

            "B!" Faith called after her. Xander put a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. This shocked the slayer. Though Xander had not exactly been cold towards her since they'd come, she had always felt that he and Willow weren't very happy about her being there; but with his hand gentle but firm on her shoulder, and his eyes not avoiding her gaze, he said,

            "Don't, let her get it out." And Faith felt herself warm to her old friend once more. But she still shook her head,

            "Sorry, Xand, I can't." She said. Faith shrugged his hand away, and jogged after Buffy. "Buffy!" She cried.

            "What, Faith? What do you want!?"

            "I want you to calm down an' listen to me! Dawn is _happy_ here. Yeah, screwy stuff happens, but it's not as if Dawn can't deal with screwy! Don't go wail on Dumbledore because Dawn is special."

            "Special? Special how, Faith?" Buffy snapped,

            "Erm, Duh! Key!? Ringing any bells?" Faith retorted, but lowering her voice so that the rest of the group, who were pretending not to listen, wouldn't hear. "She's got a fuck loada power inside of her, B! Dawn's been tapping into that recently, and it has repercussions, don't freak because of that- she can handle it."

For what seemed like a very long time, Buffy just gaped at the other slayer. Eventually, she sighed, looking away. Then, in a voice that was barely audible even to Faith, she said,

            "I've known Dawnie all her life- so how come you know her better than I do?"

            "I don't, B. I've just been here while this crap has been goin' on. It doesn't mean I know her better. You're a good sister, B."

            "How would you know?"

            "From the way she talks about you, Buffy!" Faith shook her head, almost despairingly, "Every time we talk, she mentions you in some way. Every time I think we're connecting, I see the way she thinks of you, and it kills me inside that no one will ever see me that way." It was out before Faith could stop it. She could no longer meet Buffy's eyes for fear of what she would see, not even knowing what would be worse, anger, or pity. "I'm meant to be helping Hagrid…" She murmured, before striding off.

            Dawn lay in the hospital wing bed, her eyes closed so that no one would know she was awake. The images constantly flowing through her head, Dawn had to remind herself that she had heard Harry's voice only minutes ago to convince herself that he wasn't dead. As long as Harry was a live, none of the rest could be real, she decided. But tears came to her closed eyes. She had witnessed the deaths of so many people she knew. She had heard their last words, their last screams… could all this really have happened if that one variable was changed? If Harry had died, would it have triggered that reality? Dawn's eyes snapped open suddenly as comprehension spread through her. Ignoring Madame Pomfrey's shocked squeal, Dawn marched out of the hospital wing, and past the assembled group outside. She had nearly reached the corner before Draco cried,

            "Dawn!?" on seeing her. Everyone spun to look, but Dawn did not stop. So they took chase. With the head start, and the advantage of knowing where she was going, Dawn had reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office before the group caught up with her. 

            "Dawnie!" Buffy said, reaching out, but Dawn held up a hand, without looking round, and Buffy hit a wall of energy, blocking their way. Dawn stepped up to the gargoyle, then realised that she didn't know the password. But the mood she was in took no prisoners. 

            "Get out of the way." She said in a low growl. Willow and Tara, looking on, gasped as they both felt the pure power flow from the girl. The gargoyle came to life, looking terrified, and hopped out of the way to reveal the spiral staircase. In moments, Dawn had disappeared, the Gargoyle returning to his position, but the force field stayed in place.  

            "Will- can you shift this?" Buffy asked. 

            "I can try… but the power Dawn is using… Buffy, that comes from a much more powerful place than either Tara or I have ever been. You know that. She didn't use her wand, so that magic… it's _her_ magic, and in Dawn's case, its not just wicca, it's a magic noone else has. I don't think I realised that til just now."

            "Willow is right." Tara said. "Did you feel it just now? That power comes from the centre of her being, not simply the earth magic being channelled. And you know how powerful her true being is."

            "Yeah, I know." Buffy sighed. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco were all listening intently, but of course only Draco knew what they meant. Hermione knew that this was the big thing Dawn was terrified to tell them, while Harry and Ron were just plain confused.

            Dawn stepped into Dumbledore's office without knocking, to find him sitting at his desk, looking towards the door. He looked like he'd been waiting for her, which unnerved her a little.

            "Ah, Dawn." He said, "How are you feeling?"

            "Ok." She replied, her voice still stony. "I need to see the letter."

            "As I expected." Dumbledore said. He opened a desk drawer, and pulled out the letter Harry had given him on returning after his disappearance. He held it out to Dawn.

            "But you said only you could read it." Dawn said, confused. She hadn't expected this to be that straight forward. Dumbledore smiled his knowing smile, and held it out further. Dawn took the letter, and opened it.

            Dear Dumbledore,

            I figured you would be the best person to tell about this because I know I can trust you to keep this to yourself, as you told me I must, plus, the letter I got was like this… that sounds weird… I know I broke rules, but I went back in time to save Harry, because if I don't, everyone dies. Harry _has_ to survive the quidditch match. So really, I'm giving you this letter so that when the time comes, and I come to you and ask for it, you can give this to me, so that I will know what to do. I don't fully understand time loops, but I know that this letter needs to be exactly the same as before, and that it has to be me, and that no one else can know, at least not until I do it, or it could be different. Afterwards… who knows? 

So please don't tell anyone what this says, and only give it to me when I come ask for it on the day we (me, Draco, Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys and the scoobies) all play quidditch together in the Christmas holidays, and I fall off, ending up in the hospital wing. (oh, and please lend me the cool 'T.T' y'know what I mean?)

-Dawn Summers

Dawn's suspicion was now verified. The mystery person who'd teleported Harry away? It was her.

--------

Dum dum duuuuum! As if you hadn't already guessed! 

I _can_ leave it there. Please review! More should come quite soon, as I actually have the whole of the next chapter written, yey for me! :D


	46. The Key

Heya people, Merry Christmas!

First of all… Where'd so many people get the idea that I had the whole story written out!? I sed at one stage I had the next chapter written, but I don't have the whole story. In fact, (shock horror) I have very little written following this post! I would usually not give ya this when I have so little more written, but I thought it was mean to not post now when I'm going away for Christmas!

Aneeka- to answer ur Harry/Dawn query, just keep reading!! J

Am I the only one that finds it amusing that I started writing this story before the summer, and its now Christmas, yet in the story, which starts later on in the year than I started writing it, they still havent't quite got to Christmas!? If that made any sense at all…

Oh well!

Read and enjoy!

Merry Christmas!

Chapter 46 

Dawn looked up, wide eyed, at Dumbledore, who smiled back.

            "That's why you invited Buffy and the others- you knew they had to come."

Dumbledore nodded. "How the hell do I go back in time?" She then asked. Dumbledore stood, and picked a large hourglass off a shelf.

            "This is how- a Time Turner."

            "That's what T.T meant! Hermione told me about those…" Dawn said, intrigued, "But I don't wanna live the whole of the last month over again!"

Dumbldore chuckled,

            "You shan't have to. This is a different type of time turner, one that can take you back much further, but only for a limited time. Once you are back to the precise time and date, you will stay only a set length of time. Stay longer than this, and you will automatically return to the moment you left."

            "Wicked cool. Confusing, but very cool." Dawn said. "So… what date was it?" She asked him. Dumbledore smiled again, 

            "Thankfully, on receiving this letter, I recorded the event and time in my journal for this precise reason."

            "I knew there was a reason I liked you." Dawn said. Dumbledore realised then how bad the vision must have been. Dawn had not smiled even slightly since entering his office. Not even just then, when making amusing comments. She was deeply troubled, and would be until this business was dealt with. She took the time turner from him, while he looked up the time and date. "Oh. I'm gonna need the ingredients and stuff for that teleportation spell for when I…" Dumbledore gave her a small bag of herbs and a book. "That include the voice changey thing?" She asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Thanks." She said. "Well then, wish me luck."

Dumbledore helped her to set the timeturner, and said,

            "You shall have five hours. Good luck."

Dawn smiled bravely, and disappeared.

Less than a second later, so quick that if he wasn't watching intently Dumbledore wouldn't have noticed her absence, Dawn was back. She was smiling, looking excited but sheepish.

            "Did it work?" Dawn asked immediately.

            "Well, you're here, I'm here, and I don't remember Harry dying, so I would say yes." Dumbledore replied. Dawn squeaked, and hugged Dumbldore. She actually hugged the headmaster. When she realised what she was doing, Dawn removed herself and smiled awkwardly, 

            "Sorry professor." She said. At that moment, the rest of the group burst through the door- the force field had dropped when Dawn skipped back in time.

            "Dawn!" many of them cried.

            "Heya guys." She said nervously, knowing that all of them would be confused, irritated or both.

            "Are you ok?"

            "What are you doing?"

            "Why didn't you answer us?" Several people asked in unison, with some other questions thrown in too.

            "Do calm down." Dumbledore said. "I believe Miss Summers is going to be just fine, however she needs rest. If she wants to tell you what she just did, I have no objections, it is, however, up to her, and I would beg you not to pester her." Dawn glanced at the old man, and smirked, seeing that he was clearly happy to be very much in charge again, and the only one who knew what was going on. Dawn thought the slayers annoyed him a little, with their forceful ways and knowledge that they _were_ the leaders. Draco stepped forwards, taking Dawn's hands,

            "Are you alright?" He asked. Dawn smiled, 

            "Yes, I'm gonna be fine." She replied. Draco pulled her into a hug, and she gratefully returned it, taking comfort in his warmth. Hermione glanced at Harry, and though he looked very unhappy, she saw that he was not scowling. 

            Dawn spent the rest of the day, and most of the following one, in bed. When she finally ventured down to the common room in the late afternoon, she was greeted warmly, and was very surprised to find Draco playing wizard chess with Ron. Ron's only explanation, much to Harrys irritation, was,

            "He's better than Harry-I needed a challenge." The trio, Draco, the rest of the Weasleys, and Faith (because she was with Charlie) were the only people in the common room. But after all the greetings, and queries into how Dawn was feeling, there was an awkward silence, while the group tried not to stare at Dawn. She sighed, knowing it was explanations time again. She had gathered from Draco how much the others had heard, and knew that if she was going to be entirely truthful now, then there was great chance of her friends never looking at he the same way ever again.

            "Dawn…"Hermione began, knowing how hard this was going to be on her friend.

            "No." Dawn said, "Don't. Just let me… It easier if I just tell you."

            "About yesterday? Or about your 'power'?" Ron asked in an amazingly Cordelia moment.

            "Bravo, Mr tact." Harry murmured. Dawn smiled sadly.

            "Both, if that's what you want."

            "Dawnie…" Faith said, warning in her voice.

            "They deserve the truth." Dawn replied. She looked around at the people who had been her friends for months now, and prayed that they really were. "I'll start with…" Dawn was about to say 'yesterday' but knew that if she didn't get it done right away, she would never regain the courage to tell them of her origins. So she sighed, mid sentence. Draco sat beside her, and took her hand comfortingly. "Ok… my power." She said, "You all know that I was called on as a witch very late on. I never really gave you a decent explanation for that… truth is, I wasn't bought here when I was eleven, cos I…" She faultered, "Cos… I wasn't alive at eleven." She paused, but not long enough for any of the utterly bewildered listeners to speak. "Technically, I have only been alive about a year and a half. All my memories, and my family and friends memories of me, are fake, implanted by a spell a group of monks cast when they made me human. Before that, I was… well, basically a ball of energy, known as the Key. The Key had the power to rip a portal between hundreds of different worlds- it could destroy the world. The monks changed it into me, using my sister, to hide it from a hell goddess called Glory," Hermione's eyes flew wide, remembering the name from the care of magical creatures lesson when Dawn had let it slip. Dawn nodded at her, and continued, "She wanted to use that portal to return to her hell dimension." Dawn glanced up at her friends- until now, apart from the nod to Hermione, she had been starring blankly at the ground to avoid their eyes. 

"If Glory is a god, how did she not figure it out?" Harry said, his voice croaky and stiff.

"She wasn't an all powerful kinda god, but she did eventually figure it out. By that time Buffy had also worked out that I wasn't originally her sister- one of the monks told her what I was, and that I had been sent to her for protection. The only way to ensure the safety of the world was to… to kill me. But Buffy refused, and Glory got me. The prophecies said that the portal could only be opened at one specific time, in one place, and it was opened by the …essence… of the key."

"Your blood." Hermione said in a hoarse voice. Dawn nodded.

"Even though Buffy was holding Glory off, she had a backup- this demon guy. He managed to cut me, at the right time, right place… Spike tried to stop him, but… so the portal opened. Buffy got to me, killed the demon… but the portal could only be closed when the blood stops flowing…"

"When you're dead…" Charlie gasped. Dawn nodded stiffly.

"Buffy wouldn't let me jump into the portal. She realised that because I was made from her, our blood was the same. We were… interchangeable…"

"Oh god…" Hermione gasped, "That's why she died… she jumped instead."

"Yeah." Dawn replied dryly. The group were silent, trying to digest what had been said. Eventually, it was Ginny who spoke,

"But if your sister died…?" She managed.

"Willow bought her back. She and Xand, and Tara and Anya thought that Buffy might be in some awful hell dimension cos of the portal… so they bought her back with magic."  Harry studied Dawn very closely when he detected a little bitterness in that comment. The tears in her eyes, and the knowing look Faith told him enough.

"But she wasn't." He said. Dawn looked at him, surprised. "She wasn't in hell, was she?" He said. Dawn shook her head,

"No. Buffy was in heaven." She said. Again, silence descended on the group. Faith desperately wanted to comfort Dawn, or else yell at all of the others for not comforting her. But deep down she knew that they had to come around on their own- shouting wouldn't help in the long run.

"So… you were made from the … 'Key?" Charlie said.

"Yeah… well, no… I _am_ the key, or at least, the key was transformed into me. There isn't some bit of it left floating around somewhere, it is me, I am it. Cept it doesn't open anything anymore. I am the 'Child of the Key'… that's what McGonogall called me. An' that's why I'm magical. That's where my power comes from."

"That's why you can do wicca easily too." Hermione stated. Dawn nodded, looking nervously round at her friends, terrified to meets their eyes. 

"Are you even human?" Ron asked, "Sorry, I know how that sounds…"

"It's ok… but I am. I didn't used to be, I didn't start off human… but someone once told me that its what you become, what you are _now_ that counts, doesn't matter how you start off. I _am_ human." Ron nodded, and they were quiet again, all of them clearly thinking it over. Tears rolled down Dawn's cheeks as time past with none of them saying anymore. She felt that they were drifting further away from her with every second. 

But eventually, someone spoke. George looked up suddenly, a grin on his face,

"Wicked cool." He said. Fred looked at him, grinned, and nodded, 

"It is pretty cool." He agreed. The others all looked at them, Dawn smiling slightly through the tears, and Faith gaining a new respect for the pranksters. But they were not Dawn's main worry. She looked to Hermione and the other two. Hermione stood, crossing to stand before Dawn. She tugged on Dawn's hand, making her stand. When their eyes met, Dawn saw that Hermione was smiling wryly.

"You, Dawn Summers, are a dumbass." She said. "What the hell kind of a friend would I be if I turned my back on you for that?" And she pulled Dawn into a tight hug. Dawn hugged back, new tears, now of happiness, streaming down her cheeks. When they parted, Dawn saw that Harry, Ron and Ginny were standing right there, and also embraced her, even Ron, though awkwardly. Harry was last.

"We'll never abandon you." Harry said, gripping her tightly. "Never." Dawn felt her heart melt, knowing how close they had been to losing Harry. She knew by now that he loved her, and that though in other circumstances she might have, she could not return that love. She felt suddenly as if this was the end of something, as if he was finally letting go, accepting that they were not to be. Everyone noticed that the pair hung on for a moment longer than the others had. When they parted, everyone looked at Charlie. Faith was feeling a horrid dread, for she knew that if Charlie rejected Dawn now, she would not be able to accept that. She would hate him instantly, despite the fact that she (though she would not admit it) had grown to love him. But Charlie smiled,

"Makes sense that power would run in your family." He said, "Even if you're not really… na, too complicated." He sighed, "You're powerful, Summers, just know that there is no one on this earth who will support you more than this one." He nudged Faith. "You're lucky to have such devoted friends." He looked around at the assembled group, smiling widely, "I guess you must be ok if all those idiots have so much …" He chuckled, "So much faith in you."

"I think that was a compliment." Faith translated, ignoring the play on words. Dawn grinned, and nodded. Faith stood suddenly and took Dawn in a bone crushing hug, "Ya did good kid."

"I'm not a kid." Dawn protested.

---------

Hope you like. Please review. 


	47. Christmas Eve finally!

Hi people, I updated!!

I am SO sorry that this is taking so long!! It's not intentional, I think my muse jumped out of a window or something. But I am NOT giving up on this story. It WILL be completely- hopefully soon. This isn't a very long chapter, but I beg you to bear with me. Any of you doing AS levels right now? Then you'll understand how much work I have. I'm already spending way more time on fanfiction than I shud be, but screw it. ***grins* ** There might be a while between updates, but there will BE updates, I promise. Please don't give up on me!!

Ok, grovelling done…

All go read Becks89, witchlight, shooting star19's stories!! They rock.  And… shameless plug!! Go read my other stories, especially 'it's all in the blood' as that's my current main story! (I actually update that one!! Shock horror) 

And now on with the chapter. Sorry it is quite short, but hopefully sweet…?

Chapter 47

            On Christmas Eve, they all piled into the Gryffindor common room, scoobies, slayers, Gryffindors, Draco _and_ Blaise all included. Everyone was in too high spirits to really give that much of a damn that it was very unorthodox.

            "You seen Hagrid lately?" Hermione asked Harry as they settled into the squashy chairs by the fire.

            "Yeh… I think he was moping about not seeing Maxime for a while." Harry replied. Dawn giggled, 

            "I still can't imagine Hagrid being romantic." She said.

            "Isn't he just too large to be like that?" Blaise asked. The trio looked at her sharply, but all saw, to their shock, that it was a totally innocent comment. Blaise was smiling, just joining in with them. Hermione cracked a smile,

            "You'd think, huh?" She agreed.

            "As long as he doesn't get the furry suit out again." Ron said.

            "Furry suit?" Dawn gasped.

            "Brown and furry. It was gross." Hermione said.

            "Willow never minded furry." Xander said, overhearing.

            "What?" Half of them cried. Willow flushed red.

            "That was different." She snapped. "He was a werewolf."

            "You dated a werewolf!?" Blaise cried.

            "Yeah." Willow replied indignantly, "Cept on full moons they're just normal people!"

            "But they're so dangerous!" Blaise argued.

            "Professor Lupin wasn't dangerous." Harry snapped, "He was the best DADA teacher we've had."

Blaise nodded, quieting at his words, and sudden anger. Dawn frowned at Harry, who shrugged- he really didn't see why he should go out of his way to be nice to a girl who'd been at the centre of the Slytherin crew for years. He felt an odd jolt, and looked to his left, where barely a metre away sat Draco Malfoy, talking and laughing with the others. He shook off the odd feeling, to hear Buffy's input about even some vampires being ok, including present company. Spike grinned proudly. However Buffy went on to point out that Maya, (Faith's slayer vampire portrait door, who had joined them through another portrait) was a perfectly nice person. So Spike sulked instead, while everyone else laughed.

            They spent the whole day just messing around. In the afternoon, the sky clouded over completely, and thick snow began to fall. By the time they'd finished lunch in the great hall, there were a couple of inches on the ground, and everyone wrapped up warm and headed outside. Even Spike was able to join them thanks to the cloud, though he didn't need to wrap up like the others. He stood watching the teenagers lob snow balls at each other, chuckling when they realised that Tara and Willow, who had joined in, weren't actually touching the many snowballs they were tossing. Spike stumbled forwards with a yell as an icy ball hit the back of his head,

            "Bloody hell!" He cried, spinning. Buffy grinned cheekily, juggling another snowball between her hands. "Slayer." Spike growled.

            "Bring it on." Buffy laughed, hitting him in the face with the next ball.

            Dawn was having the time of her life; she'd rarely seen real snow. She threw another snowball at Draco, who dodged it, and threw one back at her. It hit her in the stomach, and she laughed, 

            "You are soo dead." She said. 

            "Oh yeah?" He taunted her.

            "Yeah." She lobbed another frozen ball, but he dove under it and tackled her, knocking her over in the snow. She giggled hysterically as he landed on top of her, and began to tickle her. "No fair!" She cried. When he stopped, they just grinned at each other, lying there in the snow. Draco leant down, and kissed her. Dawn grinned wider. Then she heaved hard, and tossed him over, rolling them so he was beneath her. Then she leapt up, and ran.

            Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Faith and the wiccas had made themselves a low snow wall behind which they hid while chucking snowballs at the boys. Dawn legged it across the battlefield, and hurdled he wall, grinning wildly.

            "Go Dawnie." Willow said, and they all knew she wasn't talking about the jump. Hermione peeked over the top, before quickly ducking again as a hail of snowballs flew over them. Blaise peeked too, and dropped quickly, turning her back against the wall and yelling,

            "Fire fire fire!! They're charging!" The girls yelped, and whether magically or by hand threw as many balls as they could over the barrier. But the boys had made their decision. Harry, Ron, the Twins, Charlie, Draco and Xander ran hard towards the snow shelter. They simply endured the barrage of snowballs and kept going, yelling battle cries. Each had a supply of snowballs held against his chest, saving them for the right moment. Faith glanced over the top.

            "Shit." She laughed, and jumped up. She'd only run a few steps when the boys appeared over and around the wall, pelting them with snowballs. Charlie raced after Faith, while Xander chased the wiccas (resulting in a Xander shaped snowman), Draco went after Dawn, Ron after Hermione, the twins just lobbed snowballs at anyone, and each other… and Harry ended up facing Blaise. They each dodged, threw and chased, Harry suddenly forgetting that she was even a Slytherin. She stumbled backwards as he hit her in the chest with a snowball. She tripped over, and felt flat on her back. Harry grinned, and raised another ball in warning, grinning widely. Blaise shrieked, and threw her arms in front of her face.

            "Give up?" Harry teased.

            "Never." She giggled. He released the ball, which she deflected with a hand.

            "Give up?" He asked again, gathering one more.

            "Ok, ok!!" She cried, peeking out from behind her hands. Her black hair contrasted stunningly with the pure white of the fresh snow. Her skin was rather pale, but shone pink from the game. Her eyes were midnight blue, and flashed cheekily as she grinned. Harry swallowed- he'd never really looked at Blaise before; she was really very pretty. 

            "Tough." He laughed, throwing the snowball. She cried out in irritation, and swung a leg to knock Harry's from beneath him. She leapt up as quickly as possible, gathering a snowball of her own.

The fight continued until hands were too cold to grip snowballs and everyone agreed that a cup of hot chocolate was in order. The group trudged back up to the school, the various couples huddling together against the cold. Buffy glanced at Spike, but she moved away, walking on the other side of the group. She didn't even complain when Draco wrapped an arm around Dawn. Hermione and Ron had their arms about each other, Willow and Tara, Faith and Charlie- the brunette slayer just couldn't help grinning when in her lovers arms and Xander and Anya walked side by side even though they were no longer together. The twins had run ahead to 'negotiate' hot chocolate from the kitchens. Only four people walked alone. Buffy avoided looking at Spike, while he marched ahead, knowing she would not seek him out. Harry walked a little aside, away from the group… away from Dawn and Draco. Blaise trailed behind the group, feeling left out despite her involvement in the fight. These were not her people.

The rest of the day was spent in the common room, before an incredible evening meal. Dawn invited Blaise to stay in the Gryffindor dorm with her, Ginny and Hermione, and would not take no for an answer. However, no matter how hard Hermione and Dawn tried, the boys would not invite Draco to stay. So at almost midnight, he and Dawn left the common room,

"I wish you could stay." Dawn told him. He smiled gently.

"Me too… but don't want to upset the super twins." 

Dawn chuckled and socked him on the arm. Draco grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Yeah." 

Draco kissed her softly, and turned away. Dawn watched him start down the corridor, biting her lip, then, "Draco." She called after him. He turned, a question in his eyes. Dawn smiled nervously, "I love you." She said. His face lit up in a smile no one had ever seen on this boy's face before. 

            "I love you too." He replied, though he'd told her before. Dawn grinned widely, and threw her arms about his neck, kissing him again.

            "Merry Christmas." She murmured in his ear.

            "Til tomorrow." He said. She just kept grinning, and still was when she climbed back through the portrait hole. Faith caught the expression, but said nothing as Buffy was right there too. Hermione Ginny and Blaise had little doubt about the reason for the grin and soon suggested that they should go to bed. Up in the sixth year dorm room, they all either cracked up or squeaked.

            "Tell all." Hermione said. Dawn shrugged,

            "Not much to tell."

            "Oh bull." Blaise grinned.

            "Come on!" Ginny whined, "Tell us!"

            "He said it, didn't he?" Hermione guessed. Dawn smiled, and told her something she hadn't before,

            "_He_ said it a long time ago."

            "Oh my god! You never said!" Hermione cried indignantly.

            "I know… I …" Dawn sighed, "I didn't tell you cos… well… I didn't say it back." She said quietly.

            "But now?" Ginny asked, not sure whether she was excited or scared to hear the answer. They could all see the radiance of the smile that now spread on Dawn's face.

            "Oh my god." Blaise and Hermione gasped in unison. Then Hermione Squealed and threw herself on Dawn, hugging her, "Wow! I can't believe you told him… wow. Good for you, Dawnie. Good for you both."

            "I gotta say that in all the time he was hailed as the master bastard of Slytherin, I never saw him smile like he does when he looks at you." She smiled, "For all it's worth… _I _know he loves you."

            "Thanks." Dawn said. "Thank you." She looked round at the three girls, and felt a great swell of happiness. She'd been at Hogwarts just over five months, and known each of these girls less than four, and yet she felt closer to them now than she ever had to her friends back in Sunnydale. She smiled warmly, and suddenly realised that despite the awful things she'd seen and felt since coming here, she loved this place, these people… this was a second home.

-----

There ya go. Please review. More soon, I promise!! I do actually know some of the end… its just getting there that's the problem!! So any ideas are welcome!

-Sam


	48. Presents

Heya guys, long time no update, huh? Sorry about that, I'm having problems with this fic as I've said. However! I have managed to get you another chapter done, and I'm gonna try to get this story finished soon! 

I'm not gonna blabber too much, I've kept you waiting way to long to do that, so all I'll say is go read witchlight, shooting star19 and becks89's stories, cos they rock!

So here we go, Christmas day, if a _little_ belated…

Chapter 48

            Dawn awoke the next morning to a loud squeal of,

            "Oooh! Presents!!" from Ginny. As her mind clicked through the stages of waking up, she almost yelled at the younger girl for waking her, but just in time, the meaning of her comment got through,

            "It's Christmas!!" Dawn cried, sitting bolt upright. Hermione chuckled, she too just waking up. Blaise grunted,

            "Too… early… too … high pitched." 

Dawn grinned, suddenly wide-awake. She clambered across the space between the beds without touching the floor, and shook her Slytherin friend, singing,

            "Rudolf the red nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose!!" Blaise glared at her, and sang back,

            "Dawnie the red nosed Gryffindor, had a very shiny nose, and that's cos Blaise did hit her, for waking her up in the middle of the night!!" Ginny and Hermione giggled, while Dawn held desperately onto the covers as Blaise tried to turf her off the bed. She shrieked,

            "Ahh!" She grabbed Blaise's arm as she toppled off the edge, bringing friend and bedclothes with her.  Hermione and Ginny were in stitches. "Merry Christmas." Dawn grinned. Blaise gave up trying to untangle herself, and fell about in giggles with the rest of them. 

            The girls sat on the floor in a pile of pillows and duvets and chatting, having agreed to exchanged presents later when with the rest of the group. Dawn kept glancing at her watch, wondering what time Draco would be awake. Hermione didn't miss it,

            "Dawnie, you missing lover boy?" She said grinning. Dawn flushed pink,

            "No… I … no, course not."

            "Liar." Blaise laughed.

            "What time d'you reckon he'll come out of hibernation?" Dawn asked, giving in. Blaise grinned, but shook her head,

            "Dude, you call sleeping in past nine hibernation? I do _not_ understand you."

            "Oh screw this- I'm going." Dawn decided, standing up.

            "Like that?" Ginny asked.

            "What's wrong with this?" Dawn asked as she pulled her bright pink dressing gown around her pyjamas. "I've worn my PJ's down stairs before."

            "It's true, she has." Blaise said with a mock grimace, meaning the time they had become friends. Dawn kicked her gently, but grinned,

            "Meanie. Anyone comin'?"

Blaise rolled her eyes,

            "I guess so- need to get some stuff from my dorm, like, y'know, clothes. Plus you'll need the password- it's changed since the summer, genius."

            "I know it's changed, But Draco told me, so there." Dawn stuck out her tongue. "Anyone else?"

            "Na, I'm gonna stay here." Ginny said.

            "Me too." Hermione said, "But have fun." She grinned cheekily.

            "Ok, people would drop dead if they knew what actually went on in perfect little Grangers mind." Blaise laughed. Dawn agreed, but grabbed Blaise's arm and practically dragged her from the room,

            "Come on!" She urged. Blaise giggled, but followed. They crept through the castle, their dressing gowns pulled tight around them against the cold. Outside the Slytherin common room, Blaise grinned,

            "Lignum vitae." She said. Dawn grinned back, but wondered why Snape had allowed it, or even decided on it, after she caught him out in class, what seemed like so long ago. She shrugged it off, and followed Blaise through the hole. There were a couple of people in the common room, who glared at the girls,

            "Zabini- what the hell do you think you're doing bringing _that_ in here?" A seventh year boy asked.

            "Bringing what in here?" She said with an exaggerated frown, "There's just me an' Dawn."

            "You know what I mean. She's _Gryffindor!_"

            "Yah. And? She spent half the summer in here." Blaise snapped back.

            "_And_ she's a mudblood." Spat a girl in the year above them. A moment later she was very confused. Something had hit her in the face. Blaise flexed her knuckles,

            "I've wanted to do that for _so_ long." 

Dawn tried not to laugh, and they headed up the boys' stairs with no more opposition. Dawn knocked gently on the fifth year dorm room. There was no answer, so she pushed it open quietly, and glanced around, just to check that Draco was in fact the only fifth year boy in school over the holiday. She smiled as her eyes fell on the only occupied bed. Blonde hair protruded from the top of the covers, and Dawn felt her heart skip at the very sight of her boyfriend. Blaise hovered in the doorway, not quite sure what to do. Dawn suddenly grinned widely, and leapt onto the bed, crying,

            "Merry Christmas!" Draco awoke with a start, reaching automatically for his wand beneath his pillow. Dawn grinned widely at her desired response, but soon yelped as once again she found herself tumbling off a bed.

            "Dawn!?" Draco cried, realising who he'd just shoved. He grabbed her arms, stopping her inches from the ground, and heaved her back onto the bed. "What the heck are you doing here?"

            "Comin' to see you, doofus. It's Christmas." Dawn replied, her inane grin unfaltering. Draco gaped at her for a moment, before laughing,

            "You're mad."

            "I know." She shrugged. As they gazed at each other with adoration, Blaise decided it was time to leave. She slipped from the room, and closed the door. Draco kissed Dawn gently, his fingering entangled in her un-brushed hair.

            "Merry Christmas." He said.

            "Merry Christmas. I got presents." She said excitedly, like a little child. Draco laughed again, 

            "Really? I probably didn't."

Dawn frowned,

            "Yes you did." She snapped. Draco looked past her to a single parcel at the end of his bed. "Plus I've got one for you- we're doing presents later. I think 'Mione might too."

Draco snorted,

            "Granger? Why the hell would she get me a present?"

Dawn looked at him, and smiled softly,

            "You got her one." She said simply. Draco's cheeks went a little pink,

            "How'd you know? I never said."

            "I know _you_." She replied, and kissed him again. "Now- open this prezzie, I wanna know what it is." She shifted off his legs where she'd been sat, and passed him the soft package. Draco frowned at the handwriting of the address.

            "It's from my mum." He said. He opened in, and a beautiful, velvety black cloak fell out.

            "Oh wow." Dawn gasped. Draco was scanning the first letter he'd had from his mother since he left home in summer.

            "No word about my father." He said, "She doesn't mention him at all. Its all, _I miss you darling._" His voice was bitter, "She barely even noticed I was there after my father left."

            "Draco…" Dawn soothed.

            "Don't… I'm sorry. I shouldn't act like this on Christmas. You wanna go to Gryffindor tower?"

            "Are you ok?" She asked, ignoring him. He couldn't help but smile, deeply touched at how she could postpone her excitement for him.

            "I'm fine." He insisted, and it was the truth. He was fine, simply because she cared that he was. "C'mon, give me two minutes to get dressed, and then we can go up."

            "Ok… on one condition." She said.

            "What?" He asked suspiciously.

            "You gotta leave your hair like this." She ruffled his bed scruffed hair.

            "Dawnie…"

            "Please? I like it." She said, sticking out her bottom lip. He just couldn't take that face.

            "Fine. But you owe me." He said. Dawn grinned, and kissed him again, making it last. They came apart breathing hard, and he murmured, "Ok. Hair stays like this then."

            The couple returned to the common room with Blaise, Draco glowering at anyone who gave Dawn (still in her pyjamas) odd looks. They had told him about Blaise hitting the other girl, and suddenly Draco liked her a whole lot better. Not long after they'd got back, and Dawn had dressed, Harry and Ron ventured down from their room, yawning and sleepy, but smiling.

            "Hey guys." Dawn said chirpily. 

            "Heya." Hermione also said, waking Ron up better with a kiss.

            "Merry Christmas." Harry said with a wide yawn. "How long have you lot been up!?"

            "A while." Dawn replied. "Went to see Draco." She grinned at her boyfriend, and he put his arm around her. Ron grimaced, 

            "Oh joy." He said sarcastically. Hermione elbowed him,

            "No meanness today! It's Christmas!"

Ron was about to say something else, but in his glare at Draco he had noticed his hair, so his comment changed,

            "Bloody hell, what happened there?" He cried.

            "I have to say it's rather different." Hermione agreed, but smiling.

            "Dawn happened." Draco replied sourly.

            "Oh you know you love it." Dawn giggled, ruffling his hair more. Blaise, Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look, knowing the depth of this comment.

            "An' you know the amazing thing?" Ron said, "It's still not as messy as Harry's."

            "Oi!" Harry cried indignantly while they all laughed.

            "Well I like it." Blaise said quietly- only Dawn heard, and she knew immediately which boy she meant. She grinned widely, but said nothing.

            "Hmm…" Harry murmured happily when they stopped laughing, "I think I can smell Christmas breakfast already."

            "Ooh, smells _good_." Dawn said with a grin.

            "So do you." Draco said, pulling her closer. Dawn grinned wider, and kissed him.

            "For gods sake." Ron moaned, and dragged Hermione towards the portrait hole, "Breakfast anyone?" He called back. 

            "Yup."

            "Right behind you."

            "Oh yeah."

Dawn rolled her eyes and giggled, 

            "Come on then." She said to Draco, and they followed the others out.

One long table was set up in the great hall, as there were not many people in school over the holidays. The Gryffindor group, with Draco and Blaise, took over one end, talking and joking loudly, all difficulties of recent months forgotten- it was Christmas. A little while later, the Sunnydale gang (and Charlie) joined them,

"Merry Christmas!" Buffy squealed, rushing in. Dawn leapt up and hugged her, while the others of both groups exchanged greetings too, and squashed onto the benches. 

"How the hell long have you lot been up?" Faith asked disgustedly.

"Way too long." Blaise replied. Faith chuckled,

"Happy Christmas Dawnie."

"Merry Christmas- look, it's snowing again!"

"Oh wicked cool!" Faith gasped, looking up. The enchanted ceiling was pelting snow from the mystical heavens, but it disintegrated a couple of feet from their heads.

"Now this is what I call breakfast!" Xander was saying as Sausages, bacon, smoked salmon, several different kinds of eggs, black pudding, fried bread, toast, and hundreds of different jams, marmalades and other spreads all appeared on the table. 

"Ooh, Bucks fizz!" Willow cried as bottles and glasses appeared too, "Goddess I love Christmas!"

"Isn't that comment sorta ironic?" Dawn asked with a laugh.

"Huh, suppose so…" Willow said thoughtfully, then, "Oh well!" and began filling glasses. They all raised their glasses, Weasley's, Gryffindors, Slytherins, slayers, witches, wizards and muggles, and cried,

"Merry Christmas!" And clinked glasses with as many others as they could reach.

Later in the morning the entire group was gathered in the Gryffindor common room around the fire, couples huddled together and sharing seat, friends chatting happily, and all guarding piles of presents they had been sent, or wanted to give out to others. At some unknown sign, the present exchange began, and squeals and laughs ensued. 

Xander gave Dawn a huge box full of muggle sweets and chocolates she hadn't even seen since the summer, and she hugged him, laughing as she produced her present for him- a box full of wizard sweets and chocolates. From Buffy, Dawn received a beautiful ornate silver cross ("Cos apparently you do just as well as me on the avoiding danger thing" Buffy said) Dawn gave Buffy a book on 'The extraordinary Legends of the Vampire Slayer' for the sole reason that she knew it would piss her off immensely. 

Late in the morning, through the crowd of laughing teenagers and musical socks, Buffy noticed Draco taking Dawn to one side, and followed inconspicuously- she knew Draco had not yet given Dawn a present, and wanted to see what he'd picked. 

"What's up?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing… I just wanted to do this… sorta privately." Draco replied.

"Ooh." Dawn grinned. Draco produced a small back velvet box,

"Here, this is for you." He said. Dawn's breath caught in her throat- even just the box was beautiful. She took it, and carefully opened it to reveal an intricate ring of the sort she would recognise anywhere,

"Oh my god." She gasped, "It's a Claddagh ring."

"You've heard of them?" Draco asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah… my sister…"

"Well, still…" Draco took the ring out of the box, and looked at it, before holding it out for Dawn to look at more closely, "You see the hands? They represent friendship. The crown means loyalty, and the heart…" He smiled, "That means the usual." Dawn grinned at him. "It means I love you." Draco confirmed, "And if you wear it with the heart pointing towards you, like this…" He slipped it onto her third finger on her right hand, "It means you belong to somebody."

Dawn looked from the ring to Draco with tears in her eyes,

"I belong to _you._" She whispered, and kissed him. "Thank you."

Buffy looked on with tears in her own eyes. Draco had given her sister a Claddagh ring, knowing its true meaning, not just 'friendship' as Scott Hope had thought. Draco really cared about Dawn. He really loved her. 

Draco and Dawn started when they saw Buffy approaching, and stepped apart a little in embarrassment, but Buffy smiled widely,

            "Merry Christmas you guys." She said, before turning away again. The two teens gaped at each other, and then Dawn smiled, knowing her sister had just given her approval. She flung her arms around Draco, and they kissed deeply,

            "I love you." She told him again.

---------

I'll update as soon as I can,

Please review!!

-Sam


	49. An odd situation

Hi guys

I'm soooo sorry! I cant believe I haven't updated since February! And I have to confess I don't have much more written, but I do have a bit- here's a decent length chapter for you, even if it is largely complied of fluff!

This update is actually all thanks to 'goincrzy', who gave me a major guilt trip via review earlier today!!

So here ya go- I cant promise that there'll be anything more particularly soon, but as always I do intend to finish this eventually!

Thanks for sticking with me, and enjoy…

Chapter 49

Later on, the group split a little, people trying out their gifts or snuggling with their respective beaus. Blaise sat in a corner with a book, a long fluffy scarf she'd been given by Dawn wrapped around her neck despite the warmth of the common room fire.

"Hey… Blaise?" Harry said tentatively, approaching the Slytherin girl.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking up.

"I just wanted to say… sorry. For before… I've been rude… unfairly…"

She snorted a laugh.

"Forget it- we both know that the sitch here is…" She looked over to where Draco and Ron were playing chess, and shook her head, "Pretty weird."

Harry chuckled,

"It really is. But still- I didn't mean to be mean."

"Its fine." Blaise told him. He nodded to her book,

"What you reading?"

"Oh, Northern Lights." She grinned, "Yet again."

"I think I read those at some stage… Dawn forced them on me."

Blaise laughed,

"Yeah, she mentioned liking them."

"But isn't he…"

"No, he's a wizard." Blaise cut him off with a grin.

"Serious?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Huh- I didn't know."

"Well duh."

Harry looked awkward. "What?" Blaise asked.

"Well… I, ah… I, well… here." He passed her a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate, and grinned at her shocked expression.

"You… you got this for me?"

"Well… to be honest I got a few spares cos I had this awful feeling I'd forget people… and then I was gonna keep it… but… well, I thought…" He trailed off, feeling very pathetic. Blaise chuckled, and before she could even consider it properly, she stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said. Harry swallowed,

"No, erm…. No problem." He managed to say. She grinned,

"I got you these." She said, passing him a packet of Zonko's new trick sweets. "I wasn't sure whether to… well… y'know." Harry took it, smiling,

"Thanks." He said, wondering whether he should return her gesture… but the moment passed, and he knew it would seem weird now. He forced his smile wider, and looked around, "Er… you wannna… play chess?"

Blaise rolled her eyes and chuckled, but nodded,

"Sure, why not?"

-------

"So… Good Christmas?" Charlie asked. Faith nodded, smiling,

"Definitely a good Christmas." She replied. They were sitting at the top of one of the towers, Faith leaning back against Charlie while he had his arms about her waist.

"Best Christmas?" he asked with a grin.

"Easily." She answered truthfully. "The last real Christmas I had, I spent Christmas Eve with Buffy's mom, mom-sitting cos Angel went coo-coo."

"Angel?"

"Buffy's ex… long story." She sighed, "It did snow though, for the first time in Sunnydale history."

They were quiet for a minute or two, just looking up at the clear, starry sky. Then Charlie asked quietly,

"Are you happy here?"

Faith hesitated, but not because she wasn't sure. The truth was that the pause was due to her own realisation, and shock, that she knew the answer right away.

"Yes." She said, "I am." She snuggled up to him, and he held her tighter. They both smiled.

--------

"Slayer?" Spike called out to the solitary figure by the lake.

"What do you want, Spike?" Buffy replied tiredly.

"To know why you're standing outside in the freezing cold, on your own, on Christmas night." He said, walking right up to her side.

"Because I wanted to be alone." She told him.

"No you don't." He said, utterly sure of himself. She gave him a disbelieving look, and he smirked. "You don't _want_ to be alone Buffy. You want to want to be alone, but you cant."

"Spike…"

"No, no, I know we're done, Buffy- I'm not deluded- I'm not looking for no rough and tumble in the snow… I just hate seeing you like this."

Buffy sighed,

"Faith and Charlie are up on one of the towers. Ron and Hermione, and Dawn and Draco are having a sorta couples' chess match…" She laughed hollowly, "Anya and Xander are talking, Wills and Tara… Even Harry and Blaise are hanging together. Fred and George are off somewhere… I have no one to be with, ergo I'm alone."

"You have me." He said quietly, though he anticipated a furious reaction. Instead, Buffy turned a little, and whispered,

"I know. An' I'm grateful…"

"But?"

"But I can't _have_ you anymore. I cant, Spike… I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Love. I've…" he chuckled, "I've accepted that." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and felt her stiffen. But Buffy knew he wasn't trying to force anything, he was just being there for her, just as she needed, just being a friend, so she soon relaxed back against him, and they stood there, together, at the lakeside.

The rest of the holiday passed relatively uneventfully. Hermione and Dawn had caught on to Blaise's attraction to a certain seeker, and constantly did everything they could to force the two into awkward situations, which were apparently gold in terms of relationship catalysts. ("Xander said so." Dawn explained.) Buffy finally backed off from Draco, now understanding that the boy really did love Dawn- he would never hurt her intentionally. Buffy was still awestruck at the blossoming relationship between Faith and Charlie- she had truly never seen Faith so happy, or so genuine; it seemed that maybe she had found someone who could deal with her past, and love her all the same, someone she could trust no matter what.

Though everyone knew how unlikely it was to last, things around Hogwarts seemed to have settled a bit, and as the new term approached, everyone had high hopes for an abduction-free future.

When school started again, Dawn had expected Buffy and the others to leave, but no mention was made of it and, at least for the moment, the gang seemed happy to stick around. Buffy even decided to sit in on some lessons to see what it was like, and went with Dawn to her first defence against the dark arts lesson of the term, much to Wesley's delight. However, he wasn't quite as happy when she kept making disbelieving comments about creatures, or suddenly saying,

"What bull!" While looking in Dawn's textbook. Eventually, Wesley just stopped, and said,

"Right. Revision lesson. Who can tell me of a way to dispose of a vampire?"

Buffy perked right up. Pavarti's hand shot up,

"A stake through the heart." She declared.

"Sunlight." Said someone else.

"Beheading."

Dawn and the group, including Draco and Blaise, who had moved to their side of the room, sat back and listened, grinning, and waiting for all the boasting Buffy really wanted to do to burst out.

"Anything else?" Wesley asked with a smile that said he was waiting just like them.

"Holy water hurts them." Someone said weakly.

"It kills them too if you get 'em to drink it." Buffy said quickly. The class turned as one to look at her. "Well it does." She said pouting.

"Pencil's are good as make shift stakes too." Dawn added grinning.

"Yup." Buffy agreed. "And if there are bones left after, smash them up, otherwise? Mucho badness." Most of the class was gaping. Buffy smiled sheepishly at Wes, "Sorry." She said.

"Not a problem." Wesley replied. "You see class, Miss Summers here is something of an expert on vampires…"

"Is she a slayer too?" Someone blurted out. Buffy looked annoyed, but nodded when Wes looked her way for permission.

"Yes. Buffy Summers is a slayer."

"Wicked!" Someone cried, but others were frowning.

"That's not possible." Pansy Parkinson snapped.

"Why not?" Wesley asked.

"Because there can only be one slayer. Another only comes when the current slayer dies." She looked scathingly at Hermione, "Everyone knows that."

"So?" Buffy said, doing the dumb blonde routine. "I'm not seeing how that means there can't be two."

"Because once you've died, you're not really gonna be a very effective slayer, are you?" Pansy said. Buffy pouted,

"Well that's not very nice." She looked at Dawn, "I'm still ok, aren't I?" Dawn just grinned.

"You… died?" Pansy said, a little less sure of herself now.

"Yup." Buffy replied brightly, "Twice."

"They knock her down, but she gets up again, they ain't never gonna keep her down…" Dawn sang under her breath, causing the group of friends to burst into peals of laughter.

"But…" Pansy was spluttering, along with many others in the class. "How can you have died… and still… y'know, _be _here."

"Unless _you're _a vampire!" Someone cried.

"Or a zombie!"

Buffy rolled her eyes,

"Neither, thanks very much." She replied. She sighed deeply, as if explaining was _such_ a chore. "First time, I got drowned, so I was technically dead for a few minutes before my friend, Xander revived me." ('oh..' a few people murmured) "Then… well second time I was properly dead, for like three months… but my friends did a spell, and resurrected me."

"Ew." Pavarti commented, and several people laughed.

"Not that funny when it's you." Buffy murmured.

"Anybody have any _other_ questions?" Wesley said quickly. Dawn smiled gratefully at him as she too had sensed the bad-topic-i-ness of the conversation.

"What's the hardest fight you ever had?" Dean asked enthusiastically.

"Most difficult?" Buffy said thoughtfully, "I dunno… there's several contestants…"

"Ok, so… like, the biggest." He clarified.

"Biggest bad guy?" Buffy smiled, "That's gotta be the mayor if ya mean physical size."

"The mayor?"

"The mayor of the town where we live. He had this whole evil, I wanna be a demon thing. He did all these rituals and things which basically culminated in him turning into a pure demon- this huge great snake thing." The whole class was listening with rapt attention- even the Slytherins had forgotten to be scathing. "We found out that he planned to do this on my Graduation day- how rude!? Basically meaning that our whole class plus their parents would be there for him to snack on. So we got our entire year group to fight. They all had weapons concealed under their robes, and when the ascension began, and there was an eclipse- so the mayor's vampires were out in force- I yelled 'Now!' and they all threw of their robes- very cool. We had flame throwers, and archers- the vamps didn't know what had hit 'em… but the other thing we'd found out was that the last time one of these snaky demons appeared, it was a _lava flow_ that finally killed him. So we filled the school library with explosives the students now had looks of either disbelieve or awed respect and I had to bait the mayor into following me. I legged it through the school with the snake chasing me, and straight through the library, and I jumped out of the window. As soon as I was out, Giles set of the explosives, and the _whole_ school went up, taking the mayor with it." She grinned excitedly at the students, while Wesley looked a little worried. Buffy then caught up with him… "Oh, but erm, very, _very_ extreme circumstance. No one should _ever **ever**_ try that, cos… messy… and, erm… dangerous… and maybe not the best story to have told a bunch of school kids…" She grinned sheepishly at Wesley. The class was gaping, open mouthed, apart, of course, from those who already knew all about Buffy and slaying, who were instead grinning widely or trying not to keel over from laughing.

"Thank you for that, Buffy." Wes said stiffly.

"Lighten up, Wes." Dawn said, "It's not like we'd be able to blow up Hogwarts if we tried." More gaping, as most of the students didn't know how well Dawn knew Wesley, and were shocked at her familiar attitude. Dawn rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Mouths _up_." Buffy said cheerily, closing the nearest Slytherin's mouth with a finger. The boy went immediately crimson, but everyone snapped out of it.

"So…" Wesley began, clearing his throat. "If anyone needs expert knowledge on vampires or demons, you know who to ask. Now back to the lesson, without interruptions, please."

Buffy grinned sweetly again.

"Show off." Faith teased.

"I'm not! I just…"

"You were showing off." Dawn agreed.

"I wasn't! I was just giving my opinion on some of the stuff they wrote in that book- it's so totally inaccurate." Buffy said in her own defence.

"Show off." Xander repeated, gaining his intended laughs.

"You woulda done the same!" Buffy snapped to Faith.

"I would not."

"Na- she was more dramatic about it." Dawn said with a grin.

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"She revealed her demon knowledge by fighting a polgara while riding a thestral- very cool."

Buffy scowled, Faith grinned, and Charlie put his arm around her, saying,

"I've heard that story so many times- I wish I coulda seen it!"

"Bet it wasn't _that_ impressive." Buffy murmured, causing them all to fall about laughing.

A couple of weeks into term, Harry found himself feeling distanced from his friends. Though they had heard nothing from Voldemort, he felt the tension in the air- he knew that sooner or later something would happen, something would click, and he would once again be plunged into the deep end of danger and terror. He knew, somehow, that in the end it would be him that had to face Voldemort. He didn't know whether it was just a feeling within him that after all Voldemort had done to him he needed pay back, or whether it was fated- they would continually be thrown violently together until only one got back up. All he knew was that it would eventually happen- and no one else could understand that.

"Potter?" Blaise asked, frowning as she sat down opposite him. He looked up from his essay briefly,

"Oh. Zabini."

"You ok?" she asked, vaguely amused. He frowned,

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You tell me. You're sitting in the library on your own… I was under the impression you only came here when Hermione dragged you by you hair, kicking and screaming."

He smirked sarcastically,

"Oh aren't you funny." He said without humour.

"Seriously. What's wrong- you look… down."

He raised one eyebrow.

"That's cos the parchment is on the table and I'm not a house-elf. I have to look down."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She said dryly. Harry sighed, dropping his quill on the table.

"It's really nothing." He said. "I just feel… I dunno… it's like I can feel that sometime soon… all this shit is gonna drop right on us."

"All this… you mean the Voldemort stuff?" She asked, puzzled. Harry hadn't even considered that she knew very little of their exploits. He couldn't believe he hadn't even considered that she didn't know everything. He sighed again,

"Yeah. The… hang on. You said his name!"

"Uh-huh. My dad always said that fear of a name only increases the fear of the perso…" Blaise froze, realising she too had slipped up.

"Your parents…" Harry began, "They're not like most Slytherin parents, are they?"

"No." Blaise said quietly, carefully inspecting a knot in the wood of the tabletop. "They…" She glanced around, "They let people believe they are… but they're on Dumbledore's side really. They seem pathetic enough that Voldemort doesn't consider them a threat, doesn't even imagine that they would have the guts to dobb on him…"

"That's pretty brave." Harry observed.

"Or pretty stupid." She shot back bitterly.

"It'll be ok." Harry said, reaching out unconsciously to rest a comforting hand on her forearm. "This'll all be over soon enough."

"Will it?" She asked, "I really don't know, Harry. Even when he was hit with the curse that deflected off of you, he didn't die!"

"There must be a reason." Harry said, "And we'll find it, and we'll stop him."

"_We_? You honestly believe you can do a thing in this, Potter?"

"I don't think I have a choice- he keeps coming after me."

"All the rumours then… they're true?"

"Erm…"

"About Quirrel, The Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black…. And… and about last year, after the tournament…"

"Yeah." Harry said tiredly, "I mean, I don't know exactly what you've heard, but…" He looked over at her, their eyes meeting. Part of Harry couldn't believe he was even considering telling her the whole lot, but he quashed it, looking fairly into her eyes, judging whether he really could trust her. She knew what he was doing, and he took so long that her expression began to fall into sorrow, almost betrayal… "Ok, I guess I'll have to start at the beginning…" Harry began suddenly. Blaise beamed.

----------

Don't know that I have any right to ask, but please review!! (hehe, maybe it'll inspire me to get a bit more done, huh?)


	50. The Calm Before the Storm

Heya guys, you may not believe this but I'm back!! And I've finished Child of the Key!!! There are two more chapters after this one… I just hope that its not a let down after all this time!! I have just started my second year at university and we just got internet in our house. I suddenly got an urge to write for the first time in ages and voila: this is the result. So yeh, I hope you like…

Chapter 50- Calm before the storm

"All around you… what did you _do_?" Blaise gasped. They were in the courtyard at lunchtime a few days later- Harry had been slowly recounting their adventures of the past few years- he even told her about Sirius, though not too many details ("you understand? Its just too dangerous, for him _and_ you…") and Harry had reached the events in the graveyard last summer.

"I didn't do much- I just tried to disarm him, at the same time that he yelled Ava…"

"Don't say it!" she cried, caught up in the moment. He grinned, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the empty space opposite him.

"So I tried to disarm him, and the two spells hit each other, linking into a string of golden light. We were lifted off the ground, and moved outside the circle of deatheaters, as the light broke off into tiny strands, forming a dome around us. There were these beads of light between our wands, and somehow I knew I couldn't let them reach mine." He gripped his wand with both hands, dramatically glaring at nothing, then grinning at Blaise. "So I forced them back the other way, until they hit his wand!"

"And?" She squealed excitedly.

"Oh Harry Harry Harry, trying to seduce girls with the fated hero act again?" Ron said, startling Harry out of his little show with a petrified expression. Ron, Hermione, Dawn and Draco cracked up, as they walked out into the courtyard and Blaise grinned, blushing slightly.

"I was just… I…"

"Chill out mate." Ron chuckled, patting him on the back. The group settled on the stone benches, Dawn and Hermione each sitting on their boyfriends' lap despite the ample space. Harry and Blaise were suddenly awkward, each sitting at opposite ends of their bench.

"So- did you get to the me being a big ball of energy bit?" Dawn asked very openly. Blaise looked confused, while the others gaped- she had been so worried about speaking of it before. She shrugged, "Apparently not- probably best saved for a more private place anyway- don't want the big-V finding out now do we?"

"The Big V?" Hermione asked, shaking her head, "You spend way too much time with Faith."

"So basically you guys have a _whole_ lotta shit, huh?" Blaise summarised with an amused grin. The others shrugged and nodded,

"You could say." Harry chuckled.

"Wish my life was that interesting." She sighed.

"No you don't." The other five replied in immediate unison, causing her to laugh.

"Ok, ok, point taken!"

"Shouldn't we be getting to potions?" Hermione said with a grimace.

"Yeah." The others agreed unenthusiastically, "What torture do you reckon Snape has planned this time?" Ron added.

"It could be quite cool actually." Dawn said, gaining bewildered looks from all of them, but she rolled her eyes and forged on, "It's meant to be on potions of transfiguration… y'know like polyjuice and stuff?"

"Wicked, we can bunk then, we made that in second year!" Ron exclaimed happily. Hermione elbowed him,

"No we can't." She scolded, "There are far more complex ones, we're not missing this."

"Besides, Snape would so notice and give us all detention for the rest of our lives if we did." Dawn said .

"Ugh, you're right." Harry agreed, dragging himself up off the seat. The group reluctantly headed inside, moaning all the way.

By the evening they were ready to collapse, curling up in armchairs before the common room fire.

"So… you and Blaise?" Hermione asked Harry with a wry grin. Dawn perked up immediately, grinning from ear to ear. Harry looked positively petrified.

"Me and… huh? What? No! No, of course not… why would you think…"  
"Chill out, Harry." Dawn laughed. "I think it's cute."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said slowly.

"Ok." Hermione said, still grinning.

"Fine." Dawn agreed. Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks.

Not far away, in Faith's room, she and Charlie sat together on her sofa, Faith's head rested on his chest. Neither had spoken for a while as they were both deep in thought, but it was becoming clear to Charlie that something was troubling the woman in his arms. He kissed the top of her head,

"You ok?" He asked. She smiled, huddling closer to him,

"Yeah." She sighed, "I'm good."

"Something getting at you?" He changed angle. She screwed up her face in thought,

"Sorta." She admitted. After a pause, she continued, "I think maybe the shits about to hit the fan."

"How d'you mean?"

Faith shook her head,

"I dunno… everything just feels a little… off. My spidy sense is tingling."

"Spidy sense?"

"Muggle thing." Faith chuckled. "And plus… doesn't it seem strange to you that Buffy and the gang have stayed? They said before that they have their own problems back in Sunny D… so why stick around?"

"Unless Buffy feels it too." Charlie said softly, understanding. Faith shifted slightly to look up at him, and nodded slowly,

"Exactly."

"Harry feels it, I think." Charlie added, "Ron says he's spending a lot more time alone, kinda… withdrawn."

"Well there you go then." Faith sighed, "But I just wish we knew what was gonna happen!"

"We'll find out with plenty of time." Charlie assured her.

"And if we don't?" She asked… but Charlie didn't have an answer for that.

Still weeks past without event. Harry spent still more time apart from the others, though more and more frequently Blaise would find excuse to be with him in this time, and this somehow warmed the worried teen. As Easter approached, another terrifying event loomed closer, one that sent Hermione into hyperdrive- the start of their OWLS. Dawn was absolutely positive that if it weren't for Ron, Hermione would have just burnt up in anxiety. The Easter holidays were barely existent- they all stayed at school, and were forced into a strict timetable of revision Hermione had set out. Buffy and the scoobies still stayed, and more and more people began to realise that it was strange that noone even suggested they should be back on the hellmouth. Even Dumbledore never suggested them leaving.

"B." Faith said by way of greeting when Buffy entered her room on the night before the start of the summer term. Faith laid down her book, and looked over at the other slayer, who had just settled on a sofa.

"You feel it too, right?" Buffy said softly. Faith nodded,

"Of course."

"How long do you reckon we have?" Buffy asked. Faith shrugged,

"A few weeks I guess… but it could be less… either way, I'm thinking prevention might be way easier than dealing with the fight this time round."

Buffy gaped for a moment- of course this was what she had been thinking, but for _Faith_ to say it? Faith smirked, knowing what Buffy was thinking, "It's gonna be _bad_ B… really bad. I'm not dumb- I like a good fight, but this time…" She shook her head, "Well… I'm not crazy." They shared a small chuckle at that, and Buffy came out of it nodding,

"Good… I agree. We need to work out what Voldemort is planning, and get in there first."

"Which is gonna be harder said than done."

"I know." Buffy sighed. "I know."

Blaise crept into the library. It was late, and the vast room was dark, silent and creepy. There were minutes until curfew and she really didn't want to be caught out of bed… but there was someone else she didn't want to be caught either. She went straight to the furthest corner of the library where she knew he would be curled up with some book. Sure enough, when she reached the last row, there was the glow of wand light visible at the end.

"Harry?" She called out in a half whisper as she started down. "…Harry?" She repeated when he didn't reply. Swallowing nervously, Blaise reached for her own wand, "Lumos." She murmured, and held the wand aloft to light the end of the row. And there was Harry, his feet up on the next seat, a huge book on his lap, his wand hand laying limply across the pages, and his head lolling as he softly snored. Blaise smiled with relief, and crouched down beside him, shaking him gently, "Harry." She said more firmly, "Wake up Harry." She shook him a little harder and he suddenly woke with a start, his eyes going wide, and his wand aiming at Blaise as his other hand grabbed her wrist. "Harry it's me!" She cried in shock. He gaped at her a moment, before slowly releasing her, breathing shakily,

"Blaise… I… sorry… I was… kinda having a bad dream… I didn't hurt you did I?"

Blaise shook her head,

"No." she sighed. "Harry… you need to get some rest, some _real_ rest…"

"I am." Harry said dismissively, slamming the book shut as he made to get up, avoiding her eyes.

"Harry!" Blaise said with exasperation, grabbing the book off him, "'Advanced defences and jinxes for those in mortal peril'" She read off the title, raising her eyebrows at him, "The best bloody defence you could have right now is to talk to people, Harry… you cant keep shutting yourself out like this… people are worried about you!!"

"Keep out of it Blaise, you don't know what you're talking about." Harry snapped before he'd even considered the words. He immediately regretted them- the look of horror on her face felt like a knife in his gut. She dropped the book and turned stiffly away. "Oh bollocks… Blaise… Blaise wait!" He leapt up and caught her arm, spinning her round, only to find her wand an inch from his nose,

"Get your hand off me, _Potter_." She snarled.

"Blaise… I'm sorry… I didn't…" He released her arm, sighing deeply, "I'm sorry… I've been a pratt lately… but you cant understand what I'm going through…"

"So tell me then!" She cried, dropping her wand arm. It was only now that Harry realised that there were tears in her eyes.

"I… I can't…" He said in frustration, "I cant explain it… I don't know what it is… I just know its bad, and I don't know if I can stop it! And people are gonna get hurt, and…" He was babbling. Majorly babbling.

"Whoa… Harry!" Blaise cried, reaching out automatically, just wrapping her arms around him and hugging him as tight as she could. He held her back, pressing his face into her hair and breathing erratically, "It's ok…" She said, "It'll be ok…" She stroked his hair and kept reassuring him… she didn't know what else she could do. Eventually he pulled back slightly,

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"It's ok." She replied, stroking her hand down his hair once more as they pulled out of the hug. She then found that she was looking right into his brilliant green eyes, only inches from them, her hands left frozen on his shoulders. For a long moment neither of them moved… until Harry found that his hand was moving, coming up to touch her cheek tentatively, the gentlest of contacts. Then they were both taking a slight step forward, and Harry swallowed nervously, his other hand finding Blaise's waist and pulling her closer. There was a moment's pause as their hearts both raced, and their breath mingled... and then their lips met. The kiss was deep and sweet, and Harry felt as if all the troubles of recent weeks had evaporated the second her lips touched his. Blaise draped her arms around his neck as they kissed and she felt her heart soar. Part of her had always been afraid that she was imagining what she felt between Harry and herself, and finally that part was put to rest.

Harry didn't know how long it had been when they separated... all he knew was that it was well after curfew… and that he really didn't care.

"I guess we'd better be getting back…" Blaise said in a shaky whisper. Harry nodded,

"I have my invisibility cloak… I'll walk you."

"You don't have to…" Blaise said, but it wasn't very convincing. Harry smiled,

"I'll walk you." He repeated.

They strolled through the darkened school, hand in hand, while each other hand held the cloak around them. They reached the Slytherin common room without any trouble, and Blaise slipped out from under the cloak.

"Thank you." She whispered, and they kissed again, until Blaise giggled. Harry pulled back, a little put out,

"What?" He exclaimed.

"It's just weird…" she said, "I can't see you!"

"Oh!" Harry laughed, "Sorry…" And he pulled her close to him, wrapping the cloak around her again so that they were both invisible to the outside world but they could see each other. She giggled again, and they kissed once more. Finally they separated, and she grinned at him in the darkness,

"See you tomorrow." She whispered. "Good night."

"Good night." He replied. She gave him one last peck, and then turned away, knowing that if they stayed there any longer they were bound to be caught. Harry waited until she was in, grinning when she flashed one last look back at the apparently empty corridor before the door closed. Harry then hurried back towards Gryffindor tower, narrowly missing bumping right into Filch, and resisting the urge to kick his mangy cat. By the time he reached the fifth year boys dorm, Harry realised it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. He crept in as quietly as he could, but just as he reached his bed, he heard a muffled voice from behind Ron's curtains,

"Harry? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Harry replied. The next second, Ron's head was sticking out from behind the curtains,

"Where the hell have you been, mate!?

"Library." Harry said truthfully, "I, um… I fell asleep." Which was also not really a lie. Ron shook his head in disbelief… he was worried about his friend these days. But to his surprise, Harry went on… "Ron…" He whispered, "I'm sorry I've been such a wanker recently. I've been having trouble dealing with stuff, and I've kinda been avoiding… well… people really."

Ron smirked, with no idea at all what had inspired this admittance, but thankful for it, what ever it was.

"No worries mate… just remember that we're your friends… we are here for you, y'know?"

Harry nodded,

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"No problem. Now lemme get some sleep!"

Harry nodded, holding back a laugh for fear of waking the other boys. He climbed into bed, and fell asleep with ease for the first time in many weeks.


	51. Rising

Ok so I cant really be annoyed at getting a total of 2 reviews for chapter 50 when its taken me god knows how long to post it but still… if the ending to this one doesn't get me some reactions then I will know that matt and Frankie were actually the only people that read it!!! Ah well!

Enjoy…

Chapter 51- Rising

"I can't believe were not through the syllabus yet." Hermione babbled a week into term, "We still have so much to do and there's only a few weeks left and how can I revise properly if we haven't done it yet? And these are the most important exams we've ever done and what if…"

"Hermione!" Ron cried eventually, "RELAX!"

"How can I relax!?" She exclaimed, eyes wide and voice several octaves too high. Ron answered her question not with words, but instead with a kiss, and when he pulled back, her eyes were still wide, but more vacant. "Oh." She said quietly. Ron grinned, brushed her hair back from her face with a finger,

"It's all gonna be fine, 'Mione." He said softly, "McGonagall will get the course done in time, and I'm sure there is stuff you can read up before that… you're gonna do great."

She smiled, and nodded,

"Thanks Ron."

The others were trying to decide where they were meant to be looking, paying a lot of attention to their food, or gazing round the great hall, all with rather amused expressions.

"Erm… I'm gonna go." Harry said suddenly.

"Where?" Dawn asked with a frown, "Class doesn't start for half an hour yet."

"I…ah… forgot a book, I'll see you guys there."

"Oh… well if you're going back to the tower I'll come with you… I can't take these guys anymore!" She chuckled. Harry forced a smile,

"Uh… yeah… sure… but um… I actually forgot it in the library…"

"Ok, whatever, I just…"

"Oh look, there's Draco." Harry said quickly.

"Huh?" Dawn turned to see Draco walking over from the Slytherin table and grinned, "Hey you." Harry slipped out of the hall while she was distracted, and hurried out of the front doors, grinning when he saw the dark haired girl sitting on the bottom step.

"Working on your tan?" Harry called out as he descended. Blaise turned and beamed up at him,

"No point… sunlight seems to bounce straight off my skin." She replied. Harry sat down beside her and kissed her softly,

"Morning."

"Morning." She replied happily. They kissed again, enjoying these new feelings even while they were confused about how to deal with it all. Suddenly a new voice broke into their little world,

"Hey there Harry, Blaise… don't mind us!" Faith called with a smirk as she Buffy and Charlie left the castle heading for Hagrid's. The pair broke apart, flushing beetroot and gasping for something to say, but the trio had already passed them by.

"So you don't reckon the centaurs will be any help?" Buffy sighed. Hagrid shrugged,

"It's unlikely, unless Voldemort actually threatens their land. I mean… if we get more Polgaras and the like in there then they might pitch in, but centaurs don't like to bother themselves with human affairs."

"But the threstrels could be useful." Faith put in.

"Definitely." Hagrid nodded.

"I just wish we knew what he was planning." Charlie said thoughtfully.

"Well where would be the fun in that?" Faith quipped, squeezing his hand.

"How about everywhere?" Buffy said, frustrated. "This is hopeless! He could have every evil magical… _thing_ attack the castle at any time and we can't possibly pre-empt it."

"No, we can't pre-empt, but we can be ready." Faith said calmly. "No matter what he has going for him, we have the one man he has ever been afraid of, we have two slayers, we have Harry and we have Dawn, who whether we like to admit it or not is damn powerful."

"Harry and Dawn can't get involved in this…"

"They _are_ involved in this, Buffy." Hagrid said quietly. "We all know there is no way that we're gonna keep them out of this fight."

Buffy looked furious but she knew that Hagrid was right. She sighed deeply,

"So what do we do?" She murmured.

"We prepare as much as we can." Charlie said firmly.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Hermione asked at lunch. Harry had received a message from Dumbledore in the middle of potions via a wide eyed first year who had stood gaping at Harry for a full five minutes before Snape actually picked him up by his robes and deposited him outside the door. Harry shrugged,

"Nope." He said with a mouthful of lasagne. "Just that he wants to see me immediately after lunch."

"McGonagall won't be impressed." Ron commented, "She's stressed about work as it is."

Hermione looked worried,

"Maybe you should ask if you can change it to later…"

"No." Harry said quickly. "If he's allowing me to miss classes it must be important. There's no way I'm rescheduling… not with how things are right now."

"But nothings happened in ages." Ron said.

"It will. Soon." Dawn said softly.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, rather pale. Dawn smiled at her,

"You don't grow up on a hellmouth without learning how to tell when a storm is coming." She and Harry shared a look the others missed. Each of them knew that this was going to be much worse than anyone else imagined.

When Harry set off for Dumbledore's, he heard quick footsteps behind him, and turn to see a sheepish Dawn.

"Harry…" She said.

"I'll tell you all what he says later."

"I know…" She said hesitantly, "It's just… this is gonna be really bad, isn't it."

Harry swallowed,

"You've been feeling it too?"

She just nodded.

"Yeah. Its gonna be bad." Harry replied, finding that there was a lump in his throat.

"We might not all live through this." Dawn said next. It wasn't quite a question or a statement, and she wasn't sure whether she wanted him to reassure her or to agree that her feelings were right. Harry tried to reply several times, but couldn't quite work out what to say. Eventually he sighed,

"It'll turn out alright." He said with a half smile.

"Yeh." Dawn forced a smile. "Go, you're gonna be late for Dumbledore. I'll see you later."

"Yeh… see ya." He watched as she turned away and resisted the urge to call out to her. He kept having an awful feeling that every time he left his friends it might be the last time.

"You think he's ok?" Hermione asked Ron later that evening. They were lying on his bed, Hermione's cheek rested against his chest, arms around each other. She grinned as she felt his chest rise and fall as he took a thoughtful breath.

"Yeah… I think so…" He began. "He's just… pre-occupied. He didn't tell us the whole of his meeting with Dumbledore."

"Well I know _that._" Hermione scoffed. She sighed, "Wonder what Dumbledore told him." Ron shrugged,

"Beats me. Hey, maybe he found out some way to defeat him!"

"Harry would have told us if that was the case."

"Huh, yeh I guess so."

"Did you see Dawn's face when he told us that bullshit cover?" Hermione asked.

"As if I could miss it, and this is _me_. She was pissed, huh?"

"Fuming I think is closer. I think she feels things like Harry does… I reckon she thinks she has a right to know just as much as Harry."

"It's more complicated than that though… I mean, yeh she feels stuff but Voldemort and Harry… its one of those things isn't it…Its always gonna be Voldemort and Harry, right til the end."

Hermione chuckled,

"You're a lot more perceptive than you like to let on, aren't you mister Weasley?" She purred, and lifted herself slightly to kiss him.

"Oh I try." He murmured.

A scream penetrated Harry's deep sleep. He spun to see who it was, but the corridor was dark and deserted.

"Hello?" He called out, to no avail. He frowned… where was everyone? Then came another scream, closer this time. Harry ran towards it, down stairs, round corners… it was the castle, only different… he couldn't seem to find his way.

_Death eaters apparating everywhere_

Harry spun, breathing heavily now, but the corridor was empty again.

"HELLO!?"

_"Harry!"_

"Blaise?!" Harry cried out, "Hello? Can anyone hear me!?"

_"It's just you and me now boy."_

Harry shook his head, and set off running again, there had to be someone!

_A green flash, that evil laugh filling his mind_

"No!" Harry yelled, throwing his hands in front of his face… but nothing happened, the corridor was empty again. "What the fuck is this?!" Harry exclaimed.

_"I love you Harry… you don't have to be alone in this."_

"Dawn…?" But she was nowhere to be seen. Wait a minute, Harry thought, there was a shadow further down the hall… "Hello?" He called out. It was getting bigger. But it was so damned dark in here! The figure was wearing a black cloak. Harry felt for his wand but it wasn't there. It was lifting its head…

Harry snapped awake, sitting bolt upright in bed, drenched in cold sweat and the image of those red eyes burnt into his mind. Shit. It was coming. Seconds later there was banging on the door, and Dawn burst in, her eyes wide.

"Are you ok?" Harry exclaimed, leaping out of bed as the other stirred from their sleep.

"You had it too didn't you?" Dawn said shakily, "The dream?"

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around her and holding her quaking body tightly.

"Yes." He said, "I didn't realise you had them."

"I don't, usually." She replied with a half laugh, already feeling better for the warmth of his arms around her.

"'Arry…? Dawn…?" Ron slurred sleepily, "Wha's going on?"

"Nothing, bad dream… go back to sleep." Harry said. Ron shrugged, rolled over, and did as he was told.

"Should we go to Dumbledore?" Dawn asked in a whisper. Harry shook his head,

"We can wait til morning. It's not happening tonight." Dawn nodded,

"No way im going back to sleep though." She complained. Harry chuckled,

"C'mon, lets go down to the common room." He pulled his duvet off the bed and they descended the boys stairs to where they could talk properly. They curled up on a sofa by the dying fire and draped the duvet over themselves. "So what did you see in yours?" Harry asked.

"Well I was in the school… but it was different…" She began. By the time Harry got to the end of his side of the dream, the young American girl whose life once held sway on those of all beings on earth was deep asleep. Harry sighed, stroking a stray hair back behind her ear and tucking the duvet around her. He carefully stood up, took one last look at her, sleeping so peacefully, and headed back to his room where he too was soon asleep, under a spare blanket.

"So do you think it'll be soon then?" Ron asked, aghast. "Like… in the next few days??"

"What did Dumbledore say?" Hermione added.

"None of us know exactly when it's going to be… but the teachers and Buffy, Faith Charlie and some of the others are going to take shifts patrolling the grounds and the castle. Dumbledore has even asked Sirius to come… and he's putting up more wards… If they arrive, we'll know about it."

Over the next few days, both teens had the dreams every night. And every night they got worse.

On the third day Harry was starring thoughtfully out of the window when he saw a huge black dog crossing the lawn towards Hagrid's hut. Harry smiled- the thought of Sirius being at Hogwarts gave him a little more confidence. Maybe they could really win this fight. As soon as their classes were over, the trio and Dawn headed to Hagrid's, Draco deciding that it was better for him to stay up at the castle. Noone said it but the others agreed.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called out when they knocked.

"It's Harry." He replied. The door opened only a crack and the four slipped in, Hagrid peering suspiciously out into the grounds before closing the door. There in one of the enormous arm chairs sat Sirius, a broad grin on his face.

"Harry!" He said like a proud father, "How are you doing?"

Harry shrugged,

"Keeping it together." He said with a wry smile.  
"Ron, Hermione… and this must be Dawn."

Dawn glanced at Harry and smiled nervously.

"Hi." She said. Sirius chuckled, "Glad to finally meet you. That little ferret 'round here?" Dawn scowled,

"Don't call him that. Draco is a good guy, he's proven that plenty."

Sirius beamed, thrilled at the strength in Dawn's stony reply.

"Just testing kid."

Dawn raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"Stop teasing, Sirius." She chastised. They all took seats and accepted cups of tea, and just chatted aimlessly until they realised that they were over 20 minutes late for dinner.

On the fourth night of the dreams Dawn awoke screaming, much to the alarm of Hermione and the others. She was exempt from classes that morning, and Draco bunked to sit with her out by the lake.

"I'm scared Draco." She said quietly.

"We all are, Dawnie… its nothing to be ashamed of."

She grinned at him,

"This coming from the fearless Draco Malfoy."

He chuckled,

"Hey, I'm no wimp, but I'm not stupid either. I know when to be scared."

Dawn was biting her lip. "Dawnie?" He said, concerned.

"I think it's gonna happen tonight." Dawn almost gasped. Draco's face froze,

"Are you sure?"

"No…" She admitted, "But I think so."

Draco nodded, shocked, then seemed to force himself to regain his resolve,

"Well… we're ready for them… it'll turn out ok."

"God I hope so." She said quietly, leaning against him. "Hold me." He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head.

That night the gang sat in the Gryffindor common room, Slytherins and all. Not one of them gave a damn that they could lose a lot of points for being in the wrong common room after curfew, not when Harry and Dawn both had that expression on their faces. Hermione and Ron, Dawn and Draco, and Harry and Blaise were all holding hands so tight that they were losing feeling, but none of them noticed… they just waited.

On the stroke of midnight, Screams erupted from all directions.

---------

Oh come on you know you love those cliffies!!


	52. And they crash into the deep blue sea

SO sorry for that screw up!! Here is the ACTUAL last chapter… I managed to upload the wrong file before!! Also sorry that it took so long to make this correction… I had problems uploading the file for some reason.

So yeh, heres the file that should have been up last week!!

Hey there guys, hope you're all doing good…

So here it is. The final chapter of Child of the Key. I just wanna say thanks so much to all the people who have stuck with me even though I have been completely crap with getting this done. So thanks… and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and the title… I know its odd and I'm still not sure if it totally fits but it's a song lyric, and when I wrote this chapter it just popped into my head, so there we go!

Review stuff….

Naitch03- sorry that you didn't like Voldemort, and thanks for your other compliments. The issue of time is really that I paced it very badly, everything happened before Christmas and when I came to continuing it after so long I realised that there was little left for after Christmas. I hope it didn't mess it up too badly…. This was one of my first stories and it's been going for so long… I've been so determined to get it done, and do the ending I wanted, that I was aware that the months inbetween were rushed but I felt that it was worth it to give the story a decent finish and not leave it in the unfinished pile forever. Oh yeah, and Blaise… I know she's actually a he but I began this story long before the character was expanded upon in the books so meh.

Buffyrules-115- sorry for the spelling and mess ups towards the beginning…. As ive said I was a major beginner when I began this fic.

Chapter 52 And they splashed into the deep blue sea… it was a wonderful splash

"Buffy behind you!" Faith cried, driving into a roll even as she said it to dodge another wand blast.

"They're everywhere!!" Buffy yelled back as she tackled the deatheater attacking from behind.

"Where's Charlie!?" Faith exclaimed, peering through the darkness while lashing out at as many Death eaters as she could reach.

----

"Moony!" Sirius bellowed as two deatheaters grabbed his childhood friend. He leaped toward them, transforming as he did, so that by the time he reached them, it was the jaws of a huge dog that clamped around the bastards arm, not merely the hand of a man.

----

"Willow!" Xander cried, hurrying towards the witch only to see her eyes turn black, and the deatheaters rushing her flew back away from her, hitting the walls with nasty cracks. "Never mind." Xander added, ducking a jet of light and leaping back into the fray.

----

Harry and the others ran for the dormitory stairs. There were already deatheaters on the steps, and terrified students running for their lives. One cloaked figure stunned Neville, but before the boy hit the ground, the deatheater was unconscious from Harry's counter attack.

----

The battle raged throughout the castle, but Dumbledore forged through the corridors. He had to find the evil son of a bitch leading the attack. Tonight all this would end.

----

Hermione Dawn Blaise Ginny and Luna stood together, wands raised, breathing heavily. The deatheaters slumped around them were not moving, but the five girls found themselves frozen for a moment.

"This is it." Dawn said eventually, looking to the others, "One way or another, it ends tonight."

"Guys?" They heard the boys calling from the common room, "Everyone ok up there?"

"A couple of third years are injured, they came in through their dorm." Hermione called back.

"They should stay here." Blaise said, to nods from the others. Hermione went back into the third year dorms and told the girls to look after the injured and keep them comfortable until someone came for them. The girls then descended to the common room.

"How the hell did they get in?" Hermione snapped, "They shouldn't be able to apparate…"

"It doesn't matter now." Dawn said steadily, "They're in. We have to stop them." They all swallowed, looking round at eachother.

"Everyone ready for this?" Harry asked. There was no question of whether they were all to be involved- this was war now, and every one of them had a reason for it to be personal. House groups and conflicting pasts meant nothing now, the small band of students stood united. Everyone nodded, and Harry took a deep breath, "Then lets go."

The scenes that the teens beheld on their journey through the castle should never be seen by such young eyes. Students, teachers and friends fighting side by side… and falling side by side.

"Professor!" Hermione cried as they reached the entrance hall to see Professor McGonogall tumble down the steps evading a shot. The cry distracted her attacker, and Dawns wand blast took him down. They all paused for a moment, shocked by the sheer mass of people filling the familiar space. The first to move again was Harry, running down the steps right into the fight. Next was Ron. He turned to Hermione,

"I love you." He said, and kissed her, then vaulted over the banister with a feral whoop, taking down at least three deatheaters in his landing alone. Hermione watched as Draco kissed Dawn and they too separated. The two girls shared a quick encouraging half-smile, and leapt into battle themselves…

--------

Dawn threw herself round the corner with a cry of anguish, the curse aimed at her heart just skimming her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, gasping for breath and regaining her composure. Just as she was ready to face her enemy once more, Dawn spun in the opposite direction. She couldn't say how on earth she could possibly know, but Voldemort was down there. She just knew. She yelped as the deatheater she'd abandoned grabbed her from behind but it was only a second before a curse hit him in the back and he crumpled off her.

"You alright?" Harry asked, rounding her corner.

"Thanks to you." She smiled.

"Your arm…"

"It's nothing."

Harry suddenly looked down the same way Dawn had a minute ago, frowning. He took a step that way…

"Harry no." Dawn exclaimed, and Harry knew then that she was as involved as he- she felt Voldemort just like him. But it didn't change his reply.

"I have to. Only I can do this." He replied.

"No, Harry, not on your own."

"Dawn…"

Dawn found herself holding on to him arms desperately, trying to stop him bolting down the corridor. "Only I can take him down." Harry said adamantly.

"Not on your own!" She cried. Harry pried one hand loose and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, mimicking his action of a few nights ago.

"It'll be ok Dawn…" He said, a lump in his throat. Dawn felt tears welling in her eyes,

"Harry… I love you. You don't have to be alone in this." She gasped before she'd even managed to think it. "I mean… we all love you…"

Harry smiled sadly, but couldn't look away.

"It's gonna be ok." He repeated, and in a dreamlike state, he kissed her. In that moment the rest of the world fell away and Dawn believed his words, but she knew that she had to pull away, and when she finally did the look in his eyes was one of deepest sorrow. Dawn swallowed,

"I'm coming with you." She said firmly. Harry couldn't find an argument, and so they set off running down the hall together, leaving the others to hold the fort in the entrance hall.

As they moved further into the dungeons, the pair slowed, wands raised… Voldemort was close. They stopped outside a classroom door, glancing at each other. This had trap written all over it, but they had little choice.

"Stay behind me." Harry ordered. He opened the door.

"Harry my dear boy." Voldemort said as they entered. "You disappoint me. I didn't think it would take you so long to find me." He was sitting easily on the edge of the teacher's desk. "Ah, Dawn… I wondered if you would be joining us."

"You're not gonna touch her." Harry spat. Voldemort smirked,

"Oh how sweet. Thankfully it is not necessary for me to touch your little friend in order to kill her."

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, but the dark lord deflected it easily.

"Now Harry that is just rude." He sneered. "Crucio!"

Harry screamed in pain as the curse hit him.

"Expelliamus!" Dawn cried. Voldemort deflected it, but the spell served its purpose in that he had to release Harry to do so. Dawn looked between the two, now standing stiffly at either end of the room, each waiting for the slightest movement in the other. She was wracking her brain for anything she could possibly do to help. Any moment they would burst into action, and chances were both she and Harry would end up dead. This was wrong, completely totally wrong, they shouldn't be here…

Suddenly all eyes turned to the door, and the running footsteps in the hall. Voldemorts eyes went wide, and he pointed his wand at Harry's heart.

"Avada Kedavra." He cried.

"NO!" Dawn screamed, and she leapt into the path of the blast.

Harry's vision was taken over by a blinding green flash, and the next thing he knew he was on his back, a limp weight on top of him. It took a moment for his mind to clear, but the crash of the door being thrown open snapped him back to reality.

"DAWN!" He exclaimed, clambering out from beneath her. Her head lolled back. "No… No…" Harry gasped, gulping for air, "Dawn wake up…"

"Harry!" Cried another voice. He looked around with blurred vision and saw Dumbledore, Draco and Blaise close behind him. But what immediately caught their attention was not Dawns limp form. Harry followed their gaze to the other end of the room, where Voldemort lay slumped back across the desk. He seemed to be smoking. Harry took a step closer and watched in awe as the dark lords body seemed to disintegrate, forming instead into a dusty cloud above the desk that was slowly taking form… Harry's eyes widened, and with a dry throat, he murmured the first incantation Dumbledore had taught him in their meeting a few days before.

"Armadilha."

Just as the cloud became recognisable as the spirit of the most evil wizard the world had ever seen, something that looked roughly like a huge bubble appeared around it. The scream of fury that it let out would be with each of them for the rest of their lives. Harry stepped closer, glaring at the hopeless form with pure hatred in his eyes.

"This ends now." He said, though all the others heard was a snake like hiss. The figure was throwing itself against the sides of the bubble, desperately trying to free itself. "Turns out some Portuguese monks a few hundred years ago came up with a really effective way to trap and dispel nasty spirits." Harry continued, "Yes, you heard me right- Monks. Not wizards. Muggles." He smiled at Voldemort as he raged within the monks trap.

"Deixe o espírito cruzar-se sobre."

The spirit writhed.

"Deixe o espírito ser liberado da bobina mortal."

It screamed, a foul sound that reached through every hall of the castle.

"Remova este espírito deste mundo, para retornar nunca!"

Harry finished the incantation at a yell, the only way to compete with the wails of the spirit as it began to glow, getting brighter and brighter, until most couldn't look upon it any longer. But Harry would not look away. He had to be sure. As the screams reached a peak, the spirit burst into flames, and the bubble imploded, leaving nothing but a scattering of ash on the desk top. Harry stood frozen to the spot.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called tentatively. The three were venturing further into the room, all gaping at Harry and the spot where Voldemort had been. It was only when Draco cried,

"DAWN!" That Harry became aware that the rest of the world was still there. He spun to see Draco kneeling beside Dawn, touching her face gently, "Oh god Dawn please…" He begged.

"She saved my life." Harry murmured, standing over them, "It should have been me…"

"Don't be stupid." Draco snapped, surprising the boy who lived, "If you had died then we'd all have been screwed!" There were tears in his eyes as he pressed his fingers to her throat, feeling for a pulse. He frowned, "Fuck me." He gasped, not caring that the headmaster was only a foot from him. "The bastard was really losing his touch."

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"She alive's." Draco said, gathering her in his arms with desperate, ragged breaths.

"Get her to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said, quiet but firm. "You should have little trouble, the Deatheaters will have fled at that first scream… they'll have known what it meant." Draco nodded, and hurried out. Harry watched him go, before turning to the headmaster, who he found was smiling wryly.

"How?" Harry asked.

"The same way it happened with you." He replied. Harry frowned at him,

"You mean…"

The headmaster nodded,

"Buffy gave her life for Dawn's. She was marked by the same love that marked you after your parents' death. It didn't stop him touching her, because it wasn't as directly connected as with you, but Buffy's love would never allow that curse to touch one under its protection."

Harry nodded, heaving a huge sigh. He felt utterly drained,

"Is it… is it… over then?"

Dumbledore smiled softly,

"As I said, I think we will find that the remaining deatheaters will have fled the castle when they heard Voldemort's screams. It's over. Except for the cleaning…" He frowned and left the room in a sort of daze. Harry turned to Blaise now, and opened his arms. She threw herself into them and they hugged tightly. After a deep kiss, Harry asked the one remaining question,

"Where are the others?"

"We left them in the entrance hall." She replied, "…as soon as Draco and I realised that you and Dawn were gone…"

Harry smiled softly, took her hand, and they headed off to find the rest of the group.

"You are all aware of what happened two nights ago." Dumbledore said at a special assembly two days later. "That night was not fun, for any of us. There were many casualties. Professor Vectra lies unconscious in the hospital wing, and many of your fellow students keep her company. But the vital truth is that we faced the greatest threat of our time, and we emerged victorious. Lord Voldemort no longer darkens our world. The bravery shown in the dungeons that day by two students rivalled the greatest aurors, and every one of us owes our life to them." He paused for dramatic effect, "I award two hundred and fifty points each to Harry Potter and Dawn Summers." He caught Harry's eye and smiled, though the smile he got in return was only half hearted. Ron, beside him, had nasty burns on his neck and a heavy sling on his arm, Hermione was on potions for the consistent headaches since a particular shot to the head, and of course Dawn still lay in the Hospital wing with Professor Vectra.

"I can't believe we still have to do the exams." Ron moaned, without sling now that Madame Pomfreys treatment was finished. They were all sat round Dawns bed, just waiting for her to regain conciousness. Madame Pomfrey had given up on trying to get them to leave.

"After all that the exams will be nothing." Blaise said.

"I'll second that." Hermione agreed, to the shock of them all. "Oh come on!" She cried, "We fought an army of deatheaters. There's no way they're failing us." They all laughed.

"Reckon ill get out of it?" A shaky voice put in.

"Dawn!" They all cried, and she grinned.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"We found out that the killing curse is as useless on you as it is on Potter, and then he did some crappy muggle thing and saved us all." Draco summarised.

"Knew you'd do it." Dawn said to Harry with a soft smile.

"Couldn't have without you." He replied, squeezing her hand.

The exams flew by with less stress than any of them had previously believed possible. A few tests really didn't seem like much after all they had been through. The ministry apprehended a significant proportion of the deatheaters that had stormed the castle, and there was talk of presenting Dawn and Harry with some sort of medal, but neither of them was particularly interested. One of the captured deatheaters was Wormtail, though he tried several times to slip away in rat form. This meant that Sirius was finally cleared of all charges, and to Harry's joy he was invited to live with his godfather and leave the Dursley's once and for all.

When the end of term came, the rather expanded group of students made plans to gather over the summer, and each felt that this would be the best summer in many years. Dawn was to travel home by floo with Buffy and the Scoobies, and Faith too would return with them. As Draco had nowhere else to go, it was agreed that he too would spend the summer in Sunnydale.

The day before everyone was to leave school, Harry was alone in his dorm, finishing his packing. There came a gentle knock at the door, and he called for the visitor to come in.

"Hey." Dawn said, entering.

"Oh hey." Harry replied, smiling awkwardly, "How are you feeling?"

"Headaches all gone, sleeping great… I think I'm fully recovered." She said gladly, "Cept this of course." She raised the edge of her t-shirt to reveal a lighting bolt scar just like Harry's, but on the left hand side of her midriff. "But I kinda like it…"

Harry chuckled,

"It's better than splat bang in the middle of your forehead." He joked.

"Yeh…" She smiled.

There was an awkward silence, both knowing what she had come to discuss but neither wanting to broach the subject.

"Look…" She said eventually, "About what happened, that night…" She sighed, "We were both under a lot of pressure…"

"Yeh… absolutely…"

Dawn shook her head, laughing softly,

"But that doesn't change anything…" She sighed again, "Harry… I like you, and you like me… but we… we aren't meant to be like... that… we never were…"

"I know." Harry replied quietly,

"You do?"

"It sounds cheesy but I realised that when I saw Blaise after the fight… all I wanted was to kiss her… I was so relieved that she was ok…" Dawn smiled at the truth in his eyes… this wasn't an excuse.

"And I feel that way about Draco." Dawn said. "I love you Harry, and I always will, but only as a friend." They both nodded, and Harry held out his arms. They hugged tight, and realised in that moment that here was a friend they could trust with anything, a friend forever.

Dawn and Draco stood with the others in the entrance hall. The coaches were waiting outside to take them to Hogsmeade.

"I'll see you guys soon." She said, and they each hugged, many of them hugging the scoobies too.

"Stay outta trouble." Hermione said with a grin.

"On the hellmouth?" Dawn replied, "No problem, it's easy compared to here!"

"I'll see you soon." Charlie said to Faith. He too was to go on the train, and they shared one last kiss before they finally had to give in to Flich's yells of impatience and join the other students in the coaches. The Sunnydale bound group waved them off, before heading up the stairs to get their things.

"So… good year?" Buffy asked Dawn. The young girl looked to her side where Draco walked, her hand clamped in his, and smiled,

"The best." She replied.

THE END

Translation for the incantations:

Armadilha Trap

Deixe o espírito cruzar-se sobre. Deixe o espírito ser liberado da bobina mortal. Remova este espírito deste mundo, para retornar nunca Let the spirit cross over. Let the spirit be released from the mortal coil. Remove this spirit from this world, never to return.


End file.
